Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder
by TomokiG
Summary: Anti-Daikari... Eine neue Schülerin zieht in die Gegend und lernt viel neues kennen... ich verweise auf www.ff-corner.de für kapitelweise Fortsetzungen...
1. Teil 1 Neue Bekannte

Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder… 

****

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß._

****

_A/N: Anti-Daikari. __Auf Hochdeutsch: Daisuke und Hikari kommen nicht allzu gut davon... Da sieht man mal, was passiert, wenn man zu viele __schlechte__ Daikaris zwischen die Finger bekommt... Ach ja, ich schreibe aus der Sicht einer neuen Schülerin, wobei ihre Meinung nicht unbedingt meine persönliche wiederspiegelt. Daisuke- und/oder Hikari-Fans sollten lieber etwas abstand von dieser Story nehmen, zu ihren und zu meinem Besten. Flames werden ignoriert und sind absolut unerwünscht. Wer meint, mich wegen dem trotzdem zu flamen, dem kann ich nur sagen, ich habe ihn mehr als einmal gewarnt... _

Über Culumon, ich habe sie von den Tamers ‚ausgeborgt', wo ‚sie' eine zentrale Rolle spielt, auch wenn laut der Amerikanischen Fassung Culumon dort ein ‚er' ist. Irgendwie passt dieses Digimon perfekt in diese Story rein und macht sie ebenfalls etwas konsistenter. Also muss ich eine leichte Spoiler-Warnung mitgeben, auch wenn ich Culumon für diese Story leicht modifiziere...

Nebenbei bemerkt, es lohnt sich, auf die Serie zu warten, sie hat riesiges Potential und wirkt insbesondere bei den Charakteren zum Teil noch ausgereifter als die Season 1 oder 2, egal ob Digiritter/Tamer oder Digimon. 

_Charaktere :_

_Iwakomo Rena – 15:_

_Geboren in Deutschland, wurde später von ihrem Stiefvater adoptiert und erhielt auf diesen Weg den Namen Iwakomo. Zwischenzeitlich lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Deutschland, Frankreich und zuletzt in Amerika, bevor ihr Stiefvater nach Japan versetzt wurde. Einige ihrer besten Freunde sind Catherine Dupré, Tachikawa Mimi und Sybil Reynolds. _

_Takaishi Takeru                                 15                Izumi Koushiro                              17                Tachikawa Mimi                                17_

_Takenouchi Sora                                18                Ishida Yamato                  18                Yagami Hikari                    15_

_Yagami Taichi                     18                Inoue Miyako                  16                 Ichijouji Ken                        16_

_Hida Iori                               13                Kido Jyou                       19                Motomiya Daisuke                15_

_Catherine Dupré                 16                Sybil Reynolds                               15_

Prolog 

Was soll ich sagen, das Leben, mein Leben ist eine regelrechte Wundertüte. Man denkt, man hat schon alles gesehen bzw. erlebt, dann wird man regelrecht in ein neues Abenteuer geworfen. Eigentlich hätte ich als Tochter eines Diplomaten mit keinen großartigen Problemen rechnen sollen, an sich sollte mein Leben daher ruhig verlaufen, aber Pustekuchen, daraus wird nichts... 

Kapitel 1 – Neue Schule, neue Probleme 

„Mein Name ist Iwakomo Rena, und bin 15 Jahre alt. Bis jetzt lebte ich in Deutschland, Frankreich und Amerika, seit letzter Woche lebe ich hier mit meiner Mutter und meinem Stiefvater. Ich spiele Basketball und fotografiere für mein Leben gerne."

„Danke, Rena. Bitte setzte dich neben Takeru." 

Herr Shin, mein neuer Klassenlehrer, zeigt auf den freien Platz neben den passiv wirkenden Blondschopf, welcher partout einen Haarschnitt braucht. Trotz allem sieht der Junge recht süß aus, auch wenn er wirklich extrem passiv und leblos wirkt, fast so wie ein Zombie. Man kann regelrecht sehen, dass er Probleme hat, vermutlich mit seinem Herzen... Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Junge auch recht bekannt vor, ich bin sicher, ihn schon ein-/zweimal zuvor gesehen zu haben, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wo...

Während ich zu meinem neuen Platz gehe, schweift mein Blick durch den Raum. Mir fallen insbesondere zwei Personen auf, welche mich neugierig beobachten, ein brünettes Mädchen in der einen Ecke und ein weinrot-haariger Junge mit einer blöden Brille auf dem Kopf. Vor allem das Mädchen schaut mich an, als ob sie mir sagen wollte, dass ich den blonden Jungen, Takeru glaube ich, bloß in Ruhe lassen solle. Was fällt der Göre ein, ist der Junge ihr Privateigentum ? – Okay, das war etwas hart, aber ihr Blick lässt vermuten, dass sie der Grund für den Zustand von Takeru ist... Dieses ist leider nur Eingebung, obwohl mich meine Eingebung nur sehr seltenst im Stich lässt...

Als ich mich hinsetzte sage ich Takeru leise : ~ „So, ab jetzt sind wir wohl Sitznachbarn."

Er blickt kurz in meine Richtung und nickt mir verstehend zu. Danach konzentriert er sich wieder auf den Unterricht.

Von meiner anderen Nachbarin am Nebentisch höre ich dann : ~ „Erwarte von Takeru keine Antwort, er hat seit einem halben Jahr kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen."

Bevor ich sie fragen kann, dreht sie sich wieder zum Klassenlehrer zu. Ich denke mal, dass der Klassenlehrer nicht gerade zimperlich mit Störenfrieden umgeht. Also warte ich lieber noch bis nach der Stunde und hole mir dann die genauen Informationen...

Es ist nicht leicht, dem Unterricht zu folgen, da meine Japanischkenntnisse leicht eingerostet sind, ich spreche es zwar flüssig, aber im Schriftlichen, da hapert's noch ein bisschen. Aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, so war es schon früher so, als ich nach Frankreich oder später nach Amerika umgezogen bin. Ich musste immer wieder meine Sprachkenntnisse auffrischen, zumindest bin ich jetzt in einem Land, wo mein Herz hängt, nichts gegen die anderen Länder in denen ich lebte, doch entweder fühlte ich mich in ihnen fremd, oder mich verbinden schlechte Erinnerungen mit denen.

Jedenfalls schaffe ich es, dem Unterricht zu folgen, obwohl mir auch auffiel, dass ein reger Briefverkehr in der letzten Reihe stattfindet, zwischen dem zuvor genannten Mädchen und dem blöd ausschauenden Jungen. Dieser Junge versucht auch immer, wenn ich mal in seine Richtung schaue, mit mir zu flirten, absolut widerlich... Dazu kann ich nur noch meinen Kopf schütteln und angewidert wegschauen... Fast schon nebenbei bemerke ich, wie Takeru mich anschaut und etwas ähnliches wie ein leichtes Grinsen für mich erübrigt. Ich glaube, meine Intuition hat mich mal wieder nicht im Stich gelassen...

Den Rest des ‚Unterrichts' versuche ich, dem Lehrer zu folgen, ich meine natürlich stofflich zu folgen, was trotz allem nicht gerade das einfachste für mich ist. Japanische Literatur, das ist halt ein Gebiet, auf dem ich nicht gerade sehr bewandert bin, insbesondere mit meiner Schreib-/Leseschwäche. Naja, jetzt habe ich wenigstens mal wieder eine Beschäftigung für meine freien Nachmittage, so dass ich mich zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit Basketball beschäftigen muss... Mann... oder besser Frau... heute habe ich mal wieder einen Eimer Sarkasmus zum Frühstück gehabt...

Jedenfalls kann ich mich nun ein bisschen mit der Umgebung vertraut machen, ich könnte sehr gut eine kleine Einführung hier vertragen, über die ‚wichtigen' Persönlichkeiten der Klasse sowie der restlichen Schule, genauso wäre ein Persönlichkeitsprofil (jetzt klinge ich schon fast wie Dad) der Lehrer von Nutzen...

Die folgenden Stunden sind nicht minder leicht zu verfolgen, doch zum Glück bin ich im Stofflichen bei den meisten voraus, insbesondere in Englisch, 3 Jahre Amerika sind doch ‚etwas' hilfreich. Jedenfalls irgendwie überstehe ich diese Stunden und es ist Mittagszeit. Seit Amerika habe ich mir angewöhnt nur ein paar Brötchen zum Mittag zu essen, welche ich am Morgen selbst zubereitet habe; warm gegessen wird dann, wenn ich aus der Schule komme. Kantinenessen in Amerika, zumindest an meiner damaligen Schule, hat es mich so gelehrt... Und anscheinend bin ich nicht die einzige, die auf diese Idee kam, Takeru hat auch nur ein paar belegte Brote dabei und verzichtet ebenfalls auf eine warme Mahlzeit und verkrümelt sich im Speisesaal in die entlegenste Ecke einsam an einen Tisch. Als ich den Blick so durch den Raum schweifen lasse, fällen mir mehrere Personen auf, zum einen das Pärchen aus dem Unterricht mit den Briefchen, welche zusammen leicht entlegen an einem Tisch sitzen, sowie ein gemischt zusammengewürfelter Haufen ebenfalls leicht abgelegen, welcher leicht Takeru sowie das Pärchen beobachtet. Ich spüre regelrecht, dass diese Personen ein gemeinsames Band teilen, so deutlich war meine Eingebung noch nie.

Das ist aber auch ein wilder Haufen, alle möglichen Altersstufen sowie die unterschiedlichsten Auras. Da wäre zum einen ein Blondschopf, welcher annähernd so aussieht wie Takeru, ich könnte ihn Glatt für seinen Bruder halten. Von ihm geht eine seltsame Aura aus, er wirkt einerseits sehr, sehr kühl, aber andererseits auch recht freundlich, oder besser freundschaftlich. Nahezu an seinem Arm klebend befindet sich ein orangehaarige Jugendliche, welche sehr verliebt aussieht; ihre Aura ist auch dementsprechend, so liebenswürdig, lieblich. Den beiden gegenüber sitzt ein brünetter Jugendlicher mit einer Riesenfrisur, welcher leicht genervt dreinschaut; seine Aura ist die eines Anführers, er erinnert mich etwas an Dad. Neben ihm sitzt ein stachelhaariger Rotschopf, welcher ein englisches Buch über Halbleitertechnologie liest; eindeutig ein Computerfreak, so wirkt auch seine Aura. Daneben sitzt ein Pärchen aus einem dunkelblauhaarigen, leicht vornehm gekleideten Jugendlichen, sowie einer verdreht aussehenden Jugendlichen, die eine zu große Brille trägt und türkise Haare hat. Er strahlt eine freundliche Aura aus, auch wenn sie irgendwas verbirgt, irgendein düsteres Geheimnis, sie hingegen wirkt wie eine Klatschtante, auch wenn etwas an ihr klar macht, dass sie voller Liebe ist. Schon fast nebenbei bemerkt, er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, als wenn ich mal etwas über ihn gelesen oder gesehen habe. Ähnliches fällt mir nun auch für den Blondschopf, sowie diesem Anführertypen auf. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich sie schon mindestens einmal gesehen habe... 

Na ja, genügend über diese Leute nachgegrübelt, ich habe Hunger. Nur wo soll ich mich hinsetzen ? Von Anfang an scheiden die Sportler-Cliquen aus, die Jungs wollen nur flirten und die Mädels... Meine Erfahrung lehrt mich, dass diese meistens recht snobbisch sind und nur Auserwählte zulassen, etwas was ich zutiefst verabscheue. Ich lebte einst auf der untersten sozialen Schicht und ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ‚wohlgeborene' Gören sich für etwas besseres halten. Auch wenn mein Dad Diplomat ist, fühle ich mich trotz allem dem ‚gemeinen' Volk hingezogen, weswegen ich partout auf Privatunterricht und Privatschulen verzichten kann. Das Gute ist, dass Dad selbst aus ‚dem gemeinen Volk' stammt, und meine Entscheidung respektiert und begrüßt...

Jedenfalls, die Sportler fallen komplett weg, somit ein gutes Viertel der Tische... Ach was soll's, ich weiß doch, wohin es mich zieht... Der Junge, der mein Sitznachbar wurde.

„T'schuldigung, ist hier noch frei ?"

Takeru schaut mich kurz verwundert an und konzentriert sich dann wieder auf seine Brote... Aber habe ich was anderes erwartet ? – Nee... Nicht wirklich. Er verhält sich fast wie Alice, meine damalige beste Freundin... Kurz bevor sie gesprungen ist... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht den gleichen Fehler begeht, es wäre schade für die Welt, wenn ein solch interessanter Junge sich entschlösse, den ‚einfachen Weg' zu begehen und einfach aufgibt... Okay, er hat an sich schon aufgegeben, aber zumindest noch nicht den letzten Lebensfunken... Zumindest gibt es noch einen Funken Hoffnung... Einen Funken... Ein Funke, wie der in seinen azurblauen Augen. Als ich in seine Augen schaue, was etwas diffizil ist, bemerke ich einen großen Schatten der Verzweiflung in ihnen, aber trotz allem sehe ich ebenfalls diesen kleinen Funken, leicht versteckt, aber anwesend. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was mich an ihn fasziniert, aber hat seltsamerweise meine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit, es ist soviel an ihm, was mich interessiert, so vieles zu entdecken, viele Geheimnisse, gute und auch traurige. Hinzu kommt seine Aura, sie wirkt so halbiert, als ob ein Teil von ihm verloren ist, vergessen oder verschüttet. Es ist die seltsamste Aura, die ich jemals gespürt habe, so stark, aber schwer verletzt... Es ist nahezu unmöglich, diese zu umschreiben, aber eines ist sicher, ihm fehlt etwas, etwas was er benötigt, um wieder eins zu sein.

Langsam schwinden meine Gedanken und ich verliere mich in ihn...

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so verharre, aber irgendwas holt mich zurück in die Realität... Ach ja, die Schulklingel... Habe ich wirklich eine Halbestunde so verbracht ?... Plötzlich fällt mir auf, dass ich noch immer in seine Augen starre, wobei er zurückstarrt. Es mag seltsam erscheinen, aber so habe ich mich noch nie verhalten. Ich muss jedoch zugeben, dass dieser Junge definitiv interessant ist, und dass ich ihn besser kennen lernen möchte... Ich weiß definitiv nur eines, ich muss ihm helfen, dieses, sein, Problem zu lösen. Er darf nicht mehr nur vegetieren, nein er soll wieder leben...

„Na komm schon, wir müssen wieder zurück zur Klasse."

Er schaut mich nur verwirrt an, bevor er realisiert, wie spät es ist, dann packt er alles zusammen, er hat auch nicht viel mehr gegessen als ich die ganze Zeit, und ich zerre ihn nahezu zurück zu unserer Klasse. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wieso ich das tue, es überkommt mich halt hin und wieder...

Der restliche Tag verläuft recht gemächlich, nichts aufregendes halt. Hin und wieder beobachte ich Takeru, wie er versucht, dem Unterricht zu verfolgen. Aber irgendwas scheint ihn leicht abzulenken, und manchmal glaube ich, in meinen Augenwinkeln gesehen zu haben, dass er mich beobachtete. Jedoch, wenn ich mich auf ihn dann konzentriere, dann wirkt er wieder eher etwas passiv, so wie heute morgen... Aber ich glaube, dass ich langsam seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt habe. Ebenfalls bemerke ich, dass wohl einige meiner Klassenkameraden dieses ebenfalls bemerkt haben, sie schauen mich hin und wieder leicht verwundert an, als ob ich ein Wunder vollzogen hätte...

Jedenfalls verlief der restliche Schultag genau so. Gerade als die Klingel ertönt, welche das Ende für heute einläutet, merke ich, wie Takeru gemächlich seine Sachen packt und sich vorbereitet, nach Hause zu gehen.

„Das war's dann wohl für heute. Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder, oder ?"

Er mustert mich ein letztes Mal und nickt mir zustimmend zu.

Am liebsten würde ich noch ein bisschen mit ihm flirten, aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, etwas langsamer mit ihm vorzugehen. Ich denke, er benötigt erst mal einen Freund, und was sich dann daraus entwickelt, das werde ich danach sehen...

„Also bis morgen, ich kann's kaum erwarten..."

Ich zwinkere ihm noch einmal zu, bevor ich ihn verlasse, um in Richtung meiner Wohnung oder besser die Wohnung meiner Eltern, zu gehen.

„Hallo Rena, wie war dein Tag ?" So werde ich von Dad gleich an der Haustür begrüßt. 

Bevor ich überhaupt antworte, begrüße ich ihn mit einem gewohnten Kuss auf die Wange. Er mag zwar nicht mein leiblicher Vater sein, aber im Herzen hat er dessen Stelle, denn er ist mehr ein Vater als mein leiblicher es jemals war. 

„Wie immer am ersten Tag, gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Und schon einen Jungen gefunden ?" Wie immer hält er sich an unser ‚kleines Spiel'. Er fragt mich dieses schon seitdem ich 12 bin, obwohl er mein kleines Problem mit Jungs kennt.

„Ähm... Um genau zu sein, da ist einer..." Nun schaut mich Dad mit Riesenaugen an, er hat wohl nicht wirklich mit so einer Antwort gerechnet.

„... Er ist recht interessant, aber ihm scheint jemand zuvor sein Herz gebrochen zu haben. Er erinnert mich etwas an Alice..."

„Alice... War das nicht deine Freundin..."

„... die gesprungen ist. Genau die..."

„Ich kann nur für dich hoffen, dass er nicht denselben Fehler begeht."

„Dann sind wir schon zwei... Jedenfalls versuche ich, ihm zu helfen; so gut es geht..."

„In Ordnung. Jedenfalls, falls du mich brauchst, ich bin in der Küche."

Dad in der Küche ? Wieso kocht denn Dad, er ist kein schlechter Koch, aber er kocht halt nicht gerne. Und wo ist eigentlich Mom ?

„Dad, wo ist denn Mom ?"

„Ohh, hat sie dir nichts gesagt ?"

„Was gesagt ?"

„Sie hat einen neuen Job, sie arbeitet jetzt für eine lokale Zeitung hier."

Mom hat einen neuen Job ? Was verwundert mich mehr, dass sie mir nichts gesagt hat, oder dass sie einen Job angenommen hat, obwohl sie ein Kind erwartet ? Na gut, vom zweiten weiß ich offiziell noch nichts, aber trotzdem wundert's mich.

„Ich denke, Mom muss es wohl ‚vergessen' haben, mir zu erzählen."

„Jedenfalls, wir essen in gut einer Stunde, wenn deine Mutter zurück ist."

„Okay, Dad."

Während Dad schnurstracks in die Küche verschwindet, begebe ich mich in Richtung meines Zimmers. Das erste, was ich mir entledige ist meine Schultasche. Ich erwäge schon, etwas für mein schriftliches Japanisch zu tun, aber dann nehme ich mir wieder dieses Spielzeug vor. Dieses ‚Ding' fand ich vor knapp ein halbes Jahr am Morgen neben meinen Computer, es ist leicht oval und regenbogenfarben. Es ist absolut seltsam, wenn man sich auf eine Stelle konzentriert stellt man fest, dass dieses ‚Ding' alle Farben annehmen kann. Da ist zwar noch eine Art Display und diverse kleine Knöpfe vorhanden, jedoch scheint das Ding ansonsten keine weitere Funktion zu haben, zumindest habe ich bis jetzt noch keine weitere gefunden. Aber irgendwas in mir sagt, dass das Gerät eine Verbindung zu mir hat, es ist etwas von mir...

Na ja, vom bloßen Anstarren erfahre ich auch nicht dessen Funktion und stecke an meinen Gürtel, so wie ich es immer zuhause mache. Es ist eine Art Glücksbringer für mich geworden, jedoch habe ich Angst, dass man es mir in der Schule oder auf der Straße klauen könnte, da dessen Vielfarbigkeit hundertprozentig Interesse erweckt.

Wie jeden Tag nach der Schule gehe ich erst mal meine E-Mails durch, vielleicht haben ja ein paar alte Freunde mir geschrieben. Cat und Sybil sind schon recht spät dran, aber sie könnten auch etwas zurückhaltender wegen meines Umzuges sein.

Kaum habe ich Zugriff auf meine E-Mail-Konten, da muss ich mich erst mal um den ganzen Müll darin kümmern... Kaufen sie dieses... Können sie einen schnellen Kredit gebrauchen ?... Arme Kinder in der 3. Welt brauchen Ihr Geld (98% werden lediglich für den Verwaltungsapparat benötigt, oder so...)... Nur heute gibt's die schärfsten Bräute kostenlos, nur den Dialer runterladen... I LOVE YOU (Den Virus gibt's immer noch ???)... I HATE YOU (KEIN KOMMENTAR...)...

ARGH ! Da kann man ja wahnsinnig werden: über 95% nur Werbung und Schweinskram... Zumindest sind die restlichen Mails eher von Interesse, eine stammt von Cat, sie fragt, wie es mir geht, wie meine neue Wohnung ist und ob ich ein paar süße Jungs getroffen habe, außerdem soll ich noch Yagami und Takaishi von ihr grüßen... Diese Namen kommen mir bekannt vor, aber woher ?... Sybil hat ebenfalls geschrieben, sie ist nahezu genauso neugierig wie Cat, aber zumindest soll ich niemanden von ihr grüßen...

Dann fällt mir die letzte Mail auf:

_Von : Light@Bulb.dw_

_An : Rena260175@AOL.com_

_Betreff : DW..._

_Werde zu dem, was er benötigt, erstrahle für ihn, und du kannst alles, was du liebst, retten. Zeige Freundschaft und helfe denen, die sich vom Lichte abgewandt haben. Nutze das Artefakt, suche dir einen Freund, einer, der ebenfalls betrogen wurde..._

Seltsame Nachricht, eine absolut seltsame Nachricht. Soll der Absender ein Scherz sein ? Light@Bulb.dw, Glühbirne, will mich jemand verarschen ? Und dann das .dw, ich kenne keine Domain namens .dw, wofür soll das überhaupt stehen ? DiscWorld (Scheibenwelt) ? Da hat wohl jemand zuviel Terry Pratchett gelesen...

Und was soll der Text dieser Mail überhaupt bedeuten ? Wer ist überhaupt ‚er', wie soll ich erstrahlen ? Bin ich denn ein Glühwürmchen ? Und was soll ich werden ? Ich bin doch kein Transformer oder wie die Dinger aus den 80ern auch immer hießen. Dann soll ich wen suchen ? Jemand, der ebenfalls betrogen wurde ? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn, bis jetzt hat mich nur einer jemals betrogen, und die einzigste Person, die er ebenfalls betrogen hat, ist meine Mutter. Nein, das kann es irgendwie nicht sein. Und was soll das ‚Artefakt' sein ? Vielleicht das komische ‚Ding' ?... Das könnte aber sein, es ist doch genauso verwirrend wie diese Mail, sie könnten definitiv zusammengehören...

An sich sollte ich diese Mail einfach ignorieren, aber irgendwas daran ist mir zu seltsam, besser ich schicke sie mal an Cat weiter, sie liebt Geheimnisse, und diese Mail passt irgendwie zu ihr... Vielleicht hat sie eine Idee...

Außerdem speichere ich diese Datei auf meinem Rechner, es könnte ja doch noch eine Bewandtnis damit haben. 

Na ja, genug gemailt, ich finde, ich sollte doch lieber etwas an meinen Japanischkenntnissen arbeiten, so greife ich mir die japanische Fassung des neusten Pratchetts und fange an diesen zu ‚lesen'.

Ich liebe Fantasy-Romane, insbesondere die von Terry Pratchett und Raymond Feist, ich habe schon viele Stunden mit dem Lesen derer Romane verbracht, und jedes Mal verliere ich mich so tief in ihnen, so dass ich zumeist die Zeit verliere. Manchmal wünsche ich, Elfen, Gnome und Zwerge würden in Wirklichkeit existieren, es würde die reale Welt interessanter machen. Hinzu kommt, dass ich am liebsten selbst zaubern könnte. Aber dieses sind nur Träume, Träume eines verrückten Mädchens. Zumindest bin ich nicht die einzige auf dieser Welt, wenn ich so an Cat oder Sybil denke, diese glauben sogar an eine andere Welt da draußen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wieso soll es eigentlich keine solche geben ? Bei der Größe des Universums muss es doch schließlich mehr als nur unsere Welt geben...

Ich werde durch Dads Rufen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich glaube, Mom ist da. Nahezu schon aus Gewohnheit platziere ich ein Lesezeichen ins Buch und lege dieses beiseite, bevor ich nochmals meine Sachen glatt streiche. Ich überlege noch kurz, ob ich das ‚Ding' ablegen soll oder nicht. Ich entscheide mich dagegen, es sieht ja schließlich recht cool aus. Danach geht's auf den Weg nach unten...

  
Kapitel 2 – Das Geheimnis 

Ich frage mich, wieso Dad eigentlich nicht öfters kocht. Sein Essen ist immer vorzüglich und er kalkuliert immer die richtige Portionsgröße ab, so dass man satt ist, aber nicht überfüttert.

Mom musste dann etwas schwitzen, als ich auf eine Erklärung wartete, wieso sie mir nichts von ihrem neuen Job erzählt hat. Sie ließ sich irgendeine fadenscheinige Geschichte einfallen, wirklich nicht sehr glaubwürdig. Lustig wurde es dann, als ich ‚aus Spaß' sagte, dass sie sogar vergessen würden, mir etwas zu erzählen, wenn meine Eltern Familienzuwachs erwarten. Der Anblick auf deren Gesichtern war einfach göttlich... Trotz allem haben sie mir nichts davon erzählt, sie warten wohl beide auf einen passenden Zeitpunkt, es mir zu erzählen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, ich freue mich wirklich, aber diese Geheimnistuerei geht mir auf den Senkel. – Mensch, ich bin 15 und nicht 4 ! – Aber wieso sollte ich mich beschweren, bis auf dieses liebe ich beide.

Mit einer ebenfalls fadenscheinigen Begründung verschwinden beide in deren Schlafzimmer. Ich frage mich nur, was sie dort machen... Aber ich denke, dass ich es schon weiß. Stellte ich dort eine Kamera auf, könnte ich wahrscheinlich die besten Schmuddelfilme aufnehmen... Aber so was mache ich nicht, nie und nimmer. Wenn ich mir schon bildlich vorstelle, was die beiden dort treiben, da sträuben sich mir die Haare. Natürlich könnte es daran liegen, dass ich bisher keinen Jungen näher als eine Armlänge an mich rangelassen habe; alle bis auf meinen leiblichen Vater damals... Aber glücklicherweise ist das Vergangenheit, er wird mir nie wieder wehtun können, nie wieder...

Ich muss dringendst auf andere Gedanken kommen, daran will ich mich einfach nicht erinnern. Ich gehe langsam zurück auf mein Zimmer, wo ich mich gleich an meinen Computer setzte. 

Vielleicht ist ja jemand online, mit dem ich ein bisschen chatten kann.

Kaum schalte ich den PC an erhalte ich eine Mail von Cat, welche mir ein Programm zugeschickt hat : „DwChat.EXE" Zusätzlich hat sie mir ein Passwort dafür mitgeschickt : „Floramon"... Da ich Cat immer vertraut habe, jage ich dieses Programm erstmals durch meinen Virenscanner, bevor ich es installiere. Es ist seltsam, so klein dieses Programm auch ist, es hinterlässt enorme Veränderungen. Schlagartig ist die Windows-Oberfläche aufgeräumt, der Rechner um 30% schneller, sowie ein neues Programm im Tray. Als ich darauf klicke, öffnet sich ein Dialogfenster, wo ich Zugangsdaten eingeben soll.

Username :

Passwort :

Einladungsschlüssel :

Partner :

Für den Usernamen wähle ich „Rainbow_Gal", irgendwie hat mich das ‚Ding' dazu inspiriert. Mein Passwort ist eines, welches ich schon öfters verwendet habe : „Rincewind" und für den Einladungsschlüssel benutze ich das Passwort, welches Cat mir geschickt hat. Nur bei Partner, da weiß ich nichts einzutragen, hoffentlich akzeptiert das Programm dieses auch.

Keine 5 Sekunden später befinde ich mich in einem Chatroom, welcher dem IRC-Net recht ähnlich ist. Bevor ich jedoch auch nur die Kanalliste aufrufen kann, werde ich von „Flora_Cat" in einen Chatroom eingeladen.

_Flora_Cat : Hi, Rena !_

_Rainbow_Gal : Hi, Cat. __Was ist das hier für ein Chatroom ?Und woher weißt du, dass ich es bin ?_

_Flora_Cat : Sorry, das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich habe jemanden wegen deiner Mail angeschrieben und er möchte dich noch einiges dazu fragen. Izzy sollte gleich online sein. Woher ich von deiner ID weiß ? Ich wurde automatisch benachrichtigt, als du meinen Schlüssel eingegeben hast. Und eines noch, bitte gib niemanden dieses Programm oder meinen Schlüssel weiter, es ist sehr wichtig, dass beides privat bleibt._

_Rainbow_Gal : Kein Problem, aber wieso bist du eigentlich heute zuhause, hast du keine Schule ?_

_Flora_Cat : Ich liege mit einer Grippe im Bett, ansonsten hättest du recht, ich wäre dann in der Schule._

_Rainbow_Gal : Dann gute Besserung. Ach ja, eine Frage, hast du ein Bild von den beiden, die ich grüßen soll, oder zumindest deren Vornamen ? Es wäre etwas hilfreich..._

_Flora_Cat : Oops, sorry, ich habe die Mail leicht komatös geschrieben, deren Namen sind Takaishi Takeru und Yagami Taichi. Ich schaue mal, ob ich ein Bild von beiden irgendwo finde, ansonsten wende dich an Izzy, er kennt beide ebenfalls..._

TAKAISHI TAKERU ?????? Meint sie denselben Takeru ?`

_Rainbow_Gal : Eine Frage, ist Takeru ein großer Junge mit blondes, unzähmbares Haar ? Hat er die blausten Augen auf Erden ?_

_Flora_Cat : Genau, das ist Takeru, kennst du ihn ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Habe ihn heute in der Schule getroffen, er ist mein Sitznachbar. Aber irgendwas schlimmes muss vor gut einem halben Jahr passiert sein, er ist extrem depressiv und spricht seitdem kein einziges Wort mehr._

_Flora_Cat : !HIKARI!_

_Rainbow_Gal : Wer ist denn Hikari ?_

_Flora_Cat : Sie ist Taichis Schwester und Takeru ist/war seither in sie verliebt. Für mein Geschmack etwas zu stark verliebt, so stark, dass es schon gefährlich für ihn ist._

_Rainbow_Gal : Hat sie brünette Haare und favorisiert die Farbe pink ?_

_Flora_Cat : Genau das ist sie... Moment, ich schaue mal, wo Izzy bleibt..._

_Rainbow_Gal leaves Chat..._

Hat mich meine Intuition wirklich nicht getäuscht, das Mädchen ist schuld an Takerus Misere.

_Knowing_Izzy joins Chat..._

_Flora_Cat joins Chat..._

_Flora_Cat : Rena, ich bin zurück und habe Izzy mitgebracht..._

_Knowing_Izzy : Ich bin Koushiro, genannt Izzy, und ich hörte, du hast eine besondere Mail erhalten ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Hallo, Koushiro. __Das war ich, ich weiß noch nicht mal, was so besonders an dieser Mail ist, außer dass sie absolut unverständlich ist._

_Knowing_Izzy : Das werden wir gleich sehen, aber zuvor habe ich ein paar Fragen..._

_Rainbow_Gal : Schieß los..._

_Knowing_Izzy : Hast du irgendwann einmal ein komisches Ding gefunden mit einem Display sowie ein paar Knöpfen darauf ? Es ist egal, ob eckig oder leicht oval._

_Rainbow_Gal : Stimmt, vor 6 Monaten fand ich es am Morgen in meinem Zimmer. Es ist oval und multifarben._

_Knowing_Izzy : Multifarben ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Es kann alle möglichen Farben annehmen und verändert sich ständig._

_Flora_Cat : Izzy, kann es sein ?_

_Knowing_Izzy : Cat, keine Ahnung, ich muss es mir erst mal anschauen. Rena, wo lebst du ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : In einem Vorort von Tokio._

_Knowing_Izzy : Odaiba ???_

_Flora_Cat : Natürlich, Izzy. Sie geht sogar mit Takeru in dieselbe Klasse._

_Rainbow_Gal : Cat, kann ich nicht für mich selbst sprechen ??? Koushiro, es stimmt. Nebenbei, bevorzugst du Koushiro oder Izzy ?_

_Knowing_Izzy : Persönlich bevorzuge ich Koushiro, Izzy ist nur die verkürzte Fassung meines Nachnamens. Ich benutzt lediglich Izzy online, da dieses leichter auszusprechen ist... Am besten wir treffen uns gleich an der Schule. Das geht doch, oder ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Null Problemo... __Solange ich vor 22 Uhr wieder zurück bin, habe ich keine Probleme. Wie erkenne ich dich ?_

_Knowing_Izzy : Wir treffen uns dann in einer guten Viertelstunde vor der Schule, ich habe rote, stachelförmige Haare, es sollte nicht schwer sein, mich zu erkennen._

_Rainbow_Gal : Ahh, der Computer-Freak... Ich glaube, ich habe dich heute im Speisesaal gesehen, mit diesem Anführertypen neben dir und dem verliebten Pärchen dir gegenüber..._

_Knowing_Izzy : Das kommt hin. Warst du das dann, welche sich gegenüber von Takeru hingesetzt hat ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Ertappt... Wir sehen uns gleich..._

_Knowing_Izzy : CU_

Somit schalte ich meinen PC aus und greife nach meiner Jacke. Es ist zwar erst 19 Uhr, aber ich bin lieber auf eine kühlere Nacht vorbereitet. Ich checke nochmals, ob das ‚Ding' noch an seinem Platz ist und gehe danach in Richtung Haustür.

Ich erwäge noch, Mom und Dad zu sagen, wohin ich unterwegs bin, aber als ich leicht stöhnende Geräusche aus Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers höre, lege ich diese Erwägung sofort ad acta. ICH WILL ES MIR NICHT VORSTELLEN...

So schnell wie möglich verlasse ich unser Zuhause und begebe mich in Richtung Schule.

Keine 10 Minuten später erreiche ich selbige und bemerke, dass der Rotschopf schon davor wartet.

„Koushiro, nehme ich an ?"

„Richtig, dann musst du Rena sein. Hast du das Gerät dabei ?"

„Genau..." Ich greife zu meinem Gürtel und ziehe das Gerät, das ‚Ding', hervor. „... Hier ist es."

Er schaut es sich genau an und gibt nur ein „Interessant..." von sich.

„In einem Punkt bin ich sicher, es handelt sich definitiv um ein Digivice, aber was genau, das erkenne ich nicht. Am besten wir gehen zu mir."

„Hey... So einfach bin ich nicht, abzuschleppen..."

Ich merke, wie Koushiro leicht ins Schwitzen kommt.

„Nein... So meine ich es nicht. Nur manche Sachen kann man nicht so einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit bereden, und diese ist eine davon. Nebenbei bemerkt, meine Freundin würde mich umbringen, wenn ich fremdgehen sollte..."

„Das ist doch kein Grund, Panik zu kriegen. Eigentlich sollte es nur ein Scherz sein. Und du siehst nicht gerade nach jemanden aus, der Frauen erst verführt und dann im Wald verscharrt."

„Äh... Nein, so was könnte ich mir partout nicht vorstellen..."

Die nächsten fünf Minuten gehen wir zu Koushiros Wohnung, um genau zu sein, es handelt sich um ein Apartment in einem Mehrfamilienhaus, worin seine Familie lebt. 

„Wunder dich nicht, meine Eltern sind heute Abend ausgegangen, so haben wir unsere Ruhe."

„Ruhe wofür ?"

„Dir alles zu erzählen, oder besser, anfangen dir alles zu erzählen, denn das Ganze ist recht komplex und selbst ich, welcher von Anfang an dabei ist, habe nur einen Bruchteil davon verstanden."

„Oh...Kay..."

„Erinnerst du dich an die Ereignisse von vor 4 Jahren ?"

„Was meinst du ? Ich erinnere mich, dass da etwas war, aber irgendwie habe ich da einige Blackouts."

„Ahh... Ich hätte vermutet, dass du dich daran erinnern könntest, aber dir geht es wohl nicht anders als dem Rest der Welt. Lediglich eine ausgewählte Anzahl von Kindern und Erwachsene können sich an die Ereignisse von vor 4 und 7 Jahren erinnern, als Digimon in diese Welt eindrangen."

Digimon... Es kommt mir recht bekannt vor, da war wirklich irgendwas in diese Richtung... Bilder schwirren unkontrolliert durch meinen Kopf, Bilder aller möglichen Kreaturen. Ich dachte, die kämen aus meiner Phantasie, aber genau betrachtet wirken sie sehr real...

„Erzähl bitte weiter..."

„Diese Monster, die Digimon, stammen aus einer zu uns parallelen Welt, der Digiwelt. Dafür steht auch die Abkürzung „.dw" in deiner Mail. Jedenfalls leben in dieser Welt diese Kreaturen in einem Gleichgewicht miteinander, gut und böse, Licht und Dunkelheit. Wenn dieses Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle gerät, dann kommen wir ins Spiel."

„Wieso ist es schlimm, wenn dieses Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle gerät ?"

„Jede Veränderung in der Digiwelt kann auch unsere Welt beeinflussen, sogar unsere Welt zerstören. Relativ einfache Auswirkungen waren die beiden Ereignisse vor 4 und 7 Jahren, als Digimon in diese Welt eindrangen und Chaos verursachten. Schlimmer jedoch wäre, wenn diese beiden Welten verschmelzen würden oder das ganze Gefüge zwischen den Welten zusammenbräche... Deswegen ist unsere Aufgabe so wichtig."

„Und wie kommt ihr ins Spiel ?"

„Jeder von uns hat einen Digimonpartner, das Digivice verbindet uns, unsere Partner ziehen ihre Kraft aus uns und unseren Herzen. Jeder von uns Digirittern, so werden wir in der Digiwelt genannt, hat seine eigenen Tugenden, die uns diese Kraft geben; meine zum Beispiel ist das Streben nach Wissen und die damit verbundene Neugier. Aber es reichte nicht, einfach nur neugierig zu sein, ich musste den wahren Sinn dahinter erst verstehen und lernen, dass es noch wichtigeres als das bloße Streben nach Wissen gibt... Aber ich schweife etwas ab. Diese Tugenden sind es, die unseren Partnern das Verwandeln in stärkere Formen ermöglicht."

„Ist es möglich, deinen Partner zu treffen ? Ich bin neugierig auf ihn."

„Ja und nein. Technisch könnten wir sofort in die Digiwelt gehen, jedoch rate ich derzeit davon ab, bevor wir ein paar Freunde dabei haben, da die Digiwelt mal wieder außer Gleichgewicht ist und wir unter Umständen gleich nach dem Eintritt angegriffen werden könnten. Wir könnten ja einen sicheren Bereich betreten, jedoch fänden wir dann keinen von unseren Partnern, da diese teils Aufklärungsarbeit leisten, teils wichtige Gebiete schützen. Gib mir lieber ein, zwei Tage Zeit, um so viele Partner wie möglich zusammenzutrommeln."

„In Ordnung. Werde ich einen Partner haben ? Und wie wird er aussehen ?"

„Also ich glaube fest daran, dass du deinen Partner treffen wirst, aber frage mich bloß nicht, welcher es sein wird, die Wahl deines Partners hängt von deinem Charakter und deinen inneren Wünschen ab. Lass dich einfach überraschen. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, was das für ein Digivice ist, es könnte auch komplett andere Funktionen aufweisen. Aber das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist. Besser ich erzähle dir ein bisschen von uns und was wir erlebt haben, es sollte dich ein wenig auf das Kommende vorbereiten."

Dann Beginnt Koushiro einen recht langwierigen Monolog über dessen/deren Abenteuer. {A/N: Ich verzichte aber darauf, diese wiederzugeben.} Mir fällt auf, dass ich die meisten Personen schon kenne, entweder persönlich oder von Hörensagen. Ich erinnere mich auch nun wieder, woher ich den großen Blondschopf, Yamato, und diesen Anführertypen, Taichi, gesehen habe – im Internet damals, als sie mit ihren Digimon ein böses Virus zerstört haben. Als ich bemerke, dass es zu spät wird unterbreche ich ihn.

„Sorry, aber ich glaube, ich muss nach Hause; morgen ist ja Schule."

„Noch eines, pass auf dein Digivice auf, es ist ein Teil von dir."

„Mache ich..."

Koushiro geleitet mich noch bis zur Tür, bevor ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause mache.

Es ist irgendwie seltsam, dass ich schon zuvor soviel Kontakt zu anderen Digirittern hatte, als ob es schon vorhergeplant wurde. Vielleicht wurde es ja auch...

Als ich zuhause ankomme merke ich noch immer dieses leise Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer meiner Eltern, wie lange können die denn UND ICH WILL ES MIR NOCH IMMER NICHT VORSTELLEN...

Ich gehe so schnell wie möglich auf mein Zimmer und bereite mich für die Nacht vor. Beim Umziehen in mein Nachthemd fällt mir wieder diese Narbe auf, das letzte ‚Geschenk' meines leiblichen Vaters, bevor... Es sollte eigentlich Vergangenheit sein, aber dessen Schatten verfolgen mich noch immer, noch immer leide ich die Schmerzen, die er mir angetan hat...

Mit Tränen in den Augen begebe ich mich ins Bett...

  


**Kapitel 3 - Ein neuer Tag**

„Liebling, aufstehen !"

:Gähn: Ein neuer Tag... und seltsamerweise auch ein neues Leben. All das, was mir Koushiro gestern erzählt hat, erweckt bei mir dieses Gefühl. Es ist schon seltsam, gestern morgen war die Welt noch so einfach gestrickt und jetzt ist sie viel komplexer. Ich habe nun nicht mehr die Probleme in meinem Leben oder in den Leben meines Umfelds, jetzt überwältigen mich auch noch die Probleme einer mir fremden Welt... Ein Teil von mir wünscht sich, es wäre noch so wie gestern Morgen, aber ein anderer ist begierig, diese Welt kennenzulernen.

Aber zum Zeitpunkt kann ich daran sowieso nichts ändern, selbst wenn ich Koushiros Ratschlag ignorieren wollte, ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ich in diese andere Welt gelange. Außerdem möchte ich den heutigen Tag bei bestem Willen nicht verpassen, ich brenne regelrecht darauf, Takeru wiederzusehen.

Meine Gedanken beiseite schiebend, kleide ich mich an. Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe nicht diese blöde Kleiderordnung... Ich persönlich bevorzuge eher schwarze Jeans und einen Regenbogenfarbenpulli, vielleicht sogar mit einem Hut, aber bestimmt keine Kleider und/oder Röcke. Es nervt ja schon, wenn ich mich auf formellen Anlässen diese tragen muss.

Aber egal, ich bereite mich lieber auf die Schule vor und greife nach meiner Schultasche.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbringe ich mit Frühstück, dem Schmieren meiner Mittagsbrote und einem kurzen Gespräch mit meinen Eltern. Naja, seit gestern Abend hat sich ja nicht viel ereignet, zumindest nicht für sie, jedoch haben sie festgestellt, dass ich abwesend war. Dem entgegnete ich, dass ich sie nicht bei ihren privaten Angelegenheiten stören wollte und nur bei einem Bekannten war, welcher zufällig einer von Cats Freunden ist. Bei den ‚privaten Angelegenheiten' erröteten meine Eltern, wie Jugendliche, die man beim ersten Kuss erwischt hat. Ich bin wirklich nicht mehr so naiv... 

Jedenfalls befinde ich mich jetzt vor der Schule und sehe einen mir bekannten Blondschopf gemächlich antraben, genau der Richtige, um meine Stimmung oben zu halten. Am liebsten würde ich ihm um den Hals fallen, aber wie ich gestern schon bemerkt habe, sollte ich lieber etwas gemächlicher an die Sache rangehen.

Als Takeru auf meiner Höhe angelangt ist begrüße ich ihn : „Guten Morgen, Takeru."

Er nickt mir mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll dich von Catherine Dupré grüßen."

Jetzt verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck so, als ob er fragen wollte, wer das sein soll.

„Sagt dir etwas Weihnachten vor 4 Jahren in Paris ?"

Jetzt starrt er mich mit Glupschaugen an, einfach köstlich.

„Außerdem soll ich noch den anderen Playboy von ihr grüßen. Nebenbei bemerkt, sie sprach recht häufig von euch, aber insbesondere von deinem Freund, aber sag's keinem weiter..."

Ich weiß, es ist leicht provokativ und auch etwas geflunkert, aber irgendwie muss ich ihn ja aus der Reserve locken... Jedoch das einzige was ich ernte ist ein leicht verwirrtes Blick. Ich glaube, er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.

„Ach, egal. Komm schon, Prinz Valium, wir kommen ansonsten noch zu spät zum Unterricht."

Ich zerre Takeru beinahe in den Klassenraum, obwohl ich weiß, dass wir noch genügend Zeit haben. Aber genau daran liegt der Gag, ich versuche ihm Genügend Stress mit mir aufzuhalsen, so dass er gar nicht erst an dieses Mädchen Hikari mehr denken muss. Manchmal ist Ablenkung die beste Strategie, es kommt lediglich darauf an, dass diese Ablenkung dann die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bündelt. 

Irgendwie überbrücken wir die Wartezeit bis zum Eintreffen unseres Lehrers... Um genau zu sein, ungefähr genauso wie gestern Mittag, versunken in seinen Augen. Ich werde erst durch die Schulklingel aus diesem Zustand gerissen und wieder merke ich, dass Takeru ähnlich abwesend war. Ich könnte fast denken, dass ich zu ihm durchgedrungen bin, aber sicher bin ich mir partout nicht, leider...

Die Stunden vergehen wie gestern, halb im Flug und halb im Schneckentempo und wie gestern merke ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass ich desöfteren der Mittelpunkt von Takerus Aufmerksamkeit bin, auch wenn er dieses so gut wie möglich zu verstecken versucht. Aber in einem Punkt muss ich mir klar sein, selbst wenn es so ist, wie ich denke, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er genauso mir gegenüber empfindet wie ich ihm. Zuerst ist es wichtig, ihm ein Freund zu sein, einer, dem sein Wohl sehr, sehr wichtig ist. :Seufz: Wieso kann mein Leben nicht ein einziges Mal einfach sein...

Mittagspause... Wie gestern stehe ich wieder im Speisesaal und schaue nach einem Sitzplatz... Ich erwäge, mich zu Koushiro und seinen Freunden zu setzten, jedoch als ich Takeru wieder alleine abseits sitzen sehe, kann ich nicht anders und nehme wieder den Platz ihm gegenüber ein. Und genauso wie gestern versinke ich wieder in seinen Augen, jedoch heute wirken sie leicht heller als gestern, als ob der Schleier oder der Schatten in ihnen schwächer geworden ist, aber nur leicht... Ich könnte glatt Stunden so verbringen, tief in seine Augen schauend...

Wie gestern habe ich es heute schon wieder nicht geschafft, meine Mittagsbrötchen zu verspeisen, wie gestern habe ich die ganze Zeit nur von seinen Augen gelebt... Ich sollte mir vielleicht ein anderes Hobby zulegen... oder auch nicht... Und schon wieder muss ich zwischen Tür und Angel meine Brötchen verspeisen, aber es ist es allemal wert... Und schon wieder zerre ich Takeru zurück zum Unterricht, definitiv ein neues Hobby von mir.

Überraschenderweise, okay eigentlich weniger überraschend, haben wir heute Chemie auf dem Stundenplan – vielleicht sollte ich hin und wieder mal darauf schauen – Memo an Rena – und die ganze Klasse wurde zu praktischen Übungen eingeteilt. Wie überraschend lande ich in einem Zweierteam mit Takeru – und nebenbei bemerkt, dieses Hikari-Mädchen ist mit dem Brillenjungen zusammen. Es sind keine weltbewegenden Experimente angesetzt, lediglich einfache Reaktionen, die ich schon letztes Jahr in Amerika durchführen musste, diese sind definitiv idiotensicher… Ich könnte ganz einfach diese Experimente alleine aus dem FF durchführen, jedoch denke ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich Takeru ein bisschen auf Trab bringe... Vielleicht spiele ich das dumme, von-technik-nichts-verstehende Mädchen, zumindest solange, bis ich entweder Takeru zur Arbeit bewogen habe oder unser Experiment komplett den Bach runter geht.

„Takeru, am besten besorgst du den Bunsenbrenner, sowie die Reagenzgläser, während ich Spachtel und die Reagenzien besorge. Falls ich irgendwas vergessen habe oder du einen anderen Vorschlag hast, sag's mir." 

Ich weiß, dass ich gemein sein kann, ich habe doch glatt die Zange und das Gestell für die Reagenzgläser vergessen – dummes Mädchen... Entweder er zeigt etwas Eigeninitiative oder er muss sein Schweigegelübde brechen, egal was er macht, es wäre ein definitiver Fortschritt...

„Du hast etwas vergessen..." höre ich hinter mir, es ist dieses Mädchen Hikari.

Prompt darauf kommt dann die Antwort vom dem Brillenjungen : „Ach lass doch die Loser, wenn sie's vergeigen, dann ist es deren Problem..." Irgendwie zerrt der Junge dann das Mädchen zur Materialausgabe.

Wer sind hier die Loser ??? Am liebsten würde ich dem Knaben mal eine Lektion à là Rena zeigen, aber irgendwie sehe ich derzeit keine Motivation, mich auf sein Level herabzulassen. Und der soll laut Koushiro - Wie heißt das Ding ? – das Digiarmorei der Freundschaft besitzen ? Das passt definitiv nicht zusammen... Ich kann nur leicht den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken schütteln. „Was für ein Idiot..." entweicht es mir aus meinem Mund. Von Takeru aus erhalte ich ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Ist nun auch egal, holen wir unser Zeug..." Mit diesen Worten gehe ich in Richtung Materialausgabe, Takeru mir folgend.

Als ich mein Zeug zusammenhabe, kehre ich zu unserem Arbeitsplatz zurück, wo Takeru schon mit seinen Sachen sowie den von mir ‚vergessenen' auf mich wartet. Er ist schnell und bei der Schlacht vorne muss auch sehr agil sein. Jedenfalls lege ich meine Sachen neben seinen ab.

„Danke, Takeru. Die hab ich glatt vergessen." Und ich ‚küsse' ihn leicht auf die Wange, es ist aber mehr ein Kuss, welcher in Frankreich als Begrüßung üblich ist, als ein ‚romantischer'.

Trotz allem erzielt er eine Wirkung bei ihm, er errötet leicht, nichts auffälliges, aber genug, um meine Hoffnungen höher zu stecken. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich einen leicht angewiderten Blick von dem Brillenjungen (langsam gewöhne ich mich an diesen Ausdruck) sowie einen leicht eifersüchtigen von diesem Hikari-Mädchen. Aber was soll's ? Dieser Junge interessiert mich nicht die Bohne und das Mädchen ist der Grund für Takerus Dilemma. Es wird langsam Zeit für Takeru, über diesen Teil der Vergangenheit hinweg zu kommen, und genau das ist mein oberstes Ziel...

Wir beide bereiten langsam aber sicher unsere Experimente vor, bauen die Apparaturen auf, etc. pp. Takeru benötigt noch nicht mal großartig Motivation meinerseits, er arbeitet seinen Teil mit Bravour ab, während ich meinen dazu tue. Alles klappt wie am Schnürchen, keine Komplikationen und alle Ergebnisse erscheinen befriedigend. Jedoch bei den beiden speziellen Personen scheint es wohl nicht allzu glatt abzulaufen, aus deren Richtung kommt ein bestialischer Gestank, genug, um mir mein Mittag oder besser Frühstück wieder heraufzubeschwören. In Sekundenschnelle sind alle Fenster sperrangelweit geöffnet und von den Schülern okkupiert. Selbst der Lehrer bildet keine Ausnahme... Takeru ist sehr eng an mir gepresst aufgrund unserer Mitschüler, welche ebenfalls einen Platz an der Sonne – äh – am Fenster haben wollen. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren, es gefällt mir sogar, ihm so nahe zu sein. Ich spüre sogar Takerus Herzschlag, zumindest glaube ich, ihn zu spüren. Es ist so seltsam, so angenehm, ihm so nahe zu sein. Wenn ich bedenke, dass sonst Jungen näher als eine Armlänge an mir dran panische Ängste hervorrufen, irritiert mich dieses. Was hat Takeru, was ihn so besonders macht ? 

Fünf Minuten später ist die Luft wieder bereinigt, zumindest wieder atembar. Doch leider können wir das letzte Experiment wieder von vorne beginnen, da diese Pause es komplett ruiniert hat... Aber auch egal, mit Takeru ist das definitiv kein Beinbruch.

„Das sieht ja richtig gut hier aus. Ihr scheint ja ein gutes Team zu bilden... Wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr fertig seid, könnt ihr zusammenpacken und euch die restliche Zeit anders beschäftigen. Wie gesagt, gute Arbeit."

Das war unser Chemielehrer, bevor er sich zum nächsten Tisch aufmacht. Ich hatte noch nicht mal die Chance, dem zu antworten. Ich glaube, da war auch nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln belohne ich meinen Partner, welcher ebenfalls leicht stolz mir ein ähnliches Grinsen erwidert. 

Trotz allem beenden wir beide noch unsere ausstehenden Experimente, bevor wir alles zusammenpacken. Ganz nebenbei bemerke ich, wie der Lehrer alles andere als zufrieden mit dem speziellen Pärchen ist; ich denke mal, das Fiasko von vorhin hat ihm wohl nicht allzu gut gefallen, jedenfalls hat er nun eine andere Miene auf als bei Takeru und mir. Ähnliches verraten mir auch deren beiden Gesichter. Aber was soll's... Das ist definitiv deren Problem, nicht meines.

„So, Takeru, was wollen wir nun machen ?"

Er antwortet mir mit einem leichten Axelzucken.

Ich erwäge zuerst, meinen Pratchett rauszuholen, jedoch erscheint es mir nicht fair, wenn ich hier lese und Takeru sich alleine langweilt. Mir würde ein Gespräch mit Takeru sehr gefallen, jedoch bezweifle ich, dass ich derzeit eine Antwort von ihm erhielte... Es ist schon schwer, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wenn der Partner nicht allzu sehr gesprächig ist. Ende vom Lied ist, dass ich wie schon heute mehrmals zuvor in einen Starrwettkampf mit ihm lande, was ich persönlich nicht verachte...

Ich habe partout keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit ich in diesem Zustand verbrachte, und ehrlich gesagt, ich bereue keine Sekunde davon. Es ist die Schulklingel, die Takeru und mich aus dieser ‚Trance' zurückholt. Als ich mich umschaue, bemerke ich die verwirrten Blicke mehrerer Mitschüler auf uns, sowie dem eifersüchtigen von dem Mädchen Hikari. Na ja, auch egal. Bevor ich überhaupt Takeru anschubsen kann und ihn mitzerren in unsere nächste Klasse, bemerke ich ihn fertig gepackt neben mir stehend. Jetzt hat er mich kalt erwischt... Und ich könnte glatt schwören, etwas wie ein listiges Glitzern in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben...

  


**Kapitel 4 – Neue Bekanntschaften**

Irgendwie seltsam, sonst war ich immer froh, wenn der Schultag zuende ging, aber jetzt ??? Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Schule mit Takeru an meiner Seite ist irgendwie anders als früher, es macht richtig Spaß... Nicht falsch verstehen, Schule ist noch immer öde, aber Takerus Aura überschattet einfach alles andere. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich jemals so für einen Jungen empfinden könnte, aber irgendwie hat er mich etwas anderes gelehrt, worüber ich nicht mal traurig bin. Irgendwie habe ich auch das Gefühl, dass ich langsam zu ihm durchdringe, er wirkt nicht mehr so depressiv wie gestern früh, als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte.

Trotz allem finde ich es etwas schade, dass ich wieder bis morgen früh warten muss, bis ich ihn wiedersehen kann. Langsam sehe ich auch den Terminus ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick' in einem neuen Licht; ich hatte niemals wirklich daran geglaubt, aber jetzt muss ich ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass es mich total erwischt hat... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert. Aber auch wenn nicht, versuche ich für ihn eine gute Freundin zu sein, selbst wenn er und dieses Hikari-Mädchen zusammenkämen...

Rena... denk doch bloß keinen Stuss... Diese Hikari ist doch bis über beide Ohren diesem blöden Brillenjungen verfallen, zumindest erweckt es bei mir diesen Eindruck. Hinzu kommt, dass die Verletzungen, welche sie vermutlich Takeru zugefügt hat, nie richtig verheilen werden und dass das verlorene Vertrauen nie komplett ersetzt werden kann. Zwischen den beiden besteht wohl kaum noch eine Chance... Vielleicht für eine einfache Freundschaft, aber mehr nicht...

Kurz nachdem ich mich von Takeru verabschiedet und in die nächste Straße in Richtung meines Zuhauses eingebogen bin, bemerke ich einen großen Blondschopf an einem Baum gelehnt wartend. Ich brauche keine 273,8 Versuche, um zu erraten, worauf. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann handelt es sich um Takerus Bruder Yamato, Ishida Yamato. (war das richtig herum ? Ich hasse es, wenn ich zwischen den Sprachen aus Versehen springe.) Ich hoffe bloß, dass er nicht von mir verlangt, Takeru alleine zu lassen oder ähnliches...

Mit einem Seufzer begebe ich mich in seine Richtung; es lohnt sich nicht, dem Unausweichlichen auszuweichen zu versuchen, also stelle ich mich meinem Schicksal.

„Hallo." Einfach und nichtssagend begrüße ich ihn; ich möchte ihn ja nicht gleich provozieren, um Takerus und meines Willen.

„Hi." Genauso nichtssagend erhalte ich eine Antwort von Yamato.

Nach ungefähr 20 Sekunde bar eines Wortes forciere ich ein Gespräch. „Wartest du auf mich ?" 

Er schaut mich leicht verwirrt an, aber irgendwie wirkt es gestellt, er erscheint mir eher so, dass ich ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt habe.

„Wieso kommst du darauf ?"

„Das ist nur eine Vermutung, da du hier auf meinem Heimweg wartest, deine Freundin sowie dein Bruder in andere Richtungen nach hause gingen. Wie gesagt, nur so eine Vermutung." Den letzten Satz sage ich leicht verspielt, aber ohne mich in Arroganz zu verlieren.

Der Gesichtsausdruck ist einfach zu köstlich. Ich habe Yamato einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt...

„:Seufz: Ich geb's zu, ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich wollte gerne die Person besser kennenlernen, die es geschafft hat, endlich zu meinem Bruder durchzudringen."

Aus seinem Ton höre ich einen Hauch Ehrfurcht aber auch Sorge heraus. Außerdem sträuben sich meine Nackenhaare – ich glaube, jemand beobachtet mich oder uns. Besser bin ich vorsichtig mit meinen Worten, man weiß ja nie, wer lauscht.

„Ich habe doch nichts besonderes getan, ich versuche nur, ihm ein Freund zu sein."

Fast schon nebenbei suche ich möglichst unauffällig die Umgebung nach dem ‚Spitzel' ab...

„Nur ein Freund ?" Dabei zieht er eine Augenbraue à là Spock hoch, als ob er mir sagen wollte, dass er mir ‚diese Geschichte' nicht abkauft... 

„Nur ein Freund. Genau dieses ist es, was er derzeit benötigt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Und schon wieder ist seine Augenbraue hochgezogen – Ist sie festgetackert ? – Aber im Ernst, er glaubt mir nicht wirklich. Ich muss aber auch zugeben, dass ich mich um die eigentliche Frage herumgedrückt habe...

Er seufzt kurz. „Ich verstehe. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig, ich möchte nicht, dass du Takeru noch mehr verletzt, als es Hikari schon getan hat."

Aus seiner Stimme höre ich erneut diesen Hauch der Sorge, aber ich kann ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Ich weiß, was passieren könnte, und es gefällt mir partout nicht. Auch wenn Yamato mir etwas zu übervorsichtig erscheint, hat er sein Herz am richtigen Fleck.

„Keine Sorge, das war auch nie meine Absicht... Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht unhöflich klinge, aber ich werde zuhause erwartet."

„In Ordnung, das soll's für heute gewesen sein... Ich hoffe jedoch, dass wir uns irgendwann besser kennenlernen können."

„Keine Sorge, wir werden uns wahrscheinlich noch öfters sehen... Wir sehen uns..."

„Wir sehen uns..."

Langsam gehe ich weiter in meine Richtung. Ungefähr nach 10 Metern bemerke ich ein leichtes Rascheln aus dem Baum über mir. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich für einen kurzen Moment brünettes, langes Haar. Ich glaube nun zu wissen, wer mir/uns nachspioniert hat[TT1] .

Als ich die Haustür hereinkomme, bemerke ich einen Klebezettel am Spiegel:

_Liebe Rena,_

_deine Mutter und ich wurden heute Abend zu einer förmlichen ‚Party' eingeladen. Da ich ja weiß, dass du diese formellen Anlässe nicht magst, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass nur deine Mutter und ich anwesend sein müssen. Du kannst mir ja morgen früh danken. Sorry, dass ich es dir nicht heute Morgen sagen konnte, aber dieses kam recht unerwartet (bedank dich bei meiner Sekretärin...). Jedenfalls habe ich dir etwas Geld dagelassen, damit du dir entweder eine Pizza bestellen oder auswärts essen gehen kannst. (Du kannst dich ja auch in der Küche versuchen... Kleiner Scherz...) Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh, falls deine Mutter mich noch am Leben lässt..._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Dad_

Ich kann Dad nur viel, viel Glück mit Mom wünschen, sie wird partout nicht begeistert sein. Nicht dass sie etwas gegen formelle Anlässe hat, aber kurzerhand auf solche eingeladen zu werden, das mag sie aber weniger. Aber so schlimm wird es nicht werden, sie wird ein paar Minuten wütend auf Dad sein, ihm jedoch recht schnell verzeihen. Dad ist keiner, auf dem man länger wütend sein kann, und Mom und ich wissen, dass solche Anlässe unerwartet auftauchen können, das ist halt das Leben eines Diplomaten. 

Na ja, das heißt für heute : Sturmfreie Bude... Aber das ist trotz allem kein Grund für eine Party. Jetzt heißt es zu überlegen, was ich heute Abend esse. Eines scheidet definitiv aus : Selber kochen. Sandwiches sind eines, aber richtig kochen etwas anderes. In der Küche habe ich definitiv zwei linke Hände. Vielleicht kann ich es irgendwann mal lernen, aber definitiv nicht heute Abend. Pizza hört sich verlockend an, aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, mir eine liefern zu lassen...

Ich gehe in die Küche, wo Dad das Geld für's Essen wie sonst auch immer hinterlegt hat, und nehme es an mich. Es reicht gut für weit mehr als ein Essen – das ist halt Dad, so entschuldigt er sich für diesen unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfall. Es bringt nichts, das überschüssige Geld dazulassen, da Dad es niemals zurücknehmen würde – ich hab's schon öfters versucht. 

Da fällt mir jedoch ein, dass ich noch gar kein Restaurant oder Schnellimbiss hier kenne, vielleicht sollte ich jemanden fragen, der sich hier auskennt... Aber erst mal ziehe ich mir etwas menschlicheres an...

Nachdem ich mich von den Sklavenklamotten getrennt und mich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt habe, gehe ich an meinen Computer – vielleicht ist ja Koushiro online. Es ist halt blöd, dass ich noch nicht allzu viele hier kenne. Mich verwundert, dass sich das Windows so schnell hochfährt, früher konnte ich beinahe mir eine Tasse Tee dabei kochen und jetzt reicht es nicht mal für die Tasse... Koushiro sollte das Programm vermarkten, das würde bestimmt einschlagen wie eine Bombe...

Bevor ich mich in den Chat wage, überprüfe ich noch schnell meine Mails, wobei keine davon irgendwas wichtiges enthält. Entweder handelt es sich um Werbung oder sonstigen Müll...

Ich öffne das Chatprogramm und logge mich ein. Und wie gestern habe ich keine Gelegenheit, auch nur die Kanalliste mir anzuschauen, da Koushiro mich glatt in einen Kanal einlädt – wenigstens muss ich ihn nicht erst suchen...

Joining Channel ‚Odaiba Chosen' 

_Currently Online : Knowing_Izzy, Loving_Bird_

_Knowing_Izzy : Ahh, Rena. __Schön dass du online bist._

_Rainbow_Gal : Hallo, Koushiro. __Genau dich habe ich gesucht._

_Loving_Bird : Hallo, Rainbow_Gal. __Bist du neu ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Jup. __Bin neu in dem ‚Verein'..._

_Loving_Bird : Dann ein Herzliches Willkommen an dich. Mein Name ist Sora. Wohnst du hier in Odaiba ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Ahh, Yamatos Freundin... Ich wohne in Odaiba, bin gerade erst hierher gezogen._

_Knowing_Izzy : Entschuldigt, wenn ich etwas unhöflich euer Gespräch unterbreche. Rena, was wolltest du mit mir gerne bereden ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Koushiro, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du einen guten Ort hier kennst, wo ich essen gehen kann. Meine Eltern sind außer haus und haben mich mit einem hungrigen Magen allein gelassen..._

_Loving_Bird : Ich glaube, da bist du bei mir besser aufgehoben. Ich kenne hier einige gute Möglichkeiten, essen zu gehen..._

_Knowing_Izzy : Sora, bei Yamatos Kochkünsten kann ich's nur allzu gut verstehen..._

_Loving_Bird : Koushiro... __Sei doch nicht so gemein gegenüber Yama... Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich es lieber vermeide, ihn kochen zu lassen... Takeru ist von den beiden Brüdern eindeutig der bessere Koch._

Takeru kann kochen ? Das hört sich ja interessant an... Vielleicht sollte ich mich irgendwann einmal bei ihm einladen...

Knowing_Izzy : Rena, lass dich lieber von der lieben Sora in diesem Punkt weiterhelfen... Ach ja, hast du morgen nach der Schule Zeit ?

_Rainbow_Gal : Bis jetzt liegt noch nichts an, aber genaueres kann ich dir erst morgen früh sagen. Willst du dich mit mir verabreden ??? g_

_Knowing_Izzy : +Schwitz+ Nein, ich käme nie auf den Gedanken..._

_Rainbow_Gal : Nein im Ernst, weswegen fragst du ? Ich weiß doch, dass du eine feste Freundin hast, es sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein..._

_Knowing_Izzy : Lass das aber lieber nicht meine Freundin hören, sie könnte recht ballistisch werden... Aber im Ernst, ich hatte geplant, morgen dann einen ‚Ausflug' in die Digiwelt zu starten. Wenn du keine Einwände hast, dann werde ich einen Treffpunkt für morgen arrangieren._

_Loving_Bird : Ach so, Koushiro, deswegen hast du heute so gefragt... Rena, hast du schon deinen Partner kennengelernt ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Koushiro, wie gesagt, wahrscheinlich habe ich morgen Zeit... Sora, noch nicht, aber ich lasse mich überraschen._

_Knowing_Izzy : In Ordnung, dann werde ich alles weitere erst mal arrangieren. Gib mir morgen früh dann eine Bestätigung oder eine Absage, je nachdem... Jedenfalls bin ich erst mal unsere Digimon kontaktieren. Wir sehen uns..._

_Rainbow_Gal : Au Revoir..._

_Loving_Bird : Bis morgen dann..._

_Knowing_Izzy leaves Chat..._

_Loving_Bird : So, jetzt sind wir alleine... _

_Rainbow_Gal : Sieht wohl so aus. Zurück zum Thema, wo kann man hier gut und schnell essen gehen ?_

_Loving_Bird : Ich könnte dich hier ein wenig rumführen, falls du willst._

_Rainbow_Gal : Falls ich will ? Ich hab' derzeit sowieso nicht allzu viel heute vor. Hat dein Freund nichts mit dir vor ?_

_Loving_Bird : Heute hat er mal wieder Bandprobe, wie jede Woche. Da ich langsam seine Songs alle auswendig kenne, nutze ich den ‚freien Tag' lieber für mich selbst. Und ich finde diese Praxis recht angenehm, so erhalte ich mir ein bisschen Freiraum in unserer Beziehung._

_Rainbow_Gal : Da kann ich leider nichts dazu sagen, ich hatte noch nie eine Beziehung... Aber zurück zum Thema, wo und wann wollen wir uns treffen ?_

_Loving_Bird : Wie wär's in einer Viertelstunde vor der Schule ? Das ist immer ein guter Startpunkt. Wie erkenne ich dich ?_

_Rainbow_Gal : Du wirst mich erkennen... Falls nicht, ich trage eine schwarze Jeans, einen Regenbogenpulli und habe wahrscheinlich eine Sommerjacke über meine Schulter... Von dir brauche ich keine Beschreibung, ich kenne dich schon..._

_Loving_Bird : In Ordnung. Bis gleich..._

_Rainbow_Gal : CU_

Noch schnell den PC herunterfahren und danach geht's schnell runter in den Flur, wo ich meine Jacke greife... Ich weiß, dass ich trotz allem recht früh da sein werde, doch was soll ich hier noch rumtrödeln, es bringt doch gar nichts...

Irgendwie ist es doch seltsam, dass sich mein Leben nun fast nur noch um die Schule herum dreht, die Schule tritt immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Na gut, die Schule als Treffpunkt zu wählen macht schon durchaus Sinn, da man da sicher sein kann, dass diese jeder kennt...

Als ich an der Schule ankomme, sehe ich, dass ich die erste hier bin... Also heißt es jetzt warten...

Ich muss noch nicht mal allzu lange warten, bis ich sie ankommen sehe. Sie trägt einen kurzen, roten Rock sowie ein pinkes Shirt, welche recht modisch wirken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so einen Modestil bevorzugen würde, da er irgendwie nicht ganz zu ihr passt. Keine Ahnung, warum...

Ich bemerke, dass ich nun Sora ins Auge gefallen bin – gleich kommt's...

! „DU ???"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagt mehr als tausend Worte, dieser ist einfach zu köstlich...

„Ebenfalls hallo, Sora, ich habe's dir ja gesagt, dass du mich erkennen wirst..."

Aus irgendeinem kuriosen Grund beginnt Sora abrupt zu lachen, als ob sie gerade ihren Verstand verloren hätte...

„Weiß Takeru davon ?"

„Noch nicht, denn ich weiß es auch erst seit gestern Abend. Wäre nicht meine Freundin Cat gewesen, dann wüsste selbst jetzt noch nichts davon..."

„Cat ? Wen meinst du ?"

„Catherine Dupré, sie lebt in Frankreich und traf Takeru und Taichi vor gut 4 Jahren dort, es war gegen Weihnachten..."

„Ach dieses Mädchen, Takeru hat mal von ihr erzählt, auch wenn er nicht allzu viele Worte über sie verlor. Taichi ist noch verschlossener in diesem Punkt."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen warum, aber bevor du fragst, das ist eine Sache zwischen denen..." Obwohl ich mir gerne Takerus Perspektive anhören würde...

„In Ordnung, ich weiß wann ich besser meine Nase heraushalten sollte... Aber sag lieber nichts davon gegenüber Mimi..." Mimi... Koushiro hat gestern eine Mimi erwähnt, sparte jedoch deren Nachnamen aus, aber irgendwie habe ich das komische Gefühl, dass ich an dieselbe Mimi denke... „... Sie hat so ihre Wege, um jemanden zum Reden zu bringen..." Zumindest klingt es nach ihr...

„Die würde ich allzu gerne kennenlernen..."

„Das wirst du bestimmt, Koushiro hat sie für morgen ebenfalls eingeladen, er kann halt nicht ohne seine Freundin auskommen... Diese beiden sind ja noch schlimmer als Yamato und ich oder Miyako und Ken... Ob man's glaubt oder nicht, der Computer-Freak hat eine romantische Ader, zumindest kennt er genügend Web-Adressen, wo er sich romantische Tipps holt..."

Wieso auch nicht, wenn man etwas nicht weiß, dann sucht man sich jemanden, der's...

„Woher er's weiß, sollte doch eigentlich egal sein, oder ?"

„Stimmt... Ich wünschte, Yama würde ein bisschen mehr nach Koushiro in diesem Punkt gehen... Er schreibt die romantischsten Rock-Songs, aber ansonsten ist er gegenüber Romantik so blind wie..."

„Lass mich raten, wahrscheinlich ein Maulwurf mit Sonnenbrille und Augenklappen, seinen Pfoten vor selbigen und in einem dunklen Raum eingesperrt..."

Sora kann nicht anders, als einfach loszuprusten...

„Das war zwar nicht unbedingt meine Wortwahl, aber der Vergleich passt wie..."

„Faust auf's Auge, nachdem das Auge sowie die Faust operativ aneinander angepasst wurden ?"

Nocheinmal kann Sora sich ein Losprusten nicht verkneifen...

„Du weißt, dass du ein wenig verrückt bist ?"

„Nicht wirklich verrückt, da jedoch mein Zynismus häufig nicht als selbiger erkannt wurde, lernte ich diese Art von Wortspielen; zumindest erziele ich damit eher die mir vorgestellte Wirkung..."

„DAS kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen..."

„Ich hätte da aber eine Frage, wie fühlt man sich eigentlich als Digiritter ?"

„Das ist eine interessante Frage, und nur sehr, sehr schwer zu beantworten, ich will's aber gerne versuchen... Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn wir dabei langsam in Richtung eines meiner Lieblingsrestaurants aufmachen ?"

„Pas de problèmes…

„Hä ???"

„Sorry.... Entschuldigung, bin aus versehen ins Französische abgerutscht, kann mir hin und wieder passieren. Der Satz bedeutete, dass ich kein Problem damit habe..."

„Ach so..." Sora beginnt in eine bestimmte Richtung zu gehen; ich folge ihr steten Fußes. „... Um wieder auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, irgendwas zwischen Stolz, Angst und Verantwortlichkeit, halt schwer zu beschreiben. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, auch wenn hauptsächlich unsere Partner für uns kämpfen, besteht immer eine recht hohe Gefahr für uns Digiritter. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört, die brenzligen Situationen, in denen es um Leben und Tod ging, zu zählen. Dass du in einer solchen Situation selbst gelangst, ist wahrscheinlicher als, dass dich ein Auto beim Überqueren einer Autobahn zu Fuß rammt; und doch haben wir bis heute noch keinen Digiritter bei unseren Kämpfen verloren, im Gegensatz zu unseren Digimonpartnern..."

„Es sind schon Partner von euch gestorben ?"

„In unserem Team waren es bis heuer zwei Verluste, Patamon, Takerus Digimonpartner, und Wormmon, Kens, wobei jedoch zu erwähnen ist, dass beide wiedergeboren wurden. Jedoch gilt das nicht für alle gefallenen Freunde und Verbündete. Auch nicht zu vergessen ist, dass wiedergeborene Digimon nicht dieselben sind wie vor ihrem Tod. Aber für mehr Details in diesem Punkt frage lieber Jyou oder Koushiro; ich rate dir jedoch, weder Ken noch Takeru darüber zu befragen, für beide waren diese Ereignisse traumatische Erlebnisse..." Memo an mich: Das Thema besser aussparen... „... Wieder zur ursprünglichen Frage, neben der Gefahr steht jedoch auch ein gewisser Grad an Stolz. Nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten, dass er mehr als zweimal die Welten gerettet zu haben, auch wenn es niemanden außerhalb unseres Kreises dieses jemals verstehen könnte. Am Ende ist es die Erfahrung, die wir in den Jahren gesammelt haben, sie hat uns in gewisser Art und Weise reifen lassen, uns unsere wahre Stärke offenbaren lassen. Aber für mich am wichtigsten ist, dass sich unsere Freundschaften entwickelten und uns unzertrennlich werden ließen... Ach ja, hier sieht du, den Gemischtwarenladen der Familie Inoue, häufig kannst du hier Miyako antreffen, da sie hin und wieder den Laden ihrer Eltern hüten muss. Die Preise sind fair und die Qualität in Ordnung..." Währenddessen schaue ich mir den Laden von außen an, von außen kann ich nicht viel beanstanden. „... Besser wir gehen heute jedoch nicht hinein, da wir uns ansonsten nicht von Miyako loseisen können, sie ist zwar ein wunderbares Mädchen, aber hin und wieder verliert sie einfach das Verhältnis zur Zeit. Nebenbei bemerkt, wirst du ab morgen wohl genügend Zeit mit ihr verbringen; sie kann manchmal schlimmer sein als unsere Mimi, und die ist ‚sehr' exzentrisch..."

Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es definitiv ‚meine' Mimi ist, am besten setzte ich jetzt alles auf eine Karte und pokere...

„Danke für die Warnung, du solltest jedoch mal ein paar von meinen Freundinnen kennenlernen, Mimi und Sybil sind wahre Meister ihres Faches, das scheint aber in deren Familien zu liegen... Ob nun die Tachikawas oder die Reynolds, diese beiden Familien nehmen sich einfach nichts..." Ich merke ein leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck bei Sora; nun bin ich mir sicher, dass wir die ganze Zeit über dieselbe Mimi geredet haben.

„Du kennst Tachikawa Mimi ?"

„Wir trafen uns in New York, als wir noch in Amerika lebten. Da ihr Vater und mein Stiefvater früher Studienkollegen waren und in einer Wohngemeinschaft zusammen lebten, hatten wir zwangsläufig häufig Kontakt, insbesondere bei formellen Anlässen oder familiären Feierlichkeiten... Zwar würde ich Mimi nicht meine ‚beste Freundin' nennen, aber irgendetwas wie Freundschaft bestand schon zwischen uns..."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie grotesk es langsam wirkt ?"

„Dass ich schon häufiger mit einzelnen von euch Kontakt hatte ? Sehr grotesk... Das kann einfach kein Zufall sein..."

! „Bingo." Während dieses Ausrufs hält sie beide Daumen nach oben gestreckt... eine absolut irre Geste.

„Was war das ?"

„Nur ein Insider-Gag. Kleiner Tipp: Achte auf Miyako und du wirst es verstehen... Ach ja, wo wir wieder bei Miyako sind, hier wohnen sie, Iori und Takeru, nur für den Fall, dass eine der Wohnungen mal als Treffpunkt abgemacht werden." Da war aber noch ein gewisser Hauch in ihrer Stimme, als ob sie mir noch mehr sagen wollte, so etwas wie : ‚und für den Fall, dass du gerne mal Takeru privat treffen möchtest.' Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Sora mich bestimmt noch über meine Beziehung zu Takeru ausfragen wird... Ich glaube, dass es besser ist, dieses so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen, bevor sie mich in einem unvorbereiteten Moment erwischt...

„Gut zu wissen..." Ich spreche mit einen gewissen Unterton, als ob Sora mir etwas gesagt hätte, als ob ich meine eigenen Hintergedanken dabei habe... Und um es noch zu unterstreichen, füge ich dem ein leichtes unterdrücktes Lächeln hinzu.

Unmerklich danach bemerke ich einen gewissen, kurzen Lichtblitz in Soras Augen, die Maus hat den Speck gerochen und ist schnurstracks in die Falle getappt...

„So nebenbei gefragt, was hältst du eigentlich von unserem Blondschopf ?"

Es ist sehr, sehr schwer, nicht lauthals loszulachen... Trotz allem ist ein Antworten auf diese Frage nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken... Es ist verdammt schwer...

„Was soll ich sagen, Takeru ist sehr interessant."

Und schon wieder sehe ich in Soras Augen diesen Lichtblitz. Ich denke mal, dass diese Antwort schon viel zu viel aussagte...

„Interessant ?"

Ach, was soll's, jetzt kann ich's auch ganz zugeben; es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir etwas anderes einreden möchte, ich habe mich einfach in ihn verknallt... Okay, vielleicht sollte ich's nicht so offen zugeben...

„Das trifft am ehesten auf ihn zu, er hat die interessanteste Aura, die ich jemals gesehen habe, sie wirkt so halbiert, so stark und doch so verletzt. Und dann ist noch dieser versteckte Funken Hoffnung in seinen Augen..."

Ich bemerke, dass Sora mich mit geweiteten Augen anschaut... Das war wohl doch etwas zu offen...

„Dich scheint's ja voll erwischt zu haben... Ich hoffe mal für dich, dass du nicht dasselbe vorhast wie Hikari."

Irgendwie hätte ich eine leicht andere Reaktion erwartet...

„Ich bezweifle es, obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, was sie genau getan hat."

Man kann sehen, dass Sora sich ihre Gedanken macht...

„Ach was soll's, es ist ja schließlich auch kein Geheimnis..." Häh ? „... Sie ist mit Takeru nur ausgegangen, um ihre ‚große Liebe' Daisuke eifersüchtig zu machen. Beim Schulfest ist Daisuke dann der Kragen geplatzt und hat Takeru, sagen wir's mal so, seine Meinung dargestellt – mit Fäusten und Füßen... Aber anstelle sich für Takeru dann einzusetzen, hat sie Daisuke zu sich herangezogen und geküsst..."

Ich hätte ihr ja 'ne Menge zugetraut, aber dieses ist sehr, sehr tief... Ich dachte, Paul wäre das einzige Arschloch dieser Art auf der Welt, bevor er auf eine ähnliche Weise Alice gebrochen hat, was schlussendlich für sie tragisch endete...

„Wie können Menschen nur so tief sinken..."

„Diese Frage habe ich mir schon öfters gestellt... Ich weiß, dass ich selbst kein Unschuldslamm bin, und Taichi verletzt habe, aber zumindest hatte ich versucht, die ganze Zeit mit offenen Karten zu spielen... Jedoch das, was Hikari fabriziert hat, schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus..."

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum mir bei ihrem Gesicht immer das Gefühl aufkommt, ihr die Nase zu brechen..."

Kaum ausgesprochen, ernte ich wieder diese Riesenaugen...

„Sorry, ich hing ein bisschen viel mit Mimi herum, das färbt etwas ab... Aber ich weiß, worin so etwas enden kann, eine damalige Freundin wurde auf ähnliche Weise zerbrochen und seitdem kriege ich bei einem solchen Verhalten immer Ausschlag..."

„Ohh... Wie endete es denn für deine Freundin ? Wenn ich fragen darf..."

„Du darfst fragen... Es endete tragisch für sie..." Dieses sprach ich in einem Ton, der keine Fragen offen lässt.

Soras Gesicht verliert leicht die Farbe, als sie realisiert, wie tragisch...

„Tut mir leid..."

„Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dass du gefragt hast. Aber jetzt verstehst du hoffentlich, warum ich dafür sorgen will, dass Takeru aus seiner Depression herauskommt..."

„In Ordnung, ich stelle deine Motive nicht mehr länger infrage... Wollen wir lieber das Thema für heute abhaken... Hast du noch immer Hunger oder ist dir der Appetit vergangen ?"

„Von so etwas lasse ich mir nicht mehr so leicht den Appetit verderben und außerdem hatte ich heute noch nicht viel zwischen den Zähnen außer ein paar Broten..."

„Du isst nicht in der Schulkantine ?"

„Schulessen ? Gott bewahre... Seitdem ich den Schulfraß in Amerika probiert habe, meide ich Schulessen wie die Pest..."

„Schlaues Mädel... Das Essen an unserer Schule ist zwar nicht so übel, jedoch den Stempel ‚Genießbar' verdient es nur ganz knapp... Jedoch wenn man mal Yamatos Essen probiert hat, schmeckt das Schulessen wie der Himmel..."

„Ist er ‚so' schlecht ?"

„So könnte man es ausdrücken, Yamato kennt nur eine Geschmacksrichtung : ‚Scharf'"

„Ich wette jedoch, dass er keinen Bissen von Mimis Überraschungseintopf runterkriegt."

„Mimi kann kochen ?"

„Sie spricht etwas von einer Revanche..."

Sora beginnt loszulachen...

„Was ist daran so witzig ?"

Nachdem Sora sich etwas gefangen hat, antwortet sie mir : „Nur, dass sie Yamatos erstes bekanntes Opfer war... Danach kam gleich sein Bruder... Aber jeder von uns ist schon einmal auf Yamato reingefallen..."

„Dann wollen wir Mimi alles Glück der Erde wünschen, dass ihre Rache erfolgreich ist."

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen... Ach ja, hier befindet sich der Blumenladen meiner Mutter, und gleich darüber wohnen wir..."

Ich merke einen gewissen leichten Schmerz bei ihr, schwierig einzuordnen, jedoch vermute ich, dass es irgendwie mit ihren Vater zu tun hat... Jedoch spare ich mir die Frage fürs Erste. Ich werde noch oft genug Gelegenheit erhalten, mich in diesem Punkt schlauzufragen... Hinzu kommt, dass sie ebenfalls ein Recht auf eine gewisse Privatsphäre hat, genauso wie ich nur sehr ungern über meinen leiblichen Vater rede...

Die nächsten Stunden verfliegen wie im Flug, nicht nur, dass ich jetzt einen Überblick über den Vorort besitze, ich konnte auch genauere Informationen über meine Teamkollegen erfahren, insbesondere über Takeru und seinen Bruder. Am meisten musste ich lachen, als ich von ‚Prinzessin Mimi' erfuhr... War sie wirklich mal so eine verzogene Göre ? Ich kann es mir nur sehr, sehr schwer vorstellen... Aber das, was ich über Takeru erfuhr, war für mich weitaus interessanter... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich ihn wieder zu diesen Takeru zurückverwandeln kann, nur schwer hoffen...

Das Essen war gut, das Restaurant sollte ich mir merken, insbesondere da es optimal am lokalen Shopping-Center liegt und faire Preise verwendet. Sora zeigte mir noch ein bestimmtes Café, wo desöfteren Treffen abgehalten werden.

An sich waren das ein angenehmer Nachmittag und Abend; als ich nach Hause komme, stelle ich fest, dass meine Eltern noch nicht daheim waren... Es hätte mich auch sehr verwundert, ich weiß ja, wie lange solche ‚Parties' andauern können... Da ich noch etwas Zeit habe, bevor es Schlafenszeit ist, schnappe ich mir meinen Pratchett und lese noch ein bisschen...

  


**Kapitel 5 – Zwischenfall**

Das war eine recht angenehme Nacht; ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut geschlafen... Um genau zu sein, kann ich mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal so war...

Mit irgendeine obskure Melodie total falsch pfeifend erledige ich meine Morgentoilette und kleide mich an... Ich weiß nicht, was meine gute Stimmung heute verderben könnte... In weniger als einer Stunde sehe ich meinen Takeru wieder, habe heute Sport auf dem Programm, treffe wahrscheinlich neue Freunde und lerne dann noch eine neue Welt kennen... einfach ein Tag, auf den man sich freuen darf... Selbst diese blöde Schulkleidung kann meine Stimmung nicht vermiesen...

Bevor ich mich zum Frühstück mit meinen Eltern aufmache, greife ich meine Schulsachen, mein ‚Digivice' sowie den Turnbeutel mitsamt passender Sportkleidung. Glücklicherweise ist diese Sportkleidung hier nicht so freizügig wie meine letzte in Amerika, dort mussten meine Eltern erst eine Sondergenehmigung zum Tragen von einer Spezialanfertigung beantragen... Aber auch egal, ich will mit diesen Gedanken mir ja diesen Tag nicht schon am Morgen versauen...

Als ich im Esszimmer ankomme, bemerke ich meine Eltern in Ruhe frühstücken; für meinen Geschmack leicht zu ruhig. Dieses wird wohl so bleiben, bis meine Mom sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise an Dad für den gestrigen Abend gerächt hat.

„Guten Morgen, Mom, Dad..." In meiner überschwänglichen Stimmung gebe ich beiden noch einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss, was ich schon lange nicht mehr getan habe...

„Guten Morgen, Rena, du scheinst ja richtig gute Laune zu haben." Dad ist wohl meine Stimmung nicht entgangen.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz..." Yup, Mom ist noch immer leicht sauer wegen gestern...

„Yup..." Ich glaube, dass ich mir erklärende Worte sparen kann... Wenn Mom oder Dad Details wollen, werden sie schon fragen.

„Rena, wie war dein gestriger Tag ?"

„Recht angenehm, ich habe eine neue Freundin kennengelernt, und wir beide machten die hiesige Gegend leicht unsicher..."

„Mir scheint, dass du dich hier schon eingelebt hast..."

„Was soll ich sagen, yup..."

„Gut für dich... Hast du schon Pläne für heute ?" Hoffentlich hat Dad nicht noch irgendwelche unvorhergesehene Termine für heute geplant, die sich kurzfristig ergeben haben...

„Eigentlich schon, Sora, so heißt die Freundin von gestern, und Koushiro, Cats Bekannter hier, wollten mich ein paar Freunden von sich vorstellen." Seltsamerweise ernte ich einen leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von Dad.

„Oh... In Ordnung, aber nimm dir dann nichts für morgen vor, ich will dich gerne einen alten Bekannten von mir vorstellen..."

Dad verschweigt mir etwas, das kann ich von seinem Gesichtsabdruck ablesen, aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich von Dad nicht allzu viel Informationen heute herauskriegen werde...

„Benötige ich dafür dann formelle Kleidung oder geht auch halblegere ?"

„Halblegere, er ist ein alter Bekannter und es hat absolut nichts mit dem Geschäftlichen zu tun... Außerdem müssen deine Mutter und ich mit dir über etwas die Tage sprechen..."

Na endlich, wollen sie mich endlich in ihr ‚kleines Geheimnis' einweihen... Wird aber auch endlich Zeit !!!!

Das restliche Frühstück vergeht recht schnell und ohne vieler Worte, da Mom noch immer ihr Frühstück studiert, bevor sie sich entschließt, dass es nicht unbedingt drinnen bleiben möchte... und Dad ihr besorgt hinterherläuft... Wie können Mom und Dad überhaupt glauben, dass ich bei diesen Anzeichen nichts mitbekomme... schließlich haben doch beide damals für meine Teilnahme am Sexualkundeunterricht unterschrieben...

Nachdem ich meine Brote geschmiert habe, schnappe ich meine Sachen, rufe noch ein schnelles ‚Bis später...' in Richtung Badezimmer und entschwinde in Richtung Takeru... äh Schule...

Kaum angekommen, bemerke ich, dass mein favorisierter Blondschopf schon auf mich wartet... Bin ich wirklich so spät ? Auf meine Uhr blickend kann ich diese Frage nur verneinen, also muss Takeru heute extrafrüh hier aufgeschlagen sein... Irgendwie kann ich nicht anders und begrüße ihn mit einer einfachen Umarmung, welche er erwidert...

„Guten Morgen, Takeru."

Als Antwort erhalte ich ein Grinsen, welches aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal einiges an Aufrichtigkeit hinzugewonnen hat. Und im Gegensatz zu früheren Malen nimmt er meine Hand und geleitet mich recht flink in unseren nächsten Klassenraum. Und ich muss zugeben, dass dieses Händchenhalten mir recht gelegen kommt, es fühlt sich einfach perfekt an, so richtig... 

Mir scheint, dass unsere Klassenkameraden sowie diese zwei bestimmten Personen dieses Händchenhalten mitbekommen haben, ich ernte zum einen mal wieder diese verwunderten Gesichtsausdrücke und zum anderen von dem speziellen Pärchen hasserfüllte. Aber was interessieren mich jetzt die anderen, für mich zählt lediglich diese Hand, welche meine hält...

An sich ähnelt der Vormittag dem gestrigen, die Unterrichtsstunden vergehen wie im Fluge und die Pausen sind durch unsere ‚Augenuntersuchungen' bestimmt... Insgesamt kommt es mir schon vor, als wenn wir jetzt die Hauptattraktion unserer Klasse sind, viele Augen ruhen entweder auf Takeru oder mir, insbesondere die des Brillentyps und dieser Hikari-Schlampe. Aber auch egal, wie schon heute morgen gesagt, ich will mir diesen Tag von nichts und niemand versauen lassen !

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es schon Mittagspause ist, mir kommt's so vor, als ob ich gerade erst in die Schule gekommen bin. An den Unterrichtsfächern kann's kaum gelegen haben, weder Geschichte, Musik noch Japanische Literatur sind Fächer, die bei mir gut liegen... In Musik hat mir der Lehrer schnell klargemacht, dass ich lieber auf ein Singen oder Vorspielen verzichten solle, er erwägt sogar, mich vom Musikunterricht befreien zu lassen... So schlecht bin ich doch wohl nicht... Okay, ich bin grottenschlecht, kann keinen Takt halten und verfehle Töne komplett... Aber das ist nichts neues für mich, schon in Amerika hat man mir nahegelegt, niemals singen oder musizieren zu wollen, deswegen beschränke ich meine musikalischen Künste auf mein Schlafzimmer und aufs Bad. Das einzige, was mich an Musik angekotzt hat, war, dass dieser Brillentyp mich höhnisch angrinste... Als ob er eine bessere Stimme hätte, zwar trifft er einige Töne besser als ich, aber als Musiker würde er Hungers sterben... Andererseits muss ich zugeben, dass diese Schlampe recht gut singen kann, auch wenn ich mir eine CD von ihr partout nicht anhören würde...

Jedenfalls ist jetzt Mittagspause und ich weiß keine bessere Möglichkeit, diese zu verbringen als mit meinen Blondschopf. Bevor ich mich jedoch zu ihm setzte winke ich schnell noch Koushiro und Sora zu und gebe ihnen ein Daumen-Hoch. Ich bemerke noch, wie Koushiro mir nickend zurückwinkt; gut, er hat mich verstanden.

Bevor ich jedoch auch nur die Chance habe, meinen Platz gegenüber von Takeru einzunehmen, werde ich von der Schlampe aufgehalten.

„Was willst du ?" Keine Ahnung, wieso ich diese Frage so kühl stelle, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass dieser Ton angebracht ist.

„Lass Takeru in Ruhe !"

„Ist er dein Privateigentum ? Bist du seine Mutter ? Oder macht es dir einfach Spaß, ihn noch mehr zu quälen und zu verspotten ? Wenn Takeru mich nicht um sich haben möchte, dann soll er's mir sagen, aber nicht jemand, der oder die ihn einfach nur ausgenutzt hat."

„Du meinst wohl auch alles besser zu wissen, nicht ?" Diese Schlampe hat wirklich Nerven...

„Komm du erst mal von deinem hohen Ross herunter, und dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten. Ich versuche zumindest, Takeru zu helfen anstelle ihn weiterhin zu verletzen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass mir deine Hasserfüllten Blicke entgangen sind ? Du hast doch, was du willst, also lass doch endlich Takeru in Ruhe." Den letzten Satz spreche ich überdeutlich aus, damit diese Schlampe mich auch wirklich versteht.

„Du bist doch nur ein billiges Luder, welches Takeru für den Privatharem haben will..." Diese Schlampe hat nicht nur Nerven, jetzt wird sie aber wirklich unverschämt... Zuerst antworte ich ihr mit einer ‚leichten' Backpfeife, genügend, um ihr klarzumachen, dass ich's ernst meine, aber leicht genug, um sie nicht wirklich zu verletzen.

„Jetzt höre mir mal ganz deutlich zu: Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht und nennst mich ‚billiges Luder'. Schau doch erst mal in den Spiegel, bevor du jemand anderes so nennst, nicht ich bin mit Takeru ausgegangen, um jemand anderes eifersüchtig zu machen, es war nicht ich, die Takeru zusammenschlagen ließ und ihm dann in den Rücken fiel. Es war nicht meine Idee, Takeru als Zielscheibe zu missbrauchen; aber eins ist sicher, er verdient ein solches Verhalten von niemanden, wirklich niemanden. Verstanden !?"

Als Antwort erhalte ich einen wütenden Blick, aber da ist auch irgendwas anderes darin, ein Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein. Vielleicht wird ihr langsam klar, was sie angerichtet hat...

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich einen Schatten auf mich zustürmen. Ich brauche keine 473 Versuche, um zu erraten, was oder wer das ist... Ich trete einfach einige Schritte zurück und stelle dem ‚Angreifer' ein Bein, und da dieses Individuum keine Reaktionszeit mehr besitzt, stolpert es und fällt mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Boden.

! „Und für dich, Brillenschlange, fass mich nicht an! Ich habe gelernt, mich zu verteidigen, insbesondere vor solchen Typen wie dir, die jemanden von hinten angreifen! Und lass mein Privatleben in Ruhe, ich hasse es, wenn mir jemand hinterherspioniert, insbesondere wenn es eine solche niedrige Lebensform wie du ist! Und hör auf, mit mir zu flirten, ich kann solche Typen wie dich nicht ausstehen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich von beiden Individuen ab und entschwinde langsam in die Richtung Takerus Tischs. So nebenbei bemerke ich erstaunte Blicke von vielen Tischen, irgendwie ist dieses leicht peinlich...

„Entschuldige Takeru, dass ich gerade leicht ungehalten war, aber ich kann solche Typen wie diese beiden einfach nicht ausstehen..."

Anstelle von einem enttäuschten oder wütenden Blick ernte ich ein dankendes Lächeln. Wieso habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass das, was ich eben gerade tat, von ihm schon lange ersehnt wurde ?

Mir fällt auf, wie Takerus Blick starr und angsterfüllt wird und sich leicht über meine Schulter zentriert. Ich denke mal, dass einer von den Beiden sich an mich ‚heranschleicht'...

Ich drehe mich wie ein Blitz herum, sehe für einen kurzen Moment einen Arm, greife diesen und bewege mich mitsamt diesen in einer raschen Bewegung hinter den ‚Angreifer'. Erst jetzt realisiere ich, dass es diese Brillenschlange ist. Es bedürfte nicht mehr viel Kraft, um ihn den Arm zu brechen, aber irgendwas in mir sagt, dass es das Falsche wäre. Vielleicht liegt es am schmerzenden Gesichtsausdruck.

! „Und noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Lass uns in Ruhe !"

Ich ziehe seinen Arm nochmals leicht hoch und ernte einen leichten Aufschrei, bevor ich diesen dann fallen lasse.

Ich bemerke, wie ein aufsichtführender Lehrer auf uns zukommt.

Na bravo, jetzt hat er's geschafft, keine drei Tage an der neuen Schule und schon habe ich einen Termin beim Direktor...

Wie erwartet hat der aufsichtsführende Lehrer diese Brillenschlange, mich und diese Schlampe zum Direktor bestellt, während ein weiterer Lehrer unsere Mitschüler befragt. Absolut toll... absolut toll... Dad wird ja soo stolz auf mich sein... ARGH !!! Ich könnte diese Brillenschlange für dessen Dummheit richtig die Fresse polieren...

Jedenfalls sitze ich während der Mittagspause, die ich liebendgern mit Takeru verbracht hätte, im Vorzimmer des Direktors und warte auf eine Standpauke oder etwas noch schlimmeres... Das schlimmste jedoch ist, dass diese beiden anderen Personen ebenfalls hier sitzen und mir mörderische Blicke zuwerfen.

„Fräulein Iwakomo, der Direktor lässt bitten."

Auf zum Standgericht...

Hier stehe ich nun, schon wieder, im Büro des Direktors, jedoch dieses Mal will er mich nicht Willkommen heißen...

„Ahh, Fräulein Iwakomo, was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen ?"

„Herr Direktor ?"

„Setzen Sie sich... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich mit Ihnen machen soll."

Was geht hier vor ? Kriege ich keine Standpauke ?

„Wieso ?" Ich frage recht vorsichtig, ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass der Direktor auf andere Gedanken kommt.

„Eigentlich sollte ich Ihnen eine Standpauke halten, wegen des tätlichen Angriffs auf einer Mitschülerin... Jedoch ist diese Mitschülerin kein unbeschriebenes Blatt hier und gemäß Zeugenaussagen hat sie eine solche Reaktion provoziert. Ich stecke also irgendwie in der Zwickmühle..."

„Oh..."

„Am Ende kann ich nur zu einem Entschluss kommen... Fühlen Sie sich gemaßregelt und versuchen Sie, solche Situationen in Zukunft zu vermeiden."

„In... Ordnung... Ich versuch's."

„Das wollte ich hören... Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen ?"

„Eigentlich nur eine: Was geschieht mit den beiden anderen ?"

„Fräulein Yagami und Herr Motomiya ? Bei Fräulein Yagami werde ich wohl ähnlich wie bei Ihnen verfahren, jedoch in einem leicht anderen Ton, ich kann ihr diesmal nichts anderes als rüpelhaftes Verhalten vorwerfen. Bei Herrn Motomiya sieht's leicht anders aus, er hat versucht, Sie tätlich anzugreifen und dann noch von hinten... Bei seiner Vorgeschichte ist das der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt..."

Er will wohl damit andeuten, dass er jetzt einen Grund hat, diese Brillenschlange von der Schule zu verweisen... Egal wie mir dieser Gedanke auch gefällt, ich kann's einfach nicht zulassen.

„Dann möchte ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, auch wenn ich nichts lieber sähe, als dass dieser Typ gemaßregelt wird..."

„Welcher wäre das ?"

„Geben Sie ihm bitte noch eine Chance, eine allerletzte."

Der Direktor schaut mich mit verwunderten Augen an... „Sie möchten, dass er nicht bestraft wird ?"

„Das habe ich nicht unbedingt gemeint, aber ich möchte nur, dass er eine letzte Chance erhält, sich zu behaupten..."

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon einiges von Ihrem Stiefvater abgeschaut... Für Sie werde ich ihm eine allerletzte Chance geben, jedoch verzichte ich trotz allem nicht auf eine Bestrafung..."

„Danke..."

„Bedanken Sie sich nicht zu früh, Sie haben sich heute zwei Feinde draußen geschaffen..."

Das ist mir klar, aber ganz ehrlich, sie waren zuvor alles andere als Freunde...

„Ich weiß... Aber ich verstehe mich im Notfall zu verteidigen."

„In Ordnung. Holen Sie sich gleich bei meiner Sekretärin ein Entschuldigungsschreiben für Ihren Lehrer ab und gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Klasse."

Verabschiedend verlasse ich sein Büro und hole mir meine Bescheinigung ab. Währenddessen wird die Schlampe dem Direktor vorgeführt... Mit einem Hasserfüllten Blick von dieser Brillenschlange entschwinde ich aus dem Vorzimmer und gehe in Richtung meiner Klasse...

Nachdem ich das Klassenzimmer betrat, gab ich dem Lehrer die Bescheinigung und wurde auf meinen Platz geschickt. Ein Blick Takerus verriet mir, dass er wissen wollte, ob es schlimm war. Im Flüsterton antwortete ich ihm, dass es für mich recht gut verlaufen war... Was aber wohl nicht für die anderen beiden galt... Ungefähr 10 Minuten nach mir kam die Schlampe in den Raum. Ihr Blick sah nicht so berauschend aus, ich glaube, sie hat wohl eine etwas härtere Lektion erteilt bekommen. Auch sie gab ihre Bescheinigung beim Lehrer ab, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Platz begab. Während der ganzen Zeit mied sie meinen Blick wie die Pest... Dieser Brillentyp hingegen betrat den Klassenraum circa 20 Minuten nach der Schlampe mit einem Gesicht, welches Bände sprach. Auch er mied meinen Blick während der ganzen Zeit, ich glaube, dass er wohl eine sehr, sehr strenge Sitzung mit dem Direktor hatte.

Die nächsten beiden Schulstunden bis zum Sportunterricht vergehen ohne eines Blickes der beiden...

  


**Kapitel 6 – Sport ist Mord**

Sport, eine der wenigen Stunden auf die ich mich vom ganzen Herzen freue, insbesondere da hier gemischter Sportunterricht praktiziert wird und nicht wie in meiner alten Schule Mädchen und Jungs getrennt. Auch wenn ich mich nur schweren Herzens von Takeru getrennt habe, kleiden wir uns in unseren Umkleidungsräumen in unsere Sportdresses. Nebenbei bemerkt hat diese H-Schlampe so viel Abstand wie nur möglich beim Umziehen – ich denke mal, dass sie lieber nichts mehr riskieren möchte... Und genau dieses will ich ebenfalls... Solange sie Takeru und mich in Ruhe lässt, kann sie mir gestohlen bleiben... Hoffe ich mal, dass alles so bleibt, und das insbesondere während des Sportunterrichtes... Ich kann keine ‚Sportverletzung' brauchen, und ähnliches gilt wahrscheinlich ebenfalls für meinen Freund... Hinzu kommt, dass ich partout keine Lust auf noch eine Sitzung mit dem Direktor habe.

Schnellstmöglich wechsle ich meine Kleidung und trete im Sportdress heraus in die Halle, wo schon Takeru auf mich wartet... Er ist ja verdammt schnell beim Umziehen... Ich stell mich neben ihn und warte mit ihm auf den Rest unserer Klasse sowie der Sportlehrerin, welcher ich mich währenddessen kurz vorstelle. Darauf reagiert sie recht gelassen, macht keinen Kommentar und fragt mich auch nichts weiteres... 

Es dauert gute 5 Minuten, bis die ganze Klasse sich hier versammelt hat, die letzten, die eintreffen sind das berüchtigte Pärchen... Und noch immer würdigen beide uns keinen Blick – es muss ja ein sehr interessantes Gespräch vorhin gewesen sein, ich hoffe aber nur, dass keiner von beiden etwas schlimmeres geplant hat, denn langsam gehen sie mir auf den Nerv...

Unsere Lehrerin entscheidet sich, heute Basketball aufs Programm zu stellen, um genau zu sein, es soll eine Art kleines Turnier werden, wo Zweierteams gegeneinander antreten. Kaum ausgesprochen bilden sich schon diverse Teams, darunter auch das Pärchen, welches keine Konkurrenz fürchten muss. Bei Takeru und mir sind Reaktionen der unterschiedlichsten Art zu bemerken, bei ihm will keiner mitspielen, während meine ‚Verehrer' sich schon beinahe um meine Partnerschaft prügeln wollen. Ich hasse das ! Ich hasse es absolut, nur wegen meiner ‚Show' heute Mittag glauben sie, dass ich ein sehr guter Partner wäre... Okay, Basketball ist ein Steckenpferd von mir und in Amerika spielte ich auch als einziges Mädchen für die Schulmannschaft, und war eine der wenigen Stammspieler... Aber eins ist klar, da Takeru keinen freiwilligen Partner findet, übernehme ich die Ehre – Ich pfeife auf meine ‚Verehrer'. 

„Takeru, willst du mit mir ein Team bilden ?"

Ich merke seinen freudigen Blick in den Augen, und brauche keine Worte, um seine Antwort zu verstehen. Die anderen haben ebenfalls diesen Blick gesehen und ziehen leicht enttäuscht von dannen. 

„Meinst du, wir können die anderen schlagen ?"

Ich weiß, beim Sportunterricht geht's weniger ums Gewinnen als ums Spielen, aber ein bisschen Ehrgeiz kann hin und wieder nicht schaden, insbesondere da ich erwäge, hier keiner Mannschaft beizutreten.

Als Antwort erhalte ich einen listigen, mit Funkeln gespickten, Blick... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es für die anderen ein sehr schwerer Kampf werden wird. Ich glaube, dass auch ein paar Mitschüler diesen Blick erhascht haben, da sich deren Miene leicht verfinstert, als ob sie gerade in den Hades geblickt hätten...

Gespielt wird auf 5 Treffer, wobei das Team mit den meisten Punkten eine Runde weiterrückt, während das andere Team in die zweite Hälfte der Sporthalle geschickt wird, wo sie Ballübungen vollziehen müssen. Ich kenne ein ähnliches Verfahren aus meiner alten Schule, nur dort wurden die ‚Verlierer' mit Kraftübungen strapaziert. Diejenigen, die damals als erstes rausflogen, hatten spätestens am nächsten Morgen einen üblen Muskelkater... Zurück zu unserem Spiel hier, es gibt wie im richtigen Spiel,2- und 3-Punkter sowie bei Fouls auch 2 Versuche à 1 Punkt, wobei beide Versuche dann als ein Treffer gelten, egal wie viele das Ziel trafen. Wenn nach 5 Treffern ein Gleichstand besteht, entscheidet eine Art von ‚Sudden Death' das Spiel. Da unsere Klasse mit mir aus 24 Schülern besteht, ergeben sich 12 Teams, wobei nach der ersten Runde noch zwei von den vier besten Verlierern gegeneinander antreten dürfen, um sich trotz allem noch in die nächste Runde qualifizieren zu dürfen. Im schlimmsten Fall erwarten einem 5 solche Spiele, wenn man bis zum Finale durchkommt, obwohl man in der ersten Runde verloren hatte. Fürs erste soll's mit den Spielregeln egal sein.

Das erste Spiel gleich haben das bestimmte Pärchen und zwei Mitschüler, die ich noch nicht persönlich kenne. Ich muss zugeben, dass diese Hikari und der Brillenjunge etwas Talent besitzen, jedoch hapert's bei deren Teamspiel, sie agieren wie zwei Individuen ohne eine gemeinsame Strategie. Bei den Gegnern sieht's jedoch nicht mal annähernd so rosig aus, der eine hat das Zielvermögen eines betrunkenen Armamputierten, und der andere öffnet seine Verteidigung nahezu die ganze Zeit, so dass man ihm ohne Probleme den Ball stehlen kann... Trotz der eigenen Schwächen kommt das Pärchen bei diesen Gegnern ohne Mühe in die nächste Runde.

Als nächstes betreten Takeru und ich die Showbühne, unsere Gegner ist ebenfalls ein gemischtes Pärchen, wobei der Junge mich finster anblickt – er war einer meiner ‚Verehrer'. Mit einem Blick meinem Partner zugewandt signalisiere ich ihm, dass ich mich um das Mädchen, ich glaube, dass ihr Name Ai ist, kümmere, während er den Jungen abblocken soll. 

Beim Anpfiff schafft es zwar der gegnerische Junge, den Ball zu erhaschen, jedoch dauert seine Freude nur wenige Momente, ehe sich Takeru den Ball schnappt. Akkurat wie ein Scharfschütze spielt er mir den Ball zu, mit welchen ich geschwind in Richtung des gegnerischen Korbs entschwinde. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, dass Takeru eine sehr gute Position zum Einkorben eingenommen hat, so spiele ich ihm meine heiße Ware zurück, welche er zielgerecht in einer Bewegung fängt und einlocht. Die ersten zwei Punkte und keine 30 Sekunden gespielt... ein guter Anfang...

Die nächsten drei Körbe verlaufen nahezu genauso flüssig und schnell. Beim letzten Ball mache ich aus Versehen einen kleinen Fault-Pas und ‚verkalkuliere' beim Abgeben an Takeru das Ziel, so dass das gegnerische Mädchen Ai den Ball stehlen und in Richtung unseres Korbes entschwinden kann. Schon fast nebenbei bemerke ich Takerus Blick, welcher mir verrät, dass er meine List erkannt hat. Zwar versuchen wir noch, den Ball zurückzustehlen, doch ‚leider' konnten die Gegner trotz allem noch den Korb erzielen. Der Endstand beträgt 8:2, zwar nicht perfekt, aber trotz allem sehr gut in meinen Augen...

Bevor wir das Feld verlassen schütteln wir noch einmal dem gegnerischen Team die Hände. Ai signalisiert mir, dass sie noch schnell mit mir reden möchte. So zeige ich Takeru an, dass er auf der Bank auf mich warten soll.

~ „Danke für den Ehrentreffer."

Sie hat es bemerkt, hoffentlich nicht auch noch jemand anderes...

~ „Keine Ursache, Takeru und ich haben gewonnen und ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, jemanden zu blamieren. Ich konnte ja nicht zuvor erahnen, dass er so gut in diesem Spiel ist."

~ „Takeru war einst unser Starbasketballer, bevor dieser Zwischenfall mit ‚ihr' eintrat, danach wirkte er eher wie eine Schlaftablette anstelle seines gewohnten Ichs. Ich bin froh, ihn wieder so zu sehen..."

~ „Wie bekannt ist eigentlich der Zwischenfall ? Es wundert mich nur ein wenig."

~ „Sehr. ‚Sie' hat ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit diesen Tiefschlag versetzt. Dummerweise waren in dem eigentlichen Moment nur wenige anwesend, und die meisten davon sind extrem schlagzeilengeil. Die haben einfach nur zugeschaut und am nächsten Tag die Neuigkeiten verbreitet."

~ „Wer ist schlimmer – das Pärchen oder die Gaffer ?"

~ „Beide... Entschuldige, aber ich sollte wieder zu meinem eigentlich festen ‚Freund' gehen, und ihm ein bisschen für seine Untreue danken..."

~ „Da er versuchte, mit mir im Team zu spielen ? Kannst ihm ja von mir auch einen leicht verpassen... Ich mag keine untreuen Freunde..."

~ „Wird gemacht..."

Mit einem schelmischen Blick entschwindet Ai zu ihrem Freund. Gut, dass der Junge schon in festen Händen ist, so brauche ich mir kaum Sorgen um einen weiteren Verehrer machen. Vermutlich wollte er mal zur Abwechslung gewinnen, und sah in mir eine Chance darauf. Ai hat zwar das Herz eines guten Spielers, jedoch fehlt ihr nur das nötige Talent, ungefähr genauso wie mir das Talent von Sarah Brightman in Musik fehlt. 

Die nächsten zwei Spiele sind an sich recht fade, da keiner der Spieler wirklich etwas Talent an sich besitzt, es werden lediglich Körbe aus Zufall geworfen und gewinnen die Teams mit mehr Glück...

Danach sieht's etwas anders aus, es kämpfen zwei Teams mit Talent gegeneinander. Das Zusammenspiel von beiden klappt sehr gut und auch die Technik lässt sich sehen. Hier entscheidet am Ende das ‚Sudden Death'. Mir düngt's jedoch, dass ich mindestens gegen ein Team mit Takeru antreten muss, wenn nicht sogar beide. Das letzte Spiel der ersten Runde bestreiten zwei Mädchenteams, wobei das eine recht talentiert ist und das andere von Basketball genauso viel Ahnung hat, wie ein Catcher von Kurvendiskussionen. Dieses Spiel ist wirklich ein Massaker, das talentierte Mädchenteam gewinnt mit 10:0, und genießen ihren Sieg mit ausgelassener Freude – absolut widerlich. Glücklicherweise ist dieses auch Takerus und mein nächstes Gegnerteam... Diesmal nehme ich aber keine Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Zuvor finden jedoch die zwei ‚Regelationsspiele' statt, wo sich unsere vorherigen Gegner sowie das knapp ausgeschiedene Team für die nächste Runde qualifizieren. Bevor die zweite Runde beginnt, werden die ‚Verlierer' zu den Übungen rübergeschickt.

Die nächste Runde beginnen das ominöse Mädchenteam und wir. Bevor Takeru und ich den Platz betreten flüstere ich ihm noch zu ~ „Keine Rücksicht, sie sollen von ihrer eigenen Medizin probieren.", welches er mit einem finsteren Nicken quittiert.

Kaum angepfiffen, erhascht zwar das gegnerische Team den Ball, kann ihn keine Sekunde behalten, bevor er seinen Besitzer zu Takeru wechselt. Ich gebe Tacheles und spiele mich von meiner Gegenspielerin frei. Kaum befreit erhalte ich einen genauen Pass, welchen ich direkt im Korb versenke, wobei ich mich noch vor der 3-Punke-Grenze befinde. 20 Sekunden und schon führen wir 3:0. Ähnlich verhält es sich die nächsten 2 Körbe, beides ebenfalls 3-Punkter, einer von Takeru, der andere von mir. Jetzt beginnen die Mädels, rabiat zu spielen und technisch knapp an der Foul-Grenze zu agieren. Mich bringt Takerus Gegnerin auch einmal zum Stolpern, wodurch ich den Ball verliere, welche meine Gegenspielerin mit einem finsteren Grinsen in Empfang nimmt. Mit aller Kraft und Geschwindigkeit verfolge ich sie, und schaffe es, sie irgendwie zu überholen und den Ball zu stehlen. Aus weiter Entfernung höre ich ein Grölen, schüttele es aber schnell ab. Ich bemerke, wie sich die beiden gegnerischen Mädchen auf mich zu stürmen, sehe Takeru frei und spiele ihn den Ball zu. Leider schaffen es meine Gegnerinnen nicht mehr, abzubremsen, so lasse ich mich gezielt fallen und rolle auf dem Boden aus dem Weg, bevor die beiden sich mit aller Kraft treffen. Zwischenzeitlich hat Takeru den Ball zu einem 3-Punkter verwandelt. Und schon wieder höre ich das Grölen, doch diesmal wirkt es viel, viel näher. Nachdem die beiden sich wieder aufgerappelt haben, kann das Spiel weitergehen. Wie am Anfang erhascht erst eine Gegnerin den Ball, welcher dann von mir gestohlen wird. Wie wahrscheinlich zu vermuten, spiele ich selbigen an Takeru. Die Mädchen scheinen diesen Spielzug vorhergesehen zu haben und lassen blitzschnell von mir ab und versuchen Takeru einzuzingeln. Jedoch hat er dieses vorhergesehen und in einer flüssigen Bewegung mir den Ball zurückgespielt. Ohne einen Gegner bewege ich mich auf den gegnerischen Korb zu und versenke den Ball erneut zu einem 3-Punkter. 15:0 lautet folglich der Endstand für uns, und die Mädchen müssen sich kopfhängend geschlagen geben. Zwar versuchen Takeru und ich unseren Gegnerinnen die Hand zu schütteln, aber selbige lehnen unsere Geste angewidert ab. Diese beiden sind nicht nur schlechte Gewinner, sondern auch noch schlechte Verlierer. Langsam bemerke ich auch den Applaus unserer Mitschüler, die wie gebannt uns anschauen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich unsere Sportlehrerin, welche sich Notizen in ein kleines rotes Buch schreibt. Na klar, sie muss uns ja am Ende Noten erteilen, und nur so kann sie unsere Leistungen im Auge behalten.

Mit einem Arm um des Partners Schultern begeben Takeru und ich uns nach Luft schnappend auf die Bank. Das Spiel war im Gegensatz zum Vorherigen kein Zuckerschlecken, da trotz der unsportlichen Einstellung unsere Gegner recht gut spielen konnten.

Als nächstes ist das ominöse Pärchen dran, welche mal wieder den Joker gezogen hat und auf die schwache, direkt qualifiziere, Mannschaft aus dem 3. Spiel trifft. Wie erwartet ist das Spiel recht monoton und das Pärchen gewinnt mit 8:3, wobei der 3-Punkter der Gegner mehr durch Glück als Talent erzielt wurde.

Die darauffolgenden Spiele bestreiten jeweils einer der beiden guten Teams und einer der beiden schlechteren. Das erste Spiel ist keine Überraschung, es gewinnt, wie zu erwarten, das ‚bessere' Team, welches sich vorhin nur durch die Relegation qualifiziert hat. Jedoch ist es beim anderen Spiel unerwartet, das vorhin so gut spielende Team begeht etliche grobe Schnitzer, die das andere Team ausnutzt, um zu punkten, auch wenn das zweite Team nicht wirklich berauschend spielt. Wer weiß schon, wo jetzt der Wurm drin steckt, jedenfalls ist das unerwartete Team eine Runde weiter und muss gleich auf mein ‚Lieblingspärchen' treffen.

Zuvor müssen Takeru und ich noch einmal ran und gegen das andere Team gewinnen. Ich habe kaum Zweifel, dass wir es schaffen werden, unsere Gegner sind zwar gut, aber nicht ganz so gut eingestimmt wie Takeru und ich. Bevor wir das Spielfeld betreten, schütteln wir unsere Gegner nochmals die Hände und wünschen uns ein spannendes Spiel.

Das Spiel beginnt im Gegensatz zu unseren vorherigen damit, dass Takeru als erstes den Ball erobert. Zwar gelingt es zwar einem Gegenspieler, ihm diesen abzuluchsen, jedoch dauert seine Freude nicht allzu lange, bevor er in meinen Besitz übergeht. Da Takeru sich nicht freispielen konnte, behalte ich vorerst den Ball. Als ich merke, wie sich der andere Spieler mir von hinten nähert, gehe ich auf Risiko und spiele an Takeru ab. Mit Mühe schafft er es, ihn in Verwahrung zu nehmen und zu behalten. Währenddessen schüttele ich meinen Schatten ab und bringe mich in eine gute Wurfposition, wo ich zielgenau von Takeru den Ball erhalte und in einer Bewegung im Korb versenke. Das nächste Spiel verläuft leicht ähnlich, jedoch ist es Takeru, der es schafft, den Ball in 2 Punkte zu verwandeln. Danach haben wir weniger Glück, und das gegnerische Team schafft einen Anschlusstreffer, nachdem sie mir den Ball geklaut haben. Es ist nichts, worum ich traurig bin, sie sind halt recht gut und verdienen zurecht diese Punkte. Als nächstes erhasche ich mir den Ball und bringe ihn in Richtung gegnerischen Korb, während mir beide Gegenspieler folgen. Aus den Augenwinkeln merke ich Takeru, der meinen Weg schneidet. Ich erahne, worauf er aus ist und spiele mit. So lasse ich mir den Ball von Takeru stehlen, gaukle aber vor, dass ich einen Korbversuch unternehmen will. Die Gegner, nicht realisierend, dass ich den Ball gar nicht mehr besitze, versuchen, mich zu blocken, während Takeru freie Bahn hat und die Pille versenkt. Erst jetzt bemerken unsere Gegner, dass wir sie angeschmiert haben. Als nächstes holt sich einer der Gegner den Ball, welcher von Takeru gestohlen wird, bevor der zweite Gegner seine Chance nutzt, ihn sich anzueignen. Seine Freude währt wenige Sekunden, bevor ich den Ball mein Eigen nenne. Ich versuche zwar, selbigen an Takeru zu passen, doch wird er vom ersten Gegenspieler im Fluge abgefangen. Takeru, nicht so begeistert, klaut ihn wieder, nur um ihn erneut vom anderen Gegenspieler abgeluchst zu bekommen. Dieses Spiel geht noch einige Male, bevor es unseren Gegnern gelingt, den letzten Korb mit 2 Punkten zu erzielen. Der Endstand beträgt 6:4 und wir stehen im Finale. Zu guter Letzt schütteln wir unseren Gegner nochmals die Hände.

„Gutes Spiel, ihr zwei. Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht."

„Mir ebenfalls, gegen Leute wie euch macht's sogar Spaß zu verlieren."

„Es geht doch nur um den Spaß am Spiel, oder ? Lieber verliere ich knapp, als dass ich haushoch gegen schwache Gegner gewinne. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann noch mal miteinander Spielen, ohne dann auf die Punkte zu achten."

„Das mache ich gerne, schauen wir mal..."

So entschwinden wir vier auf die Bank, um uns das andere Halbfinale anzuschauen, während unsere Lehrerin uns wohlwollend zunickt.

Das zweite Finale ist alles andere als ein berauschendes Spiel, es ist zwar recht ausgewogen, aber es fehlen irgendwelche Höhepunkte. Das Pärchen gewinnt ganz knapp und mit viel Glück. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass das andere Team gewinnt, da wir nun gegen das Pärchen antreten müssen und ich vermute, dass sie auf die eine oder andere Art versuchen werden, uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen...

~ „Takeru, du nimmst die Brillenschlange, während ich mich um diese Hikari kümmere. Keine Angst, Daisuke wird nicht viel riskieren können, da er ansonsten riskierte, endgültig von der Schule zu fliegen. Wir sollten trotz allem auf Sicherheit spielen und nur 3-Punkter versuchen, wenn sich die Chance ergibt. So gerne, wie ich die beiden 15:0 abzocken würde, möchte ich nicht, dass einer von uns sich dabei verletzt oder dass wir denen unnötige Chancen geben."

Als Antwort erhalte ich ein Nicken und einen Blick, welcher sowohl Angst als auch Wut beinhaltet. Das wird definitiv ein interessantes Spiel.

Im Gegensatz zu zuvor verzichten wir beide auf ein obligatorisches Händeschütteln, bevor wir uns aufs Spielfeld begeben. Gleich zu Anfang schnappt sich Takeru den Ball und versucht an der Brillenschlange vorbeizukommen. Da es ihm nicht gelingt, und ich mich von der Schlampe befreien konnte, wirft er einen Pass auf mich, welchen ich gezielt in Empfang nehme. Damit habe ich aber beide auf meine Fersen, und sie versuchen, mir den Ball abzunehmen, wobei die Brillenschlange blöd zwischen Takeru und mir steht. Als ich bemerke, wie Takeru sich leicht zurückfallen lässt, werfe ich ihm den Ball zu, welcher die Brillenschlange knapp passiert. Zwar versuchen zwar die beiden, Takeru noch aufzuhalten, jedoch reicht es nicht mehr, um einen 2-Punkter zu verhindern. Den nächsten Ball erobert die Brillenschlange, welche sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen Takeru wehrt. Da Takeru ihn jedoch zu stark abwehrt, kann dieser keine freie Wurfbahn auf unseren Korb erhalten. Aufgrund dessen bleibt ihn nur eine Option, er muss abspielen und diese Hikari den Punkt machen lassen. Genau darin sehe ich meine Chance und lasse eine ‚peinliche Öffnung' für beide, welche sie prompt ausnutzen. Bevor sie sich jedoch versehen, schnappe ich mir den Ball in der Luft und entschwinde in Richtung deren Korbs, während Takeru mir den Rücken freihält. Aufgrund dessen, da die Gegner so keine Chance haben, mich zu stören, verwandle ich den Ball in einen 3-Punkter. Ich kann regelrecht zusehen, wie die beiden Hasserfüllt Takeru und mich anschauen. Beim nächsten Ball läuft das Spiel leicht anders herum, Takeru erobert den Ball und wird von der Brillenschlange am Punkten gehindert. Diese Schlampe versucht doch glatt denselben Trick, den ich zuvor bei ihr angewandt habe. Jedoch verändere ich ihre Falle leicht, so dass sie sich selbst reinlegt. Takeru wirft zwar einen Pass auf mich, jedoch ist er im Gegensatz zur Erwartung, nicht direkt auf mich gerichtet, sondern auf einen Punkt 3 Meter hinter mir. Diese Hikari hat einfach den Fehler gemacht, dass sie sich nach vorne fallen ließ, und mir im Praktisch einen gezielten Rückzug ermöglichte. Da diese Brillenschlange der Hikari zu Hilfe eilt, gebe ich den Ball zurück an Takeru, welcher ihn dann gezielt in 2 Punkte verwandelt. An sich haben wir schon gewonnen, da es unmöglich für die beiden ist, in den letzten beiden Treffern 7 Punkte zu erobern, jedoch wollen sie nicht aufgeben. Als nächstes kann ich den Ball erobern und begebe mich in Richtung gegnerischen Korb. Takeru versucht ein ähnliches Manöver wie in unserem zweiten Spiel, wo er versucht meine Bahn zu schneiden und somit eine sichere Ballübergabe zu gewährleisten, jedoch komme ich nicht mehr dazu, ihm den Ball zuzuspielen, da jemand mich an meiner Sporthose kurz festhält und mich zum Stolpern bringt, wodurch ich den Ball verliere, welchen sich die Schlampe schnappt und in Richtung unseres Korbes entschwindet. Glücklicherweise hat es unsere Lehrerin gesehen und das Manöver abgepfiffen. So erhalte ich den Ball und darf zwei 1-Punkter versuchen, welche mir auch ohne Mühe gelingen. Zwar erwäge ich kurz, den beiden trotz allem den Ehrentreffer zu gönnen, verwerfe es jedoch, als ich das Gesicht von der Brillenschlange sehe, welcher mich so finster anblickt, als ob Blicke töten könnten. So erwäge ich eine besondere Strategie für unser Finale.

~ „Takeru, wie gut kannst du mit deiner linken Hand dribbeln ?"

Als Antwort erhalte ich ein unsicheres Kopfschütteln.

~ „Gut, dann gehe auf meine linke Seite und bleib immer auf gleicher Höhe und sehr nahe bei mir; ich hoffe mal, dass wir gut synchron spielen können. Ab dann dribbelt jeder einmal und gibt den Ball zurück an den anderen. Da ich mit Links nicht gut treffen kann, musst du dann den Ball verwandeln. Verstanden ? Nebenbei bemerkt, dieses Manöver heißt ‚Brüderlauf'."

Ich bemerke ein Funkeln in Takerus Augen, welcher mir anzeigt, dass er die Idee dieser Strategie verstanden hat.

Glücklicherweise erhalte ich als erstes den Ball und spiele mich frei. Als ich Takeru ebenfalls freigespielt auf meiner Höhe bemerke übergebe ich ihn den Ball und deute auf den gegnerischen Korb nickend. Fortan bewegen wir uns schräg in die Mitte zwischen uns, und als wir Schulter an Schulter laufen, beginnt der ‚Brüderlauf'. Synchron wie ein Uhrwerk dribbelt einmal Takeru mit Rechts und danach ich mit Links. Als wir kurz vorm gegnerischen Korb angelangt sind, raune ich Takeru „wirf" zu, worauf er sich den Ball schnappt und ihn in den Korb legt. Meinerseits imitiere ich Takeru und wirke wie ein Spiegelbild zu ihm, lediglich ohne Ball.

Das muss grandios ausgesehen haben, und dem grölenden Publikum zufolge scheint es auch so. Ich muss zugeben, noch nie war dieses Manöver so synchron verlaufen, es war so, als ob wir uns perfekt zueinander ergänzten, einfach ein Wunder. Seltsamerweise haben wir uns selbst nach dem Punkten kaum auseinander bewegt; ich weiß nicht, aber es wirkt so angenehm... Seltsam...

Jetzt erst merke ich, dass unsere Gegner noch auf der anderen Hälfte des Feldes stehen und uns verdutzt angaffen... Dieses Manöver scheint die beiden wohl komplett umgehauen zu haben, genauso wie unserer Lehrerin, welche ihren Mund nicht zu kriegt... War es wirklich so imposant ???

Aus reiner Freude, dass dieses Manöver so gut gelungen ist, lege ich meinen linken Arm um Takerus Schulter, worauf er mich erst verwundert und dann mit einem Grinsen anblickt, bevor er dasselbe mit seinem rechten Arm bei mir macht. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber es fühlt sich einfach richtig an, einfach perfekt...

{A/N: Zu diesem Kapitel passt sehr gut das Lied "All Star" von Smash Mouth, welches irgendwie eine Hymne auf die Takaishi-Ishida-Brüder wirkt.}

  


**Kapitel 7 – Eine neue Welt**

Mit dem Ende des Turniers schickt uns unsere Lehrerin duschen und umziehen. Wie schon vorhin, während des Ankleidens, befinden sich diese Hikari und ich so weit auseinander wie nur möglich. Wenigstens lässt sie mich in Ruhe und versucht nicht, mir noch mehr Stress zu machen...

Glücklicherweise ist Sport das letzte Fach des aktuellen Schultages, so dass wir bei einem rein theoretischen Fach gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen müssen... Kann man's glauben, dass die doch damals in Frankreich direkt nach dem Sportunterricht eine Doppelstunde Geographie bei ‚Dr. Schlaftablette' angesetzt hatten ? Das Fach bei ihm war so schon eine Qual, aber direkt nach Sport war's definitiv die Hölle... Zumindest verstehen sie es hier, einen halbwegs vernünftigen Stundenplan zu erstellen...

Da fällt mir ein, ich sollte ja gleich die anderen hier treffen... NUR WO ???... Mal scharf nachdenken... Hmm... Da war doch was... Ach ja, Koushiro hat doch am ersten Abend etwas vom Computerraum der Schule erzählt, war das nicht auch der allgemeine Treffpunkt ? Schauen  wir mal.

Als ich die Mädchen-Umkleideraum verlasse, sehe ich schon meinen Lieblings-Blondschopf warten. Das hätte er doch nicht tun müssen... Aber wieso auch nicht, bringe ich ihn doch gleich zum Treffen mit, so habe ich einen Bekannten mehr beim Treffen...

Ich bewege mich auf Takeru zu, und als ich ihn erreiche, frage ich ihn :

„Stört es dich, wenn wir einen kleinen Umweg über den Computerraum hier machen ?"

Dadurch ernte ich einen leicht verwirrten mit einem Hauch Angst versehenen Blick, bevor er verneinend leicht den Kopf schüttelt. Nun bin ich mir sicher, dass der Computerraum der übliche Treffpunkt ist.

Während des Weges kommen mir einige Gedanken, was eigentlich während des Sportunterrichts passiert ist. Ich meine, hat er wirklich seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt ? Oder war das nur ein Wunschtraum ? Nein, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, um ein einfacher Mädchentraum zu sein...

Dann spüre ich Takerus Arm, welcher sich um meine Schultern legt. Es bedarf schon viel Selbstkontrolle, um nicht wie der Wolf aus einem Tex-Avery-Cartoon balzend loszuheulen. Da es sich jedoch so richtig anfühlt, platziere ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter. Ich weiß nicht, ich könnte so Stunden verbringen, ohne dass ich es jemals müde würde.

Nun stehen wir beide vor der Tür zum Computerraum... Was wird mich erwarten ? Wie werden die anderen mich aufnehmen ? Sora und Koushiro sind ganz cool, mehr Sorgen mache ich mir bei ‚Yamato' und ‚Taichi'... Natürlich könnten wir vor der Tür noch Stunden über alle „Wenns" und „Abers" nachgrübeln, jedoch brächte es partout nichts... Nein, ich kann's nur herausfinden, wenn ich mich ins Wasser traue... Takerus Gesicht zeichnet ebenfalls leichte Sorge aus... Stimmt ja, die letzten Monate war er laut Koushiro und Sora nicht aktiv, er muss Angst haben, dass einige seiner Freunde etwas enttäuscht reagieren werden...

„Takeru, wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du nicht bei mir bleiben..."

Daraufhin erhalte ich von Takeru einen leicht verwirrten Blick als Antwort.

„Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich etwas verheimlicht habe... Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte..." Dabei greife ich in meine Tasche und hole meinen Glücksbringer heraus und reiche es ihm. „... Dieses hier fand ich vor einigen Monaten vor meinem Computer, doch erfuhr ich erst von dessen Bedeutung vor gut einandhalb Tagen von Koushiro."

Blicke können Romane erzählen... zumindest Takerus. Es bedarf keines Telepathen, um herauszufinden, wie überrascht er von dieser Entdeckung ist... Ich hoffe jedoch, dass es keine negative Überraschung für ihn ist.

„Und bevor du ‚fragst', das wird heute das erste Mal für mich sein, dass ich eure Welt sehe..."

Takeru entspannt sich, jedoch kann ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht richtig deuten... Irgendwie ist es eine Mischung aus Angst, Freude, Wut, Rührung, Verantwortlichkeit und so weiter... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich ihm noch sagen soll... aber ich hoffe inständig, dass er mir seine Welt zeigen würde...

Schlagartig hellt sich Takerus Miene auf und er gibt mir meinen Glücksbringer zurück, welchen ich sofort wieder in die Tasche stecke, bevor er lächelnd in seiner Tasche kramt... 

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bevor er eine gelbe Replika meines Glücksbringers hervorholt und seinen freien Arm wieder um meine Schulter legt... 

ER WILL MITKOMMEN.... Am liebsten würde ich ihn küssen wollen... doch wäre es einfach viel zu früh dazu... Es ist seltsam, er ist der erste Junge, der mich so aufregt... so anregt...

Allen Mut fassend, öffne ich uns beiden die Tür und wir betreten den Raum. In selbigen befinden sich mehrere Personen, die ich größtenteils schon am ersten Schultag während der Mittagspause gesehen habe, darunter auch Sora, Koushiro, Yamato und Taichi. Zu erwähnen wäre vielleicht, dass alle außer Koushiro und Sora uns mit Riesenaugen anschauen...

Ich bemerke, wie Yamato den Mund öffnen will, genauso wie Taichi, doch beide werden ‚dezent' mit einem leicht festen Schlag in die Rippen von Sora zum Schweigen gebracht.

Mit einem Grinsen beginnt Koushiro zu sprechen, „So, wie ich sehe, sind wir jetzt komplett. Hallo, Rena."

Allein diese zwei Sätze lassen Kinnladen fallen, und zwar Yamatos, Taichis und die des lilafarbenen Mädchens, ich glaube, ihr Name war Miyako. Aber auch der Rest wirkt leicht überrascht, darunter auch der ‚kleine Junge'. Mit der freien Hand greife ich in meine Tasche und hole meinen Glücksbringer hervor.

Da fällt mir ein, habe ich nicht noch immer eine Hand um Takerus Schulter ??? Stimmt ja... Jetzt ist's sowieso zu spät... also soll es egal sein. Als die anderen meinen Glücksbringer sehen, strahlen total verwunderte Blicke in unsere, bzw. in meine, Richtung aus... Einfach göttlich, das Bild...

„So, meine Freunde, ich glaube, es bedarf kaum Worte der Vorstellung, außer dass Rena das jüngste Mitglied in unserem Team ist. Wenn keine weiteren Fragen bestehen, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns auf in die Digiwelt machen..."

Irgendwie ist es seltsam, vor gut einandhalb Tagen hatte er alle Zeit der Welt für Fragen und heute kann er kaum die Pferde im Zaum halten... Ich schätze mal, er kann kaum erwarten, Mimi zu sehen... Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso sie so häufig verschwunden war... Sie war in dieser Welt... 

Ich habe zwar noch Tausende von Fragen, bezweifle jedoch, dass ich diese hier in kurzer Zeit beantwortet bekomme. Besser ich warte mit meinen Fragen, bis sich selbige ergeben.


	2. Teil 2 Das Abenteuer ruft

1 Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder…  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß.  
  
Charaktere :  
  
Iwakomo Rena – 15:  
  
Geboren in Deutschland, wurde später von ihrem Stiefvater adoptiert und erhielt auf diesen Weg den Namen Iwakomo. Zwischenzeitlich lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Deutschland, Frankreich und zuletzt in Amerika, bevor ihr Stiefvater nach Japan versetzt wurde. Einige ihrer besten Freunde sind Catherine Dupré, Tachikawa Mimi und Sybil Reynolds.  
  
Takaishi Takeru 15 Izumi Koushiro 17 Tachikawa Mimi 17  
  
Takenouchi Sora 18 Ishida Yamato 18 Yagami Hikari 15  
  
Yagami Taichi 18 Inoue Miyako 16 Ichijouji Ken 16  
  
Hida Iori 13 Kido Jyou 19 Motomiya Daisuke 15  
  
Catherine Dupré 16 Sybil Reynolds 15  
  
Eltern :  
  
Rena Stiefvater Takeo Mutter Kohana  
  
Takeru/Yamato Vater Hiroaki Mutter Natsuko  
  
Mimi Vater Keisuke Mutter Satoe  
  
Koushiro VATER Yukio MUTTER Akili  
  
A-Vater Nasami A-Mutter Yoshie  
  
Taichi/Hikari Vater Susumu Mutter Yuuko  
  
Sora Vater Haruhiko Mutter Kiyoko  
  
Iori Vater Hiroki Mutter  
  
Großvater Chikara  
  
Andere Charas:  
  
Miyako Schwestern: Momoe Chizuru  
  
Bruder: Mantarou  
  
Jyou Brüder: Shin Shuu  
  
  
  
Teil 2 – Das Abenteuer ruft...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 8 – Das erste Abenteuer  
  
Ich bemerke, wie jeder aus unserem Raum sein Ding... äh Digivice... herausholt; einige haben Modelle welche im Vergleich zu meinem sehr ähnlich geformt sind, die restlichen jedoch haben so ein rechteckiges Gebilde mit abgerundeten Kanten... Wo ich gerade diese sehe, erinnere ich mich daran, dass Mimi auch so ein ‚Digivice' besitzt, damals, als ich es bemerkt habe, glaubte ich, dass es sich um irgendein Mini-Videospiel handelte... Jetzt ist mir dieses viel klarer.  
  
Die anderen mit Ausnahme von Takeru halten ihre ‚Digivices' am ausgestreckten Arm in Richtung Computer; muss sich wohl um irgendein Prozedere handeln... Takeru hingegen schaut mich fragend an und wartet wahrscheinlich auf irgendeine Reaktion meinerseits.  
  
Was habe ich schon zu verlieren ? Folglich imitiere ich die anderen und halte ebenfalls mein ‚Digivice' in Richtung Computerbildschirm. Nur wenige Momente später folgt Takeru meinem Beispiel... Es ist schön, dass er bei mir sein wird...  
  
„Öffne dich, Tor zur Digiwelt." Dieses höre ich von Miyako; war doch ihr Name, oder ?  
  
Nur Momente später erscheint auf dem Bildschirm irgendein Gebilde, was wie ein Fenster von einer Videokonferenz wirkt, mit einem roten Zeichen in der unteren Ecke, welches sich in grün färbt. Kurz darauf sehe ich den seltsamsten Anblick, der mir je untergekommen ist: Nacheinander werden die anderen vom Bildschirm regelrecht aufgesaugt... Es ist einfach zu schwer zu beschreiben; es erzeugt zum einen ein Gefühl von Neugier in mir, aber auch ein leicht ängstliches...  
  
Takeru fest greifend verliere ich schlagartig den Boden unter meinen Füßen. An sich sollte ich jetzt fallen, doch scheint das mein Körper nicht zu realisieren und bleibt einfach beharrlich in der ‚Luft' stehen. Ein Blick nach unten sagt mir, dass ich es hätte vermeiden sollen... Am liebsten würde ich jetzt meinen Magen entleeren, doch selbst dieser gehorcht nicht meinem Verstand, wie auch sonst kaum etwas mit Ausnahme meiner beiden Hände, die sich jetzt beide bei Takeru festgekrallt haben. Aber auch meine Augen haben sich bei ihm festgekrallt... Nach dem Anblick von einem unbeschreiblichen, freien Raum, braucht mein Verstand irgendein Anhaltspunkt... Takeru.  
  
Es ist vorbei... Es mögen zwar nur wenige Momente gewesen sein, doch irgendwie war's für mich eine beunruhigend lange Zeit gewesen... Keine Ahnung, warum... Doch nun endlich spüre ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Trotz allem bleibt dieses Gefühl, dass mein Magen eine Entleerung bedarf... Mir ist speiübel !  
  
Ein Blick nach oben sagt mir, dass Takeru mich besorgt anschaut... Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um mich... Etwas in mir sagt mir, dass ich diesen Blick beschwichtigend abtun solle, doch ein anderer Teil von mir ist ganz anderer Meinung, er will, dass Takeru sich Sorgen um mich macht...  
  
Ich halte mich einfach einige Sekunden an Takeru fest, bis sich mein Magen beruhigt hat. Keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert, doch fühlt es sich die ganze Zeit über recht angenehm an... Es beruhigt nicht nur meinen Magen sondern auch meine Nerven...  
  
„So, geht's unserer Prinze... Uff..." Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, was Yamato sagen wollte, bevor er von seiner Freundin dezent in die Rippen geschlagen wurde, doch lasse ich es wie Wasser an mir abgleiten.  
  
! „Ishida Yamato, das war nicht nett. Wenn du kein Date mit Jun haben möchtest, dann benimm dich! Verstanden ?"  
  
Keine Ahnung, wer diese Jun ist, doch scheint sie irgendeine Art von Monster zu sein, zumindest lässt schon ihr Name Yamato erbleichen.  
  
„Zwar mag Yamato nicht den richtigen Ton gewählt haben, doch sollten wir uns lieber auf den Weg machen. Hier am Portal dürfte es zu gefährlich sein, um hier eine Kaffeepause abzuhalten." Das war der Anführertyp, wenn ich mich nicht irre, heißt er Taichi... Apropos Taichi, ich habe ihn ja noch nicht von Cat gegrüßt.  
  
„Da liegst du falsch, Taichi. Hier besteht für uns keine Gefahr." Zwar höre ich aus Koushiros Stimme einen Hauch von Ungeduld, jedoch keine Angst oder Unsicherheit; er muss sich diesbezüglich sicher sein.  
  
„Und woher weißt du das ?" Die Stimme des ‚kleinen Jungen' ist erfüllt von Neugier, aber auch Vorsicht.  
  
„Iori, ich habe mich die Tage damit beschäftigt, wieso wir an einigen Stellen regelrecht erwartet wurden und an anderen nicht mal eine Spur von unserem Gegner zu sehen ist. Zwar ist diese Untersuchung noch nicht abgeschlossen, jedoch ist jetzt klar, dass der Gegner entweder kein Interesse an der File-Insel hat oder dass dieser Ort vor ihm geschützt ist. Vielleicht sollte ich besser ‚ihr' sagen, da ich auch neue Informationen von unserem Gegner erhalten konnte. Aber dazu komme ich später, wenn wir den Rest von unserer Truppe gefunden haben."  
  
! „Und das erwähnst du erst jetzt ?" Das sagt dieser lange, lilafarbenhaarige Typ mit der Brille... Ich sollte mir doch mal die Namen von allen merken... Oh, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, das muss Jyou sein, allen anderen kann ich mit etwas Nachdenken einen Namen geben, so bleibt er lediglich offen... Und ich wette, dass er nicht Mimi heißt...  
  
„Ähem, tja... Hab ich wohl vergessen..." Das Gesicht Koushiros spricht mehr als tausend Bände... Das kann doch jedem passieren, dass man etwas vergisst anderen mitzuteilen...  
  
„Soll doch erst mal egal sein. Koushiro, wo ist der Treffpunkt ?" Ich kann einen leicht genervten Unterton bei Taichi heraushören; er scheint wohl diesem Gezänk überdrüssig zu sein.  
  
„Taichi, denk doch mal nach, bevor du deine Futterluke öffnest... Du weißt doch, wo auf der File-Insel der beste Treffpunkt ist."  
  
„Yamato, ich weiß, dass ein guter Treffpunkt die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs ist, jedoch weiß ich nicht, ob Koushiro diesen auch gewählt hat. Lieber will ich eine Bestätigung, als dass wir uns dorthin aufmachen und Mimi erwartet uns am anderen Ende der Insel."  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte Yamato wahrscheinlich einen sehr schmerzvollen Tod zu erwarten gehabt. Und nicht nur einen...  
  
„Taichi, leider muss ich zugeben, dass der Treffpunkt die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs ist... Entschuldige..."  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Die Wahl ist doch gut, nur wollte ich es von dir hören, damit ich sicher sein konnte..."  
  
Langsam lasse ich einen Blick auf über meine neuen Freunde schweifen und muss feststellen, dass einige andere Kleidung anhaben, als vorhin im Computerraum. Da wäre diese Miyako, sie trägt nun eine Art Fliegerdress, absolut abgedreht, oder Iori, der nun so eine Art beige-graue Robe anhat. Nicht zu vergessen Takeru, er trägt nun einen hellblauen Sweater mit gelben Ärmeln und grün-grauen Shorts.  
  
Einen Moment, was trage ich den hier... Es fühlt sich an wie eine Robe, es ist bequem wie eine Robe und es ist eine Robe, und um genau zu sein, handelt es sich um eine, die denselben Farbstil wie mein Glücksbringer hat... genauso regenbogenfarben... Ich fühle mich in dieser Robe irgendwie wie eine Zauberin, eine Magierin...  
  
„Ähem, Koushiro, eine Frage... Ist das mit dem Kleidungswechsel eigentlich normal ?"  
  
Erst jetzt scheint jeder meine neue Kleidung zu bemerken, ich ernte leicht verwirrte Blicke.  
  
„Ups... Habe ich wohl auch vergessen, dir zu erzählen... Übrigens deine Robe ist sehr interessant..."  
  
„Auffälliger ging's wohl nicht... Wieso benutzen wir nicht gleich eine Leuchtreklame, um unsere Anwesenheit bekannt zu geben..." Dieser Jyou geht mir langsam ein wenig auf den Senkel mit seiner Jammerei...  
  
„Jyou... Was ist mit dir denn los ? Hast du einen Test versiebt, oder wieso bist du heute so... so... ach vergiss es..." Whoa... Was für ein Temperament, diese Miyako erinnert mich sehr stark an Mimi...  
  
„Miyako, Jyou... Schluss damit... Was ist denn heute mit euch allen los ? Ich kann euch ja kaum noch erkennen..." Endlich meldet sich Ken, er ist einer der wenigen, von denen ich mit dem Namen sicher bin.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, kommt's mir nur so vor, oder liegt hier irgendein Nebel in der Luft...  
  
~ „Takeru, siehst du auch diesen Nebel ?"  
  
Takeru schaut sich kurz um und bestätigt meinen Verdacht mit einem finsteren Nicken.  
  
„Ähem... Ist das normal, dass hier so ein Nebel aufzieht ?"  
  
Wenn sich die anderen eben noch beinahe die Rübe einschlugen, erwacht schlagartig deren Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
! „Mist... Weg hier..." Keine Ahnung, wer das eben sagte, ist auch egal... Erst mal weg hier...  
  
Keine Ahnung, wohin ich gerade renne, zumindest folge ich Takeru stehenden Fußes, in der Hoffnung, dass er es zumindest weiß.  
  
Wie aus weiterem Himmel höre ich hinter mir irgendwelches Tiergebrüll, welches ich einfach nicht einzuordnen weiß. Es klingt wie eine Mischung aus Löwe, Vogel und keine Ahnung, was... Jedenfalls lässt es mich leicht erschaudern... und das will etwas heißen... Für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich etwas schwarzes, spitzes im Hintergrund, kann jedoch dieses Bild nicht festhalten.  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir rennen, aber nach einigen Minuten Spurt, erreichen wir ein Waldstück. Jedoch betreten wir es nicht, sondern verharren dort, wo sich Yamato und Taichi die Lage sondieren wollen.  
  
„Ist... das... das übliche... Begrüßungs... kommando ?"  
  
„Nein... Rena... an sich... hätte hier... alles ruhig... sein... sollen."  
  
Langsam beruhige ich meinen Atem und gleichzeitig den Puls...  
  
„Da wären noch ein paar Fragen: Was war das für ein Nebel ? Und was war dieses schwarze, spitze Gebilde ?"  
  
Keine Ahnung, was ich gerade gesagt habe, zumindest stehe ich jetzt im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit...  
  
„Schwarzes, spitzes Gebilde ?"  
  
„Ja, sah einem Obelisken ähnlich, jedoch kann ich nicht viel darüber sagen, ich hab's nur für einen Moment sehen können..."  
  
Dieses Ding muss etwas schlechtes bedeuten, da alle, wirklich alle käseweiß geworden sind... Urplötzlich holt Koushiro aus seinem Rucksack einen Laptop heraus, dessen Marke ich nicht kenne. Ich kenne zwar die Marke ‚Apple', doch haben diese einen Apfel als Logo und keine Ananas...  
  
! „MIST ! VERFLUCHT !" Das kann nichts gutes bedeuten.  
  
„Koushiro, irgendwas herausgefunden ?"  
  
„Leider... Es IST ein schwarzer Turm, der einzige in der Digiwelt..."  
  
Keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, doch sehe ich Ken nahezu ohnmächtig werden...  
  
! „Nanu, was haben wir denn hier... Ach wie süß... Mein Meister wird sich freuen..." Als ich mich in die Richtung der Stimme umdrehe, sehe ich ein komisch wirkendes, schwarz-blaues, fledermausähniches Etwas in meine Richtung schauend. „... Nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben... GIFTPFEIL..." Ich...  
  
Ich spüre nur noch, wie ich von etwas zu Boden gerissen werde, von etwas Lebendigem.  
  
„Na gut, der erste Schuss ging daneben, aber der zweite..."  
  
„...wird auch nicht treffen... BLITZPFOTE..." So erschallt eine neue Stimme von oben, gefolgt von einer anderen. „LUFTSCHUSS..."  
  
„Glaubt ihr wirklich, mich aufhalten zu können ? Bah... Ich komme wieder... und dann mit Verstärkung..." Ich kann das Wesen davonfliegen hören...  
  
„Danke, ihr beiden, ohne euch hätte es böse für uns ausgesehen..."  
  
„Keine Ursacht, Taichi. Bedankt euch lieber bei Veemon, er hat als erstes gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ach übrigens, wer ist diese komische Gestalt, die unter Takeru liegt ?"  
  
Also Takeru war es, der mich zu Boden geworfen hat... Es muss wohl etwas schlimmes sein, dieses ‚Giftpfeil'... War dieses komische Wesen ein Digimon ? Wenn ja, was genau war dieses... Und wer sind unsere Retter ? Aber da ist noch etwas anderes... Veemon... Ich kenne diesen Namen... Keine Ahnung wieso... Ich könnte beschwören, ihn vor Ewigkeiten einmal gehört zu haben...  
  
Ich versuche aufzustehen, jedoch scheint mein lieber Freund noch immer auf mir zu liegen, und ich kann mich keinen Millimeter rühren... Nicht dass ich mich beschwere... Das käme mir nie in den Sinn...  
  
„Ähem... Takeru, du kannst jetzt von deiner Freundin runterkommen..." Wenn ich nicht gerade am Boden festgenagelt wäre, dann würde ich ihm klarmachen, was ich von seiner Bemerkung halte... Mit Fäusten... „Uff..." Es ist aber gut, dass Sora auf unserer Seite ist und ihn Manieren lehrt...  
  
„Ishida Yamato, das war so unangebracht ! Reiß dich mal zusammen !... Ihr beiden könnt jetzt wieder aufstehen, Demidevimon ist fürs erste verschwunden."  
  
Ich kann spüren, wie sich die Last auf mir verringert, also Takeru aufsteht. Ein Teil von mir ist richtig traurig darum... Warum nur ??? Okay... ich geb's zu, am liebsten würde ich Takeru schnappen und in den nächsten Busch ziehen... Um's mal übertrieben darzustellen...  
  
Beim Aufstehen fällt mir die Spritze, nicht allzu weit entfernt im Boden steckend, ins Auge. Wo vorhin noch üppig Gras spross, befindet sich nur noch abgestorbene Pflanzen... Wenn ich bedenke, das Ziel hätte ich... Mir ist schlecht...  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich vorm Busch stehe und meinen Magen endgültig entleere, es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor...  
  
„Rena, geht's wieder ?" Sekunde... War das Takeru ???  
  
Ich blicke mich zur Stimme und finde das passende Gesicht dazu... Es war Takeru... Jetzt kann ich als glückliches Mädchen sterben, ich habe einen Engel gehört... und er sorgt sich um mich.  
  
Ich schenke Takeru mein bestes Lächeln, das beste das ich derzeit hinbekomme... „Danke, Takeru, danke für alles."  
  
Am liebsten würde ich ihm jetzt um den Hals fallen, doch wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass er meinen derzeitigen Atem anregend finden würde...  
  
„Keine Ursache, Rena, keine Ursache..."  
  
Es ist doch irgendwie komisch, dass er erst mein Leben retten muss, um wieder selbst anzufangen zu leben...  
  
„Eine Frage hätte ich noch, wer hat uns eigentlich gerettet vor diesem komischen Fledermausdings ?"  
  
Takeru schaut erst leicht verwundert in meine Augen, dann hellt sich seine Miene auf.  
  
„Ach so... Du meinst Patamon und Gatomon."  
  
Patamon... Das ist doch Takerus Partner, wenn ich Sora richtig verstanden habe... Bleibt nur noch die Frage, zu wem Gatomon gehört... Gato... Gato steht doch für Katze... Kann das ein Zufall sein ?  
  
„Ich muss mich dann auch noch bei den beiden für die Rettung danken."  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee..."  
  
Kapitel 9 – Zusammentreffen  
  
„Takeru, Rena, seid ihr fertig ? Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zum Treffpunkt aufbrechen, bevor Demidevimon wieder auftaucht." Ich höre die Stimme des Anführers, Taichi.  
  
„Es geht schon... glaube ich..." Zwar habe ich noch immer dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen, doch kann ich mich jetzt wieder zusammenreißen...  
  
~ „Takeru, bist du fertig ?"  
  
~ „Klar..." Okay, Takeru spart noch mit Worten, doch redet er zumindest wieder... Ich freu mich wie eine Schneekönigin...  
  
~ „Du hast nicht zufälligerweise Kaugummi oder etwas ähnliches dabei, um diesen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu neutralisieren ?"  
  
~ „Frag am besten Jyou, er ist normalerweise der, der auf alles vorbereitet ist..." Wieso ausgerechnet er ? Ich hoffe, er ist nicht so ein Kotzbrocken, den er bisher gemimt hat. Natürlich kann sein Verhalten durch diesen ominösen Nebel hervorgerufen worden sein... Schauen wir mal...  
  
~ „Danke Takeru, ich werde ihn gleich mal fragen..."  
  
Takeru lächelt mir noch zu, bevor ich mich in Richtung Jyou aufmache, der leicht abseits von der Gruppe wartet.  
  
„Entschuldige, Jyou, hättest du vielleicht etwas gegen diesen üblen Geschmack in meinen Mund ?"  
  
„Oh, Rena. Entschuldige erst mal für mein Auftreten vorhin... Keine Ahnung, was in mir gefahren ist... Gut, dass du zu mir kommst, ich habe einen Atemfrisch-Bonbon in meinem Rucksack hier." Jyou fängt an, in seinem Rucksack zu kramen... Da fällt mir ein, wieso habe ich diesen Rucksack nicht schon früher bemerkt ???... Okay, es könnte leicht sein, dass ich ‚ein wenig' abgelenkt war...  
  
„Danke, und das vorhin ist vergessen. Konnte das mit diesem Nebel zu tun haben ?"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich, obwohl das bisher noch nie passiert ist. Jedoch lässt der Nebel ansonsten nur Digimon ohne Partner verrückt werden... Eine Frage am Rande: Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich an mich gewandt hast und nicht an Taichi oder Sora ?"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit reicht er mir eine Packung Atemfrisch-Bonbons.  
  
„Takeru hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich diesbezüglich am besten an dich wenden soll..." Ich weiß, dass ich gemein sein kann... Doch konnte ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen...  
  
„Oh..." Der Groschen scheint wohl centweise bei ihm zu fallen... Jedoch ändert sich seine Miene schlagartig, als er wohl realisiert, was ich ebengerade genau gesagt habe... „Er... hat..."  
  
„Jedenfalls danke für die Bonbons, ich bringe dir morgen eine neue Packung mit... Ich gehe am besten erst mal zurück zu Takeru, bevor er anfängt, mich zu vermissen..."  
  
Ich ernte lediglich Gestammel als Antwort auf meine Bemerkung... Ich hoffe zumindest, die anderen werden nicht auf gleiche Art und Weise reagieren, wenn sie es erfahren...  
  
Als ich zu Takeru zurückkomme, bemerke ich, dass er die ulkigste, orangene Mütze aufhat, die ich jemals gesehen habe...  
  
„Coole Mütze, Takeru."  
  
„Mal was neues, jetzt bin ich schon eine Mütze..."  
  
„Beruhige dich, Rena wollte nicht unhöflich sein, sie kennt dich und die anderen noch nicht..."  
  
Ne Sekunde... Eine Mütze, die antworten kann, gibt es nicht... Also muss das dann Takerus Digimonpartner sein, Patamon.  
  
„Oh, entschuldige, dann musst du wohl Patamon sein..." Ich reiche dem orangenen Wesen die Hand und schüttele etwas, was wie eine Pfote erscheint. „... Und danke für die Rettung vorhin."  
  
„Entschuldigung angenommen... und keine Ursache wegen vorhin, jedoch solltest du dich lieber bei Gato und Veemon bedanken."  
  
„Gato ? Habe ich die letzten Monate etwas verpasst ?"  
  
„Ne Menge, Takeru... Ne Menge..." Dieses Patamon macht's sich richtig bequem in Takerus goldenen Haaren. Mir fallen jetzt auch Flügel auf, welche sich anstelle von Ohren an seinem Kopf befinden. Irgendwie erinnert er mich an einen beflügelten Hamster... Aber ich bezweifle, dass er diesen Namen gerne hörte...  
  
„Eine Frage hätte ich doch noch, zu wem gehören eigentlich diese beiden ähh... Digimon ?"  
  
Ich ernte bei Patamon und Takeru einen leicht bitteren Blick... Habe ich etwas Falsches gefragt ?  
  
„Sie nehmen derzeit beide eine Auszeit von ihren Partnern... Bitte frage nicht um Details, ich bin das falsche Mon, um darüber zu berichten..."  
  
Ohh... Das scheint wohl wirklich ein leicht wunder Punkt zu sein... Könnte es sein, dass die beiden zu... Das könnte zumindest einiges erklären...  
  
„Okay... Ich wollte keinen von euch beiden Unbehagen mit dieser Frage bereiten..."  
  
„Kein Problem, Rena, es ist halt nur so, dass..."  
  
Natürlich könnte ich mir jetzt seine Entschuldigung anhören, doch will ich ihn lieber nicht an die letzten Monate erinnern. Ich bin schon froh, endlich seine Stimme zu hören... Am besten lasse ich dieses Thema fürs erste ruhen... Ich kann mich noch später darum erkundigen... falls es notwendig ist.  
  
„Takeru, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen..." Dabei schüttle ich leicht den Kopf.  
  
Ich packe noch schnell einen der Bonbons aus und stecke ihn in den Mund, bevor ich meinen Arm um Takerus Schulter lege und mit ihm zurück zur Gruppe gehe...  
  
Ich dachte, es würde ein längerer Fußmarsch werden, doch schon nach guten 15 Minuten erreichen wir einen recht skurrilen Ort, hier befinden sich lauter Babyspielzeuge in Übergröße... Skurril ist wahrscheinlich der beste Ausdruck dafür, obwohl auch eine recht angenehme Atmosphäre hier herrscht, so friedlich, so belebt fühlt sich die Luft an, so ungewohnt.  
  
Auf dem Weg hierher haben Takeru und ich die Zweisamkeit in Ruhe genossen, während Patamon ein Auge auf Takerus Kopf zog... Entweder er ist müde oder einfach nur bequem...  
  
„Oh... Ihr seid endlich hier... Wir warten schon etliche Minuten..." Vor uns steht, wie aus dem Nichts auftauchend, eine weiße Katze mit zwei gelb- roten Handschuhen und einem recht langem Schanz, an dem sich ein goldener Ring befinden... Wenn ich raten sollte, lautet deren Name Gatomon...  
  
„Hi, Gatomon. Wo ist Mimi ?" Koushiro kann's wohl kaum erwarten, seine Freundin zu sehen...  
  
„Sie ist mit Veemon und Palmon hinten bei Elecmon. Die anderen befinden sich derzeit auf Rundgang; sie suchen nach möglichen Feinden, die sich anzuschleichen versuchen."  
  
Koushiro verliert noch nicht einmal ein Wort, bevor er losstürmt... Er scheint sie wohl wirklich zu vermissen.  
  
Ich höre hinter mir ein Seufzen und dem Klang nach handelt es sich um Sora... Ich dachte, sie ist mit Yamato glücklich. Ist da vielleicht doch mehr ? Es soll jedoch erst mal egal sein...  
  
„Ähem, Gatomon... Ich wollte mich für vorhin bedanken, als du und Patamon Takerus und mein Leben gerettet hast."  
  
Die Katze schaut mich musternd an.  
  
„Keine Ursache... Kennen wir uns ?"  
  
Tja... Noch nicht...  
  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste... Ich bin Rena, die ‚Neue'."  
  
Ich ernte für diesen Satz einen leicht verwunderten Blick...  
  
„Seltsam. Eigentlich sollte es laut Gennai keinen neuen Digiritter geben... Auch egal, dann hat er sich mal wieder geirrt..."  
  
Keine Ahnung, wer dieser Gennai ist, er scheint irgendwas wie ein Berater zu sein... Sekunde mal, ich glaube diesen Namen schon von Koushiro vorgestern gehört zu haben... Doch soll's fürs erste egal sein.  
  
„Das ist also diese ominöse Stadt."  
  
„Das ist die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs, der Ort wo Digimon geboren werden."  
  
Moment... Digimon werden hier geboren ? Kommen nun Elterndigimon hierher, um... Oder ist damit etwas anderes gemeint... Das geht wohl nach dem Motto, andere Dimensionen andere Sitten.  
  
„Sie werden hier geboren ?"  
  
„Normalerweise schon; hier ist der Ort, wo Digieier entstehen und Digimon das Licht dieser Welt erblicken..." Anscheinend ist die ‚Mütze' wieder erwacht. „... Stimmt doch, Gato ?"  
  
„Patapata... Du hast nur eines vergessen... Es gibt keine neuen Eier mehr..." Ein Blick Gatomons lässt darauf schließen, dass es ein sehr ernstes Problem zu sein scheint.  
  
„Das heißt nichts Gutes, oder ?"  
  
Ich ernte dreimaliges Kopfschütteln... Es ist schlimm...  
  
„Ohh..." Am liebsten würde ich mich in die Ecke stellen und schämen... Es war doch an sich klar, eine Zivilisation ohne Nachkommen ist vom Aussterben bedroht...  
  
! „Alles klar da hinten ? Wenn ja, dann kommt, wir wollen eine Lagebesprechung abhalten." Taichi scheint wirklich der Anführer dieser Truppe zu sein, zumindest benimmt er sich wie einer, und anscheinend nicht mal wie ein schlechter...  
  
Lagebesprechung... Mimi... Soll ich ??? Na klaro... Sie hat doch schließlich Schuld, dass ich nicht mehr meine rückenlange Haarpracht besitze... Ein Spiel „Truth or Dare"* mit ihr und ich musste meine jahrelang gepflegte Haarpracht nahezu um die Hälfte kürzen... Zumindest konnte ich mich noch an ihr rächen...  
  
Ich fummle kurz an meiner Robe rum und finde, wie vermutet, eine Kapuze, die ich über meinen Kopf ziehe.  
  
„Spielen wir jetzt Maskerade ?"  
  
„Nein, Takeru, ich will nur Mimi ein wenig ärgern..."  
  
Erst scheinen alle drei diesen Kommentar als unwichtig abzulegen und verhalten sich, als wäre nichts geschehen... Doch dann blicken diese wie auf ein Kommando mich glubschäugig an.  
  
„Ihr und mein Vater waren früher Studienkollegen, so wurden wir uns einander vorgestellt. Später waren wir dann Freunde geworden. Reicht das als Erklärung ?"  
  
Daraufhin ernte ich leichtes Nicken von den dreien. Sie sind wohl doch noch etwas geschockt... Wie werden wohl die anderen dieses hinnehmen ? Hoffentlich besser...  
  
! „Kommt ihr endlich, oder braucht ihr eine Extraeinladung ?"  
  
Mann, Taichi braucht uns doch nicht zu hetzen...  
  
„Gatomon, wenn du willst, kannst du auf meiner Schulter sitzen..." Keine Ahnung wieso ich das eigentlich sage, doch erscheint es mir das Richtige im Moment zu sein.  
  
Gatomon scheint es sich wohl einen Moment zu überlegen und springt dann mit einem Satz punktgenau auf die Schulter. „Wer kann zu so einem Angebot schon nein sagen ?"  
  
„Solange du mich nicht als Kratzbaum missbrauchst, kannst du solange dort bleiben, wie du willst."  
  
Langsam traben wir in Richtung der anderen, die ungeduldig auf uns vier warten. Als Taichi Gatomon auf meiner Schulter bemerkt, öffnet er zwar den Mund, jedoch kommt kein erkennbares Wort aus diesem heraus... Jedoch auch die anderen scheinen leicht verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu schauen... Schauen wir mal, was sie dann erst bei Mimis Anblick sagen werden... Entweder sie hat ihr Wort gebrochen, oder es wird der lustigste Anblick auf Erden sein...  
  
„Na endlich, dann können wir ja..." Das klingt fast schon wie ein Stoßseufzer von Takerus Bruder.  
  
Den ganzen Weg lang halte ich mich an Takeru, und das sprichwörtlich...  
  
Das, was um am Ende des Weges erwartet, ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Kodak-Moment. Ich sehe eine blauhaarige Mimi mit Koushiro knutschen... Das Wort ‚Küssen' wäre eine Untertreibung besonderer Güte... Zumindest wird mir jetzt klar, wieso sie in Amerika niemanden von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hat: 1. Wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie ihren festen Freund recht häufig sehen kann, wenn er in Japan und sie in Amerika leben. 2. Wenn sie erzählt hätte, dass ihr Freund ein ‚Computer-Freak' ist, dann hätten sie alle für verrückt erklärt... Der beste Vergleich wäre der vom ‚Schönen und dem Biest'... Die Frage ist lediglich, wer ist von beiden der oder die Schöne und wer das Biest... Okay... das ist etwas übertrieben, doch kann Mimi sehr häufig auch ein Biest sein...  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie Mimi das gemacht hat, doch als wir das ‚glückliche Pärchen' erreichen, beendet sie den ‚Kuss' und dreht sich mit Koushiro in unsere Richtung. Andersrum, so richtig verwundern tut's mich nicht, Mimi hatte schon immer das Talent, richtige Momente abzupassen.  
  
„Hi..."  
  
Ihr antwortet keiner vom restlichen Team... Alle scheinen von ihrem neuen Aussehen etwas geschockt zu sein...  
  
„Hallo, M...Mimi... Was… ist denn… mit…"  
  
„...meinen Haaren passiert ?... Tja, wie soll ich's sagen... Ich habe jemanden herausgefordert und musste die Konsequenzen tragen... Blau steht mir doch, oder ?" Sie hat um genau zu sein zwei herausgefordert... Sybil und mich... Von mir kam die Farbe und von Sybil die Idee mit nichtauswaschbarer Farbe... „Ach übrigens, wer spielt denn hier Ben Kenobi ?" Mimi blickt in meine Richtung...  
  
„Ben Kenobi ?!? Wenn schon, dann bin ich Prinzessin Leia... Grün... Ich hätte auf grün anstelle von blau bestehen sollen..."  
  
Jetzt scheint der Rest der Truppe regelrecht geplättet zu sein... Entweder sie verstehen nicht, was ich gerade gesagt habe, oder sie glauben an einen schlechten Scherz. Lediglich Sora und Takeru plus den beiden Digimon lächeln noch... Mimi hingegen schaut mit einem sperrangelweit geöffneten Mund in meine Richtung... Ein göttlicher Anblick, das erste Mal sehe ich Mimi sprachlos...  
  
Kapitel 10 – Déjà-Vu  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens und unkontrollierten Starrens fängt Mimi plötzlich an lauthals zu lachen. Wieso sollte sie ??? Sekunde, ich habe doch nicht... Ohh... jetzt verstehe ich, sie hat meinen Arm um Takerus Schulter und seinen um meiner gesehen... Tja... so schnell schwindet der Ruf...  
  
„Liebes, geht's dir gut ?" Man kann regelrecht sehen, wie sich Koushiros Gesicht besorgt verzieht.  
  
Mimi versucht zwar, irgendwas zu antworten, kriegt jedoch vor Lachen kein Wort heraus...  
  
Das ist einfach ein zu witziger Anblick, ich weiß nicht, aber es ist einfach höllisch schwer, nicht einfach selbst loszuprusten. Ein Blick in Takerus leicht belustigtes Gesicht ist einfach zu viel... Ich kann nicht anders, als meinem innersten Bedürfnis nachzugeben. An Takerus Schulter lache ich regelrecht meine Lunge aus meinen Körper heraus... Ich glaube, sogar Takeru selbst leicht lachen zu hören.  
  
Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lange wir uns so aufhalten, es können nur Sekunden oder aber auch Stunden gewesen sein, keine Ahnung... Ich versuche gar nicht erst, mir vorzustellen, was die anderen denken müssen, das wäre wahrscheinlich ein Deut zu viel im Moment.  
  
Keine Ahnung wie, aber irgendwann schaffe ich es, mich langsam aber sicher zu beherrschen... Mit einem noch immer leicht kichernden Takeru an meiner Seite gehe ich auf die ‚Prinzessin' zu und umarme sie.  
  
„Lange nicht mehr gesehen..."  
  
Okay, das ist zwar leicht... in Ordnung sehr viel... übertrieben, doch freue ich mit trotz allem, sie zu sehen...  
  
„Lange nicht mehr gesehen ??? Deine Abschiedsparty war doch erst vor gut einer Woche... Hast du diese schon vergessen ?"  
  
Bevor ich auch nur antworten kann, umarmt sie mein blonder Engel an meiner Seite... „Hallo, Meems..."  
  
Verdammt... Wieso habe ich ausgerechnet heute keine Kamera dabei... Mimi mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, ist schon Gold wert... So etwas sollte man sich einrahmen und an die Wand hängen... Und gleich daneben die Gesichter von den anderen Anwesenden hier... mit Ausnahme Jyous, der jetzt leicht vor sich hinlächelt...  
  
Leider tendieren solche Momente dazu, sich von irgendwas stören zu lassen... und dieses Irgendwas ist ein Summen beziehungsweise ein Surren... Es hat etwas Böses an sich... keine Ahnung was... aber es lässt mein Blut leicht gefrieren...  
  
! „Hört ihr das auch ?"  
  
Ich kann regelrecht zusehen, wie sich alle anspannen... Ich vertraue ihrer Erfahrung und bereite mich lieber aufs Schlimmste vor...  
  
! „Wo sind unsere Partner ?!?"  
  
! „Wie schon gesagt, sie sind auf Patrouille..."  
  
Man kann regelrecht die Anspannung der anderen spüren... Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann befindet sich lediglich ein kampfbereites Digimon hier... Ich weiß zwar nicht die Anzahl der Gegner, doch vermute ich mal, dass ein Digimon, vielleicht auch zwei nicht ausreichen dürften...  
  
! „Koushiro, wo ist der nächste Ausgang ?"  
  
! „Zu weit weg... so schnell sind wir nicht..."  
  
! „Na bravo... Irgendwelche Vorschläge ?"  
  
Das hört sich nicht ermutigend an... besser ich halte mich fürs Erste an Takeru...  
  
Als ich in seine Richtung blicke, sehe ich wie er und seine Mütze... äh Patamon... sich in die Augen schauen und sich gegenseitig zunicken... Wenige Momente später bemerke ich ein leichtes gelbliches Leuchten Takerus, beziehungsweise seines ‚Digivices', gefolgt von einem hellen Leuchten Patamons. Dabei spüre ich eine starke Aura aus deren Richtung, welche fast schon von Reinheit strotzt... pure, reine Hoffnung... Takeru hat trotz der misslichen Lage nicht den Silberstreif am Horizont verloren... Wenn ich bedenke, vor einigen Tagen wusste er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wie sich das Wort Hoffnung schreibt, und jetzt...  
  
Aus der hellen Lichtsäule kommt die laute Stimme Patamons hervor... „Patamon digitiert zu..."  
  
Das ist also eine Digitation... Koushiro hat zwar versucht, mir diesen Vorgang zu erklären... doch geht nichts über eine Livevorstellung... Wie hätte er auch dieses hier beschreiben sollen...  
  
Eine fiel erwachsenere Stimme beendet den Satz... „Angemon !"  
  
Just in dem Moment verblasst auch langsam die Lichtsäule und es bleibt ein wunderschöner Engel zurück... Damit meine ich nicht diese kleinen zierlichen Gestalten auf Kirchengemälden, sondern einen Seraph, einen der höchsten Engel, bewaffnet mit einem Kampfstab... Koushiro hat zwar erzählt, dass es Engelsdigimon gibt, doch hätte ich nie mit einer solchen imposanten Figur gerechnet...  
  
Nahezu unisono rufen uns der Engel und die Katze folgendes zu... ! „Verschwindet... Wir halten sie solange wie möglich auf..."  
  
Man spürt regelrecht Takerus Ablehnung zu diesem Plan... doch muss ich den beiden Recht geben... Manchmal ist es besser sich zurückzuziehen anstelle eines sinnlosen Todes zu sterben... Ich weiß, dass Takeru mich dafür hassen wird, doch greife ich dessen Hand und zerre ihn mit zur Flucht...  
  
Zwar versucht Takeru, sich von mir loszureißen, doch kennt er noch meinen Griff nicht...  
  
„Ach wie süß... Da ist ja meine Zielscheibe von vorhin..."  
  
Nicht der schon wieder... vorhin hat er mich zwar überrascht... doch das wird ihm nicht mehr gelingen... Ich lasse Takerus Hand los... Hoffentlich ist er klug genug, um keine Riesendummheit zu begehen...  
  
! „GIFTPFEIL"  
  
Der hat auch keinen neuen Trick auf Lager ? Ich rolle mich zur Seite und kann dieser komischen Spritze gerade so ausweichen... Trotz des billigen Tricks darf ich mir keine Konzentrationsschwäche leisten...  
  
„Ach wie nett... meine Zielscheibe will mit mir spielen... Dann spiele ich mal mit... GIFTPFEIL !"  
  
Gut... wenigstens lässt er so Takeru in Ruhe... Ich hoffe mal, dass Takeru pfiffig genug ist, Hilfe zu holen... Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich keine Zweifel ihm gegenüber zu haben brauche... Na ja... Jetzt sollte ich wohl weiter ausweichen...  
  
Verdammt... Ich sollte mir weniger Gedanken um meinen Freund machen, sondern viel mehr um diese Giftspritzen... Die von eben hat mit beinahe getroffen...  
  
„Oh... Dein Freund scheint wohl die Mücke gemacht zu haben... Der kommt auch noch dran... GIFTPFEIL !"  
  
Ich hoffe, dass Takeru sich beeilt... Allzu lange werde ich diesem Bombardement nicht standhalten...  
  
Keine Ahnung... keine Ahnung wie lange... keine Ahnung wie vielen... Es müssen Stunden vergangen sein... zumindest fühle ich mich so... Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu zählen...  
  
„ARGH... Du gehst mir langsam auf den Keks... GIFTPFEIL !"  
  
Nicht schon wieder... Und noch'ne Rolle zur Seite... Diese Fledermaus mag zwar hartnäckig sein, doch in Punkto Intelligenz ist sie nicht bewandert... Wie kann man so häufig danebentreffen und nicht mal die Bohne daraus lernen ???  
  
MIST!!! Ich sollte besser aufpassen, wohin ich mich rollen lasse... Ich habe mich selbst in die Ecke manövriert... VERFLUCHT !!! ... Rena... bleib ruhig...  
  
Schau ich mal... Ich habe nur zwei Möglichkeiten... nach vorne und nach hinten... Tja... Was mache ich nun ???  
  
„Och... wie drollig... hast du dich selbst ausmanövriert ? ... GIFT..." Mist, das war's wohl... „PF..."  
  
! „Vee-Kopfnuss !"  
  
WAS ???  
  
„EIL... MIST..."  
  
Ich spüre, wie dieser Pfeil mich nur knapp verfehlt... Puh... das... war... knapp...  
  
! „Wer war das ?... Ach so... ein Rookie... Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du mich damit besiegen könntest ?"  
  
Diese Fledermaus hat partout keinen Schimmer... das war doch niemals so gedacht... Zwar weiß ich nicht, wer mein Retter ist, doch... ich schulde ihm/ihr was...  
  
„Tss... Tss... Das war auch nie meine Absicht..."  
  
Ich blicke in die Richtung der neuen Stimme und sehe eine blaue Echse... korregiere... ein kleiner blauer Drache... Irgendwie ist dieses Wesen das niedlichste, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe... Dieses Gatomon oder Patamon sind zwar auch in gewisser Weise süß... doch...  
  
„Soll mir auch egal sein... GIFTPFEIL..."  
  
Nicht schon wieder... Gehen ihm nicht irgendwann diese Spritzen aus ? Jetzt ist es an mir, meinen Retter zu retten... Nur wie ? ... Na klar... jetzt beachtet diese Fledermaus mich nicht... vielleicht kann ich ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und so lange genug ablenken... PERFEKT... Ich sehe auch schon das perfekte Utensil... ein Stein, ein spitzer Stein... Genau das perfekte Projektil...  
  
„HAHAHAHA... Jetzt steckst du in der Klemme, nicht ?"  
  
Mist, mein Retter hat sich, wie ich mich vorhin auch, selbst in die Falle gebracht... Dann will ich mal...  
  
„Ähm..."  
  
Anvisieren...  
  
„Och wie nett... hat dich die Sprache verlassen ?..."  
  
Projektil ausbalancieren...  
  
„..Auch egal... STIRB..."  
  
Ausholen...  
  
„...GIFT..."  
  
Werfen...  
  
„PFE... AUTSCH..."  
  
Volltreffer... ein perfekter Wurf...  
  
„Wer greift mich von hinten an... DU ? Bist wohl das nervigste Menschenwesen in der Digiwelt... Genug gespielt..."  
  
Mist... Zwar ist mein Retter von vorhin in Sicherheit... doch dafür habe ich mich wieder in den Mittelpunkt des Geschehens gespielt... Aber wenn ich ihn damit retten konnte, dann war's jegliches Risiko wert...  
  
Irgendwas passiert hier... Ich spüre eine Präsenz... Ich kann regelrecht Gedanken von jemanden anderes spüren... Es ist so seltsam, aber auch so angenehm... Keine Ahnung, was hier passiert... Irgendwie verblasst die Umwelt, diese komische Fledermaus wirkt wie weit entfernt... Sie ist irgendwie keine Bedrohung... Wieso, da habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer...  
  
Es ist lediglich ganz schwach die Stimme der komischen Fledermaus zu erahnen... „Jetzt bist du fällig... GIFT..."  
  
Ich sollte eigentlich ausweichen, aber irgendwie fühle ich, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist... Und plötzlich ertönt ein lauter Ruf... „VEE-LASER !"  
  
Kapitel 11 – Ein Freund, ein guter Freund...  
  
Keine Ahnung, was ich erwartet habe... Ich kann nur zusehen, wie diese komische Fledermaus von einem Lichtstrahl getroffen wird und sich langsam in Partikel auflöst... Das muss schmerzhaft sein... Ich frage mich, wieso ich nichts dabei empfinde... weder Freude noch Leid... Bisher habe ich noch nie jemanden oder etwas sterben sehen; doch irgendwie berührt es mich nicht... Vielleicht liegt es einfach nur daran, dass ich es anstelle dieser komischen Fledermaus hätte sein können...  
  
Jetzt muss ich es wissen, was hat meinen Gegner getroffen, oder wer... Ein Blick in die Richtung, aus der dieser komische Lichtstrahl kam, zeigt einen menschengroßen blauen Drachen mit einem messerähnlichen Horn auf der Nase... Skuril... doch erinnert er mich an den kleinen Drachen von vorhin... könnten beide dasselbe Lebewesen sein ? Wer weiß... diese Welt irritiert mich immer noch... und wird es wahrscheinlich noch für eine lange Zeit...  
  
Ich gehe auf das Wesen zu, um ihm für seine Hilfe zu danken. Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann.  
  
„Danke für die Rettung eben..."  
  
„K...Keine... Ur...Ursache..." Was ist denn mit dem los ? Wieso stottert er ? „...W...Was...ist...ge...gera...de p...passiert ?"  
  
Wie ? Moment... Wieso fragt er gerade mich ?  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir sagen könntest... Ich verstehe von dieser Welt noch nicht allzu viel..."  
  
Da fällt mir gerade auf... der Stoff meiner Robe hat sich verändert, es hat einen orangenen Grundton angenommen mit blauen, mir unverständlichen Zeichen... und mein Glücksbringer... mein Digivice... sieht auch anders aus, blauer Grundton mit orangenen Konturen. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein...  
  
Bevor ich mich versehe, ist das Wesen von einem Lichtkegel umgeben, wie vorhin Patamon, als er zu Angemon... äh... digitierte... Doch erscheint es irgendwie anders zu sein... Nach einigen Sekunden finde ich wieder den kleinen, süßen Minidrachen, wo zuvor das größere Exemplar stand.  
  
„Ähem... was ist denn gerade passiert ?"  
  
Der kleine Drache schaut mit leicht irritiert an... „Ich bin wieder zurückdigitiert... Das ist doch nichts Neues..."  
  
Für ihn wahrscheinlich nicht... aber für mich...  
  
„Für mich schon... Ich muss mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen... Ach, bevor ich's vergesse, mein Name ist Rena."  
  
Dabei reiche ich ihm meine Hand, die er mit Freude schüttelt. „Mein Name ist Veemon, ich bin erfreut, dich kennenzulernen..."  
  
Das ist also Veemon... Keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe, jedoch erfüllt er all meine Erwartungen...  
  
„Ach ja... Danke für die Rettung... Woher hast du eigentlich von meiner Misere gewusst ?"  
  
Der kleine Drache schaut mir in die Augen... „Ich wusste es nicht, doch diese andauernden Giftpfeil-Attacken haben meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt..."  
  
Langsam, aber sicher spüre ich die Nachwirkungen von der Akrobatikaktion eben... mir ist leicht schwindelig und laufen Bäche von Schweiß die Stirn runter... So viel zum freiwilligen Sportunterricht außerhalb der Schule...  
  
„Du kamst aber gerade rechtzeitig... ein paar Sekunden später..."  
  
Ich bemerke ein leicht listiges Lächeln auf Veemons Lippen, beziehungsweise das, was beim Menschen wohl die Lippen wären...  
  
„Tja... so knapp war's auch wieder nicht..."  
  
Er wird doch nicht... andersrum verständlich ist es... so hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch gemacht... Er hat wahrscheinlich seine Anwesenheit solange wie möglich verschleiert und ist erst in Aktion getreten, als es für mich sehr schlecht aussah... Das macht Sinn... Er wollte lediglich Zeit schinden...  
  
„Wie lange ?"  
  
Sein Lächeln verstärkt sich... „Ungefähr eine Minute... für einen Menschen hast du eine sehr gute Show geliefert..."  
  
Ich kann nicht anders und muss ein, zwei Lacher rauslassen... „Danke, es war zwar nicht meine Intention, doch freue ich mich, dass es dir gefallen hat... Und wann meinst du, dass die Kavallerie kommt ?"  
  
Veemon hebt seinen Kopf und blickt in Richtung Himmel. „Ähm... ungefähr jetzt..."  
  
Ich folge seinem Blick und sehe ein Pegasus mit Takeru auf dem Rücken fliegen. Dieses Pegasus hat ein weißes Fell und goldene Schutzkleidung mit einer seltsamen Sonne darin eingraviert. Wer ist dieses Digimon ?  
  
„Ähem... Auf wen fliegt Takeru da oben ?"  
  
Dafür ernte ich von Veemon einen verwirrten Blick... „Das ist Pegasusmon, Takerus Partner..."  
  
„Moment... Ich dachte, Patamon wäre... ohh... ich verstehe, wieder dieses komische Digitations-Ding..."  
  
„Digitations-Ding ? Nette Umschreibung... Das ist Patamons Armorlevel mit dem Digiarmorei der Hoffnung... Für Details wendest du dich aber lieber an Tentomon oder Koushiro... Die sind die Experten..."  
  
Langsam macht diese andauernde Rumdigitiererei keinen Sinn mehr... Es ist schon verwirrend genug, dass sich diese Wesen verwandeln können... aber dann noch auf verschiedene Art und Weisen... „Werde ich wohl machen... aber erst, wenn ich diesen Tag hier verarbeitet habe..."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hat Takeru uns wohl gesehen und seinem Partner Anweisung zum Landen gegeben... Kaum auf dem Boden angekommen erstrahlt das Pegasus wie vorhin Veemon in einem Lichtkegel und verwandelt sich zurück in den fliegenden Hamster... ähh Patamon...  
  
„Entschuldige, dass wir so spät sind... diese Kuwagamon waren hartnäckiger als gedacht... Ähh... wo ist Demidevimon ?"  
  
Demidevimon ? War das der Name dieser komischen Fledermaus ?`Auch egal... wozu noch Namen... Da Veemon leicht die Sprache verloren hat, antworte ich an seiner Stelle... „Den gibt's nicht mehr..."  
  
Jetzt ist es an Takeru, verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu schauen... „Veemon, du hast Demidevimon besiegt... du musst besser geworden sein... Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass eine deiner Vee-Kopfnüsse stark genug wären, ein Digimon fertigzumachen..."  
  
Zwar findet Veemon langsam seine Sinne wieder... doch noch immer leidet er an leichter Sprachlosigkeit...  
  
„Das war auch nicht dieser Angriff... Wie hieß noch mal das Ding... ach ja... Vee-Laser... Das hat diese Fledermaus bezwungen..."  
  
Jetzt habe ich wohl die beiden total verwirrt... aber wieso ? Es ist Patamon, welcher als erstes wieder Worte findet... „Vee-Laser... Veemon, du bist digitiert ? Aber wie..."  
  
Ich dachte, es wäre nichts besonderes, wenn jemand... rumdigitiert...  
  
„K...Keine Ahnung... Ich versteh es selbst nicht... Plötzlich war da diese Riesenmenge an Energie da und es passierte einfach..."  
  
Man kann sehen, wie Takeru sich unwillkürlich anspannt... Was hat er denn ?  
  
„Und keine Anzeichen von IHM ?"  
  
Wen meint er ? Von wem redet er ?  
  
„Nein... Du kannst mir glauben, ich kann seine Aura schon von weitem spüren... Er war nicht mal für eine Sekunde hier... Außerdem war da noch eine andere Präsenz... keine Ahnung wessen, aber diese Aura war so anders... Es ist schwer zu beschreiben..."  
  
Er hat auch eine andere Aura gespürt... so wie ich ? Das kann doch kein Zufall sein... Da muss etwas anderes dahinterstecken... Aber da ist noch etwas anderes... ich habe wieder dieses komische Gefühl... als ob wir beobachtet werden...  
  
Als ich mich umblicke, sehe ich für einen kurzen Moment ein skuriles, niedliches, weiß-lilanes Wesen, vermutlich ein Digimon, mit Flügeln anstelle dessen Ohren. Das Verwirrendste daran ist, dessen Aura erinnert mich an mich...  
  
„Hat jemand dieses Wesen da hinten auch gesehen ?"  
  
Sowohl Takeru als auch Patamon schütteln verneinend ihren Kopf, was beim fliegenden Hamster etwas witzig ausschaut... Doch Veemon nickt mir zu...  
  
„Das war Culumon... Es oder sie streift schon seit längerem hier durch die Gegend und spielt mit jedem Digimon, das sie trifft... Ich hatte ebenfalls das Vergnügen..." Ich bemerke, wie sich seine Wangen leicht lila färben... richtig niedlich... „...Das einzig ‚Vernünftige', was ich von ihr bis jetzt erfahren habe, ist das, dass sie angeblich auf einen ‚Schüler' wartet... Keine Ahnung, was sie damit meint..."  
  
Jetzt hat dieses Culumon mein Interesse geweckt... aber nicht so stark, wie dieses Veemon hier...  
  
„Das können wir auch später besprechen... Auf den Weg hierher haben wir noch einige andere bösartige Digimon gesehen... Wir sollten lieber verschwinden..."  
  
Das hört sich gut an... für mich war's genug Aufregung für einen Tag... Nur wie kommen wir wieder zurück ?  
  
„Das ist gut..."  
  
Es ist ein Hauch Enttäuschung oder Wehmut in Veemons Stimme zu hören... Weswegen ? Kommt er nicht mit ?  
  
„Kommst du nicht mit uns ?"  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte... doch wohin sollte ich ?"  
  
Was ist mit seinem Partner ? ... Sekunde, vielleicht liegt es genau daran... an seinem Partner...  
  
„Veemon, ich würde dir gerne helfen... doch..."  
  
Man kann Veemons Niedergeschlagenheit regelrecht spüren...  
  
„...Ist mir klar... Ich hätte es auch nie von dir erwartet... nicht nachdem, was er getan hat..."  
  
Schon wieder dieser mysteriöse Kerl... mal scharf nachdenken... wer könnte er sein... Na klar... ich Idiot... wie konnte ich das nur vergessen... diese Brillenschlange... Daisuke... Wenn der Veemons Partner war, dann kann er mir richtig leid tun...  
  
„Du könntest mit mir kommen... Wenn du unser Haus nicht verwüstest, dann dürfte nichts dagegen sprechen..."  
  
Glitzern... Genau selbiges kann man jetzt in Veemons Augen sehen... „Wirklich ?"  
  
Er freut sich fast genauso wie ein kleines Kind, welchem ein Eis angeboten kriegt... „Natürlich... Das ist doch das mindeste, was ich tun kann, nachdem du mir mein Leben gerettet hast."  
  
Dabei hebe ich ihn hoch und knuddel ihn leicht, bevor ich ihn auf meine Schultern sitzen lasse...  
  
„Wenn alles geklärt ist, dann lasst uns zum nächsten Ausgang aufbrechen..."  
  
Kurz darauf fliegt Patamon auf Takerus Kopf, während selbiger einen Arm um meine Schulter legt und in eine bestimmte Richtung weist. Ich wiederum lege meinem Arm um seine Schulter und beginne mit ihm in die zuvor gezeigte Richtung zu gehen... 


	3. Teil 3 Schatten der Vergangenheit

Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder… 

****

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß._

****

**_Charaktere___****:**

**_Iwakomo_****Rena – 15:**

_Geboren in Deutschland, wurde später von ihrem Stiefvater adoptiert und erhielt auf diesen Weg den Namen Iwakomo. Zwischenzeitlich lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Deutschland, Frankreich und zuletzt in Amerika, bevor ihr Stiefvater nach Japan versetzt wurde. Einige ihrer besten Freunde sind Catherine Dupré, Tachikawa Mimi und Sybil Reynolds. _

**_Takaishi Takeru__                 15                _****Izumi Koushiro                              17                ****Tachikawa Mimi                 17**

**_Takenouchi Sora__                18                _****Ishida Yamato                  18                ****Yagami Hikari                   15**

**_Yagami Taichi__                    18                _****Inoue Miyako                 16                 ****Ichijouji Ken                        16**

**_Hida Iori__                              13                _****Kido Jyou                       19                ****Motomiya Daisuke                15**

**_Catherine Dupré__                 16                _****Sybil Reynolds                              15**

**_Eltern :_**

**_Rena__                                      Stiefvater              _****Takeo                                    Mutter                   ****Kohana**

**_Takeru/Yamato__                   Vater                      _****Hiroaki                                 Mutter                   ****Natsuko**

**_Mimi__                                     Vater                      _****Keisuke                                 Mutter                   ****Satoe**

**_Koushiro__                              VATER                   _****Yukio                                     MUTTER             ****Akili**

_                                               A-Vater                  **Nasami                                  A-Mutter                ****Yoshie**_

**_Taichi/Hikari__                      Vater                      _****Susumu                                 Mutter                   ****Yuuko**

**_Sora__                                       Vater                      _****Haruhiko                             Mutter                   ****Kiyoko**

**_Iori__                                        Vater                      _****Hiroki                                   Mutter**

_Großvater                **Chikara                                                **___

**_Andere___****Charas:**

**_Miyako__                                 Schwestern:        _****Momoe                  ****Chizuru**

_                                               Bruder:                  **Mantarou**_

**_Jyou__                                       Brüder:                  _****Shin                       ****Shuu**

Kapitel                   Wochentag 

12-13                      Mittwoch

14-15                      Donnerstag

Derzeit spielt die Handlung Ende August...

**Teil 3 – Schatten der Vergangenheit...**

****

**Kapitel 12 – Heimweg mit Hindernissen**

Es dauert lediglich wenige Minuten, bis wir auf einen komischen Fernseher treffen. Ich wage mich schemenhaft daran zu erinnern, dass vorhin beim Betreten dieser Welt ein ähnlicher zu sehen war... Sicher bin ich mir nicht, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich leicht andere Gedanken im Kopf... 

Irgendwas sagt mir, dass dieser komische Fernseher unser Ticket nach hause ist... nur was ?

„Das ist doch kein Zufall, dass hier dieser komische Fernseher steht ?"

Takeru lächelt mich an... „Nein, dass ist das Tor nach hause..." 

Dabei drückt oder dreht er einen Knopf und es erscheint langsam ein Bild, ein Bild vom Computerraum mit Takerus Bruder, Koushiro. Ich vermute mal, dass diese sich derzeit genau an diesem Ort aufhalten... Wahrscheinlich sind diese Fernseher die Gegenstücke zu dem Computerprogramm, was ich vorhin beim Eintritt in diese Welt gesehen habe...

„Bist du bereit ?"

Ja... und nein... Ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht so unangenehm wie vorhin wird. Ein prüfender Blick, ob Veemon noch bei mir ist und dann nicke ich Takeru zu...

Er nimmt meine Hand in seine und fasst dann mit seiner anderen den Bildschirm an... und schon wieder verliere ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen...

Doch habe ich aus meinem Fehler von vorhin gelernt und konzentriere mich auf meinen Freund, der noch immer meine Hand hält... Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass ich irgendwie die Präsenz der beiden Digimon mitbekomme... aber wen interessiert's ?

Keine Ahnung, dieses Mal fühle ich mich richtig erfrischt, als ich wieder den Boden spüre... trotz allem kein Grund, meine Konzentration von Takeru abzulenken... Mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen ist er einfach wie ein Sonnenstrahl in der Dunkelheit... wie ein Engel ohne Flügel... wie...

! „Ähem..." 

Ups... habe ich mich doch glatt ein wenig gehen lassen... aber anscheinend gilt das gleiche für Takeru, der mir noch immer in die Augen schaut... Doch sein Lächeln hat etwas, etwas anziehendes...

Stopp, Rena... Hier sind noch andere anwesend... und darunter auch Takerus Bruder... Keine Ahnung, wie er auf die Entwicklung reagieren wird... Ich möchte lieber nichts provozieren... nicht jetzt... Es ist doch schon schön, dass Takeru mich als Freund, vielleicht sogar als guten Freund, akzeptiert. Und ein Streit oder eine Unstimmigkeit mit Takerus Bruder möchte ich lieber nicht, noch nicht, riskieren...

„So, was hat euch aufgehalten ?"

Seltsam, wieso fragt Yamato uns so gelassen ? Ich wäre wahrscheinlich an seiner Stelle sehr nervös und/oder extrem aufgeregt... Muss wohl an der Erfahrung oder so liegen...

„Dieses Fledermauswesen... äh... Demidevimon... war doch richtig, oder ?"

Takeru nickt mir als Antwort zu.

„Wir hätten euch gerne geholfen, doch keiner von uns konnte digitieren... Warum, das verstehen wir selber nicht..."

Seltsam, Veemon und Patamon konnten es doch... warum ?

„Seltsam... ich verstehe zwar diese Rumdigitiererei nicht richtig, aber die beiden hier..." Ich zeige auf Veemon und Patamon. „... konnten es... zumindest glaube ich das..."

„Das ist in der Tat sehr mysteriös... Moment, du sagtest, Veemon sei digitiert ? Stimmt das, Veemon ?" Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso Koushiro als der ‚Neugierige' der Gruppe gilt...

„Es stimmt... Frage mich aber nicht, wieso... Plötzlich erhielt ich einen Energieschub und konnte gar nicht anders..." Man kann sehen, wie sich sowohl Koushiro als auch Yamato sich leicht anspannen. „... Und nein, er war nicht da... nicht einmal eine Sekunde..." Aha, Veemon hat es auch gemerkt... Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher, er war der Partner der Brillenschlange... der Kleine hier kann mir richtig leid tun...

„Das muss untersucht werden... Nicht nur, dass ihr beiden trotz des schwarzen Turms digitiert seid... sondern du konntest es ohne Daisuke..."

Ich wusste es... ich wusste es... Da fällt mir auf... Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte Mimi jetzt einen Freund weniger... Ob nun Takeru, Yamato, Patamon oder Veemon, alle diese geben ihm ‚den Blick'... Irgendein Gefühl rät mir, die Situation etwas zu entspannen... Zuvor schaue ich auf die Uhr und muss feststellen, dass es schon nach 18:00h ist... Zwar wissen meine Eltern, dass ich etwas später kommen werde, doch möchte ich sie mit dem Essen nicht zu lange warten lassen...

„Ich möchte zwar nicht der Spielverderber sein, doch muss ich langsam nach hause..."

Wie auf Kommando schauen alle menschlichen Beteiligten auf die Uhr, nur um einen leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen...

„Mist... Ich bin doch heute mit dem Kochen dran... Bis morgen..." Ich wundere mich nur noch, wie ich dieses hören konnte, da Yamato wie ein Blitz aus dem Raum entschwindet... Takeru scheint es aber mit Humor aufzunehmen und schüttelt leicht ungläubig den Kopf...

„Wieso hetzt er denn eigentlich... Vater macht doch sowieso wieder Überstunden..."

Bei diesem Kommentar kann ich mir ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken... worauf ich ein Lächeln von Takeru ernte...

Doch genug der Lacher... ich sollte langsam nach hause gehen... so sehr ich auch wünschte, bei Takeru zu bleiben... Aber es geht halt nicht... und es ist ja nur bis morgen...

„So gerne ich auch hier bleiben möchte... ich muss leider nach hause... Sehen wir uns morgen ?" Diese Frage geht hauptsächlich in Takerus Richtung, der mich daraufhin anlächelt...

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen..."

So gefällt er mir am besten, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen... Bevor ich mich aber vom Acker mache, umarme ich ihn noch einmal...

Einfach herrlich... Ich kann's nicht beschreiben, aber es ist so angenehm... Am liebsten würde ich ihn auf Ewigkeit so umarmen... Ich wünschte, ich könnte es... kann es leider nicht...

Widerwillig löse ich mich von ihm und schaue, wo Veemon bleibt... er steht in der Ecke und schaut uns lächelnd zu...

Es hilft nichts... „Bis morgen..."

Ich gehe zu Veemon und hieve ihn auf meine Schulter, bevor wir den Computerraum verlassen...

„Sag mal, Veemon, wie habt ihr es bisher geschafft, ‚unentdeckt' zu bleiben ?"

Wir befinden uns gerade in der kleinen Gasse, wo mich gestern Yamato getroffen hat...

„Gute Frage... im allgemeinen verhalten wir uns wie Plüschfiguren. Es ist zwar nicht leicht, doch ist es besser, als via Rucksack zu reisen..."

Rucksack wäre zwar eine Idee... doch kann ich mir auch etwas besseres als dieses vorstellen. Im Ernst, eingesperrt in einem engen Raum, das wäre auch nicht mein Fall...

Plötzlich spüre ich Veemon sich anspannen und mir sträuben sich die Nackenhaare... wir werden beobachtet... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es eine bestimme Person sein muss... WIESO AUSGERECHNET JETZT...

~ „Ist er es ?"

~ „Ja..."

Verdammt... warum muss er mich immer nerven... Ich versuche, einen Platz für Veemon zu finden... und finde genau den Baum, wo Yamato sich gestern aufhielt...

~ „Versteck dich..."

Das brauche ich ihm nicht zweimal zu sagen, er klettert – eher mühsam – auf den nächsten Ast und versucht sein bestes, sich zu verstecken.

Wenn ich raten sollte, dann würde ich vermuten, dass sich die Brillenschlange in demselben Baum wie gestern versteckt... Irgendwie kann er einem schon fast leid tun... Ich gebe ihn schon den Hinweis, dass ich ihn gestern erwischt habe... und er ignoriert diesen einfach... Aber das soll mir nur zum Vorteil gereichen...

Ich überprüfe noch einmal meinen Verdacht und bemerke eine schemenhafte Bewegung in den Ästen, bevor ich mich vorbereite... Erst bringe ich mich in Position und dann... trete ich mit aller Kraft gegen den Baum... und dann schnell weg...

Ich höre etwas den Baum herunterplumpsen... Ich habe richtig gelegen... Was für ein Idiot...

Nach dem Stress vorhin mit der Fledermaus bin ich bestens auf den Stress mit der Brillenschlange vorbereitet... Ich verlasse mich lieber nicht auf Veemon... nicht dass ich ihm nicht vertraue, aber gegen den eigenen Partner oder besser Ex-Partner anzugehen, das möchte ich von ihm nicht verlangen... Er hat heute schon genug für mich getan... mein Leben zu retten, ist nicht gerade eine Kavalierstat...

Ich drehe mich zu dem gefallenen Jungen und bereite mich aufs Schlimmste vor...

! „Was... Was sollte das ?"

Der hat ja echt Nerven... Er spioniert mir nach und regt sich dann auf, dass ich ihm klarmache, was ich davon halte...

! „Was das sollte ? Eigentlich sollte ich das fragen... Mir reicht's... Welche Sprache habe ich heute morgen gesprochen, dass du sie nicht verstanden hast ? Wie oft soll ich denn noch sagen, dass DU mich in Ruhe lassen sollst... damit meine ich auch, mir nicht nachzuspionieren !"

Die Brillenschlange dreht sich zu mir um und lächelt mich finster an... Er plant irgendwas...

„Was... Darf ich nicht einmal in meinem Lieblingsbaum sitzen ???"

Diese Falschheit... er muss irgendeine Hinterlistigkeit geplant haben... Diese Augen... diese Augen... NEIN... NEIN...

Ich spüre, wie mir die Füße weggezogen werden... und knalle mit voller Wucht auf die Steine... Schmerzen... überall Schmerzen... und diese Augen... NEIN... NEIN !!!

Was ist passiert ???

Ich erinnere mich... die Brillenschlange hat mich angegriffen... aber was passierte danach ? Ich muss weggetreten sein... so... wie... damals...

Aber anscheinend hat er mich nicht berührt... aber wieso ?

„Rena... Geht's wieder ?"

Ich drehe mich zur Stimme und sehe einen tränenverschmierten Veemon... Was ist passiert ? Ich blicke mich um und die Brillenschlange bewusstlos auf den Steinen liegen... Hat Veemon ?

„Ich glaube... es geht... Hast du mich gerettet ?"

Anstelle einer mündlichen Antwort nickt mir Veemon nur leicht zu... Hätte ich bloß diese Brillenschlange nicht unterschätzt... Gerade das wollte ich Veemon nicht antun müssen...

„Es tut... mir leid..."

Veemon schüttelt leicht den Kopf... ~ „Mir... nicht..."

Langsam spüre ich auch wieder die Schmerzen durch den Sturz... Aber ich ignoriere selbige... damit ich Veemon aufnehmen und in mein Shirt ausheulen lassen kann... Das muss für ihn zu viel gewesen sein...

Am liebsten würde ich die Brillenschlange einfach liegen lassen... aber irgendwie kann ich es einfach nicht... ich überprüfe lieber erst einmal seine Vitalwerte... 

Gut... ein Puls... Zwar ist er nicht gerade stark, aber auch nicht schwach... Eine kurze Überprüfung macht klar, dass er zwar bewusstlos, aber nicht allzu schwer verletzt ist... Irgendwie kann ich weder Freude noch irgendwelche Reue verspüren...

Ich zerre ihn mit der letzten Kraft zum Baum und entschwinde dann mit Veemon in meinen Armen in Richtung Heimat...

  


**Kapitel 13 – Ein Abendessen mit einen Hauch Vergangenheit...**

Endlich... endlich bin ich zuhause angekommen... am Liebsten möchte ich mir jetzt ein Bad genehmigen... Ansonsten dusche ich zwar, aber nach dem heutigen Tag reicht eine Dusche einfach nicht aus...

Doch zuvor stellt sich eine andere Frage... Was soll ich meinen Eltern sagen ? Ich möchte sie zwar nicht anlügen, doch andererseits auch nicht verängstigen... Ein weiterer Faktor ist Veemon, der jetzt in meinen Armen schläft... was er auch mehr als genug verdient hat... Am besten warte ich ab, was genau geschieht...

Als ich die Tür aufschließe, höre ich Geräusche aus der Küche... Trotz allem versuche ich, diese zu ignorieren und meine Jacke aufzuhängen... was mir auch mit etwas Mühe gelingt... Der Sturz war wohl doch etwas härter, ich spüre jede Bewegung mit meiner Schulter... Ich verstehe noch nicht einmal, wieso ich trotz all seiner Taten noch auf die Gesundheit von der Brillenschlange geachtet habe... Im Nachhinein macht es gar keinen Sinn....

! „Rena, bist du's ?"

Wer hat denn sonst noch einen Schlüssel ? Manchmal verstehe ich Mom nicht...

! „Wer denn sonst ?"

Sekunde... es könnte aber auch Dad gemeint sein... vielleicht ist er noch nicht zurück... Just in dem Moment kommt meine Mutter aus der Küche... heute kocht wohl sie... Als sie mich erblickt, weiten sich ihre Augen ins Unermessliche... Warum ?

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert ?"

Was meint Mom denn damit ? Sekunde... wenn ich den heutigen Tag bedenke, dann muss ich ja schrecklich aussehen...

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus ?"

Daraufhin nickt meine Mutter lediglich... es muss dann wirklich schlimm sein... Okay... meine Schmerzen sprechen genau dieselbe Sprache...

„Ich bin auf dem Rückweg in unvorhergesehene ‚Schwierigkeiten' gelaufen..." Dem füge ich lediglich einen ernsten Blick hinzu...

Ich kann regelrecht zusehen, wie sich Fragen in Moms Kopf bilden... doch hält sie diese zurück... Sie kennt mich halt zu gut, sie weiß, dass ich von selbst darüber reden werde...

„Am besten du ziehst dich noch vorm Essen um... Ach, was ist das eigentlich für ein süßes Kuscheltier ?"

Kuscheltier... So schlafend, kann man ihn für ein solches halten...

„Das ist Veemon... er hat mir heute Glück gebracht..."

Irgendwie passt dieses perfekt... ich musste nicht lügen, habe lediglich etwas verschwiegen...

„Veemon... ein seltsamer Name... aber er sieht auch niedlich aus... was soll er eigentlich darstellen ?"

Am besten verhindere ich ein weiteres Verhör...

„Ein kleiner Drache... aber ich bin mich erst mal umziehen..."

Es ist ersichtlich, dass Mom von meiner Strategie Wind gekriegt hat... Aber wie schon zuvor festgestellt... Sie weiß nur zu gut, dass sie nichts aus mir mit Beharrlichkeit herauskriegt...

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich solche Tage nicht zu häufig erleben muss... Der Satz Schulkleidung von heute muss nicht nur in die Wäsche, sondern auch noch repariert werden... Beim Umziehen konnte ich nur zu gut meine blauen Flecke über meinem ganzen Körper verteilt sehen... Dabei war es nicht möglich, zu unterscheiden, welche Flecken von dem Manöver mit der Fledermaus und welche durch die Brillenschlange entstanden... Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was all die Schmerzen verursacht...

Ich betrachte noch einmal den kleinen Drachen, welcher gerade in meinem Bett eingekuschelt schläft... irgendwie süß...

„Schlaf ruhig... du hast es dir verdient... Ich bring dir nachher noch etwas zu essen..."

Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass er mich versteht... doch irgendwie musste ich das sagen... Ohne ihn hätte es für mich heute mehr als einmal ziemlich übel ausgesehen...

Bevor ich mich aber nach unten aufmache, gehe ich noch einmal mein Gesicht waschen... Dabei kann ich auch meine eventuellen Verletzungen im Gesicht begutachten...

Ich hätte schlimmeres vermutet... es sind lediglich ein paar Schrammen zu sehen, nichts ernsthaftes, doch kann jeder, der darauf aus ist, die Spuren des heutigen Tages erkennen... Da ein Bad fürs erste nicht in Frage kommt, wasche ich mich so gut wie möglich... selbst meine verdreckten Haare...

Kaum erreiche ich die letzte Stufe der Treppe, höre ich jemanden die Tür aufschließen... Dad hat ein perfektes Timing... Da Mom schon aufgedeckt hat, vermute ich mal, Dad hat vor einiger Zeit angerufen... So ist es bei uns üblich... Wenn Dad unvorhergesehen verhindert ist, dann ruft er zumindest zweimal an, das erste Mal, um seine Verspätung zu melden, und das zweite Mal, um seine Ankunft anzukündigen...

Ich setzte mein bestmögliches Lächeln auf... „Hi, Dad..."

Nachdem Dad sich seiner Aktentasche und seiner Jacke entledigt hat, kommt er ins Zimmer, um mich zu begrüßen...

„Hallo, Liebes... Was ist denn mit dir passiert ?"

Das war doch irgendwie klar, dass er das mitbekommen musste... Alles andere hätte mich auch sehr verwundert...

„Bin heute in Schwierigkeiten gelaufen..."

Dad schaut mich musternd an, bevor er das Thema fürs erste beruhen lässt...

„Wie war dein sonstiger Tag ?"

Irgendwie habe ich das Bedürfnis zu spielen...

„So la la... Aber im groben und ganzen ein guter Tag..."

Dabei füge ich ein leichtes Lächeln hinzu... Er muss ja noch nicht von Takeru erfahren... noch nicht...

„Und dein Schützling ?"

Mist... Ich hätte darauf wetten können, dass er auf ihn herumreiten würde... Ich hätte vorgestern nicht so freizügig von Takeru reden sollen... Tja... Aber was soll's... Da Mimi es schon weiß, dauert es wahrscheinlich nicht allzu lang, bis er es sowieso erfährt...

„Dem geht es bei weitem besser..."

Ich halte noch nicht einmal ein überglückliches Lächeln zurück... was soll's...

„Da freue ich mich..."

Bevor wir unser Gespräch auch nur weiterführen können, werden wir von Mom zum Essen gerufen...

Oh heute ist Suppentag... um genau zu sein, Nudelsuppe... Mom liebt diese Speise... es ist zwar nicht mein Leibgericht, aber ich kann damit mehr als zufrieden leben...

„So, Take... Was hat dich heute aufgehalten ?"

„Computerprobleme... Zuerst erhielt ich zwei mysteriöse Nachrichten und danach hang sich unser komplettes Computersystem auf... Ironischerweise konnte ich noch beide ausdrucken... bevor wir wieder auf Handbetrieb umschalten mussten..."

Zwei mysteriöse Nachrichten ? Könnte das irgendwas mit meinem Tag zu tun haben ? Man weiß ja nie...

„Was waren das für Nachrichten ?"

Dad bemerkt mein übereifriges Interesse... Ich sollte mich nicht so weit aus der Deckung herauswagen...

„Zwei total verrückte... Die erste sagte aus, dass mich die Vergangenheit einholen soll und dass Informationen wichtiger als Kämpfe sind... Die zweite war noch irritierender... Ich solle die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und mich nicht einmischen..."

Seltsam... Ich kann regelrecht sehen, dass Dad mir irgendwas verschweigt... Ich glaube eher, dass er die Nachrichten sehr wohl verstanden hat...

„Irgendwas besonderes an den Absendern ?"

„Total verrückte Absender... die zweite Nachricht stammt von einem Blackstar@empress.dw und die erste von Light@Bulb.dw..." Als ich den zweiten Absender höre, verschlucke ich mich... und muss unwillkürlich anfangen zu husten... 

„Rena, ist was ?" Mom kommt zu mir und klopft mir auf den Rücken...

Soll ich lügen ? Nein, das kann ich nicht... Lügen hat mir schon einmal nicht gut getan...

„Vom zweiten Absender habe ich auch schon eine unverständliche Nachricht vor einigen Tagen erhalten..."

Dad schaut mich mit riesigen Augen an... entweder er weiß mehr, als er mir vormacht, oder er ist einfach nur verwirrt... Ich kann zwar eine bestimmte Frage auf seiner Zunge erkennen, doch unterdrückt er diese... Er weiß definitiv etwas... Entweder er kennt den Absender oder... er versteht den Inhalt...

„Genug über dieses geredet... das Essen wird kalt..."

Mom... ich muss ihr für den Gong danken... aber anscheinend bin ich nicht die einzige heute... Dad hat einen Gesichtsausdruck parat, der genau meine Meinung widerspiegelt... Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, Dad weiß mehr, als er preisgeben will... definitiv mehr...

„So Rena, jetzt kannst du mir bestimmt verraten, wie du an deinen Glücksbringer gekommen bist... Wie hast du es noch einmal genannt ? Wah... Weh..."

„Veemon..." Ich will gerade mir eine abstruse Geschichte ausdenken, da passiert etwas unerwartetes... Dad spuckt seine Suppe erschrocken in meine Richtung aus... Volltreffer...

Wieso überrascht es mich nicht ? ... Er kennt Veemon... da bin ich mir jetzt absolut sicher...

„Take ? Geht's dir gut ?"

Was soll ich dazu sagen ? Mir fällt partout nichts ein...

„Koha... ich habe nie erwartet, den Namen noch einmal zu hören..."

Ich kann einen Hauch Wehmut, aber auch Verzückung aus Dads Stimme heraushören... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich gleich ein nettes ‚Vater-Tochter-Gespräch' haben werde... zumindest deutet das mit Dads Blick an... Mom hingegen schaut dumm aus der Wäsche... sie weiß anscheinend nicht, worum es genau geht... Nahezu flehend blickt sie in unsere Richtung, jemand möchte sie einweihen...

Seltsam... abrupt hören alle Tischgespräche auf... Dad ist tief in seinen Gedanken versunken... und Mom hat noch immer keinen Schimmer, worum es geht... Trotz allem war das noch kein Grund, das Essen links liegen zu lassen... 

Kaum hat Mom den Raum verlassen, um unsere Teller in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen, fragt Dad mich...

„Wo ?"

Viel mehr braucht es auch nicht... Ich kann mir denken, wovon er redet...

„Er schläft gerade in meinem Bett."

Dad nickt mir verstehend zu und steht auf... Ich vermute mal, er will Veemon sehen... Am besten rede ich dann auch mit ihm in meinem Zimmer... Aber woher... Sekunde... Jetzt fällt mir auch wieder ein, wo ich den Namen Veemon schon einmal gehört habe... das war damals in der Botschaft... kurz nachdem... er uns gerettet hat... Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich einen blaues Kuscheltier, welches er damals mit ‚Veemon' angeredet hat... Keine Ahnung, wo es jetzt ist...

Was mich jedoch irritiert ist der Fakt, dass das noch vor den ersten Abenteuern von Koushiro, Takeru und deren Freunden gewesen sein muss... 

Ich bemerke, dass Dad schon auf dem halben Weg zu meinem Zimmer ist... ich sollte ihm besser folgen... Trotz allem versuche ich, nicht unnötig zu hetzen... es soll ja keine falschen Ideen implizieren...

Als ich in meinem Zimmer ankomme, sehe ich Dad neben den schlafenden Veemon sitzen und ihm die Ohren kraulen... Nein... er krault ihm nicht die Ohren, er kontrolliert eher etwas... Nach einigen Momenten weiten sich seine Augen und es entweichen leichte Tränen... aber wieso ?

„Dad ?"

Er scheint jedoch meine Frage zu ignorieren...

„Wie ist das möglich ? ... Das kann doch nicht sein..."

Jetzt verstehe ich nur noch Bahnhof... Das macht irgendwie keinen... Sinn... vielleicht doch... 

„... und die Narbe... sie ist auch da... Wie ist das möglich..."

Er kennt Veemon... aber nicht irgendein Veemon, dieses Veemon... Aber wie...

„... ich habe dich doch sterben sehen..."

Sch... Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet... Aber das erklärt einiges...

„Digimon sterben nicht... zumindest nicht so wie wir es kennen..."

In gewisser Weise muss ich Sora dafür danken, dass sie mir das erklärt hat... Dad dreht sich erschrocken zu mir...

„Was ?"

„Digimon können wiedergeboren werden... Ich weiß zwar auch nichts genaueres, aber laut Sora ist das schon mehrmals passiert..."

Den Blick, den mir Dad zuwirft, ist voller Verwunderung... aber auch Zweifel...

„... doch müssen es danach nicht mehr dieselben Digimon sein... Niemand kann dir versprechen, dass Veemon hier derselbe ist, den du einmal kanntest..."

Es bringt nichts, Dad falsche Hoffnung zu machen... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Veemon sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an Dad erinnern kann... Aber das ist nur meine Intuition, die dort spricht... jedoch vertraue ich ihr...

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bevor mir Dad verstehend zunickt...

„Wie lange ?"

Wie lange was ?... Was will Dad nun wissen ?

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon ?"

Ach so, das will Dad wissen...

„Ich habe ihn heute erst kennengelernt... Er hat mir zweimal geholfen... Einmal gegen ein bösartiges Digimon... und das zweite Mal gegen einen menschlichen Angreifer..." 

„Ist er dein Partner ?"

Eine gute Frage... seine sehr gute... Ich wünschte, Veemon wäre es... Aber selbst, wenn er es nicht ist, dann wird er ein sehr guter Freund bleiben...

„Keine Ahnung... ich habe noch keinen... Ich bin auch erst seit vorgestern im Team..."

Jetzt scheine ich Dads Aufmerksamkeit zu haben...

„Team ? Es gibt noch mehrere ?"

Ich nicke Dad zu...

„Hier in Odaiba sind es 9 Aktive und 2 Inaktive... zumindest laut Sora..." und Koushiro...

„So viele ? Wie viele waren es insgesamt ?"

Was soll denn diese Frage ? Das macht doch keinen Sinn...

„Ich kann zwar nichts über die Zahl in anderen Ländern aussagen, doch von hier waren es nie mehr... mit Ausnahme von Mimi, die jetzt in Amerika lebt... Aber wieso fragst du ?"

Ich bemerke, wie stille Tränen sich in Dads Augen bilden... es muss recht schlimm gewesen sein...

„Wir waren damals zu fünft... und hatten sechs Digimon... Am Ende waren es nur noch Culumon und ich..."

Mist... damit hätte ich nie gerechnet... Moment, hat er eben gerade Culumon erwähnt ? Hat Veemon nicht diesen Namen irgendwann heute Nachmittag ebenfalls genannt ? Jedoch bezweifle ich, dass es der beste Zeitpunkt wäre, ihn diesbezüglich auszufragen...

Ich gehe zu Dad herüber und umarme ihn so, wie er es früher mit mir gemacht hat... Irgendwie ist es seltsam, dass es heute genau andersherum ist... Doch sollte es das mindeste sein, nachdem ich ihm so viel zu verdanken habe...

Und jetzt fangen auch diese beiden Emails Sinn zu machen... Das ist die Vergangenheit, die ihn einholt... Es muss ein sehr traumatisches Erlebnis für Dad gewesen sein... sehr traumatisch... Mir hat schon damals der Verlust von Alice schwer zu schaffen gemacht... wie muss das dann erst mit neun guten Freunden sein ?

Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen ? Am besten versuche ich es mit der gleichen Taktik, die Dad damals bei mir angewandt hat...

„Dad, möchtest du darüber reden ?"

Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht gleich eine Antwort erhalte... zumindest war das damals bei mir so... Was mich aber leicht irritiert, wie kann Veemon trotz des ganzen Tumults so ruhig schlafen ? Da ist dann auch noch das komische Gefühl im Hinterkopf... keine Ahnung was...

„Es war... vor gut 16 Jahren..." 

Das geht ja schneller als vermutet... 

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt befand ich mich zwecks meiner Ausbildung zum Diplomaten in Amerika... Da wurde ich mitten in der Nacht aus meinem Bett in die andere Welt gezogen... Als ich erwachte... lag ich auf einer surrealen Wiese... neben mir Veemon... Verängstigt und auch neugierig... erforschten wir die Gegend... und trafen später auf meinen Bruder und seiner Frau..." 

Mist... jetzt verstehe ich, wieso es ihm so nahe geht... Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er einen Bruder hatte... 

„... und zwei weiteren Digimon... Salamon und Patamon..." 

Patamon auch ? Aber wer ist Salamon ?

„... als letztes stießen noch Megumi und Gennai mitsamt Hawkmon und Armadillomon zu uns..."

Gennai ? Kann das ein Zufall sein ? Irgendwie scheint es nicht so... aber ich dachte, es hätte keiner von den Menschen außer Dad überlebt...

„... wir lernten mit unseren Partnern zu kämpfen und fanden später Digiarmoreier, die mit unseren Partnern verschmelzen konnten und ihnen nach einer Verwandlung so neue Fähigkeiten verliehen..."

Das mit den Digiarmoreiern kommt mir bekannt vor... Koushiro hat davon erzählt... und ich konnte ein Armor-Digimon schon sehen... Pegasusmon...

Mir fällt auf, dass Dad sich irgendwie beruhigt hat... Doch könnte das nur die Ruhe vorm Sturm sein... 

„... wir suchten die ganze Gegend ab, um herauszufinden, warum wir in der Welt waren und trafen schließlich auf Culumon... Sie wusste von einem mächtigen Bösen, das seine Macht aus all den besiegten Digimon zog... Wir Elf forschten und suchten nach diesem Bösen, aber auch nach einem Weg nach hause... und fanden es schließlich... Doch das Böse war mächtiger als wir erwarteten... es spielte mit uns und blockierte unsere Digiarmoreier... Niemand konnte auch nur eines davon benutzen... Es verhöhnte uns und ließ uns allein... aber nicht ohne eine Drohung, dass es einige Tage später zurückkommen wollte, um uns dann endgültig zu vernichten..."

Schluck... Das erinnert mich an damals... als mein Vater... täglich... täglich kam er zurück... ließ er mich in Ruhe... kam er wieder zurück... Nein... Rena, konzentriere dich... Dad braucht dich...

„Wir nutzten die Zeit, um uns mit unseren Partnern zu beschäftigen... Unsere Beziehung veränderte sich, wir wurden mehr als Freunde... Und da lernten wir eine neue Form der Verwandlung kennen... Culumon besaß die Fähigkeit, Kraft von den Menschen für befristete Zeit auf die Digimon zu transferieren..."

Culumon... Sie war es also, die Veemon zur Digitation verhalf... aber wie... und von wem kam die Kraft... natürlich... darum habe ich diese Präsenz vorhin gespürt... Culumon hat Veemon und mich miteinander verbunden...

„... Und wir fanden etwas seltsames... ein goldenes Digiarmorei... doch konnte es keiner von uns verwenden... Nur eine Inschrift gab uns einen Tipp... Nur zwei verbundene Seelen konnten es benutzen... Die Zeit verstrich, wir genossen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm..."

Goldenes Digiarmorei... interessant... Irgendwas sagt mir, ich sollte mir das merken...

„... Dann kam das Böse zurück..." 

Dad spannt sich an... Ich glaube, es kommt die dramatische Wendung...

„... Es war zu mächtig... selbst die neuen Formen unserer Partner... der menschengroße Drache, der Engel, die Katze, der Riesenkäfer und der Riesenfalke konnten nicht viel ausrichten... es war zu mächtig..."

In der Stimme höre ich jetzt ein leichtes Schluchzen...

„... Gennai und Megumi starben als erstes... ihre Partner ebenfalls beim Versuch, sie zu beschützen... Das war der Moment, als mein Bruder und ich... nach dem goldenen Digiarmorei griffen... und da passierte es... das Ei verwandelte sich in goldenes Licht und bedeckte unsere Partner... die beiden vereinigten sich und es entstand ein goldener Engel... eine imposante Gestalt... Dieser erzeugte ein Portal, eine Feuerwand und schickte das Böse nach einem erbitternden Kampf in selbiges..."

Ein goldener Engel... Patamon und Veemon werden zu einem goldenen Engel... Ich merke, wie Dads Schluchzen stärker wird...

„... Doch es gab sich nicht geschlagen... Das Portal begann sich zu schließen und der goldene Engel verwandelte sich in Veemon und Patamon zurück... als es noch einen letzten Angriff mit mächtigen Pfeilen durch das Portal startete... Der erste traf Akili, meine Schwägerin, gefolgt von ihrem Partner und danach Patamon, der den von Yukio mit einem Körper abfing... Die letzten beiden... flogen in Culumons und meine Richtung... Yukio... stieß mich aus dem Weg und ließ sich an meiner Stelle treffen... Veemon anstelle von Culumon..."

Jetzt bricht Dad zusammen... das war ja schrecklich... ich verstehe noch nicht einmal, wieso ich so gelassen wirke... es ist schrecklich... doch berührt es mich nur sehr gering...

Doch plötzlich spüre ich noch eine zweite trauernde Aura... Veemon... er war die ganze Zeit wach...

„... Nur... wenige Momente später... befand ich mich wieder in... meinem Bett... als wäre nichts... passiert... Ich glaubte zuerst... an einen bösen Traum... bis ich... von einem Polizisten aus Japan... angerufen wurde... der mir mitteilte... dass mein Bruder... und seine Frau... bei... einem Autounfall... gestorben sind... Mein... Neffe... war der... einzige Überlebende..."

Neffe ?

***

**Zwischenspiel – Résumée**

Das war ein seltsamer Tag gestern... und das in vielen Belangen... Doch das Erschütternste war Dads Geschichte... Es hat eine lange Zeit gedauert, bis Dad und Veemon sich beruhigt hatten... Dummerweise konnte ich nichts mehr weiteres erfahren... Es hätte mich brennend interessiert, wer Dads Neffe war... Jedoch entschied ich mich, es fürs erste beruhen zu lassen... Ich ließ die beiden dann für eine gewisse Zeit allein, nachdem beide mich darum gebeten hatten... 

Keine Ahnung, was währenddessen genau passierte... Ich nutzte hingegen die Zeit, um Mom über das notwendigste zu informieren... Sie war geschockt... Ich verwieg zwar die Details... doch das reichte, um ihr klarzumachen, wie schwer es für Dad war... Sie kümmerte sich sodann um Dad, während ich mich um Veemon kümmerte...

Ich brachte ihm etwas zu essen und trinken, und wir sprachen dann um das zuvor geschehene... Ich hatte Recht damit, dass er weder Dad kannte noch irgendwas von den Ereignissen... mit Ausnahme von Träumen... oder Déjà-Vus... 

Anstelle des zuvor gewünschten Bades genehmigte ich mir nur noch eine Dusche, bevor ich mit Veemon in den Armen schlafen ging...

  


**Kapitel 14 – Schulweg im Zickzack...**

Seltsam... es ist schon die zweite Nacht hintereinander, die ich ruhig durchschlafen konnte... Was habe ich denn da in den Armen... ach ja... Veemon...

Mich irritiert, dass der Wecker ihn nicht geweckt hat... mich hat er... und das auf unangenehmste Art und Weise... ich sollte mir wirklich einen Radiowecker zulegen...

Aber es hilft nichts... ich muss raus... 

Beim Aufstehen lege ich Veemon auf mein Kissen und decke ihn leicht zu... Wenn ich aufzustehen habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er es ebenfalls muss... Er hat sich jede Minute Schlaf redlich verdient...

Am besten mache ich mich für die Schule fertig...

Naja... Morgentoilette war noch nie sehr interessant... und irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, mich heute zu beeilen... Als ich in mein Zimmer zurückkomme, sehe ich Veemon in meinem Bett sitzend... Ich beginne, mich in die Schulkleidung zu zwängen... Okay... So schlimm kommt es mir nicht mehr vor...

„Guten Morgen..."

Daraufhin ernte ich ein Lächeln in Veemons Gesicht...

„Guten Morgen... schön, dass hier keiner ein Morgenmuffel ist..."

Morgenmuffel ? Ich ? Okay... vor einigen Wochen hätte man mich wahrscheinlich in diese Kategorie einordnen können... aber seit neuesten...

„Gut geschlafen ?"

„So gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr... Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Menschen nicht unbedingt schnarchen müssen..."

Wer hat ihm denn den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt... Ich ziehe die Frage zurück... ER...

„War er so schlimm ?"

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, nickt er mir nur zu...

„Du armer... Aber eine andere Frage... Was macht ihr eigentlich, wenn wir in der Schule sind ?"

„Früher trafen wir uns immer vor der Schule und wir gingen spielen... doch seitdem wir in unserem Rookie-Level in der realen Welt verharren können, ist das etwas zu auffällig... Seitdem verbringen wir zumeist den Tag im Zimmer oder in der Digiwelt..."

Hmm... Was soll ich nur tun... Mom und Dad müssen arbeiten... ich bin in der Schule... das muss ja richtig langweilig für Veemon werden...

„Was machen die anderen jetzt ?"

„Hmm... Gatomon ist ja noch in der Digiwelt... aber wahrscheinlich nicht auffindbar... Wormmon verbringt den Tag mit Kens Mutter... Armadillomon und Hawkmon sind beide entweder bei Ioris Mutter oder Großvater... Patamon wird entweder bei Takerus Mutter bleiben oder mit den andern beiden zusammensein... Vom Rest kann ich nicht allzu viel sagen... wir haben zwar guten Kontakt, aber halt nicht so guten wie unter uns sechsen..."

Was soll ich nur machen...

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn wir noch einen Abstecher zu Takeru machen ? Du könntest ein wenig mit Patamon rumhängen... Du könntest natürlich auch hierbleiben und meine Bude auf den Kopf stellen... Ich lasse dir die Wahl..."

Ich kann sehen, wie Veemon beide Möglichkeiten abwägt...

„Ich glaube, ich hänge doch lieber mit Patamon rum..."

„In Ordnung, dann beeilen wir uns besser..."

Als wir beide dann ins Esszimmer treten, bemerke ich zwar einen gedeckten Tisch, jedoch mit nur zwei Tellern und einer Nachricht...

_Guten Morgen Liebes..._

_Entschuldige, dass wir heute nicht zum Frühstück bleiben konnten... Eine Kollegin hat vorhin wegen eines Sonderauftrags angerufen... Leider habe ich keine Zeit, dir Details darüber zu geben... Ich fahre Dad noch zur Arbeit, bevor ich Mrs. Takaishi abgehole..._

_Folglich seid ihr die letzten im Haus... Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann ich zuhause sein werde, Dad hat dafür versprochen, heute zu kochen..._

_In Liebe,_

_Mom_

_PS. Dad hat den Termin mit dem Bekannten auf Samstag verschoben... _

Ohh... Irgendwie ist es schade, dass nur Veemon und ich zum Frühstück da sind... Weniger schade ist es um den Termin...

„Veemon, wir werden wohl allein frühstücken müssen..."

„Kein Problem... Anders wäre es mir wohl sowieso komisch vorgekommen..."

„Wieso ? Hast du nicht mit deinem alten Partner gemeinsam gefrühstückt ?"

„Nur wenn Jun nicht zuhause war... Wir kommen einfach nicht miteinander aus..."

Jun... Ich kenne doch diesen Namen... Ach ja, das war doch Soras Drohung gestern, ein Date mit Jun... So sehr ich auch auf die Familie von Veemons altem Partner herumhacken würde... ich möchte Veemon nicht unnötig mit dem Thema belasten...

„Solange du hier bist, wirst du wie ein Teil der Familie behandelt werden... so gut es geht..." Ich höre schon ein leichtes Magenknurren von Veemon... und auch von mir... „... Aber genug palavert... hau'n wir rein..."

Keine Ahnung, Veemon und ich veranstalten schon fast ein Wettfressen... wer kann mehr und schneller... Okay... er gewinnt... dafür schmiere ich mir meine obligatorischen Brote für die Mittagspause, die ich sowieso nicht in selbiger verspeisen werde...

Aber da fällt mir ein Passus in Moms Notiz auf... der Name von ihrer Kollegin... Mrs. Takaishi... Takaishi wie in Takaishi Takeru ? Kann damit Takerus Mom gemeint sein ? Das wäre aber ein Zufall... Aber wenn ich die letzten Tage bedenke... dann glaube ich nicht mehr an Zufälle...

Nachdem wir unser Frühstück beendet haben, räume ich mit Veemons Hilfe den Tisch ab... was auch nicht allzu lange dauert... Danach schnappe ich mir meine Tasche, meine Schlüssel und Veemon... welchen ich wie schon gestern auf meine Schultern nehme...

Der Weg zu Takerus Haus ist zur Abwechslung sehr ruhig verlaufen... kaum Passanten und insbesondere keine nervenden... Das wird wahrscheinlich dafür ein anstrengender Tag in der Schule werden... Ich kann schon jetzt die kommenden Vorwürfe hören...

Jedoch will ich mich nicht jetzt schon verrückt machen... vielleicht passiert auch gar nichts...

Ich will gerade das Haus, in dem Takeru wohnt, betreten, da renne ich regelrecht in den Jungen meiner Träume... in Takeru... der gerade seine ‚Mütze' auf den Kopf trägt...

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei..."

Als Takeru uns erblickt, hellt sich seine Miene auf... „Guten Morgen... Was machst du denn hier ?..." Er blickt zu Veemon... „... Lass mich raten, du wolltest Veemon mit Patamon rumhängen lassen..."

„Genau... bei uns ist keiner zuhause und es dürfte für ihn allein etwas zu langweilig sein..."

„Hmm... Bei mir ist auch keiner, und meine Mutter möchte nicht, dass Pata allein zuhause bleibt... geschweige denn mit ‚Freunden'"

Ich höre einen leichten Unterton in seiner Sprache... Patamon muss einmal etwas schlimmes angestellt haben... Dementsprechend wirkt auch Patamons Miene... Auch egal... Aber wenn Patamon nicht zuhause bleiben darf... dann stirbt meine Idee wohl eines schnellen Todes... Oder vielleicht auch nicht... Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt an, dass wir noch genug Zeit haben...

„Dann bringen wir beide zu mir..."

Takerus Miene hellt noch mehr auf... eigentlich schon ein Wunder...

„Patamon, was meinst du ?"

„Kann nur besser sein, als bei deinem Vater zu bleiben..."

Wie meint er denn das ?

Takeru schaut mich grinsend an... „Er hat sich in der Wohnung meines Vaters einmal beide Ohren oder besser Flügel gebrochen... Noch irgendwelche Kommentare ?"

Wie hat er denn das geschafft ? Aber das muss die Hölle für den Kleinen gewesen sein, er muss sich ja einen Wolf mit seinen kleinen Pfoten gelaufen sein...

„Mein Beileid... Jedoch sollten wir langsam losgehen..."

Takeru legt seinen Arm graziös um meine Schulter, ohne Veemon auch nur zu berühren... währenddessen tue ich dasselbe mit meinem Arm... Am liebsten würde ich jetzt meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen... doch dürfte es noch ein bisschen zu früh dafür sein... Trotz allem fühlt sich das schon wunderbar an...

Nichtsdestotrotz gehen wir denselben Weg zurück, den ich vor ein paar Minuten erst gegangen bin... Da fällt mir auf, dass Takeru ja dann nachher noch zu mir mitmuss... Guter Plan, Rena...

Der eigentliche Weg zu mir ist recht ruhig... Patamon zieht ein Auge, Veemon spielt Plüschpuppe und Takeru und ich genießen einfach nur unsere Gegenwart... Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich mit Takeru über die neuesten Erkenntnisse informieren, doch genieße ich die Ruhe einfach zu sehr... Und ich kann ihn auch nachher noch informieren...

Recht schnell erreichen wir mein Zuhause und Takeru schaut sich unser Haus bewundernd an...

„Ihr wohnt in einem Haus ?"

Es mag auf den ersten Blick seltsam klingen... aber wenn man bedenkt, dass es hier in Tokio recht unüblich ist, dass man in einem Haus wohnt und nicht in einem einfachen Apartment... dann kann man es erst verstehen...

„Es gehört uns nicht, es wird meinem Dad solange zur Verfügung gestellt, solange er hier arbeitet."

Ich hole meinen Schlüssel raus und öffne die Haustür. Da wir noch etwas Zeit haben, führe ich meinen Besucher hinein. Schlagartig erwachen unsere Digimon und verlassen ihre vorherige Position. Patamon scheint es wohl wie Takeru die Sprache verschlagen zu haben... und dabei kann man noch nicht einmal von einer Luxusausstattung sprechen... Auch egal, wir wollen lieber nicht Wurzeln schlagen und zu spät zur Schule kommen...

„Veemon, du kennst dich ja ein wenig hier aus... Versucht in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben, wenn ihr Hunger habt, könnt ihr euch gerne etwas aus dem Kühlschrank holen... aber lasst noch etwas für uns übrig. Ansonsten könnt ihr in meinem Zimmer fernsehen, Videos schauen, lesen oder ein wenig surfen... Seid jedoch dann vorsichtig, es geht alles übers Diplomatennetz... keine Pornos und keine illegalen Aktionen. Und lasst bitte die Innenausstattung in Ordnung... Alles verstanden ?"

„Ich riskiere doch kein Hausverbot... mir gefällt's doch zu gut hier..."

Veemon grinst mich an, bevor er Patamon mit Händen und Füßen in Richtung meines Zimmers führt... Ich brauchte denen nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich ein Monitorprogramm auf meinem Rechner habe... Ich glaube zwar, dass ich nichts befürchten muss... doch möchte ich nicht nachher Dad Rechenschaft für irgendwas ohne einen Schimmer Ahnung stehen müssen...

Takeru steht mit offenen Mund dar und schaut sich ein wenig um... Wenn er schon bei dieser Wohnung so beeindruckt dreinschaut... wie wäre es dann in New York gewesen... dagegen wirkt diese Wohnung hier schon fast wie eine Bruchbude... Persönlich gefällt mir diese Wohnung bei weitem besser als die in Old New York... Die einzige von uns, die leicht mitleidig zurückschaut ist Mom, Dad und ich, wir beide wohnen viel lieber hier...

So... jetzt sollten wir aber los...

„Takeru, kommst du ?"

Er dreht sich zu mir... „Wow..."

Takeru kann mir regelrecht leid tun... ich weiß, wie er sich jetzt fühlen muss... so fühlte ich mich damals, als wir zu Dad gezogen sind... Wenn man aus einer ärmlichen Umgebung schlagartig in eine solche zieht, dann kommt man sich so fehl am Platz vor...

Selbst jetzt ist Takeru noch wie gelähmt... Ich lege meinen Arm seine Schulter und ziehe ihn regelrecht aus der Wohnung... Langsam erobere ich seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück...

„Wo ist denn eigentlich deine Mutter ?"

Tja... Soll ich es ihm sagen ?... Natürlich...

„Sie musste heute früh los, arbeiten. Sie hat einen Job als Fotografin für eine lokale Zeitung hier..."

Takeru schaut jetzt verwundert in meine Richtung.

„Das passt ja... meine Mutter ist Journalistin..."

Ich hatte Recht... es war Takerus Mom... Ich krame in meiner Tasche und ziehe die Notiz von vorhin heraus und reiche sie Takeru. Er liest sie sich durch und schaut irritiert in meine Richtung...

„Meine Mutter hat zwar gesagt, dass sie eine neue Kollegin hat... aber ich hätte nie vermutet..."

„Ich auch nicht... kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich vorhin geschaut habe ?"

Er kann sich ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen... „Wer ist eigentlich mit ‚ihr' gemeint ? Hast du Geschwister ?"

„Ich habe noch keine Geschwister... und mit ‚ihr' sind Veemon und ich gemeint."

„Deine Eltern wissen Bescheid ?"

Daraufhin nicke ich leicht... „Ja... es ließ sich nicht umgehen..." Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm schon sagen soll... jedoch möchte ich nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass ich ihm etwas verschweigen will... „... Dad kannte Veemon schon von früher..." Takeru blickt leicht geschockt in meine Augen... „... Und damit meine ich nicht irgendein Veemon, sondern den Veemon..."

„WAS ?"

„Die Geschichte erzähle ich aber lieber später, wenn alle zusammensind... Aber nur soviel vorab, sie waren damals zu fünft und hatten sechs Digimon."

„Oh Mann... Nach all den Jahren finden wir einen der legendären Fünf..."

Was ?

„Legendären Fünf ?"

„Laut Gennai gab es fünf andere Digiritter lange bevor wir acht damals ausgewählt wurden... Es hieß, sie hätten ein mächtiges Böses, was später als Apokalymon bekannt wurde, hinter eine Feuerwand verbannt..."

Feuerwand... da läuten doch Glocken... und schon wieder der Name Gennai... Zufall ? Wahrscheinlich nicht...

„Das klingt nach der Geschichte, die Dad erzählt hat..."

Ich will gerade nach Gennai fragen, da merke ich, dass wir die Schule erreicht haben... und gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der ersten Stunde...

  


**Kapitel 15 – Schulestress und Kunstprojekte...**

Tja... Das Leben ist wie eine Wundertüte... zumindest müssen das unsere Klassenkameraden und die Lehrer glauben... Es war ein Anblick, als Takeru und ich uns als Freiwillige für ein Experiment in Physik gemeldet haben... Der Lehrer hat doch glatt vergessen, was er wollte... Zum Glück für ihn übernahmen Takeru und ich solange das Ruder und vollzogen das Experiment... Ob nun Aufbau, Durchführung oder Erklärung... alles kam von uns... Na gut... ich kannte das Experiment noch aus meiner alten Schule... doch... haben wir den Lehrer dumm dastehen lassen...

Unser Lehrer in Mathe war kein Deut besser... als Takeru sich freiwillig für die Tafel meldete, da verschlug es ihm glatt die Sprache... Bei Politik haben wir uns für eine etwas andere Taktik entschieden... er sagte gar nichts... Zwei Lehrer mit traumatischen Erlebnissen waren genug an einem Tag...

Was mich jedoch irritiert, bis jetzt hat das Pärchen kein Wort uns gegenüber verloren, nur finster angeblickt... Ich hätte zumindest mit einer Verbalattacke gerechnet... Aber was nicht ist, kann noch kommen... Wir sollten besser auf der Hut sein... 

Doch genug Gedanken an diese beiden verschwendet... Es ist Mittagspause und wir wollen gemeinsam mit den anderen diese verbringen... schon allein, um ihnen ein kleines Update zu geben... Geschweige denn Takeru, er ist regelrecht begierig, die Geschichte von Dad zu hören...

„Ist hier noch etwas frei ?"

Wie erwartet, schauen uns die Anwesenden erst verwundert an, bevor sie extra für uns zwei Plätze frei machen... Aber eines verwundert mich... vor einigen Tagen waren Sora und Takerus Bruder regelrecht aneinander verwachsen und heute sitzen sie soweit wie möglich auseinander... Irgendwas muss seit vorgestern passiert sein... Sora wirkte gestern schon irgendwie geknickt... jedoch habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht... Einen weiteren Verdacht kriege ich, als ich Takerus vorwurfsvollen Blick in Richtung seines Bruders sehe...

Aber das soll fürs erste nicht weiter interessieren... ich warte lieber, bis Takeru, Sora oder Yamato darüber reden wollen...

„Ihr seid immer willkommen..." Ich hätte vermutet, dass Sora oder diese Miyako uns damit entgegnet, vielleicht sogar der Anführer oder Yamato... aber niemals der Computer-Freak Koushiro... „... wir haben gerade über die gestrigen Ereignisse spekuliert und wieso einige Digimon trotz des Schwarzen Turms digitieren konnten..."

Gut... das passende Thema...

„Eine Frage vorweg, was sind eigentlich diese ‚Schwarzen Türme' ?"

Ich kann sehen, wie sich Ken... war doch sein Name... leicht anspannt... sie müssen irgendwas mit ihm zu tun haben...

„Sagen wir's mal so... diese Schwarzen Türme können zum einen normale Digitationen verhindern und zum anderen dienten sie früher auch als Hilfsinstrumente zum Kontrollieren von Digimon... Reicht das ?"

„Okay... das dürfte genügen... Und was habt ihr bis jetzt herausgefunden ?"

Ich sehe lediglich ratlose Gesichter...

~ „Du hast eine Ahnung, oder ?"

~ „Natürlich... dank Dad..."

Für einen Moment denkt Takeru nach, doch dann scheint der Groschen gefallen zu sein...

Koushiro fasst in wenigen Worten alle bisherigen Ideen zusammen... „Gar nichts... Unser Problem ist weniger Patamons Digitation... sonder Veemons... Sicher, dass er zu ExVeemon digitiert ist ?"

„Keine Ahnung, wer ExVeemon ist... aber wenn ihr einen menschengroßen Drachen mit dem Angriff ‚Vee-Laser' meint, dann sprechen wir von demselben Digimon..."

„Aber wie... wie konnte er ohne IHN digitieren..." Dabei zeigt er auf den Tisch, wo das berüchtigte Pärchen sitzt... „... Es macht einfach keinen Sinn..."

Tja... dann fahre ich mal schwere Geschütze auf... 

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass dieses Culumon die Fähigkeit besitzt, anderen bei der Digitation zu helfen ?"

Jetzt stehe ich im Mittelpunkt des Interesses... mit Ausnahme Takerus... da stand ich wohl schon vorher...

„Klingt irgendwie sehr wage... Es macht zwar Sinn... aber wie kommst du auf diese ungewöhnliche Idee ?"

Irgendwie habe ich schon mit dieser Frage gerechnet...

Aber anstelle meiner antwortet mein blondhaariger Engel... „Erinnert ihr euch an die legendären Fünf ?"

Man kann Sora, Yamato, Koushiro und Taichi nickten Takeru zu, während die anderen am Tisch nur verneinend den Kopf schütteln...

Es ist Ken, der die überfällige Frage stellt... „Wer waren die legendären Fünf ?"

„Das waren die ersten Digiritter... Sie haben lange vor unserer Zeit für die Digiwelt gekämpft. Sie waren es auch, die einen der gefährlichsten Gegner, Apokalymon, in den Raum hinter der Feuerwand verbannten... Das ist aber auch alles, was wir über sie wissen..." Das klingt partout nach Dads Geschichte... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Dad nicht vertraue... gut, dass jemand neben Takeru seine Geschichte bestätigen kann... und wenn dieser Jemand Koushiro ist, dann umso besser... „... Aber Takeru, wieso fragst du ?"

Jetzt haben wir die Stunde der Wahrheit erreicht... 

„Das mit Culumon ist nicht meine Theorie... sondern die meines Dads..."

Ich lege nicht ohne Grund eine kurze Pause ein... denn ich möchte lieber erst mal diese Information sacken lassen...

„Dein Dad ? Aber wieso..." Man kann regelrecht zusehen, wie Taichi den Wink versteht... „... Soll das bedeuten..."

„Ich vermute es mal... Zwar habe ich noch nicht alle Fakten gehört... doch das, was er bisher Preis gab, passt perfekt mit eurer Geschichte zusammen. Damals war es Culumon, die die zuvor genannte Fähigkeit besaß und so den Digimon zur Digitation verhalf..."

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden, er könnte noch mehr wissen..."

„Koushiro, es wäre besser, wenn du das lieber nicht machst... Es war nicht alles so berauschend wie ihr vermutet... Von Elfen haben lediglich zwei überlebt... Dad und Culumon..."

Kollektives Schlucken… genau dieses geht just in dem Moment am Tisch hier vor...

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein... aber kannst du noch ein paar andere Details geben ?"

Natürlich kann ich das... jedoch halte ich die Namen der ‚Digiritter' fürs erste zurück... 

„Kein Problem... Zwar möchte ich nichts über die anderen ‚Digiritter' sagen, aber ihr könnt gerne etwas über die Digimon erfahren... Es waren Patamon..." Takeru schaut leicht irritiert in meine Richtung... „..., Hawkmon..." Jetzt habe ich Miyakos Aufmerksamkeit... Ist das ein Zufall ? „..., Armadillomon..." Keine auffällige Reaktion... Wer weiß... „..., Salamon..." Taichi schaut jetzt leicht irritiert... Vielleicht sein Partner ? „... und Dads alter Partner Veemon... Natürlich war da noch Culumon, sie hatte jedoch keinen Partner..."

Koushiro schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf... „Mit Ausnahme von Culumon also alle Digimon mit Armor-Digitationen... Was hat Veemon gesagt ?"

„Zwar hat Veemon keine Erinnerungen daran... doch kam ihm auch einiges irgendwie vertraut vor..."

„Okay... Aber ich würde gerne mit deinem Vater irgendwann darüber reden..."

„Läßt sich bestimmt irgendwann einrichten... Ich frage ihn, wenn er soweit ist..." Dem füge ich einen Blick hinzu, der klarmacht, wie ernst ich es meine... 

„Danke... schon einmal im Voraus..." Koushiro wendet sich wieder zur ganzen Gruppe. „... Aber eine andere Frage, wie steht es mit einem weiteren Ausflug am Wochenende aus ?"

Taichi, Ken und Miyako sprechen nahezu synchron... „Keine Probleme..."

Hingegen schütteln sowohl Sora als auch Yamato den Kopf...

„Ich kann nicht, mein Vater ist zuhause und hat irgendwelche Pläne..."

Hmm... Vor einer Woche hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich nichts dabei gedacht... aber irgendwie regt sich bei Soras Aussage irgendwas im Hinterkopf...

„Habe Verpflichtungen..."

Keine Ahnung, was Yamato über die Leber gelaufen ist... aber ich kann einen enttäuschten Unterton verspüren...

„Meinerseits bestehen auch schon Pläne am Samstag... Jedoch sieht der Sonntag dagegen gut aus..."

„Am Sonntag wäre ich dabei..." Takeru schaut dabei in meine Richtung... Anscheinend will er nur mit, wenn ich dabei bin... Das gefällt mir...

„Dann würde ich sagen, wir sollten den Sonntag im Auge behalten... Ich kläre es noch mit Jyou und Mimi ab... Miyako, kannst du Iori fragen und mir Bescheid geben ?"

„Kein Problem..."

„War das dann alles ?"

Man kann eine gewisse Anspannung in Soras Stimme hören...

„Das dürfte es für heute..."

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen steht Sora abrupt auf und stapft in Richtung Ausgang... Was hat sie denn bloß ?

Yamato schaut Sora hinterher und seufzt... Daraufhin erntet er einen bitterbösen Blick von Taichi, bevor dieser ebenfalls den Tisch in Richtung Ausgang verlässt... Hier ist ja mehr los, als in jeder Seifenoper...

Am liebsten würde ich fragen, was gerade passiert ist... jedoch andererseits wäre es wohl besser, diesbezüglich zu schweigen... Wenn sie reden wollen, dann werden sie's... Gut, dass Mimi nicht hier ist...

Man kann sehen, wie Ken und Miyako es sich gemütlich machen, Schulter an Schulter... Koushiro holt sein Buch über Halbleiterelektronik hervor... Und Yamato scheint sich irgendwie mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu beschäftigen...

Am Ende sind Takeru und ich allein... zumindest geistig allein... Doch das kann mich nicht stören... Wieso sollte es auch...

Wie der Rest der Mittagspause verstreicht kann ich eigentlich nicht mehr sagen... genauso wenig wie die Japanischstunde... Die Zeit ist einfach verflossen, schnell und unbemerkt... 

Etwas irritiert mich jedoch... das Pärchen hat uns nicht einmal genervt... aber das soll nichts heißen... sie wagen wahrscheinlich nichts hier in der Schule... aber danach... wer weiß...

Als nächstes haben wir Kunst, ein zwiespältiges Fach; es kann gute aber auch schlechte Aufgaben geben...

„Takeru, wie ist eigentlich der Kunstlehrer ?"

„Herr Usagi ? Keine Ahnung, bis letzte Woche fiel Kunst immer wegen einer Krankheit seinerseits aus... Aber laut Miyako, die ihn letztes Jahr hatte, soll er recht ‚cool' sein..."

„Dann kann man ja hoffen..."

Ich schaue meinem blonden Engel in seine azurblauen Augen... Hach... ich könnte stundenlang diese betrachten, ohne es müde zu sein... Reiß dich zusammen, Rena... wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen... Zwar haben wir noch genügend Zeit... doch lieber Minuten zu früh als Sekunden zu spät...

Den Arm um des anderen Schulter gehen wir gemeinsam zum Kunstraum... Unterwegs treffen wir auf das Pärchen, die uns beide sehr finster anblicken... Ein Blick von der Brillenschlange macht mir klar, dass er auf Rache aus ist... Nur kann ich nicht einordnen, bei wem er sie einfordert... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er Takeru und Veemon in Ruhe lässt... doch irgendwie ahne ich schlimmes...

~ „Bitte sei in der nächsten Zeit vorsichtig..."

Takeru schaut mich leicht verwundert an... ~ „Bin ich doch immer... Hat das besondere Gründe ?"

Dem entgegne ich mit einem Nicken und zeige auf die Brillenschlange.

~ „Ja... Er hat mir gestern, nach dem wir aus der Digiwelt zurückkamen, auf dem Heimweg aufgelauert. Nur dank Veemon ist mir nichts schlimmeres passiert... Ich habe Angst, dass er sich rächen will..."

Takeru spannt sich an und verfinstert seine Miene... 

~ „Dafür wird er zahlen..."

So habe ich Takeru noch nicht erlebt... er ist irgendwie anders... so aggressiv... Ich spüre, dass er in die Richtung der Brillenschlange will... Das kann nicht gut gehen...

~ „Takeru... Bitte nicht..."

Doch irgendwie scheine ich ihn nicht damit beruhigen zu können... Was ist denn bloß mit ihm los ?... Ich muss eine andere Taktik anwenden...

~ „Takeru... Du machst mir Angst..."

Jetzt scheine ich mehr Erfolg zu haben... Takeru dreht sich wieder zu mir...

~ „Ich mag dich gerade aus dem Grund, dass du nicht auf ‚sein' Niveau herabsinkst... Ich möchte nicht, dass du wie ‚er' wirst... Hinzu kommt, dass du ihm doch eine Freude machen würdest, wenn du hier eine Schlägerei anfingst... Deswegen provoziert er uns doch..."

Seine Augen zeigen jetzt einen Hauch von Trauer... und einige Tränen... ~ „Entschuldige..."

Das war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel Moralpredigt...

~ „Du brauchst dich für deine Gefühle nicht zu entschuldigen... Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst... am liebsten würde ich ihm selbst die Fresse polieren... Es bedarf viel Selbstkontrolle, um den Gefühlen nicht nachgehen zu wollen... Aber er stellt sich immer wieder selbst ein Bein... Die Aktion gestern hat ihn endgültig den Partner gekostet... Er hat Veemon über einen gewissen Punkt gereizt und hat Veemon emotional zum Explodieren gebracht..."

Daraufhin erhalte ich von Takeru etwas, was einem Lächeln sehr nahe kommt...

Als wir den Kunstraum betreten, wartet schon der Lehrer... Das irritiert mich, da wir trotz allem noch mehr als pünktlich ankommen... Aber nicht nur das ist an unserem Lehrer seltsam... er wirkt trotz seines Namens nicht wie ein Asiat... sondern viel westlicher... entweder ist er gebbürtiger Europäer oder Amerikaner...

„Hallo..."

Whoa... Das haut mich doch glatt aus den Socken... Er ist definitiv anders als die anderen Lehrer hier... Ich wurde bisher noch nie per Handschlag zum Unterricht begrüßt... in keiner Schule...

„Hallo..." Seltsam, Takeru und ich sprechen schon wieder synchron...

Unser Lehrer kichert für einen Moment... „Bitte sucht euch einen Platz aus, bevor die restlichen kommen..."

Wir schauen uns ein wenig um und bemerken, dass nur recht wenige unserer Klassenkameraden minus dem Pärchen anwesend sind... Zuerst erwäge ich, einen Platz weiter hinten zu okkupieren... doch andersherum erscheint es für uns besser, vorne zu sitzen...

„Erste Reihe ?"

„Erste Reihe..."

Wir setzen uns an den rechten Tisch in der ersten Reihe... Der ganze Raum ist mit 16 Doppeltischen ausgestattet, wovon immer zwei eine Reihe bilden.

Es dauert noch einige Minuten, bis die restlichen Mitschüler eintrudeln... Die letzten sind... ach wie überraschend... die beiden ‚beliebtesten' Klassenkameraden... Irgendwie ist es schade, dass sie nicht 20 Sekunden später gekommen sind... dann wären sie zu spät gewesen... Irgendwie schade...

„So, wie ich sehe, sind wir jetzt komplett... Mein Name ist Usagi Paul... und wie wahrscheinlich vermutet, ich bin halb Deutscher, halb Amerikaner und mit einer Japanerin verheiratet..."

~ „Das nenne ich Völkerverständigung..."

Ich kann mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen... 

„Irgendwelche Kommentare ?"

Herr Usagi schaut uns herausfordernd an... Da ich das Gefühl verspüre, dass er Spaß verstehen kann, gehe ich darauf ein...

„Das nennen wir ein gutes Beispiel von Völkerverständigung."

Zuerst schaut mich der Lehrer leicht finster an, doch dann klärt sich sein Blick und fängt an zu lachen...

„Okay... der passte... Aber zurück zum Thema... Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass in der letzten Zeit Kunst ausgefallen ist. Da wir jetzt weniger Zeit zur Verfügung haben, habe ich entschlossen, einige ausgefallene Projekte anzugehen. Vermutlich werden wir nur drei solche bis zum Schuljahresende schaffen... Also bitte ich, mit dem nötigen Ernst daran zu gehen... Danach gibt es noch einen kleinen theoretischen Teil...Gibt es bis jetzt irgendwelche Fragen ?"

Man kann zwar ein wenig Murmeln von den hinteren Reihen vernehmen, doch stellt niemand eine Frage.

„Gut... Alle Projekte werden Teamarbeiten sein; das heißt, dass sich zwei oder in Sonderfällen drei sich zusammenschließen und gemeinsam daran arbeiten. Dabei achte ich besonders auf Kooperationsbereitschaft. Dieses spiegelt sich auch in der Benotung wieder, wenn einer vom Team schlecht abschneidet, dann trifft das ebenfalls den oder die Kameraden, gleiches gilt auch für gute Arbeit. Also gewinnt und verliert ihr mit dem Teamkameraden... Irgendwelche Anmerkungen oder Fragen bis jetzt ?"

Einer meiner Klassenkameraden, der Name ist mir entfallen, meldet sich... woraufhin der Lehrer ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort erteilt.

„Besteht auch die Möglichkeit das Team zu wechseln, falls es Unstimmigkeiten gibt ?"

„Zwischen den Projekten ist ein Teamwechsel immer möglich, doch während eines Projekts müssen schon gute Gründe dafür vorliegen. Ein kleiner Streit oder Meinungsverschiedenheit reicht dafür nicht aus, aber das sind dann Einzelfälle, die als solche auch betrachtet werden müssen. Weitere Fragen ?"

Nach einigen Sekunden ohne einer Meldung, fährt unser Lehrer fort...

„Für jedes Projekt habt ihr je ungefähr 6 Schulwochen Zeit, wer früher fertig ist, kann gerne früher abgeben. Es besteht dann die Chance auf eine Zusatzaufgabe, die als Bonus eingebracht werden kann, um somit die Gesamtnote zu verbessern. Jedoch kann nur jeder maximal zwei solche einbringen, wovon eine rein theoretischer und die andere rein praktischer Natur ist. Ihr könnt gerne in der Freizeit weiterarbeiten, es ist zwar nicht Pflicht, wird aber empfohlen. Die Aufgabenstellung umfasst immer mehrere Teile, einmal einen praktischen und mindestens einen ‚theoretischen'... Während all der Zeit bin ich immer während aber auch außerhalb des Unterrichts für Fragen offen. Ihr solltet diese Möglichkeit ruhig benutzen..."

Der Lehrer macht eine kreative Pause, um das Gesagte sacken zu lassen...

„... Wenn keine weiteren Fragen bestehen, möchte ich euch euer erstes Projekt vorstellen. Ihr könnt euch gerne besprechen, bevor ihr euch in Teams einteilt, doch erwarte ich spätestens morgen, dass sich die Team gebildet haben... Der praktische Teil eures ersten Projektes ist für jeden Schüler ein Bild von einem anderen Teammitglied. Dabei sollte die Hauptarbeit von jedem Schüler selbst stammen; aber es ist nicht verboten, dem anderen dabei zu helfen. Ihr habt bei der Technik freie Wahl, ihr könnt gerne eine bestimmte Technik anwenden oder auch mehrere kombinieren. Ihr könnt gerne Fotos benutzen, ob nun neue oder alte, ihr könnt zeichnen oder malen. Genauso gut könnt ihr mit Lehm oder einem anderen Material eine Figur, eine Büste oder etwas anderes herstellen. Der schwerere Part wird hingegen sein, dass ihr auch erklären müsst, wie und wieso ihr eine bestimmte Technik verwandt habt. Einfach ein Foto zu schießen und dann zu sagen, dass nur ein Foto der Person gerecht wird, reicht nicht. Dabei erwarte ich keinen Aufsatz, aber ich werde auf den einen oder anderen Punkt zu sprechen kommen und erwarte dann eine passende Erklärung. Diese Fragen können auch schon in der Produktionsphase aufkommen und fließen ebenfalls in die Endbewertung ein. Für dieses Projekt empfehle ich Zweierteams, bei Dreierteams ist darauf zu achten, dass von jedem Teammitglied genau ein Bild existiert... Noch eine Bemerkung: Ich empfehle, alle Zwischenmaterialien aufzubewahren, insbesondere, wenn sie mit Computern oder anderen Werkzeugen nachbearbeitet werden sollten. Und auf jedem sollte irgendwo die Namen der Teammitglieder mit dem des Hauptverantwortlichen unterstrichen vermerkt sein. Anwesenheit im Unterricht ist Pflicht, selbst wenn die eigentliche Arbeit in der Freizeit stattfindet. Ihr könnt gerne etwas lesen, euch auf gemäßigten Niveau unterhalten oder irgendwas anderes machen... Abgabetermin ist in genau sechs Wochen... Ich wünsche viel Spaß dabei."

Das verspricht wirklich, eine interessante Aufgabe zu werden. Irgendwie gefällt sie mir, sie ist so Kunst-unüblich... Klar, ich musste schon früher Portraits malen, oder Schattenbilder ausschneiden... doch diese Aufgabe hier ist viel interessanter. Und das liegt noch nicht einmal daran, dass mir ein gewisser blonder Engel als Modell vorschwebt...

Nach diesem langen Monolog lasse ich das Gesagte für einen Moment sacken und blicke sodann zu Takeru, welcher mich ebenfalls anschaut.

„Team ?"

„Team."

Ich hätte mir auch keinen besseren Partner vorstellen können... noch nicht mal einen anderen... 

„So, wie wollen wir das Projekt angehen ?"

„Derzeit habe ich noch keinen blassen Schimmer... doch würde ich empfehlen, dass wir die Finger von Skulpturen oder anderen dreidimensionalen Objekten lassen... zwei linke Hände..."

Das kann ich mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen... aber andererseits, mir ergeht's auch nicht besser...

„Gut, das gefällt mir... Mir liegen solche Materialien auch nicht... Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal die verschiedenen Techniken ausprobieren... so könnten wir zumindest heute schon einmal ein wenig herumprobieren..."

„Warum nicht ? Wir haben sowieso nichts besseres zu tun, oder ?"

Da könnte ich mir schon einiges vorstellen... aber so was sollte man lieber in der Freizeit machen...

„Was haben wir hier zur Verfügung ?"

„Im Sammlungsraum befinden sich immer genügend Öl- und Wasserfarben, Zeichenkohle, alle Arten von Pinseln sowie diverse Blöcke. Ich empfehle dir jedoch, diese nur im Notfall zu benutzen... Eigenes Material ist Gold wert..."

Kohle... Das ist ja super... mit Kohle kann ich recht gut umgehen...

„Dann würde ich die Kohle probieren... Willst du das Modell sein ?"

„Warum nicht ? Irgendjemand muss doch den Anfang machen..."

Wir gehen gemeinsam in den Sammlungsraum und Takeru zeigt mir das Materiallager, darunter insbesondere den Platz für die Zeichenkohle und die Blocke. Für den Anfang nehme ich einen A4-Block, ich will ja heute nur eine Skizze anfertigen.

Als wir zurück an unseren Platz kommen, merke ich, dass sich so langsam die Teams gebildet haben, natürlich ist das Pärchen ein Team... ein Zweierteam. Jedoch sollen die mir für jetzt gestohlen bleiben.

„So, ich bin soweit, ich würde zuerst ein Portrait versuchen, versuche bitte, ruhig zu sitzen..."

„Kein Problem..."

Langsam fange ich an, sein Gesicht zu mustern... okay, an sich ist es nicht nötig, nach den letzten Tagen kenne ich es beinahe besser als mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Ich könnte eigentlich die Augen schließen und sehe es noch immer vor mir...

Ich beginne erst mal, mit ein paar Strichen, gebe diesen dann eine gewisse Rundung und verbinde sie mit den nächsten... Ein Strich kommt zum anderen und verbindet sich unmerklich... Es wirkt schon weniger, als ob ich versuche, sein Gesicht auf das Blatt Papier zu bannen, sondern viel mehr, als ob ich versuche, das Blatt an sein Gesicht anzupassen... und es funktioniert... immer mehr ähnelt das Blatt dem Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge... Meine Konzentration liegt nur noch beim Blatt und dessen Transformation zu Takeru... Nichts und niemand kann mich dabei stören...

Als ich einmal aufblicke, um mich einen Moment zu entspannen, fällt mir auf, dass Takeru jetzt ebenfalls mit einem Block und Kreide bewaffnet dasitzt... Wann hat er denn das Material geholt... und wie lange sitze ich denn schon hier ?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass ich beinahe eine dreiviertel Stunde so verbracht habe... Wow... Ich betrachte mein Werk und muss feststellen, dass eine Schwarzweiß-Fotografie nicht besser sein könnte... Lediglich die Augen wirken irgendwie inkomplett... schwer zu beschreiben, sie sehen an sich sehr gut aus, aber es fehlt irgendwas... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben... Doch soll es für den Anfang genügen... Ich habe später noch genügend Zeit, um es zu verbessern...

Ich lege die ‚Skizze' auf den Tisch und stelle mich hinter Takeru, um einen Blick auf sein Werk zu werfen... Was ich dann sehe, haut mich doch glatt aus den Socken... Das bin definitiv ich... doch wirke ich schon beinahe wie eine Schönheit... trotz allem kann selbst ein Blinder sehen, dass das Bild mein Gesicht darstellen soll... Wow... Dafür gibt es kein besseres Wort... Wenn er das in mir sieht, dann muss ich ihm etwas bedeuten... vielleicht sogar mehr, als ein sehr guter Freund...

„So, wie geht's voran ?"

Da habe ich aber leicht erschreckt, als unser Lehrer hinter mir auftaucht.

„Wir probieren erst mal einige Techniken aus, um uns dann erst für ein Vorgehen zu entscheiden."

„Guter Plan, darf ich mal die Skizze sehen ?"

Ich reiche unserm Lehrer meine Skizze, welche er genau begutachtet.

„Das hast du in der kurzen Zeit gemacht ?"

„Ja... Aber es ist noch nicht fertig. Mit den Augen, da stimmt noch etwas nicht..."

„Also an deiner Stelle, würde ich diesen ‚Entwurf' ohne Bedenken in die Endauswahl einbeziehen. Er sieht schon sehr gut aus..."

Er stellt sich jetzt zu Takeru und klopft ihn leicht auf die Schulter... Irgendwie kann ich meinen Blick nicht loslassen...

„Darf ich mal sehen ?"

Takeru schaut auf, wer ihn angestubst hat, und reicht unserm Lehrer dann seine Skizze... „Natürlich."

Der Lehrer betrachtet das Bild genauso, wie meines zuvor...

„Wow... Soll das dein Projekt sein ?"

„Nein, bis jetzt ist das nur ein Entwurf..."

„Entwurf ? Was soll man daran noch verbessern können ?"

Takeru wirkt jetzt leicht verlegen...

„Mir gefallen die Augen noch nicht, irgendwas fehlt an ihnen..."

Der Lehrer reicht meinem Partner seine Skizze und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und murmelt etwas vor sich hin...

„Ich verhasse perfektionistische Turteltäubchen..."

Daraufhin schießt mir das Blut in den Kopf... War das so auffällig, dass es sogar unser Lehrer bemerkt ?... Aber, Sekunde, meint er damit nicht auch Takeru ?

Ein Blick zu ihm verrät mir, dass er mindestens genauso rot ist, wie ich mich fühle... Könnte es sein, dass er für mich wirklich so empfindet ? ... Ich wünschte, ich wäre mir damit sicher... ich wäre sehr gerne mehr als nur ein Freund...

Meine Gedanken werden jäh unterbrochen, als ich irgendwas klebriges auf mich spritzen spüre... Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich diese H-Schlampe mit einem leeren Pott Farbe uns schelmisch anblicken.

„Oops... Da bin ich doch eben dumm gestolpert..."

Sie will sich gerade davonstehlen, wird jedoch von unserem Lehrer dabei aufgehalten...

Währenddessen schaue ich an mir herunter und bemerke, dass meine Schulkleidung komplett eingesaut ist, überall gelbe Flecken und Striemen... Bei genauerer Untersuchung muss ich feststellen, dass es sich um Ölfarbe handelt... Die Kleidung ist ruiniert... das kriege ich nicht mehr ohne weiteres raus...

Als ich zu Takeru umblicke, muss ich feststellen, dass er noch schlimmer getroffen wurde, die gelbe Farbe bedeckt seine komplette Kleidung... Selbst der Blick eines Laien sagt mir, dass er davon wahrscheinlich nichts mehr retten kann... selbst die Schuhe sind ruiniert... Jedoch sollten wir die Farbe, solange sie frisch ist, aus unseren Haaren und von der Haut abwaschen...

Ich führe den unter Schock stehenden Takeru ans hintere Ende des Raumes, wo sich mehrere Wasserhähne und Becken befinden.

„Du solltest dir die Farbe aus den Haaren und von der Haut waschen, bevor sie anfängt zu trocknen."

Takeru blinzelt einige Male, bevor er meiner Anweisung folgt... Ich tue dasgleiche, was jedoch bei meinen etwas längeren Haaren etwas aufwendiger ist... Es dauert einige Zeit, bevor wir mit dieser Aktion fertig sind... Nachdem ich mein Haar ausgewrungen habe, bemerke ich, wie mir jemand ein Handtuch reicht... Bei genauerem Hinsehen ist es unser Lehrer...

„Gut, dass ihr die Farbe aus euren Haaren herausgewaschen habt, ansonsten wäre es spätestens morgen nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Es war Ölfarbe. Am besten geht ihr nach hause, um euch umzuziehen. Die Kleidung, die ihr anhabt dürfte ruiniert sein. Wie steht es mit einer Reservegarnitur ?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf... „Bin gerade erst hierhergezogen, eine zweite Garnitur erhalte ich erst Montag..."

Takeru schüttelt ebenfalls den Kopf... „Meine ist gerade in der Wäsche und wird nicht bis morgen fertig."

Der Lehrer denkt kurz nach... „Okay... Dann geht ins Sekretariat und lasst euch Bescheinungen zum Tragen von Privatkleidung geben... Ich werde nachher noch vorbeikommen, um alles zu klären. Ihr könnt außerdem Formulare für Schadensersatz mitnehmen; der Schaden wird natürlich von der Schule beglichen... oder von jemanden anderes..." Den letzten Teil murmelt er eher, als dass er ihn sagt...

„Machen wir..."

„Okay, dann könnt ihr gehen, es bringt nichts, euch so hier sitzen zu lassen... Schade ist es nur um eure Skizzen, sie sind ebenfalls ruiniert..."

Ein Blick zu unseren Bildern zeigt, was unser Lehrer damit meint... überall sind gelbe Punkte, dass man schon annehmen könnte, es wären Eiterpickel... Diese Bilder sind nicht mal mehr eines Blickes wert...

Aber es hilft nichts... der Schultag ist auf die unvorhergesehenste Art beendet worden... Zwar müssen wir noch kurz ins Sekretariat... doch das soll uns nicht weiter stören...


	4. Teil 4 Es entwickelt sich

Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder.  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß.  
  
Charaktere : Iwakomo Rena - 15 (Okt): Geboren in Deutschland, wurde später von ihrem Stiefvater adoptiert und erhielt auf diesen Weg den Namen Iwakomo. Zwischenzeitlich lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Deutschland, Frankreich und zuletzt in Amerika, bevor ihr Stiefvater nach Japan versetzt wurde. Einige ihrer besten Freunde sind Catherine Dupré, Tachikawa Mimi und Sybil Reynolds.  
  
Takaishi Takeru 15 (Okt) Izumi Koushiro 17 (Nov) Tachikawa Mimi 18 (Aug) Takenouchi Sora 18 (Feb) Ishida Yamato 18 (Mar)Yagami Hikari 15 (Dez) Yagami Taichi 18 (Jan) Inoue Miyako 16 (Jan) Ichijouji Ken 16 (Okt) Hida Iori 13 (Nov) Kido Jyou 20 (Feb) Motomiya Daisuke 16 (Jul) Catherine Dupré 16 (Apr) Sybil Reynolds 16 (Mai)  
  
Eltern : Rena Stiefvater Takeo Mutter Kohana Takeru/Yamato Vater Hiroaki Mutter Natsuko Mimi Vater Keisuke Mutter Satoe Koushiro VATER Yukio MUTTER Akili A-Vater Nasami A-Mutter Yoshie Taichi/Hikari Vater Susumu Mutter Yuuko Sora Vater Haruhiko Mutter Kiyoko Iori Vater Hiroki Mutter Großvater Chikara  
  
Andere Charas: Miyako Schwestern: Momoe Chizuru Bruder: Mantarou Jyou Brüder: Shin Shuu  
  
Kapitel Wochentag  
  
16-18 Donnerstag - 30.08.07 19-20 Freitag - 31.08.07 21 Samstag - 01.09.07  
  
Teil 4 - Es entwickelt sich...  
  
Kapitel 16 - Heimkehr mit und ohne Hindernisse...  
  
Die Sekretärin schaute aber regelrecht dumm aus der Wäsche, als sie uns beide erblickte. Es bedurfte kaum Worte, um die Situation zu erklären, wir erhielten recht schnell die nötigen Formulare und Bescheinigungen... Ein Gutes hat diese Aktion... morgen brauche ich mich nicht in diese Sklavenuniform zu zwängen... Nachdem wir die Schule endlich verlassen haben, überlege ich, wie es weitergehen soll... Da ja alle Pläne für heute gestorben sind, kann ich mir nichts besseres vorstellen, als den restlichen Nachmittag mit Takeru zu verbringen... insbesondere da wir fast eine ganze Stunde mehr haben... Jedoch sollten wir uns erst einmal umziehen... Und da Takeru schlimmer aussieht, tendiere ich dazu, erst mal zu ihm zu gehen... Jedoch was danach kommt, da habe ich noch keinen Schimmer... "Was machen wir jetzt ?" "Erst mal umziehen ?" Ich muss mich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen... "Und danach ? Alleine auf der Bude langweilen ?" "Ich habe noch keine Pläne... Hast du irgendeinen Vorschlag ?" Mein Stichwort... Aber was können wir machen... Am besten irgendwas einfaches... wie gemeinsam etwas spielen oder irgendwas schauen, einen Film oder... "Magst du Anime ?" Mein Freund wirkt leicht unsicher... "Es kommt darauf an..." "Ich habe noch ein paar DVDs, die ich noch nicht gesehen habe... Ein paar sind sogar von Mimi..." Anscheinend habe ich ein gutes Argument vorgebracht... Takerus Miene strahlt auf... "Wenn Mimi sie ausgesucht hat... dann muss es schon etwas besonderes sein..." Hmm... Dummerweise kam ich wirklich noch nicht dazu, die Serie 'Star Ocean EX' zu sehen... laut Mimi ist das eine Mischung aus Sci-Fi und Fantasy... gepaart mit etwas Romantik, Humor und Action... hört sich irgendwie passend an... "Okay... dann gehen wir erst zu dir und danach zu mir..." Takeru greift nach meiner Hand... Als die Wärme seiner Hand meine erreicht, verspüre ich ein wundervolles Gefühl, und ein Gefühl von erfüllter Hoffnung schießt durch meinen Körper... Genau dieses ist es auch, was ich vor einigen Tagen bei ihm so vermisst habe... was aber auch früher in meinem Leben fehlte... Ich glaubte zwar an Wunder, doch hätte ich nie auch nur vermutet, dass ein solches vor meinen Augen passieren würde... Aber jetzt, während ich seine Hand spüre, weiß ich, dass mir ein solchen widerfahren ist...  
  
In Gedanken versunken, erreichen wir das Gebäude, in dem er wohnt. Er führt mich, ohne auch nur einmal loszulassen zum Fahrstuhl und danach zu seiner Wohnung. Nach dem Aufschließen kann ich zum ersten Mal das innere des Apartments sehen. Wie schon vermutet ist es ein eher bescheideneres, aber nicht gerade miserabel ausgestattetes. Zwar kann man dem ansehen, dass die 'Familie' nicht gerade wohlhabend ist, doch wäre 'ärmlich' definitiv das falsche Wort. Trotz allem ist von Luxus nichts zu sehen... das gefällt mir.  
  
Takeru führt mich ins Wohnzimmer. An sich ist alles, was üblich ist, hier vorhanden, Fernseher, Videorekorder, Sofa... etc. pp. Jedoch ist nichts von alledem teurerer Natur... nahezu alles ist in Standart-Ausführung... Aber wen stört's ? Mich nicht... Nur widerwillig lässt er meine Hand los, um in ein anderes Zimmer, vermutlich seins, zu gehen...  
  
Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis mein blonder Engel wieder den Raum betritt. Jetzt trägt er eine hellgrüne kurze Hose mit einem gelben T-Shirt. Passend dazu wirken seine dunkelgrünen Schuhe mit gelben Socken... An sich mag diese Kleidung nicht besonders wirken, aber irgendwie unterstreicht diese regelrecht seine Erscheinung... Wenn er vorhin schon zum Anbeißen aussah... möchte ich jetzt einen Nachschlag... "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu lange warten lassen ?" "Selbst wenn, dann war es jede Sekunde wert..." MIST!!!! Habe ich das eben wirklich gesagt ? ... Ich könnte mich regelrecht dafür ohrfeigen... Das war's dann wohl mit dem vorsichtigen Herantasten... Aber ein Gutes hat mein Fehler... Takeru ist jetzt rot wie eine Paprikaschote... So sieht er erst richtig süß aus... "Wollen wir los ?" "Warte eine Sekunde... Ich will meiner Mutter nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen..." Mein rotköpfiger Engel holt einen Notizblock und Stift hervor und schreibt recht schnell irgendeine Notiz, worauf er dann den Notizblock samt Stift auf einen Tisch im Eingangsbereich niederlegt. "Das war's... Wir können los." Hand in Hand verlassen wir das Apartment in Richtung meines Zuhauses...  
  
Ich muss feststellen, dass, wenn man die richtige Ablenkung hat, jeder Weg einem zu kurz vorkommen kann... Es wirkt fast so, als hätten wir gerade erst vor einem Wimpernschlag Takerus Zuhause verlassen und schon stehen wir vor meinem. Eigentlich schon unterbewusst hole ich meinen Schlüssel heraus und öffne die Haustür, wobei ich nicht einmal eine Sekunde Takerus Hand loslasse... ! "Kohana, bist du's ?" Aha... Dad ist in der Küche... wieso überrascht es mich nicht ? ... Es ist besser, wenn ich uns ankündige... ! "Nein, Dad... Ich bin's... Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht..." Man kann einige Geräusche aus der Küche hören, bevor Dad aus selbiger herauskommt... "Rena ? Ist irgendwas pass... Was ist denn mit dir passiert ?" Ich seufze leicht, schon beinahe dramatisch... "Es gab einen 'kleinen' Unfall mit einer Mitschülerin und einen Eimer Ölfarbe... Aber genug davon... Darf ich dir meinen Freund Takeru vorstellen ?" Dem füge ich einen Blick hinzu, der aussagt, dass er derjenige ist, von dem ich gesprochen habe... Dad mustert Takeru für einen Moment und reicht ihm dann die Hand... Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das hier in Japan auch so üblich ist, doch verhalten wir uns nicht unbedingt rein japanisch... Takeru hingegen wirkt zuerst leicht verlegen und wollte wahrscheinlich sich erst verbeugen, doch dann streckt er ebenfalls seine Hand aus, um Dads zu schütteln. "Takaishi Takeru; ich bin erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen..." Achtung... Fehler... nur Geschäftspersonen siezen Dad... Ich hoffe, Dad zieht jetzt nicht mehr seine Show ab... Zu spät... Dads Miene verfinstert sich... und Takeru fängt an zu schlucken... "Niemand... wirklich niemand von Renas Freunden..." Dad macht eine dramatische Pause... "... siezt mich... Verstanden ?" Nein... Dad hat's schon wieder getan... Zuerst schluckt Takeru noch... doch langsam scheint er zu realisieren, was Dad eigentlich gesagt hat... und nickt... "Dann ist es ja gut. Ich bin Takeo..." Noch eine dramatische Pause - langsam sollte Dad sich eine neue Nummer ausdenken... "... Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, mich mit Herr Iwakomo anzusprechen..." Dads geschauspielerte, finstere Miene hellt auf und formt jetzt ein Lächeln... "... Verstanden ?" Es dauert einige Momente, bis Takeru sich von dem Schock erholt hat... "Verstanden..." "Da das ja jetzt geklärt ist... Herzlich willkommen..." Das hat jetzt Takerus Anspannung endgültig gelöst... Man kann regelrecht einen unterdrückten Stoßseufzer verspüren... Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso Dad jedes Mal diese Show abziehen muss... "... Oh, eine Frage wäre da noch... Du bist nicht zufälligerweise mit Takaishi Natsuko verwandt ?" Es ist wirklich höllisch schwer, nicht lauthals loszuprusten... Und anscheinend gilt das ebenfalls für meinen Freund neben mir... "Das ist... meine Mutter..." Takeru wollte wahrscheinlich noch irgendwas hinzufügen, doch werden wir von einem Schrei - wahrscheinlich ein Schmerzensschrei - aus der Küche unterbrochen... Ich will gerade Dad fragen, was dort los ist, da bemerke ich, wie Takeru eine Hand vor die Stirn hält und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt... "Takeru ?" "Er hat's schon wieder getan..." Häh ? Was meint Takeru ? "... Wann wird Pata endlich lernen, dass er nicht Essen von der Kochplatte stibitzen soll..." Ich weiß nicht, ob Takeru realisiert hat, dass er das ebengerade laut ausgesprochen hat... Aber nicht nur ich, sondern auch Dad hat ihn zu gut gehört... "Du kennst Patamon ?" So... jetzt ist es raus... Aber das ist ja nicht gerade etwas, was man verschweigen konnte... "Er ist mein Partner... Er tendiert bloß immer dazu, zwei linke Pfoten zu haben..." Daraufhin fängt Dad an, leicht zu kichern... muss ein Insider-Gag sein... Doch zumindest kommen beide miteinander aus... Hätte ja nicht besser verlaufen können... "Wenn's euch nicht stört, dann bin ich mich erst einmal frisch machen und umziehen..." So kann ich den beiden auch genügend Zeit geben, sich ein wenig zu beschnuppern... Hinzu kommt, dass Dad bestimmt einige Fragen an Takeru hat und ich dabei wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen wäre... Doch das wichtigste... Ich will aus dieser Sklavenuniform raus.... ARGH... "In Ordnung, Liebes... Wir sind dann in der Küche..." Irgendwie kann Takeru mir leid tun... doch da muss er durch... insbesondere da er auf Dads guter Seite steht... Doch werde ich versuchen, mich zu beeilen...  
  
In meinem Zimmer hole ich meine Privatsachen aus dem Schrank und gehe sodann ins Bad. Dort entledige ich mich der Schulkleidung und ziehe mir zuerst die Hose und frische Stümpfe an... Ein Blick in den Spiegel verrät mir, dass meine Haare überhaupt nicht mehr liegen... Aber zumindest sehe ich nichts mehr von der gelben Farbe darin... Doch kann ich nicht umhin, sie mir zu waschen... Naja... so gebe ich den beiden wenigstens ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Plaudern... Das Haarewaschen ist nicht das Zeitaufwendige, sondern viel mehr das Fönen... Aber in gewisser Weise muss ich Mimi für ihre Pflicht danken... es dauert nicht einmal mehr halb solange wie zuvor... Noch einmal in den Spiegel schauen... Gut... so kann ich wieder unter Menschen... Jetzt brauche ich nur noch den Rest meiner Privatkleidung anzuziehen... Es fehlt ja an sich nur noch mein Pulli... Aber was hat sich denn da zwischen meinem Pulli verfangen ? ... Mein Digivice... Seltsam, ich hätte schwören können, dass es vorhin noch auf dem Schreibtisch lag... Muss wohl dazwischengeraten sein, als ich die Kleidung dort zusammengestellt habe... Auch egal, dann stecke ich halt mein Digivice an die Hose... Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass ich eine gute Viertelstunde hier verbracht habe... der arme Takeru... Bevor ich jedoch heruntergehe, hole ich noch meinen Fotoapparat aus meinem Zimmer... Damit meine ich nicht die digitale Krücke, sondern meine gute Spiegelreflex... Digitalkameras sind zwar für Schnappschüsse nicht schlecht, doch kann ich einfach nicht so gute Fotos aus denen herausholen... Ich spiele zu gerne mit den Einstellungen und erzeuge zumeist die brilliantesten Effekte...  
  
Als ich in der Küche ankomme, sehe ich Dad an den Töpfen herumwerkeln, während Takeru ihm einige Zutaten reicht. Veemon sitzt auf dem Rand der Theke, so dass seine Beine frei herunterbaumeln können, während Patamon sich eine Pfote haltend neben ihm sitzt... Das Bild ist einfach niedlich... Gut, dass ich die Kamera dabei habe... Ich schaffe es, dreimal abzudrücken, bevor auch nur jemand hier meine Anwesenheit bemerkt... "Ihr könnt eure Partner ohne Culumon entwickeln lassen ?" "So ist es, doch dieser Vorgang nennt sich 'digitieren'... Patamon kann sich zum Beispiel in Angemon, danach in MagnaAngemon und in seine perfekte Form Seraphimon digitieren... Es gibt dann aber auch noch die Armordigitationen und zu guter letzt die DNA-Digitationen." "Armor, wie in Digiarmoreier, oder ?" "Genau die... Ich habe zum Beispiel das Digiarmorei der Hoffnung..." Dad denkt einige Momente nach... "Das war dann Sagitarimon... Nee, das war Veemon mit diesem Ei... Pegasusmon... genau...Pegasusmon... Am besten kämpfte er mit Nerfertimon an der Seite..." Eine Sekunde... Veemon kann auch mit Takerus Digiarmorei verschmelzen ? Davon hat Koushiro aber nichts erzählt... Aber auch Takeru scheint davon nichts gewusst zu haben, man kann es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen... "Ich glaube, ich habe dich genügend ausgequetscht... Und Rena wartet auch schon... Nicht, Liebes ?" Typisch Dad... Er weiß immer genau, wann ich anwesend bin... "Natürlich, Dad... Ich wollte euer Gespräch nicht stören..." Dad gibt mir den üblichen Ich-Kauf-Dir-Das-Nicht-Ab-Blick, während Takeru schon fast aus Erleichterung seufzt... "Takeru, ich nehme mal an, dass du zum Essen bleibst. Oder ?!" Da kommt Takeru aber nicht raus... Dad hat weniger eine Frage, sondern viel mehr eine Aufforderung ausgesprochen... "Ich weiß nicht, ich möchte meine Mutter später nicht mit dem Essen warten lassen..." "Darum mach dir keinen Kopf... Das wird wohl kaum passieren, nicht wahr, Rena ?" Ich weiß, was Dad damit meint... Takerus Mutter hat wohl kaum eine Wahl, sie ist mit Mom unterwegs und das bedeutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich später ebenfalls zum Essen auftauchen wird... Am besten nicke ich einfach nur... "Okay... aber ich muss meine Mutter nachher anrufen..." "Kein Problem..." Dad sollte lieber das Spielen lassen... "... Und hoffentlich stört es nicht, wenn ich noch ein wenig mit den beiden hier plaudere..." Er wendet sich zu Veemon und Patamon... "... falls es euch nicht stört..." "Dürfen wir ein wenig dabei probieren ?" "Natürlich... aber nicht viel, wir wollen nachher noch etwas zum Essen haben... euch eingeschlossen..." Ich habe Dads Wink verstanden und zerre regelrecht Takeru aus den Raum... woraufhin er mich leicht irritiert anschaut... "Wollten wir nicht ein paar DVDs anschauen ?" Takeru braucht einige Sekunden, um sich ein wenig zu besinnen... Ich denke mal, Dad hat ihn wohl für heute ein wenig überfordert... "Stimmt ja... Aber eine Frage, ist dein Vater immer so ?" Mein Vater... Nein, Rena... konzentriere dich... "Dad ist immer so... Sei froh, er mag dich... wahrscheinlich sogar sehr... ansonsten hätte er das Spielchen vorhin nicht mit dir gemacht..." "Das war nur ein Spielchen ?" "Das war's... Nur mit Personen, die er mag, veranstaltet er das... Jedoch solltest du seine 'Drohung' ernst nehmen... Sieze ihn privat noch einmal oder nenne ihn 'Herr Iwakomo', dann warst du die längste Zeit auf seiner guten Seite..." Daraufhin schüttelt Takeru leicht ungläubig den Kopf... "Das... werde ich mir merken..." Keine Ahnung, wie Takeru es meint... doch anscheinend plant er nicht, auf Dads schlechter Seite zu wechseln... "Gut... dann will ich dich mal ein wenig herumführen..." Es kann ja nie schaden, wenn Takeru etwas mehr über mein Zuhause kennt...  
  
Zuerst zeige ich ihm unser Esszimmer, gefolgt von der Stube... Da ich nicht mit unserer Ausstattung angeben will, gehe ich gar nicht erst darauf ein... Daraufhin zeige ich ihm, wo das Badezimmer und das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern sind... Danach führe ich ihn die Treppe hoch und zeige die beiden Arbeitszimmer meiner Eltern mitsamt Moms Dunkelkammer und das zweite Bad. "Fast zu guter letzt kommen zwei Gästezimmer..." Ich überlege kurz, ob ich ihm sagen soll, dass er gerne hier in einem der Gästezimmer falls notwendig übernachten darf... doch verwerfe ich diesen Gedanken recht schnell... Es ist noch zu früh dazu... Ich will ihn ja nicht vergraulen... oder zu aufdringlich wirken... Zu guter letzt führe ich meinen blauäugigen Engel zur Tür meines Zimmers... "... und hier geht's zu meiner Domäne..." Als wir beide mein Zimmer betreten, quellen regelrecht Takerus Augen hervor... Irgendwie hatte ich das aber vermutet... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er jetzt nicht glaubt, dass ich auf Protz stehe... Persönlich würde mir ein ganz kleines Zimmer reichen, wenn es nur gemütlich ist... Soll ich ihn hier noch ein wenig herumführen ? ... Besser nicht... es soll ja nicht so wirken, als ob ich mit der Ausstattung meines Zimmers angeben möchte... "Wow... Dein Zimmer... ist... so... groß..." "Eigentlich war das mal als Gästezimmer gedacht... und meines wäre unten gewesen... Jedoch würde ich dort jede Bewegung im Haus mitbekommen... und wenn einer von beiden früh raus muss... oder wenn wir Besuch hätten, dann wäre es mit dem Schlaf geschehen... Wenn du willst, kannst du dich gerne ein wenig umsehen..." Während Takeru sich ein wenig umschaut, tue ich aus unbekannten Gründen dasselbe... Mir fällt auf, dass ich die Bilder noch nicht aufgehängt habe... müssen wohl noch irgendwo in den Kartons liegen... Außerdem erwarte ich mindestens noch ein weiteres Bild von Sybil... Das Bild von unserer letzten Pyjamaparty... kurz nachdem wir unser Spiel hatten... Aber was soll's... Ich gehe zum Schrank mit den Videos und suche die DVDs heraus... Hmm... Ranma... nein, das waren Sybils... Akira... nicht unbedingt das, was ich suche... Oh, 'Warriors of the Wind'... Ein Klassiker, aber keine echte Anime... Ah, da sind sie... Mimis 'Goldstücke'... So hat Mimi sie selbst benannt... 'Star Ocean EX'... davon hat sie mir die komplette erste Season geschenkt. {Keine Ahnung, ob noch eine zweite Season produziert wird...} "Rena, hast du die Bücher alle gelesen ?" Welche Bücher... ach so, diese... meine Bücher... Ich drehe mich zu Takeru und fühle mich bestätigt... Er schaut gerade mein Regal mit den Fantasy-Romanen an. "Jup... Das sind 'meine' Goldstücke... Zwei der besten Autoren, die ich kenne, Raymond Feist und Terry Pratchett... Es gibt zwar noch ein paar andere sehr gute Autoren, doch diese beiden sind meiner Meinung nach die besten..." Mann... oder Frau... jetzt komme ich mir schon wie ein Bücherverkäufer vor... "... Wenn du willst, kannst du dir diese Bücher gerne mal ausleihen... Das einzige Problem, die meisten davon sind in Englisch, einige in Französisch und nur wenige in Japanisch..." "Darauf werde ich bestimmt zurückkommen..." Das hoffe ich inständigst... und nicht nur aus einem Grund... "Gut... Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit die DVDs herausgesucht... Hier..." Ich reiche meinem blonden Engel die komplette erste Packung... "Star Ocean... Habe gehört, die Serie soll gut sein, hatte aber noch keine Gelegenheit, sie mir anzuschauen..." Perfekt... "Okay, dann können wir... Du kannst es dir ja auf dem Bett bequem machen..." Aus Takerus Gesicht lässt sich schon fast eine Oper abschreiben... Doch kenne ich nichts gemütlicheres, als im Bett etwas zu lesen oder Fernsehen zu schauen... Ich schmeiße die DVD in den Player und schalte meinen Fernseher an, bevor ich mich mit der Fernbedienung in Richtung Bett bewege... wo ich mich erst neben Takeru fallen lasse und sodann mit der Fernbedienung die DVD wiedergebe... Kapitel 17 - Der Weg zum Abendessen...  
  
Ich habe gelacht, beinahe geweint, mitgefiebert und mitgekämpft... doch weiß ich nicht mehr, worum es genau in der Serie ging... Es mag seltsam erscheinen... doch war meine Konzentration zur Abwechslung nicht bei irgendwas aus dem Fantasy-Genre, sondern bei etwas sehr, sehr irdischem... Es ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl, Takeru so nah zu sein, sogar neben ihm in meinem Bett zu liegen... selbst wenn unsere Kleidung definitiv dazwischen ist... Rena, das ist doch nicht deine Art, einen Jungen mit den Augen auszuziehen... Wenn ich das einer meiner Freundinnen erzählen sollte, die würden mich einsperren und nach der wirklichen Rena suchen... Doch muss ich zugeben, dass Takeru definitiv meine Aufmerksamkeit besitzt... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, vergeht seit der kurzen Zeit, die ich ihn kenne, kaum noch ein Moment, in dem ich nicht an ihn denke... Und das verwirrt mich... Ich habe noch nie einem Jungen meine Deckung so geöffnet wie ihm... Ich werde ja nicht umsonst 'Eiserne Jungfrau' genannt... In meiner alten Schule haben sie sogar schon darauf gewettet, wer als erstes bei mir landen würde... Alle glaubten, dass ich nichts davon wüsste... sie irrten sich ungemein... Wären da nicht noch Mimi und Sybil gewesen, dann hätte die Schulzeitung keine anderen Themen als mich gehabt... Klatsch und Tratsch - ich war in aller Munde... Und jetzt... niemand setzt Wetten auf mich... außer wenn es darum geht, dass man vorhersagt, wann ich das nächste Mal der Brillenschlange eins verpasse... Keine Ahnung, ob wirklich solche Wetten existieren... doch überraschen würde mich gar nichts mehr... nicht nachdem Schweine fliegen können... ich weiß, das ist gemein... oder ich mich mit einem 'blauen Drachen' zu hause unterhalten kann... Und auch Takeru überrascht mich sehr... vor wenigen Tagen wirkte er, wie das zerbrechlichste Wesen auf Erden und heute... heute liegt er neben mir, lacht sich halb schlapp und träumt seine Träume... Aber da ist noch mehr an ihm... er erinnert mich an jemanden... und damit meine ich nicht nur meine alte Freundin Alice oder Dad... er erinnert mich noch an jemanden anderes... nur kann ich den Gedanken nicht, noch nicht zuende bringen... Hinzu kommt, er wirkt in manchen Punkten wie Claude, der Held der Anime, die wir gerade schauen... ob nun im Aussehen oder Verhalten... es sind einige Ähnlichkeiten zu bemerken... und wenn ich die Rena aus der Serie wäre, dann wäre dieser Claude der Mann meiner Träume... Jedoch ist er für mich nicht der Krieger des Lichts... sondern der Krieger der Hoffnung, der meine Hoffnung trägt... Hoffnung... das ist ebenfalls etwas, was ich vor einigen Tagen so sehr an ihm vermisst habe... Hoffnung ist es, was in seinen Augen all die Zeit fehlte... das was ich nicht vermochte, auf das Papier zu bringen... Ich wünsche mir nur, dass er so bleibt, für immer so bleibt...  
  
Ich versuche mich wieder auf die Serie zu konzentrieren, doch landen alle Gedanken immer wieder beim blonden Engel neben mir... Was soll ich nur machen ? Ich möchte nicht zu aufdringlich wirken... und ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich schon für eine Beziehung bereit bin... So wohl ich mich auch in seiner Nähe fühle... da ist aber auch der Schatten... der Schatten, der mich all die Jahre verfolgt... der Schatten, der noch immer nach meinem Herzen greift... Es sind Zweifel, es ist der Schmerz... der Schmerz, der trotz all der Jahre nie verschwunden ist... zwar ist dieser nicht mehr so stark, wenn ich Takerus Nähe spüre, doch ist er weiterhin noch vorhanden... der Schmerz, dessen physikalisches Überbleibsel die Narbe ist, die Narbe, die meine Schulter mit beinahe einem Bein verbindet... die meinen Körper so dermaßen entstellt, dass ich nicht einmal einen Bikini tragen kann... Es ist unklar... ob Takeru mich auch mag, wenn er dieses Geheimnis von mir kennt... Ich weiß zwar, dass ich ihm alles irgendwann erzählen muss... doch kann ich's noch nicht...  
  
Aber eins ist sicher, er ist der eine, der eine aus einer Million... Er ist anders, nicht wie alle anderen Jungs, die ich bisher getroffen habe... Takeru hat etwas an sich, was ihn vom Rest so abhebt... Ich konnte Machos, Draufgänger, Raufbolde, Sesselpuper, Streber und Weicheier kennenlernen... doch niemand war auch nur annähernd wie Takeru, jeder hatte seine Vorzüge, doch die Nachteile überschatteten einfach alles... Takeru hingegen ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber gerade diese Unperfektion scheint seine besondere Stärke zu sein... Jedoch kann das nicht alles sein, was ihn so abhebt... Er ist wie ein Engel, aber mit einem Hauch Teufel in ihm... Takeru ist so vieles und trotz allem gibt es immer mehr von ihm zu entdecken... Doch was mich an ihm am meisten fasziniert, kann ich nicht sagen... Da ist etwas... jedoch fehlt mir die Idee, was es sein könnte...  
  
Doch eines kann ich sagen... Er ist der einzige Junge mit Ausnahme von Dad, bei dem ich mich in gewisser Weise geborgen fühle... Jedoch bleibt noch immer dieser eine Hauch Zweifel, der mich zurückzucken lässt... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll und was ich tun kann... Wahrscheinlich kann ich nur eines machen... abwarten und ihn besser kennenlernen... vielleicht auch ein wenig näher kommen... Aber genau das ist es, was ich am meisten wünsche und fürchte... Am Ende kenne ich nur einen Schluss... Ich muss mir Rat einholen... Es ist wahrscheinlich Zeit für das berühmte Vater-Tochter-Gespräch... Vielleicht schafft es Dad, meine Gedanken zu sortieren...  
  
"Rena ?" Was... Wie lange habe ich denn ebengerade nachgedacht... Ich sehe einen leicht entnervten Takeru, der mich besorgt beobachtet... Sorge... er sorgt sich um mich... "Entschuldige... ich musste ein wenig nachdenken..." "Muss ernst gewesen sein, in einem Moment hast du noch gelacht und im nächsten verkrampftest du leicht..." Ich muss zugeben, in gewisser Weise erinnert mich Takeru wirklich an Dad... "Nicht wirklich ernst... es sind mir nur einige 'Sachen' durch den Kopf gegangen, die ich verarbeiten musste..." Ich hoffe inständig, dass er nicht tiefer bohrt... Ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit, darüber zu reden... noch nicht... "Wenn du's sagst... aber ich bin gerne für dich da, falls du über irgendwas reden möchtest..." "Danke..." Danke, dass du mir meinen Freiraum lässt... und danke für das Angebot... Ich kann nicht anders und umarme ihn leicht... Und genau diese Umarmung ist es, die mir klar macht, wie anders Takeru doch ist... Am liebsten würde ich ihn für ewig so halten... für ewig...  
  
Doch leider kann ich das nicht... Es klopft an meiner Tür... Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät, dass wir gute 2 ½ Stunden mit Anime verbracht haben... aber partout keine vergeudete Zeit... ! "Ja..." Doch anstelle, dass sich die Tür öffnet, klopft es erneut... "Muss wohl Pata sein... Türgriffe beherrscht er zwar, aber mit Knäufen hapert's..." Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie der fliegende Hamster das mit den Knäufen veranstalten will... Egal, wie er es auch versuchen sollte... es wirkt immer lächerlich... So gehe ich zur Tür und öffne sie... Wie Takeru zuvor vermutet hat, handelt es sich um seinen Partner... Er fliegt durch die offene Tür und landet sodann punktgenau auf Takerus Kopf... "So, Pata... Hast du keine Lust mehr, mit Takeo zu reden, oder was treibt dich hier hoch ?" "Eigentlich sollte ich nur ausrichten, dass ihr in fünf bis zehn Minuten runterkommen sollt... Das Essen ist fast fertig..." Aha... Mom hat also angerufen und ausgerichtet, dass sie gleich nach hause kommt... Aber Dad muss irgendwas geplant haben... Patamon ist doch die schlechtere Wahl, da er sich in diesem Haus noch nicht auskennt... Veemon wäre die wahrscheinlichere gewesen... "Das war doch bestimmt nicht alles... Dad hätte doch wahrscheinlich Veemon geschickt, wenn es nur um die Botschaft ginge..." Hmm... Wieso sagt Dad fünf bis zehn Minuten... sonst tendiert er nur dazu, eine Richtzeit anzugeben... "... ach so... Wir sollen in frühestens fünf, jedoch spätestens in zehn Minuten herunterkommen..." Takeru und Patamon sind sich in einigen Punkten sehr gleich... wie jetzt, sie scheinen beide den Gag noch nicht verstanden zu haben... "Dad liebt es zu spielen... und er tendiert dazu, vieles in wenigen Worten zu verstauen... Liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem Job... Rätsel sind in der Diplomatie wie die Show ein Teil der Miete... Dad hätte niemals fünf bis zehn Minuten gesagt, wenn er keinen Hintergedanken dabei hätte... Wenn ich vermuten sollte, hat vor kurzem meine Mutter angerufen und Bescheid gegeben, wann sie hier ist... und wen sie dabei hat... Und da Dad hin und wieder einen Hang zur Dramatik und zu Scherzen hat, möchte er eine 'Show' abliefern... aber nicht nur für Mom, sondern auch für unseren Gast..." Es dauert einige Momente, bis die beiden meine Rede verarbeitet haben... "Der Gast hat nicht zufälligerweise den gleichen Klannamen wie ich ? Takaishi..." Ahh... "Langsam verstehst du, wie es hier abgehen kann... Vielleicht solltest du in Erwägung ziehen, in Dads Fußstapfen zu treten..." Seltsam... er antwortet nicht sofort... ich hätte vermutet, dass er lieber in Richtung Sport gehen wollte... "Vielleicht sollte ich mir das wirklich mal überlegen..." Um ganz ehrlich zu sein... irgendwie kann ich ihn mir als Diplomat vorstellen... zwar fehlt ihm die Erfahrung... doch warum nicht... er hat eine Menge, die mich so an Dad erinnert... Und nicht zu vergessen, er steht schon auf Dads guter Seite... "Wenn's dich wirklich interessiert, brauchst du dich nur an Dad zu wenden, er wird dir gerne alle Fragen beantworten... Und falls es dich dann weiterhin interessiert, er würde dir wahrscheinlich gerne helfen..." Patamon scheint unsere Konversation konzentriert zu verfolgen... "Takeru, interessierst du dich wirklich dafür ? Ich dachte immer, du wolltest entweder beim Sport bleiben oder die Laufbahn deiner Mutter einschlagen..." Das interessiert mich auch... Takeru als Sportler kann ich mir ohne weiteres vorstellen... doch dürfte ihn eine solche Karriere wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich ausreizen... Journalismus kann eine gute Karriere sein... doch bedarf es eine Menge Talent und viel Enthusiasmus... Ich kenn Takeru einfach noch nicht zu gut, um darüber urteilen zu können... Jedoch eines ist sicher, er hat Potential als Diplomat... er scheint vieles zu besitzen, was eine solche Karriere erfordert... "Pata... Ich bin schon lange auf der Suche nach einer Zukunft für mich... Vor Jahren dachte ich, dass entweder Basketball oder Journalismus als einziges in Frage kommen... doch hat sich seit dem eine Menge verändert... ich habe mich verändert... Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein... ich kann mich weder als Sportler noch als Reporter vorstellen... Ich sehe in keinem von beiden eine wirkliche Herausforderung... weder als Balljongleur mit dem IQ einer Erbse noch als Journalist, der tagtäglich einer Story hinterher rennt... Hinzu kommt, dass mein Schreibtalent nicht wirklich so berauschend ist..." Ich muss neidlos anerkennen, dass er gewisse Punkte hat... Einige der Gründe gegen den Sport sind auch die meinen... Sport als Stressbewältigung oder Zeitvertreib ist in Ordnung... aber ein ganzes Leben nur damit ist zu langweilig... "Ich kann gerne ein gutes Wort bei Dad für dich einlegen..." "Bitte nicht, Rena... Das wäre deinem Vater nicht fair gegenüber..." Er hat mich wohl nicht richtig verstanden... "Es wäre andersrum nicht fair... Ich kann sehen, dass du gewisses Talent zu besitzen scheinst... es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich Dad das nicht sage... Du kannst mir glauben, das ist etwas, was ich ohne weiteres sehen kann... Es gibt nur einen anderen Menschen, dem ich etwas ähnliches zutraue... eurem Anführer Taichi..." Stopp... ich bin ja jetzt auch Teil des Teams... "... unserem Anführer..." Ich glaube, dass ich Takeru wohl endgültig zu diesem Schritt überredet habe... Er soll's ruhig probieren... Und falls es ihm wirklich nicht liegt, dann kann er immer noch etwas anderes probieren... Langsam sollte die Zeit vorüber sein... Und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt meinen Verdacht... Wir sollten langsam herunterkommen... Jedoch frage ich mich, ob Patamon so am Tisch essen kann... Veemon schafft es zwar, doch sind Patamon und Veemon doch recht unterschiedlich in der Anatomie... Für Veemon ist ein solches Essen wie für einen 6-8jährigen, doch für Patamon dürfte es problematischer werden... "Patamon, meinst du, du kannst so ohne weiteres mit am Tisch essen ?" Patamon denkt für einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortet... "Ich glaube weniger... Normalerweise benötige ich eine Menge Kissen..." Jetzt scheint meinem blonden Engel eine Idee gekommen zu sein... "Für Patamon dürfte es schwierig sein... doch für..." "Bist du sicher, Takeru ? Das haben wir in der realen Welt schon lange nicht mehr gemacht..." "Glaubst du, dass du lang genug durchhältst ?" Für einen Moment mustert Patamon seinen Partner... "Wie konnte ich nur jäh Zweifel daran haben..." und fliegt einige Meter neben Takeru... Es bedarf keiner Hellseherei, um zu wissen, was passieren wird... Mom wird nicht schlecht gucken, wenn wir herunterkommen... Und wie vermutet, erscheint wieder diese Lichtsäule um Patamon herum, die ein genaues hinsehen unmöglich macht... Dummerweise steht Takeru diesmal direkt davor, so dass ich nicht erkennen kann, ob er wie gestern selbst eine Aura um sich herum hat... "Patamon digitiert zu..." Jup... das habe ich erwartet... beendet sodann eine männlichere Stimme den Satz mit ... "... Angemon !" Es dauert noch wenige Momente, bis das Nachglühen abklingt... "So, wollen wir ?" "Natürlich, Takeru..." Nahezu synchron legen wir ein Arm um des anderen Schulter... und Irritierenderweise kommen wir uns nicht einmal kurz ins Gehege... Insgesamt fällt mir auf, mit niemanden anderes agierte ich jemals so harmonisch wie mit Takeru... Irgendwie ist das leicht unheimlich... Aber auch egal, wir sollten lieber runtergehen... Als wir beide gleichzeitig durch die Tür wollen, wird uns klar, wie blöd unsere Aktion zuvor war... Doch irgendwie quälen wir uns durch den Türrahmen... ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu trennen... "Eine Frage, wieso seid ihr nicht nacheinander durch die Tür gegangen ?" Eigentlich eine berechtigte Frage... "Das wäre zu einfach gewesen... Nicht wahr, Rena ?" Ach so... er will unser Fauxpas kaschieren... Jedoch hat Patamon... ähh Angemon natürlich Recht... wären wir hintereinander durchgegangen, hätten wir uns nicht so quälen müssen... Trotzdem spiele ich mit... "Natürlich... Wieso einfach, wenn's auch umständlich geht..." "Meine Rede..." Angemon schüttelt daraufhin ungläubig den Kopf... "Und da sagt man, ich sei tollpatschig..." Das war's... das hat uns beide über die Kante gestoßen... Ich gebe dem Bedürfnis nach, und beginne meine Lunge aus der Brust zu lachen... dabei reagiert Takeru ähnlich...  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie lang wir so verharren... irgendwie habe ich's geschafft, mich soweit zu fangen, dass ich zumindest wieder Gedanken fassen und halbwegs ausführen kann... Langsam führe ich uns in Richtung Treppe, wo dann Angemon vor uns weg heruntergeht... Wahrscheinlich als eine Art Rettungsnetz, falls wir stolpern uns stürzen sollten... Und irgendwie schaffen wir's... Als wir die Treppe verlassen, kichern Takeru und ich nur noch... Gemeinsam gehen wir dann in Richtung Esszimmer... wovor schon Angemon auf uns wartet und dabei ist, die Tür zu öffnen... Na ja... auf in den Kampf... Jedoch sollten wir uns bei dieser Tür geschickter als vorhin anstellen... "Nach dir..." Derselbe Satz... zweimal absolut synchron... Das kann wahrscheinlich länger dauern... Daraufhin schaue ich Takeru an, welcher mich anstarrt... Jup... das dauert länger... "Hmmm.... Ich sehe schon... Ich gehe schon einmal vor... kommt nach, wenn ihr wisst, was ihr wollt..." Takeru ist doch Gast im Haus, daher sollte er ruhig vorgehen... "Nach dir..." Ich fasse es nicht... schon wieder synchron gesprochen... Das ist doch absolut lächerlich... wieso verhalten wir uns denn so... Ich geb's auf... Dann gehe ich halt vor... Und bevor ich mich versehe, stecken wir beide nebeneinander im Türrahmen... So etwas ist mir bisher noch nie passiert... und schon gar nicht zweimal am selben Tag... Das war's... Schluss... Ende... Ich geb's nun wirklich auf...  
  
Es müssen Minuten vergangen sein, in denen wir uns einfach nur schlapp lachten... Als ich mich endlich wieder fangen konnte, bemerke ich mindestens drei Paar Augen auf uns gerichtet... Moms und Dads erkenne ich selbst mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Wind... doch dann wäre da noch die dunkelblonde Frau ende der Dreißiger... Es bedarf keines Genies, um die Familienähnlichkeit zu Takeru zu erkennen... Doch da bemerke ich einen gewissen Zug in ihrem Gesicht... sie wirkt nicht rein japanischer Ursprungs... aber das sollte mich jetzt weniger interessieren... viel mehr der Blick, den sie uns beiden zuwirft... Dieser wirkt wie eine Paarung aus Schock und Unglauben... So muss sie auch gestern geschaut haben, als Takeru wahrscheinlich das erste Wort seit langem sprach... Aber auch Moms spricht Bände... Ich hoffe nur, dass sie genügend Taktgefühl bewahrt... Derzeit verspüre ich nicht das Bedürfnis, mich über 'mein Problem' äußern zu müssen, insbesondere nicht vor den Gästen... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Mom meine Gedanken erraten hat... oder besser gesagt, Dad hat ihr wohl mit einem Tritt gegen das Bein und einem Kopfschütteln darauf hingewiesen... Trotz allem, lässt sich in ihrem Blick eine Menge Irritiertheit feststellen... Wieso eigentlich ? Dagegen wirkt Takerus Mutter anders... sie schaut uns einfach nur mit Riesenaugen an... Keine Reaktion, gar nichts... Aber zurück zu meinem Partner mit den blonden Haaren... "Geht's wieder, Takeru ?" "Das... passiert mir eigentlich nie... und schon... gar nicht zweimal... an einem Tag..." Da fällt mir noch etwas auf... ich habe ja noch immer meine Hand um seiner Schulter und er seine um meiner... Wir hätten gar nicht nacheinander gehen können... Und jetzt wird mir klar, wieso Mom so guckt... Es ist eigentlich selten, dass ich meine Hand um jemandes Schulter lege... nur Cat, Sybil und Alice hatten bisher die Ehre... und schon gar nicht ein Junge... Doch ist es jetzt zu spät, über ungeschicktes Verhalten sich einen Kopf zu machen... und es ist ja nicht so, dass Mom und Dad nichts an mir bemerkt hätten... ich verändere mich... da bin ich mir absolut sicher... irgendwas passiert mit mir... ob nun gut oder schlecht... möchte ich nicht beurteilen... doch gefällt es mir irgendwie... Mom scheint sich im Gegensatz zu Takerus Mutter langsam zu fangen... Sie schließt kurz die Augen und schüttelt dabei leicht den Kopf. "Rena, Liebes, darf ich dir meine Kollegin Takaishi Natsuko vorstellen ?" Ich will Takerus Mutter gerade meine freie Hand reichen, als ich ein Fehlen irgendeiner Reaktion bemerke... Das ist sinnlos... Takerus Mutter ist wahrscheinlich noch zu stark geschockt... Stattdessen blicke ich zu meinem blonden Engel... "Das kann noch länger dauern... gestern Abend hat sie noch nicht einmal ein Wort herausgekriegt, bevor ich ins Bett ging..." Jetzt ist es an Mom, irritiert aus der Wäsche zu blicken... "Mom, darf ich dir einen Klassenkameraden und wahrscheinlich einen meiner neuen besten Freunde vorstellen ?" Ich unterdrücke den Zwang, 'meinen besten Freund' zu sagen, nur mit Mühe... Ich möchte noch nicht implizieren, was noch nicht ist... Ich möchte nicht zu schnell an die Sache rangehen... obwohl es mir höllisch schwer fällt... Ich muss bereit sein, bevor ich diesen, für mich gewaltigen, Schritt gehe... Während ich in meinen Gedanken versunken war, hat Takeru schon seine Hand in Moms Richtung ausgestreckt... Mom scheint wohl irgendwas zu erahnen... obwohl sie langsam Takerus Hand mit ihrer greift, mustert sie meinen grinsenden, blonden Engel neben mir sehr gründlich... "Takaishi Takeru... Ich bin..." Takeru beendet seinen Satz vorschnell, da jetzt Mom mit geweiteten Augen ihn anschaut und keine andere Reaktion mehr bietet... Diese Starre bleibt für einige Sekunden erhalten, bevor Mom lauthals losprustet... Das hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, so dass Dad, Takeru, Angemon, Veemon und ich mit ihr ins Gelächter einfallen... Kapitel 18 - Der Abend  
  
Das eigentliche Essen begann recht ruhig... keiner konnte wirklich etwas erzählen... und so genossen wir fürs erste diese Ruhe mit Dads vorzüglichem Essen... Etwas später kamen wir dann langsam ins Gespräch... obwohl Takerus Mutter noch immer nicht ganz bei Sinnen war... sie war es nun, die kaum Worte fand... während Takeru einige Witze schmiss und hin und wieder einen Schwank aus der Zeit in der Digiwelt erzählte... Wir kamen nicht umhin, von unseren Erlebnissen heute in der Schule zu erzählen, hauptsächlich aber von unserem kleinen Unfall mit der Ölfarbe, dabei versuchten wir, nur recht wenig von unseren geschockten Lehrern einzubinden... Und natürlich umgingen wir dezent die Frage, wieso sie von Takerus Reaktion so geschockt waren... Dad weiß es zwar schon, doch möchte ich das lieber nicht zur Sprache bringen, solange Takeru noch nicht ganz von seiner Depression genesen ist...  
  
Leider vergeht die Zeit zu schnell... ist doch immer so, oder ? Die Zeit vergeht immer dann zu schnell, wenn's lustig ist... und zu langsam bei eintönigen Aktionen... Nur recht schwer entsinne ich mich an das vorherige Abendessen... doch, was mir in Erinnerung geblieben ist, erfreut mich ungemein... Nun räumt Dad den Tisch ab und Takeru und ich gehen ihm dabei zur Hand... während Mom und Takerus Mutter mit den Digimon zurückbleiben... In einigen Punkten scheinen unsere Mütter sich ähnlich zu sein... obwohl beide nach außen hin keine Anzeichen zeigen, dass sie etwas gegen die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt haben, zeigt mir meine Intuition ein ganz anderes Bild... beide Mütter haben ihre Einwände, Sorgen und Ängste... es ist schwer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen... Ich möchte Mom wirklich nicht verängstigen... doch habe ich noch Koushiros Worte im Ohr und diese machen ganz klar, dass ich nicht wirklich die Wahl diesbezüglich habe... Selbst wenn ich mich ab jetzt für immer aus den Problemen der Digiwelt heraushalte, diese Probleme werden mich auf jedem Fall irgendwann einholen... Ich denke, das weiß auch Takerus Mutter...und wahrscheinlich hat Dad Mom genau dasselbe gestern Abend klargemacht... Was mich jedoch irritiert... Dad hatte ein so traumatisches Erlebnis damals... wieso wirkt er jetzt so gelassen... Darauf sollte ich später wohl mal zu sprechen kommen...  
  
In der Zwischenzeit haben wir endlich alles abgeräumt und sind wieder zurück ins Esszimmer gegangen... Dort angekommen sehe ich, wie unsere Mütter sich ein wenig unterhalten... ein wenig trifft's wohl am besten... Takerus Mutter hat sich noch immer nicht ganz vom Schock von vorhin erholt... und Mom weiß noch immer nicht, was sie wohl vom heutigen Tag halten soll... Als wir den Raum betreten spricht Takeru kurz mit seinem Partner und dieser taucht sodann wieder in den Lichtkegel ein... Nur wenige Momente später befindet sich anstelle des Seraphs wieder der fliegende Hamster... Da fällt mir nur Takerus Schwank aus seinem ersten Abenteuer ein... als er seinen Partner mal als 'Schwein' bezeichnet hat und dieser sich dann beleidigt gab... und kurz darauf fragte, was ein 'Schwein' ist... Doch genau dieses Verhalten passt zu ihm... eigentlich sogar zu ihnen beiden... Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was Sora und Koushiro meinten, dass die Digimon immer zu ihren Partnern passen... Dieses Band, dass beide teilen, verbindet sie in mehr als nur rein kämpferischen Dingen... Wenn ich jetzt Takeru und Patamon anschaue kann ich kaum einen Unterschied in deren Auras erblicken... Selbst eineiige Zwillinge haben mehr Unterschiede als die beiden... dabei meine ich natürlich nur den Charakter... "Was... ist denn jetzt passiert..." Mom scheint wohl realisiert zu haben, dass da gerade etwas passiert ist...  
  
Takeru und Patamon erklären Mom kurz, was es mit den Digitationen auf sich hat, und wieso genau sich Angemon wieder in Patamon zurückverwandelt hat... Es macht irgendwie Sinn, dass es für Patamon schwieriger ist, auf seinem Champion-Level zu verharren anstatt auf den Rookie-Level... Zeitgleich dazu bemerke ich, wie Takerus Mutter auf die Uhr schaut... Ich denke mal, sie möchte wahrscheinlich nach hause aufbrechen... und dort meinen Engel ausfragen... So sehr ich das auch Takeru ersparen möchte... so sehr verstehe ich auch diese Reaktion... Hinzu kommt, dass ich noch ein wenig mit Dad plaudern wollte... unter vier Augen... Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass ich Takeru nie wieder sehen werde... spätestens morgen früh drücken wir ja wieder gemeinsam die Schulbank... Trotz allem leicht widerwillig geleite ich mit Dad unsere Gäste zur Tür... wobei Patamon es sich wieder auf Takerus Kopf bequem macht und anscheinend ein Auge zieht... Ich lass es mir nicht nehmen, Takeru verabschiedend zu umarmen... ~ "Wenn du willst, kannst du Patamon morgen früh vor der Schule vorbeibringen..." Ich komm noch nicht einmal dazu, meinen Satz zu beenden... ~ "Natürlich wollen wir, nicht wahr Pata ?" Dieser öffnet daraufhin ein Auge, nickt kurz und verfällt sodann in seine alte Position... Mit einem synchronen "Bis morgen..." verabschieden wir uns endgültig für heute... Ich schaue noch meinem Engel für eine Weile hinterher, wie er langsam in eine Seitenstraße verschwindet... Und während all der Zeit bleibt Dad an meiner Seite... "Dad, können wir reden ?" "Klar doch... Dein Zimmer ?" Darauf nicke ich nur... "Ich komme gleich hoch... Ich will nur kurz mit deiner Mutter und Veemon reden..." Ich kann mir denken, warum Dad mit ihnen reden will... einmal sollen beide sich ein wenig besser beschnuppern... und er will klarstellen, dass Dad und ich für eine gewisse Zeit ungestört sind... Dad weiß immer zu gut, wann ich mit ihm reden will... wann es für mich notwendig ist... Während Dad in Richtung Esszimmer eintritt, wende ich mich in Richtung meines Zimmers... Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso ich einen solch guten Stiefvater verdiene... Er hat mir in so vielen Belangen geholfen... aber insbesondere damals...  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bevor Dad in mein Zimmer eintritt... In der Zwischenzeit habe ich es mir auf meinem Bett halbwegs bequem gemacht, doch bleibe ich in der halbaufrechten Position, da es sich anders schlecht reden lässt... Dad kennt es auch schon mehr als zur Genüge... es ist ja nicht unser erstes Gespräch... aber wahrscheinlich wird es das erste Mal sein, dass ich dieses Thema von mir aus anschneiden werde... Ich schaue einmal zu Dad auf, der mich leicht anlächelt und sich neben mich setzt... Es dauert kaum Momente, bis ich mich wie immer an ihn anlehne... "Wir haben für die nächste Zeit unsere Ruhe... Du hättest mal Kohas Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich ihr sagte, dass sie sich ein wenig um Veemon kümmern sollte..." Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen... Das muss köstlich ausgesehen haben... Für einige Zeit schauen wir uns lediglich an und genießen die Stille... "Worüber wollen wir reden ?" Dad weiß es wohl nur zu gut... "Über Takeru..." Daraufhin nickt Dad nur kurz... "... Ich weiß nicht... In seiner Nähe fühle ich mich seltsamerweise sehr, sehr wohl... und doch..." "Und doch verspürst du diese Angst... den Schatten..." Dad versteht mich einfach... mich und meine Probleme... "Ja... Ich bin sehr gerne in seiner Nähe und kann die Zeit ohne ihm nur recht schwer ertragen... und doch kommt dann diese komische Angst, dieser Zweifel, ob es richtig ist, auf... Ein Blick in seine Augen lässt mich für eine gewisse Zeit all meine Sorgen verschwinden, seine Anwesenheit erhellt meinen Tag... und doch... er ist ein Junge... und lässt sodann meine Nackenhaare sträuben... Ich will in seiner Nähe sein und kann diese aber nicht ungetrübt ertragen... Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, wieso er bei mir diese zwiespältigen Gefühle auslöst... Wieso ist er so anders als alle Jungs vor ihm..." Dad denkt für einen Moment nach... "Ich glaube, ich verstehe dein Dilemma... Aber erzähl mir mehr über Takeru, deine Gedanken und Gefühle... aber nicht nur die jetzigen... sondern auch die, als du ihn kennengelernt hast..." Immer der Diplomat... aber genau aus diesem Grund spreche ich mit ihm und nicht mit Mom... "Es ist schwer, meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen... aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn ihm mehr als nur einen Freund sehe und sehen kann... Er geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf... selbst jetzt kann ich keinen Gedanken fassen, der sich nicht um ihn dreht... auch auf dem Klo geht mir sein Bild nicht aus dem Sinn... das irritiert mich... Er geht mir seit dem ersten Blick nicht mehr aus dem Sinn... ich sehe ihn noch vor mir am Schultisch passiv sitzen... Takeru wirkte an dem Morgen so zerbrochen, so leer, ohne einen müden Lebensfunken... Mir kamen schlagartig die letzten Erinnerungen an Alice in den Sinn... am Morgen des Tages... Ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen... nicht zulassen, dass er dasselbe macht... Und doch... da war trotz all dem Schmerz ein schwaches Funkeln in seinen Augen... Ich wollte es wiederbeleben, ich wollte dieses Funkeln selbst verspüren und anfassen können... Seit diesem Moment weiß ich, dass er mehr für mich ist... mehr als nur ein Freund... Doch da ist noch etwas anderes... er erinnert mich an mehrere... teils an Alice... teils an dich... aber da ist noch irgendjemand anderes... doch an wen, darauf kann ich mir keinen Reim bilden..." "Ich verstehe..." Dad fügt eine 'dramatische' Pause ein... "... Ich kann dir sagen, an wen er dich erinnert... Nach dem, was du erzählt hast, kenne ich diese Person nur zu gut..." Schon wieder eine dramatische Pause... Wen meint Dad damit ? Wieso kommt er darauf, diese dritte Person zu kennen... kann er Gedanken lesen ? "... Rena, er erinnert dich an 'dich'... Rena, du hast ihn genauso beschrieben, wie du damals warst..." WAS ?!? An mich ? "Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du dich an die Zeit erinnern kannst und/oder willst... Kurz nach 'der' Operation warst du genauso... genauso verletzt... Wahrscheinlich ist genau das auch der Grund, wieso er über deinen Schutzwall kommt... wieso er deinen emotionalen Schild durchdringen kann... Du warst in der Lage sein Innerstes zu sehen, ihn zu erkennen... Diese Gelegenheit kriegt man nur sehr, sehr selten zu verspüren... Ich konnte es nur zweimal in meinem Leben... und beides Mal hat es mein Leben sehr geprägt... diese zwei Menschen sind mir seitdem sehr, sehr ans Herz gewachsen... Jemanden so zerbrechlich sehen zu können, kann einen selbst stark verändern... und genau das passiert auch mit dir... Du veränderst dich... aber das gilt auch andersherum... Du veränderst ihn ebenfalls... Und genau dieses ist es, was dich am meisten verängstigt... du erkennst noch nicht die Richtungen, in die diese Veränderungen sich auswirken..." Ich verändere mich... aber wieso jetzt und so schnell... Und schon wieder diese Angst... Dad hat Recht... Es ist diese Veränderung, die mich am meisten ängstigt... nicht die Erinnerungen... "Ich glaube, du hast Recht... Es ist mir bis eben nicht aufgefallen... in Takerus Nähe vergesse ich 'ES' immer... Aber wieso..." Daraufhin lächelt Dad nur... "Weil du sein Innerstes gesehen hast... es ist dir unmöglich, in Takeru 'IHN' zu sehen... Er ist nicht wie dein Vater... Wenn dieser Gedanke sich in deinem Kopf einnisten will, dann erinnerst du dich wieder an den zerbrochenen Takeru... Es erscheint einfach unrealistisch, dass er auch nur ansatzweise wie 'ER' sein kann..." Es stimmt... wenn ich an 'IHN' denke, dann blockt sich immer Takerus Bild aus... und dasselbe gilt andersrum ebenfalls... Aber bin ich schon für eine Beziehung bereit... Bin ich bereit, einen Schritt weiterzugehen... "Was soll ich nur machen ?" Daraufhin streichelt Dad mein Haar... "Gib dir Zeit... übereile nichts... Lerne Takeru besser kennen, und entscheide dann immer aufs Neue... Du wirst irgendwann aufwachen und dann erkennen, dass es soweit ist, einen Schritt in der Beziehung weiterzugehen..." Dad hat Recht... wie fast immer... "Und was hältst du von ihm ?" "Von Takeru... Bis jetzt spricht meinerseits nichts gegen ihn, sogar viel, sehr viel für ihn... Mir gefällt so vieles an ihm, angefangen von seiner Einstellung bis hin zu seinem Äußeren... Natürlich hat er dann noch den Patamon-Bonus... ich verstehe zu gut, wieso die beiden Partner sind... und das bestärkt die Meinung... Du hättest kaum eine bessere Wahl treffen können..." Dad spricht 'Patamon-Bonus' so seltsam aus, genauso wie 'Partner'... Er meint etwas anderes... Natürlich... War Patamon nicht der Partner von Dads Bruder ? Kann es dann sein, dass Takeru ihn an seinen Bruder erinnert ? "Danke Dad... da wäre eine komplett andere Frage... Wieso wirkst du so ruhig gegenüber der Tatsache, dass ich wahrscheinlich in Zukunft in der Digiwelt kämpfen muss ?" Daraufhin seufzt Dad leicht... "Natürlich habe ich Angst... doch gibt es nichts, was dich vor diesem Schicksal schützen könnte... Lieber sehe ich dich mit solchen Teamkameraden wie Takeru und Veemon an der Seite als später allein, wenn das Böse hier in dieser Welt ist... Aber es ist auch anders als früher... ich habe deinen Freund vorhin gefragt, wie viele Tote es bisher bei den 'Digirittern' gab... Als er sagte, dass bisher in all den Kämpfen kein menschliches Opfer gefordert wurde, da kommt mir der Tokioer Verkehr gefährlicher vor... Jedoch möchte ich lieber noch mit jemanden reden, bevor du wieder in diese Welt aufbrichst... Das soll aber nicht nur mir, sondern vor allem auch Kohana dienen... Deine Mutter verkraftet das alles nicht so gut, wie es nach außen hin aussieht..." Das ist mir nur zu gut klar... "Ich weiß... Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit ein paar anderen Müttern reden, wie zum Beispiel Takerus Mutter... bestimmt kann ich diesbezüglich etwas arrangieren..." "Das wäre nett, wenn du das tun könntest... Ich würde sehr gerne auch die anderen Digimon kennenlernen... Vielleicht sind noch ein paar alte Bekannte dabei..." "Wie zum Beispiel Hawkmon oder Salamon ?" Schon wieder entfleucht Dad ein leichter Stoßseufzer... "Gehören sie ebenfalls zum Team ?" "Laut meinen neuen Freunden ja... Ich kann ihnen in diesem Punkt ungesehen glauben..." "Wie sehr würde ich 'alle' wiedersehen..." Die Betonung auf 'alle' fällt sofort auf... er meint nicht nur die Digimon... "Dad... hast du vielleicht ein Bild von euch ? Beziehungsweise von jedem von euch ?" Ich verspüre bei Dad eine leichte Anspannung... "Wieso fragst du ?" Soll ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen ? Aber andererseits möchte ich keine falschen Hoffnungen schüren... "Ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen... aber sagen wir es mal so... Mir sind ein paar Sachen aufgefallen und ich möchte dem gerne nachgehen..." Erneut spannt sich Dad etwas an... und seufzt nach einigen Momenten... "In Ordnung, du erhältst nachher die Bilder... Aber bitte sei mit ihnen vorsichtig... Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel..." "Danke, Dad... Ich brauch sie nur kurz... ich scanne sie ein und du kannst sie dann gerne zurückkriegen..." Soll ich's jetzt wagen ? Warum nicht, ich könnte vielleicht sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe erschlagen... "... Und wo wie bei Gefallen sind... Ich hätte da noch einen... der etwas ungewöhnlich ist..." "Schieß los..." Wie soll ich's sagen... vielleicht einfach nur direkt... "Vorhin kamen Takeru und ich ins Gespräch und ich sagte aus Jux, dass er in deine Fußstapfen eines Diplomaten treten könnte... Er hat's weniger als Scherz aufgenommen... und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn mir als einen solchen wirklich vorstellen kann..." "Er hat dich gebeten, ob du bei mir ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen könntest ?" Glaubt Dad das wirklich ? Oder will er nur sichergehen ? "Genau das Gegenteil... Ich verwies ihn zuerst auf dich und bot ihm dieses an... Er wollte absolut nicht, dass ich für ihn fürspreche, jedoch kann ich nicht umhin... Er ist wirklich interessiert und sucht noch nach einer Zukunft für sich..." Dad dreht sich jetzt zu mir, so dass er in meine Augen blicken kann... "Glaubst du wirklich, dass er für diesen Job geeignet ist ?" "Ja und das nicht nur in einerlei Hinsicht... Vielleicht mag zwar meine Beobachtung sehr subjektiv sein... doch verspüre ich ein sehr ausgeprägtes Talent in ihm... Gibst du ihm eine Chance ?" Die nächsten Sekunden verbringt Dad nachgrübelnd... "Warum nicht... ich vertraue deiner Menschenkenntnis... Ich gebe ihm diese Chance, doch muss ich darauf bestehen, mit ihm eine Zeit lang alleine zu sein, um mir mein eigenes Bild zu machen..." Genau das wollte ich auch... "Danke, Dad... Mehr wollte ich auch nicht..." Es ist immer schön, mit Dad über die eigenen Probleme reden zu können... Er ist immer da, wenn man eine Schulter zum Anlehnen braucht... Ich möchte mir nicht einmal eine Sekunde vorstellen, wie es ohne ihn damals verlaufen wäre... Es war damals eigentlich nur purer Zufall, dass wir uns trafen... Mein erster Anblick, nachdem ich erwachte, war sein Gesicht voller Sorge und Angst... Dieses Gesicht konnte mich doch glatt aller Schmerzen vergessen machen... das kann seins noch immer... Dafür und für noch viel mehr liebe ich Dad unabdingbar... Ich fühle, wie Dad sich anspannt und leicht verkrampft... "Rena... wo wir schon am Reden sind... da ist noch etwas anderes, worüber wir reden sollten..." Worüber will er denn reden ? ... Hmm... "Eigentlich wäre es an deiner Mutter, dir davon zu erzählen... doch du kennst sie ja... sie muss es immer auf den nächsten Tag oder die nächste Gelegenheit schieben..." Jetzt wird's mir klar, worüber er reden will... Wird ja schließlich auch Zeit... Es wäre nicht gerade passend, wenn sie mir davon erzählten, wenn Mom in den Kreissaal geschoben wird... "Du kannst gerne darüber reden..." Ich versuche, so emotionslos wie möglich zu sprechen... Ich möchte es einfach nur von ihnen hören... auch wenn ich's schon seit längerem weiß... "Wie soll ich's nur ausdrücken... Was hältst du davon... wenn die Familie sich vergrößert..." Soll ich ? ... Ich weiß, das Thema ist ernst... doch kann es nicht schaden, diese Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern... Doch andererseits sollte ich darüber lieber nicht spaßen... Das könnte Dad falsch verstehen und Mom daraufhin in den falschen Hals bekommen... "Was soll ich dazu sagen... Meinerseits spricht nichts dagegen..." Ich verspüre, wie sich Dads Anspannung stark lockert und er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich gibt... "... Ich freue mich sogar, doch hätte ich gewünscht, wenn ihr es mir schon früher hättet sagen können..." "Was !?" Seltsam, wieso überrascht mich Dads Reaktion nicht einmal für eine Sekunde ? "Dad... wie hätte es mir nicht auffallen können... ich meine, wenn das Faktum, dass Mom fast jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück selbiges dem Klo opfert, gekoppelt mit ihren Stimmungsschwankungen und ihr neuerliches Bedürfnis nach ausgefallenen Snacks nicht genügend Anhaltspunkte sind, was soll es dann ?" "Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt ?" "Dad, ich wollte es sehr gerne von euch hören... Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet ? Dass du es mir endlich gesagt hast, bedeutet mir sehr viel... Doch bin ich ein wenig von Mom enttäuscht... es macht mich traurig, dass sie mich noch immer als kleines Kind in manchen Punkten behandelt..." Daraufhin seufzt Dad ein wenig... "Du hast Recht, du hättest es kurz nach mir erfahren sollen..." Das wollte ich doch nicht... Dad trägt doch daran kein Verschulden... "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen... Zumindest bin ich froh, dass du mich nicht mehr wie ein kleines Kind behandelst..." Dad weiß, wann es besser ist, nicht mehr zu reden... Er würde wahrscheinlich nur noch Entschuldigungen aussprechen, die ich nicht hören will... so steht er schweigend langsam auf und entschwindet langsam in Richtung Tür...  
  
*** Résumée ***  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich einfach nur auf meinem Bett lag... Erst als Veemon an die Tür klopfte, löste ich mich aus den Gedanken... Ich kann's noch immer nicht verstehen, wieso Veemon glaubte, dass ich einen Anschiss von Dad erhalten haben sollte... Es bedurfte einige Minuten, bis ich ihm klarmachen konnte, dass es nicht so war und dass ich lediglich einige Ratschläge von Dad erhalten habe... Keine Ahnung, was die Brillenschlange sich dabei dachte, als er Veemon all die Flausen in den Kopf setzte... Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Veemon falsche Vorstellungen hatte... Ich könnte ihm dafür mehr als nur einmal eine Lektion erteilen... Der Rest des Abends verging irgendwie im Fluge... wovon ich die meiste Zeit mit Veemon verbracht habe... ob wir nun Karten spielten oder ich ihm einen kleinen Kurs mit meinem Computer gab... die Zeit verging recht schnell... Am Ende schlief ich mit Veemon in meinen Armen ein... Kapitel 19 - Der Morgen danach...  
  
"Rena ?!" Gähn... Wer weckt denn mich vor dem Wecker... Vielleicht sollte ich meine Augen öffnen... Der erste Blick fällt auf Dads Gesicht... "Guten Morgen, Liebes..." "Morgen, Dad... Wieso weckst du mich so früh ?" "Entschuldige... doch muss deine Mutter wieder früh los... und wir werden dementsprechend gleich aus dem Haus sein..." Wieso weckt Dad mich extra dafür... Ein Zettel im Esszimmer hätte es doch auch getan... "Und ?" "Wir werden heute Abend erst recht spät zurück sein... Ich habe dir etwas Geld auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt, es sollte fürs Essen reichen... Daneben liegen auch die gewünschten Bilder... bitte lege sie nachher wieder auf meinen Schreibtisch... wenn du sie kopiert hast..." "In Ordnung, Dad..." Aber anstelle aus meinem Zimmer zu entschwinden, verharrt Dad für einige Momente und betrachtet mich musternd... "Und wie fühlst du dich ?" "Frag mich das, wenn ich's selber weiß..." Dad lächelt daraufhin... "Mach ich... Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend..." "Bis nachher..." Nachdem Dad mein Zimmer verlassen hat, schaue ich nach, was Veemon derzeit macht... Mich wundert, wie er trotz allem noch schlafen kann... Ich muss zugeben, schlafend sieht Veemon richtig niedlich aus... Aber es hilf nichts... ich schalte meinen blöden Wecker aus, bevor dieser auf die dumme Idee kommt, loszupiepen... und danach sollte ich wohl aufstehen... Ich könnte ohne weiteres noch ein, zwei Stunden so im Bett verbringen... doch ruft leider die Schule... und Takeru... Ich muss aufstehen... Ich verstehe es nicht... wie kann Takeru nur so einen Einfluss auf mich nehmen... selbst wenn er nicht da ist... Wenn ich jedoch darüber nachdenke... ist es mir auch wieder klar... Es hilft nichts... raus aus den Federn...  
  
Ich lasse Veemon noch im Bett liegen und gehe in Richtung Schreibtisch... Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen Blick auf die Fotos werfen... Hmm... Einmal sehe ich ein Gruppenbild... zwei Personen erinnern mich irgendwie an Dad... ich vermute mal, der jüngere ist Dad und der ältere sein Bruder... sollte ich raten, dann ist der Altersunterschied weit mehr als nur 5 Jahre... Neben meinem 'Onkel' befindet sich ein rothaariges, relativ hübsches Mädchen... das Auffälligste sind die unzähmbaren Haare... und dieser neugierige Gesichtsausdruck... Wenn ich sie so anschaue... sie erinnert mich an jemand... Dann wären noch zwei Einzelfotos... sie wirken fast wie aus einer Polizeiakte... Der Mann wirkt in der Mitte der 20er und hat schulterlanges braunes Haar, welches durch ein Gummiband oder etwas ähnliches zusammengebunden wird... Ich weiß nicht, er wirkt fast wie ein Student... Und sie, sie hat wie ich schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, welches lose herunterhängt... Dafür besitzt sie ähnlich wie Takeru azurblaue Augen... Es bedarf kaum Raterei, um zu erahnen, welcher Name zu wem gehört... Das Dreierteam sind definitiv Dad, sein Bruder... Yukio... und dessen Frau... Akili... Und dann bleiben ja nur noch Gennai und Megumi übrig... Okay... das hilft 'mir' nicht weiter... aber vielleicht den anderen... Ich lege die Bilder unter den Scanner und fahre meinen PC hoch... Zum Glück ist die Scannersoftware nicht so träge wie mein früheres Windows... Es bedarf nur weniger Klicks, um die Bilder einzuscannen und sofort danach wieder auszudrucken... Während mein Compi arbeitet, kann ich ja das Bad aufsuchen...  
  
Die Morgentoilette vergeht ohne wirklich darüber nachdenken zu müssen... alles ist Routine und bedarf weniger Gedanken... sie liegen sowieso derzeit bei anderen Themen... Als ich in mein Zimmer zurückkomme, sehe ich Veemon noch immer im Bett schlafend... Zum Glück wechsle ich die Unterwäsche immer im Bad... das möchte ich nicht unbedingt in Veemons Anwesenheit... es käme mir irgendwie nicht richtig vor... Doch für weitere Gedanken habe ich eigentlich nicht die Zeit... ich gehe zum Schrank und suche meine Sklavenklamotten... Wo ist denn die Garderobe... Ich müsste doch noch ein Satz besitzen... die von gest... Oh... Stimmt ja, die sind doch dank der H-Schlampe nur noch Putzlappen... Wenigstens habe ich heuer freie Auswahl... Was nehme ich dann bloß... Am liebsten wäre mein übliches Outfit... doch sollte ich wohl mich ein weniger schulkonformer kleiden... also doch ein Rock... passend dazu wähle ich ein etwas schlichteres Shirt... aber wenigstens sehe ich nicht wie Sailor-Moon aus... nichts gegen die Serie, doch ist diese nicht unbedingt mein Ding... Fast schon im Vorbeigehen fahre ich meinen PC herunter und entnehme alle Bilder... die drei unterm Scanner und das eine aus dem Druckerkorb... Bevor ich den Raum verlasse, sehe ich noch einmal nach Veemon, der sich seit meinem letzten Blick keinen Millimeter bewegt hat... Ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn zu wecken...  
  
Das Frühstück verläuft recht ereignislos... kein Zettel, kein Gespräch... Vielleicht hätte ich doch Veemon wecken sollen... Ich räume lediglich mein Geschirr ab und belasse das für Veemon... Zusätzlich hole ich noch ein weiteres für Patamon, wenn er nachher bei Veemon mitessen will... Und wenn man vom 'Teufel' spricht... Die Türklingel klingelt... Ein Blick durch 'den Spion' zeigt mir das süßeste Lächeln auf Erden... Dem kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen und öffne die Haustür... Nur um, von zwei Armen herzhaft umarmt zu werden... So eine Begrüßung lasse ich mir gefallen... Daraufhin erwidere ich die Umarmung mit einer meinerseits... "Guten Morgen..." "Wünsch ich dir ebenfalls..." Es dauert schon einige Momente, bis wir uns eher widerwillig voneinander trennen... Erst jetzt kann ich einen Blick auf meinen blonden Engel werfen... Richtig schick... Alles, was er trägt, wirkt eine Nummer besser, doch in keiner Weise overdressed... Insgesamt trägt er heute eher schlichtere Kleidung, eine Hose und ein Shirt. Trotz allem fällt er bestimmt mit genau dieser Schlichtheit aus der Masse auf... An sich spricht nichts mehr dagegen, in die Schule zu gehen... Da fällt mir auf, dass heute einen Rucksack dabei hat... "Was hast du eigentlich in deinem Rucksack ?" Takeru lächelt daraufhin... "Nur einen Zeichenblock und diverse Kreide für die Kunststunde..." Kunst... hätte ich doch glatt vergessen... genauso wie die Bilder... "... und einen bestimmt genervten Patamon..." "Den kannst du doch rauslassen..." Daraufhin kichert mein Freund leicht verlegen und öffnet seinen Rucksack... "Ich denke mal, der hat genug geschmort..." "Kommt ruhig herein... ich hole nur noch ein paar Sachen..." Block... Kreide... wo könnte ich diese wohl hingelegt haben... Natürlich... in Moms Arbeitszimmer... Naja... dann kann ich ja auf dem Weg auch Dads Bilder zurücklegen...  
  
Als ich wieder herunterkomme, stehen bzw. fliegen die beiden noch immer im Flur herum... "Ihr hättet auch in die Stube oder ins Esszimmer gehen können... Auch egal... ich habe alles..." Nicht nur mein Zeichenmaterial, sondern auch den Ausdruck mit den drei Bildern... sowie der Schulkleidungsbefreiung... "Patamon, Veemon ist in meinem Zimmer. Du kannst ihn ja wecken... Frühstück befindet sich im Esszimmer... Wenn ihr fertig seid, wäre es nett, wenn ihr abräumen könntet... Ach ja, bitte betretet nicht das Schlafzimmer und die Arbeitszimmer meiner Eltern..." Mit einem "Geht in Ordnung..." fliegt Patamon langsam in Richtung meines Zimmers... "Wollen wir los ?" "Wollen weniger... doch spricht nichts dagegen..." So kann man's auch ausdrücken...  
  
Der Weg zur Schule ist mal wieder vom Genießen der gegenseitigen Anwesenheit bestimmt... Worte wären einfach zuviel gewesen... Wie mich seine Anwesenheit schon beruhigen kann... das irritiert und beglückt mich ungemein... Dad hatte Recht, Takeru kommt über meine emotionale Barriere... Wenn ich ihn nur ansehe, kann ich für eine gewisse Zeit alle schlechten Erinnerungen schlichtweg vergessen... Ich könnte mich ihm ohne Fragen hingeben... doch dann schaltet sich mein Kleinhirn wieder zu und verhindert diesen Vorgang... Doch dieser Widerstand scheint langsam zu bröckeln... Es hilft nichts... ich bin noch nicht so weit... "Takeru..." Daraufhin schaut mich Takeru an... "Dad möchte gerne die Tage mit dir reden..." "Worüber ?" "Ich habe gestern mit ihm darüber gesprochen, dass du vielleicht an einer Karriere in der Diplomatie interessiert wärest..." Takeru schüttelt leicht den Kopf... "Das hättest du doch nicht..." "Ich wollte es aber... Da gibt es nur einen Haken... Das Gespräch wird ohne mich stattfinden..." "Verstehe... Dein Vater möchte wohl einen eigenen, unbeeinflussten, Eindruck von mir erhalten wollen..." Ich weiß, warum ich in ihm so viel Talent sehe... "Du hast es erfasst... Alles andere wäre in niemandes Interesse..." Mein blauäugiger Engel nickt einfach nur dazu...  
  
Der Rest des Schulwegs verläuft recht unspektakulär... Anders war es beim Betreten der Schule und unserer Klasse... Dort fiel unsere andere Kleidung gleich ins Auge... Uns wurden sogar schon leicht obszöne Pfiffe und Sprüche hinterhergeworfen... Die Lehrer waren eher an unseren Bescheinigungen interessiert, und wieso wir sie hatten... Peinlicher konnte es für die H-Schlampe nicht mehr sein... Doch das ist ihr Problem... Ansonsten waren die Unterrichtsstunden recht leicht und locker... zuerst Biologie, wo wir ein wenig über die Fortpflanzung der Vögel sprachen, gefolgt von Chemie, wo uns der Lehrer einiges über Katalysatoren erzählte... Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas daran war äußerst interessant... ich kannte zwar den Begriff des Katalysators schon, doch geht mir die Idee von einer Substanz, die eine Reaktion erleichtern oder kontrollieren konnte, ohne selbst verbraucht zu werden, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... Dagegen war Englisch danach weniger aufregend...  
  
Doch nun haben wir Kunst... Wie schon gestern, versuchen wir uns mit Kreide... in der Hoffnung, dass nicht schon wieder jemand, ich will keine Namen in Erwägung ziehen, uns als Leinwand missbraucht... Doch irgendwie möchte ich heute etwas anderes probieren... Ein Bild von Takeru ist zwar schon perfekt... aber ich will etwas Besonderes daraus machen... Aber wie... Wenn ich so an den gestrigen Tag denke... da muss es schon etwas Spezielles sein, um ihm wirklich gerecht zu werden... Doch was soll ich machen... Die Aufgabe besagt ja, dass es ein Bild von Takeru sein muss... aber vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig herumprobieren... Da fällt mir doch ein Bild von gestern ein... ich habe versucht, Takeru als Claude darzustellen... das wäre doch mal etwas Besonderes... Es bedarf nur ein wenig Konzentration, um dieses Bild zurückzuholen... Ich nehme die Kreide in die Hand und fange genauso wie gestern an, einige Striche zu zeichnen...  
  
Und wie gestern vergesse ich alles andere um mich herum, bis mir jemand auf die Schulter klopft... Es bedarf einiger Momente der Besinnung, bis ich realisiere, dass hinter mir ein perplexer Takeru steht... Aber wieso ist er so sprachlos ? Ein Blick aufs Bild verrät mir, warum... Zu sehen ist ein Claude mit Takerus Gesicht und einem Schwert über der linken Schulter... Wären da nicht die inkompletten Augen, dann könnte ich glatt auf die Idee kommen, das Bild abzugeben... Vielleicht sollte ich es aber einfach nur einrahmen und in mein Zimmer hängen... "Gefällt es dir ?" Anstelle einer gesprochenen Antwort erhalte ich lediglich ein Nicken... Vielleicht sollte ich drei dieser Bilder machen... eins für unseren Lehrer, eins für mich und eins für Takeru... Ich weiß eigentlich nicht einmal, wieso... aber ich werfe einen Blick auf Takerus Block... und sehe dort die schönste Adaption meiner Person überhaupt... und irgendwie scheint mein Partner wohl die gleiche Idee wie ich gehabt zu haben... dort entspreche ich der Rena aus der Anime... Ich kann nicht anders und muss leicht anfangen zu kichern... wo kurz darauf Takeru mit einfällt... Den leidliche Rest der Kunststunde verbringen wir nur noch mit Kichern...  
  
Mittagspause... Und erneut setzen wir uns an 'den' Tisch... Wir brauchten heute aber nicht zu fragen, die zwei Plätze für uns waren schon freigehalten... "Hallo ihr zwei... Wieso seid ihr den heute in Privatkleidung ?" Irgendwie seltsam... diese Frage hören wir definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal heute... und wahrscheinlich nicht zum letzten Male... Doch bevor auch nur einer von uns antworten kann, meldet sich Taichi zu Wort... "Meine 'ach so liebe' Schwester hatte gestern einen kleinen Unfall mit Ölfarbe... Und seltsamerweise waren die zwei Opfer genau diese hier..." Dabei zeigt er auf uns... Aber woher weiß er das denn so genau "... Der Direktor hat gestern angerufen... da laut dem Lehrer dieser Unfall kein richtiger Unfall war..." Wieso überrascht es mich nicht ? "Hat deine Schwester jetzt Ärger ?" Miyako fragt diese Frage mit nur ein wenig Sarkasmus... "So könnte man es sagen... Die nächsten Wochenenden kann sie auf ihrem Zimmer verbringen... und mit dem Taschengeld ist es auch Essig... Aber das war ihr Risiko..." Dafür, dass Taichi ihr Bruder ist, spricht er leicht verachtend über sie... Da muss eine Menge zuhause passiert sein... "Okay... das sollte davon genügen... Ich möchte meine Pause nicht mit Gedanken über diese dort verbringen..." Dabei zeigt Koushiro auf den 'speziellen' Tisch... "Jetzt die obligatorische Frage, geht es Sonntag an ?" "Meinerseits keine Probleme..." Taichi nickt einfach nur... "Bin verhindert..." Yamato schüttelt den Kopf... woraufhin er einen finsteren Blick Soras erhält... "Bei mir geht es..." Soras Stimme enthält eine Menge Enttäuschung... "Gut... Jyou kann, Mimi hingegen nicht... Meinerseits habe ich Zeit..." Koushiros Stimme enthält ein wenig Wehmut... "Iori kommt, ich ebenfalls..." "Gut, ich kann doch meine Liebe nicht allein gehen lassen... Ich komme auch mit" Ken und Miyako scheint es wohl richtig erwischt zu haben... "Bei mir spricht auch nichts dagegen... Kommst du auch, Rena ?" Nicht einmal eine Sekunde hat Takeru seine Augen von mir gelöst..." "Natürlich komme ich... Ich hätte aber noch eine Bitte..." Jetzt bin ich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit... "Meine Eltern würden gerne mit einigen eurer reden... Worüber sollte wohl klar sein..." Ich sehe ein kollektives Nicken und es ist Koushiro, der dieses in Worte fasst... "Kein Problem, wir reden mit unseren Eltern... Gib uns einfach eure Telefonnummer, damit unsere Eltern sich verabreden können..." Ich krame kurz in meinem Portemonnaie... und hole einen Satz neuer Visitenkarten meines Dads heraus... Manchmal ist es doch ein Gutes, auf Dad zu hören und immer einen Satz Visitenkarten dabei zu haben... insbesondere, wenn es Dad selbst war, der mir diese Karten ins Portemonnaie mitsamt ein 'wenig' Kleingeld gelegt hat... Apropos Dad... ich habe doch noch den Ausdruck... ich kann genauso gut hier anfangen, wie irgendwo anders... "Entschuldigt mich für einen Moment... ich muss noch schnell etwas holen ?" Takeru schaut mich leicht irritiert an... "Soll ich mitkommen ?" "Warum nicht... ich muss zwar nur zu meinem Fach... doch schaden kann's nicht..."  
  
Recht ruhig gehen wir mit dem Arm um des anderen Schulter zu meinem Fach... wo ich aus meiner Tasche den Ausdruck heraushole... "Was ist an diesem Bild so besonders ?" Ich zeige Takeru das Bild... "Ich wollte nur herausfinden, ob ihr jemand hier erkennt..." "Woher hast du diese Bilder... insbesondere dieses hier ?" Mein Engel zeigt auf das Foto von dem einzelnen Mann... Gennai... "Die habe ich von Dad... Das sind seine alten Kameraden..." Takerus Augen weiten sich ins Unermessliche... "Gennai war auch ein Digiritter ?"  
  
Zurück an den Tisch angekommen, setzen wir uns wieder auf unsere alten Plätze... Takeru hat sich langsam, aber sicher von seinem Schock erholt... "Wieder zurück ? Und nein, ich will nicht wissen, was ihr getrieben habt..." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Koushiro gerade einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod gestorben... "Eigentlich haben wir nur einen Ausdruck geholt..." Ich lege diesen auf den Tisch... Und die Augen weiten sich... weiteten sich ins Unermessliche... "Woher hast du diesen ?" "Diesen Ausdruck habe ich heute Morgen schnell gemacht... Bevor ich euch sage, woher diese Fotos stammen, erkennt ihr jemand da drauf ?" Wie aus der Pistole geschossen erhalte ich ein kollektives "Gennai..." Jedoch gab es eine Ausnahme... Koushiro schaut nur perplex auf das Bild... "Diese Frau kenne ich... Ich kenne sie..." Dabei zeigt er auf die Frau vom Dreierbild... Dads Schwägerin... Aber wieso... "Woher kennst du sie ?" "Keine Ahnung... ich kenne sie einfach..." "Kennt sie noch jemand anderes ?" Ich erhalte lediglich ein kollektives Kopfschütteln... Wieso kennt Koushiro Dads Schwägerin und der Rest nicht... Ein weiteres Rätsel... "Dieses sind alle Mitglieder von Dads altem Team... Bis auf Dad..." Ich zeige auf Dad altem Ego... "... sind alle beim letzten Kampf gestorben..." Es ist Taichi, der als erstes das Wort wiederfindet... "Das macht doch keinen Sinn... Wie kann Gennai mit uns reden und handeln, wenn er tot ist ? Und wieso hat er nichts von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt ?" Einige Minutenlang schweigen wir uns an... bis Koushiro wieder 'erwacht'... "Wir werden ihn beim nächsten Treffen fragen... Rena, dürfte ich den Ausdruck behalten ?" Ich spüre einen gewissen fordernden Ton in Koushiros Stimme... aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir diesen Ausdruck nicht neu machen kann... "Behalt ihn ruhig... Ich kann ohne weiteres neue machen..." "Danke..." Schlagartig ist Koushiro auf den Beinen und aus dem Speisesaal entschwunden... "Was ist denn mit ihm los ? So hat er schon seit..." Taichis Augen weiten sich und er folgt Koushiro aus dem Raum... Steten Fußes folgt ihm dann Sora... Ich frage aber nicht... Wenn ich etwas wissen sollte, dann werden sie es mir schon sagen...  
  
Das war's dann auch mit der Mittagspause... niemand war wirklich noch in der Stimmung, um irgendein Gespräch zu führen... so entschlossen Takeru und ich, uns ein wenig frische Luft zu gönnen... Der restliche Schultag verging schon fast unbemerkt... ob nun Japanisch oder Musik, nichts davon ist mir wirklich in Erinnerung geblieben... Die Übungsstunde im Lesesaal war dagegen hauptsächlich von unseren Beobachtungen bestimmt... Kapitel 20 - Ein 'ruhiger' Nachmittag  
  
"So, was wollen wir heute unternehmen ?" "Gute Frage... Bei mir ist nicht viel los... Meine Mutter hat mal wieder einen etwas längeren Tag..." Takerus Gesicht verzieht sich bei dieser Aussage leicht nach unten... Es muss hart sein, so häufig allein zu sein... okay, bei mir gibt's auch solche Tage wie heute... doch ist das nicht die Regel... "Egal was wir heute unternehmen... es wird nichts in diesen Klamotten sein..." Ich verweise auf meinen Rock und dem Shirt... Zwar sind diese nicht so schlimm wie die Sklavenkleidung für die Schule, aber trotzdem nicht mein Favorit... Auf meinen Kommentar kichert Takeru leise... "Gute Idee... Machen wir's so wie gestern..." So wie gestern... erst zu Takeru, dann zu mir...  
  
Und genauso wie gestern gehen wir zuerst zu Takerus Wohnung... wo er sich recht fix umzieht... Wir sind gerade auf den Weg aus der Wohnung heraus, als uns Iori mitsamt eines Kendostabs entgegenkommt... Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass der kleine diese Sportart betreibt... Ich hab's mal probiert, doch war ich am Ende kurz davor, mir meine eigenen Knochen zu brechen... So entschloss ich mich auf eine etwas andere Sportart... Basketball... "Hallo, Iori..." Takeru begrüßt seinen kleinen Freund mit einem goldenen Lächeln... Ich kann ja nicht unhöflich sein... "Hallo..." Jetzt scheint der 'Kleine' uns erst zu bemerken und wirft uns ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu... "Hallo, ihr Zwei..." "Heute wieder Kendo-Unterricht ?" Iori schüttelt daraufhin den Kopf... "Heute nicht... Großvater hat mir nur vergessen, es vorher zu sagen..." An sich klingt es komisch... aber an Takerus Gesicht entnehme ich, dass es nicht so lustig ist, wie es sich anhört... "Ist nicht dein Ernst..." "Doch... ich verstehe es selbst nicht... Das ist ihm noch nie zuvor passiert..." "Naja... Das kann jedem mal passieren... selbst deinem Großvater... Hast du schon für heute irgendwelche Pläne ?" "Eigentlich nicht... Vielleicht ein wenig mit Armadillomon herumspielen... doch nichts festes..." Ich denke, ich weiß, worauf Takeru aus ist... ich soll wohl ein wenig besseren Kontakt zu seinen engsten Freunden knüpfen können... Zwar würde mir eine Zweisamkeit mit Takeru sehr gefallen... doch ein paar neue Freunde zu gewinnen wäre auch nicht zu verachten... "Dann komm doch mitsamt deines Partners mit uns... wir haben zwar auch noch keine Ahnung, was wir unternehmen... doch soll uns das nicht abhalten..." Daraufhin schaut uns der 'Kleine' musternd an... "Ihr habt wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch am Hacken klebe ?" Es bedarf keines Hellsehers, um zu erahnen, dass diese Frage sich an mich gerichtet hat... "Wieso sollten wir ? Unter Freunden sollte das doch kein Problem sein, oder ?" Ich weiß, damit habe ich mich ein wenig aus dem Fenster gelehnt... doch will ich klarstellen, dass Takerus Freunde definitiv auch meine sind... "Wenn das so ist... dann wartet einen Moment hier... ich komme sofort zurück..." Das Lächeln, dass Iori mir zuwirft, macht mir definitiv klar, dass ich mich in ihm nicht geirrt habe... er will mein Freund sein... "So... Schon eine Idee, was wir tun könnten ?" "Eine gute Frage... Vielleicht gehen wir einfach nur bummeln und den schönen Tag genießen... Vielleicht können wir dann noch ein Eis essen gehen..." "Warum nicht... es ist besser, als in deinem oder meinem Zimmer rumzuhängen..." "Meine Rede..."  
  
Es dauert nur einige Minuten, bis Iori mitsamt Armadillomon zu uns stößt... Zum Glück treffen wir auf dem zu meinem Zuhause auf keine Passanten... Die Gespräche besitzen trotzdem nur oberflächliches Niveau... Kaum erreichen wir mein Zuhause, schaut Iori fast genauso dumm wie Takeru gestern aus der Wäsche... Langsam wirkt das Ganze leicht peinlich... Wie soll ich nur klarstellen, dass ich nicht protzen will... das will ich wirklich nicht... Aber auch egal... Ich öffne mit dem Schlüssel die Haustür... Beim Eintreten ist keine Spur von den Digimon zu sehen... Wo können die denn rumschwirren... Wahrscheinlich in meinem Zimmer... "Folgt mir einfach..." Zwar richtet sich dieser Satz nur an den 'Kleinen'... da Takeru den Weg zu meinem Zimmer schon kennt... doch wollte ich ihm das nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden... Ich führe meine zwei Gäste bis zu meinem Zimmer, welches ich einfach öffne... Der Blick, der sich mir offenbart ist einfach köstlich... Unsere beiden Digimon sitzen an meinem PC und spielen den Klassiker 'Diablo 3' zusammen... Veemon bedient die Maus und Patamon versucht sich mit dem 'Adlersuchsystem' an der Tastatur... "Wir sind zurück..." Keine Reaktion... die beiden sind so im Spiel vertieft, dass sie nichts von der Außenwelt mitbekommen... Meine Gäste kichern allesamt... selbst der kleine Armadillomon... Da es keinen Sinn hat, irgendwelchen Verstand in die Digimon reinzureden, gehe ich einfach zu meinem Schrank und hole meine Freizeitkleidung heraus... "Ihr könnt es euch gerne hier gemütlich machen oder umsehen, während ich mich im Bad umziehe..." Den ersten Teil richte ich eher an meinen blonden Engel, während der zweite mehr in Richtung Iori ging... Aber auch egal, ich entschwinde aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Bad... Ohne unnötiger Hast wechsle ich die Kleidung und überprüfe mein Aussehen kurz im Spiegel... Andere Mädchen würden wohl jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde mit Schminken verbringen... doch bin ich nicht so wie diese Barbie- Puppen... Mimi hat es einmal versucht, mich zu schminken... das Ergebnis sah ja nicht übel aus, doch es war nicht mehr ich... Schminkutensilien sind bei uns im Haus echt rar... vielleicht mal ein oder zwei Lippenstifte und ein wenig Wimperntusche für Mom, doch ich kann mich rühmen, keine eigene Schminke zu besitzen... Insgesamt ist bei uns Schönheit ein leicht anderer Begriff... Hier käme niemand auf die Idee, seine Brust zu vergrößern oder ein wenig an der Nase zu schrauben... entweder es gefällt oder nicht... Na ja... auch egal... ich denke mal, ich habe meinen Gästen genügend Zeit gegeben, um sich in meinem Zimmer umzusehen... Ich nehme meine Schulkleidung, lege sie halbwegs ordentlich zusammen und gehe in Richtung meines Zimmers. Als ich mein Zimmer betrete, stehen Takeru und Iori vorm Bücherregal und schauen sich einige meiner Goldstücke an, während Armadillomon sich zu den anderen beiden Digimon hinzugesellt hat... Und da sagt man, Computerspiele isolieren... Ich kann meine Schulkleidung wieder zurück in den Schrank legen, ohne dass einer der beiden anscheinend meine Anwesenheit bemerkt... Danach geselle ich mich zu den beiden... "Irgendwas interessantes gefunden ?" Bevor Takeru auch nur den Mund öffnen kann, reagiert der 'Kleine'... "Du kannst all diese Sprachen lesen ?" Es mag zwar gleich etwas angeberisch klingen... doch will ich niemanden anlügen... "Das kann ich... Ich spreche Englisch, Japanisch, Französisch und ein wenig Deutsch... Lesen und Schreiben kann ich Französisch und Englisch sehr gut, nur mit dem Japanischen hapert es noch ein wenig..." "Wow... Takeru, ich glaube, du wurdest gerade geschlagen..." Was meint Iori denn damit ? "Tja, Iori... Es gibt immer jemanden, der besser ist..." Anscheinend spricht Takeru wohl auch mehrere Sprachen... warum nicht... "Ich kenne einige Personen, die sogar sechs oder sieben Fremdsprachen sprechen... Aber mir reichen die Fremdsprachen, die ich spreche..." Wobei schwierig zu sagen ist, was für mich eine Fremdsprache ist... Ganz ehrlich... die längste Zeit habe ich Französisch sprechen müssen... danach Englisch... Japanisch haben wir zwar privat während all der Jahre ebenfalls gesprochen... vor allem mit Mimi... doch war das nie wirklich die Hauptsprache... "Mit diesen Leuten würde ich mich gerne einmal unterhalten..." Ist er lebensmüde ? "Würdest du nicht... die meisten von denen tragen ihre Nase so weit oben, dass sie damit die Sonne berühren könnten..." Den Blick, den mir die beiden offenbaren spricht Bände... "Viele dieser Personen, aber nicht alle, lernen ihre Fremdsprachen nur, um vor anderen angeben zu können. Die einzig vernünftigen sind solche Personen, die aus Notwendigkeit verschiedene Sprachen sprechen... so wie Mimi." Ich könnte ohne weiteres noch Sybil und ein paar andere nennen, doch wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass sie hier bekannt wären... "Du kennst viele solcher Personen ?" "Notgedrungen... Hin und wieder haben wir diplomatischen Besuch, und einige Personen sind genau solche Idioten... Aber lassen wir lieber dieses Thema... Es gibt besseres, was man an einem solchen Nachmittag machen kann, als über so etwas zu diskutieren..." Ich schaue kurz zu den Digimon und kann nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln... die drei sind jetzt so im Spiel vertieft, dass wir wohl kaum Gehör geschenkt bekommen werden... "Du hast Recht... Wir sollten wohl langsam los..." Der letzte Satz richtet sich wahrscheinlich mehr an den 'Kleinen' als an mich... "Wir sollten wohl diese hier..." Ich zeige auf die Computerbesessenen... "... wohl hier lassen... Wir dürften sie sowieso nicht vom Computer trennen können..." Daraufhin erhalte ich leichtes Kichern von beiden als Antwort... "Wie wahr... wie wahr..."  
  
Ohne auch nur einen Hauch Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, entschwinden wir gemächlich aus dem Haus... Mit einem 'kleinen' Umweg von einer guten Stunde erreichen wir gemächlich eine Eisdiele... Ich kann mich nur wage daran erinnern, worüber wir uns die ganze Zeit lang unterhalten haben... müssen irgendwelche Schwanks aus der Digiwelt gewesen sein... Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, meine Aufmerksamkeit lag doch auf anderen Bereichen... wie meinen blonden Engel neben mir... Iori muss sich all die Zeit ein wenig wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorgekommen sein... doch hat er dann nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang sich dieses anmerken lassen... Aber auch egal... wir sind jetzt in der Eisdiele und versuchen, eine Wahl zu treffen... "Wozu tendiert ihr ?" "Einen Stracciatella-Becher für dich, Iori... Oder hast du jetzt einen anderen Favoriten ?" "Natürlich nicht... Und du nimmst doch bestimmt einen Becher Schoko- Orange..." Ein Lächeln auf Takerus Gesicht deutet mir an, dass Iori gut 'geraten' hat... Aber das beste... pack beides zusammen und man hat meinen Lieblingsbecher... "Dann also einen Stracciatella-, einen Schoko-Orangen- und einen Stracciatella-Schoko-Orangen-Becher... Wartet hier..." "Du brauchst doch sicher Geld..." "Das ist nicht nötig... Heute geht das auf meine Rechnung... und keine Widerrede..." Ich kann nur noch zusehen, wie Iori seinen Mund schließt... und kurz darauf irgendwas von meinem Engel geflüstert bekommt... Wahrscheinlich sagt er ihm nur, dass es hierbei keinen Sinn macht, mit mir darüber zu diskutieren...  
  
Das Bestellen geht recht einfach, genauso wie das Bezahlen... Ich habe zwar noch immer kein Verhältnis zu der Währung, doch kann ich schon einmal sagen, dass es nicht einmal einen Teil von dem aufgebraucht hat, was Dad mir pro Monat als Taschengeld gibt... Ich glaube, ich sollte mal ein Wörtchen mit Dad darüber führen... so viel brauche ich doch nicht... Aber wahrscheinlich wird das sowieso nichts nützen... Jedoch muss ich zugeben, dass es auch ein Gutes hat... ich kann hin und wieder jemanden einfach so einladen... wobei ich natürlich hauptsächlich an jemanden besonderes denke... Mit den Eisbechern in den Händen gehe ich zurück zu unserem Tisch... und ernte Riesenaugen... "Was ist ? Sind die Becher nicht groß genug ?" "Ähem... Wie sollen wir all das essen ? Und wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, diese gleichzeitig zu tragen ?" "Das Tragen war doch nicht schwer... es bedarf nur ein wenig Übung..." Währenddessen teile ich die Becher aus... "Nach dem 'Brüderlauf' vorgestern sollte mich wohl nichts mehr überraschen..." Tja... ich habe so meine Tricks... "Was meinst du, Takeru ?" "Vorgestern im Sport haben Rena und ich nur den Rest der Klasse in Basketball an die Wand gespielt... Und abgeschlossen haben wir das Finalspiel mit einem 'ungewöhnlichen' Manöver..." "Das wart ihr ?!?" Was ? Ist das schon so bekannt ?... Anscheinend denkt Takeru genau dasselbe wie ich... zumindest sagen das seine Augen... "Du hast davon gehört ?" "Nur, dass zwei Basketballspieler dort eine Megashow geliefert haben sollen... Wer waren denn eure unglücklichen Gegner ?" Dumme Frage... "Rate mal..." Dem füge ich nur ein listiges Lächeln hinzu... Anstelle einer Antwort erhalten wir vom 'Kleinen' nur ein Lauthalses Lachen...  
  
Der Rest des Eisessens vergeht schon beinahe wie im Fluge... Iori hat es irgendwann geschafft, sich soweit zu beherrschen, dass er endlich sein Eis essen konnte... Kaum hat er seinen Becher geleert, schaut er kurz in meine Richtung und danach schräg über meine Schulter hinweg... Nur wenige Momente später setzt er ein glückliches Lächeln auf... "Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe gerade jemanden gesehen... Stört es euch, wenn ich euch allein lasse ?" Irgendwas ist da in Ioris Stimme... irgendetwas freudiges... "Natürlich nicht... Viel Spaß noch..." Takeru schaut für einen Moment überrascht, überspielt dieses jedoch spontan... "Wünsche ich dir ebenfalls..." Ioris Lächeln nimmt zu... "Wir sehen uns... Sonntag ?" Unisono antworten wir... "Sonntag." Wie der Blitz entschwindet Iori aus der Eisdiele in Richtung Straße... "Was ist nur mit ihm los ? Das klingt doch gar nicht nach ihm..." Wer weiß... Ich will gerade Takeru antworten, da sehe ich etwas über Takerus Schulter hinweg... Iori nähert sich einem Mädchen seines Alters mit schulterlangen, roten Haaren und legt ihr dann seine Arme von hinten um ihren Hals... "Äh... Takeru..." Das Mädchen dreht sich um und schaut Takerus kleinen Freund in die Augen... "Was ist, Rena ?" "Dreh dich mal um..." Jetzt zieht das Mädchen Iori an sich ran und legt ihre Lippen auf seine... "Wieso..." Doch schafft Takeru es nicht mehr, seine Frage zu beenden... Es bedarf einige Minuten, bis Takeru sich wieder gefangen hat... "Wow... wann ist denn das passiert ?"  
  
So nahm unser gemeinsames Eisessen einem unerwartetem Ende... Doch muss ich zugeben, dass der 'Kleine' einen regelrecht überraschen kann... Ich hoffe mal, dass er seinen Partner nicht vergessen hat... ansonsten haben wir heute Abend einen weiteren Gast zum Übernachten... Aber auch egal... Takeru und ich entschlossen uns, den Nachmittag mit einem Rundgang im Park abzuschließen... Die ganze Zeit über gehen wir wieder so, wie all die letzten Tage... mit dem Arm um des anderen Schulter... "Dieser Ort ist recht angenehm... so ruhig..." Mit diesem Kommentar ernte ich bei Takeru ein Lächeln... "Deswegen ist er auch der 'beliebteste' Platz, wenn es ums Entspannen geht..." Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen... Am liebsten würde ich jetzt meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legen... doch irgendwie kann ich es nicht... Aber da ist noch etwas anderes... dieses komische Gefühl... wir werden beobachtet... "Ach nö..." "Ist was, Rena ?" Wieso muss uns jemand den schönen Nachmittag versauen... "Wir werden beobachtet... oder verfolgt..." Schlagartig spannt sich mein Freund an... "Wer ?" "Keine Ahnung... aber wenn ich raten sollte..." Takeru nickt einfach nur... ich brauche gar nicht den Satz zu beenden... Er versteht wohl ganz genau, was ich sagen wollte... Trotz allem versuchen wir, so unverkrampft wie möglich auszusehen und langsam in Richtung Parkausgang zu entschwinden... ... Doch sollte es nicht so sein... Kurz vorm Ausgang taucht schlagartig die Brillenschlange aus einem Busch hervor... Ist er allein... oder... da ist noch jemand anderes... ich spüre es... ! "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht ?!? Hast du ihm einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen ? Oder einfach nur bestochen..." Das finstere Funkeln in den Augen lässt mich leicht von Angst erfüllen... Dieser Junge hat irgendwas unnatürliches an sich... etwas finsteres, böses... "Wovon redest 'du' ? Oder von wem ?" ! "Das weißt du Hure doch ganz genau ! Ich rede von meinem Veemon..." Wie kann der Idiot denken, dass ihm Veemon gehört... Veemon ist doch keine Sache... Ich verspüre, wie sich mein Freund mehr und mehr anspannt... Takeru ist definitiv sauer... "Ich habe mit Veemon gar nichts gemacht... Es war alles seine eigene Entscheidung. Hast du wirklich erwartet, dass er zuschaut, wie 'du' jemanden versuchst anzugreifen und zu... ver...ge..." Ich kann es nicht aussprechen... Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, was damals in seinen krankem Hirn vor sich ging... Der Versuch, es zu ignorieren, schlug fehl... er konnte nur fehlschlagen... "Aber soll ich dir etwas sagen... Er hat seine Entscheidung damals nicht einmal eine Sekunde bereut... Er verachtet 'dich'..." Jetzt scheint die Brillenschlange in seinem Hass schon beinahe zu ersticken... ! "Das glaube ich nicht... Für deine Lügen wirst du büßen !" Mit einem Satz stürzt er auf mich zu... doch bevor ich auch nur reagieren kann, werde ich von meinem Engel aus der Bahn gestoßen... So wütend habe ich Takeru noch nicht gesehen... doch vermute ich mal, dass seine Gefühle jetzt explodiert sind... Die Brillenschlange hat wohl nicht einmal realisiert, wen er jetzt angreift. Er versucht Schläge und Schwinger, selbst Tritte, wovon einige sich in sehr 'empfindliche' Regionen richten... doch kommt mit keinem bei meinem Schutzengel durch... Da es keinen Sinn macht, sich hier einzumischen, schaue ich mich lieber nach der anderen Person um, damit Takeru sich nicht auf einmal eines hinterhältigen Angriffs stellen muss... Hinzu kommt, dass Takeru mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen muss... Er hat alles zulange unterdrückt und muss erst mal seine Wut auslassen... und diese Brillenschlange ist dafür das beste Ziel... Ich sehe, wie Takerus Gegner regelrecht versucht, meinen Freund hier zu massakrieren, doch kommt kein Schlag und kein Tritt durch seine Deckung durch... Hin und wieder 'stichelt' Takeru die Brillenschlange sogar... Ich denke mal, dass Takeru eine defensive Haltung einnimmt, damit die Brillenschlange sich zuerst verausgabt, um dann selbst einstecken zu müssen... Da Takeru anscheinend alles unter Kontrolle hat, schaue ich mich ein wenig nach dem anderen Beobachter um... und werde hinter einem Baum fündig... Dort steht die H-Schlampe und schaut sich das Spektakel an... doch irgendwas ist heute anders an ihr... Ich hätte vermutet, dass sie genüsslich zuschauen würde... doch dem scheint nicht so... Ich pokere... für Takeru und mich ist es wichtig zu wissen, wie sie jetzt all den Dingen gegenüber steht... Insbesondere, da sich ihre Aura so verändert hat... es wirkt fast so, als ob sie einen Kampf in sich führt... oder besessen ist... "Bist du stolz darauf ?" Die H-Schlampe schaut schlagartig in meine Richtung... weitet ihre Augen... und gibt kein Wort von sich... "Warum ?... Warum hast du Takeru das damals angetan ?" Wieder keine Reaktion... doch spüre ich wieder diesen Kampf in ihren Augen... "Ich hoffe für dich, dass dein 'Freund' dieses Wert war... Doch anscheinend ist er wohl nicht so zufrieden, wenn er mit mir flirten muss..." Ich erspare ihr aber den letzten Rest... "... Mir soll es aber egal sein, was in 'eurer' Beziehung genau passiert, doch rate ich dir, halte 'ihn' lieber mehr unter Kontrolle... denn meine Geduld ist am Ende..." Für einen kurzen Moment wirkt es fast, als ob ich bei ihr durchgekommen bin... doch schlagartig verfinstert sich wieder ihre Miene und faucht mich finster an... ! "Er hat doch keine Schuld... 'Du' hast dich doch in unser Leben eingemischt... 'Du' hast doch seinen Partner gestohlen... Und 'du' verführst ihn doch tagtäglich !... Lass 'du' uns in Ruhe..." Was glaubt sie eigentlich ?!? ... Aber Sekunde... Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht... keine Ahnung was... "Okay... aber sag deinem 'Freund', dass ich nie wieder beim Direktor fürsprechen werde, wenn er ihn von der Schule verweisen will. Er weiß schon, wovon ich rede... Und wenn er mich auch nur noch einmal anfässt oder mich 'belästigt', dann wird er sich den Konsequenzen stellen müssen !" Damit meine ich nicht unbedingt, physische... Es gibt tausend Arten, um sich an jemanden zu rächen... Dieser Schlampe den Rücken zukehrend verlasse ich sie, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde meine Deckung fallen zu lassen... Doch passiert nichts... Ist auch gut so... Als ich zum Kampfplatz zurückkomme, bemerke ich, dass Takeru sich noch immer in der Deckung befindet... aber die Brillenschlange aus der Puste ist... Diese Gelegenheit nutzt mein Engel, um ihm schweren Kinnhaken zu verpassen... Daraufhin beginnt die Brillenschlange, wie ein Besoffener herumzutorkeln... Der Schlag hat gesessen... Takeru will sich gerade aufmachen, noch ein, zwei Schläge auszuteilen, doch halte ich ihn zurück... "Lass ihn... Er dürfte genug haben..." Es dauert einige Zeit, bis Takeru sich beruhigt hat... doch respektiert er meinen Wunsch... "Danke, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast..." "Nichts zu danken... er hat nichts anderes verdient..." Ich weiß... Ich erwäge, ihn von meinem 'Gespräch' zu erzählen... doch lasse ich es lieber. Takeru ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht in der Verfassung, sich mit 'ihr' zu beschäftigen... "Am besten gehen wir erst mal zu mir... Dort können wir uns eine Pizza kommen lassen..." Wir wollen gerade aus dem Park herausgehen, da bemerke ich einen Schemen von hinten auf uns zukommen... Ich stecke meine Faust aus... und spüre schlagartig einen gewissen Schmerz, als jemand punktgenau in meine Faust läuft... Ein weiterer Blick verrät mir, dass sich die Brillenschlange selbst ausgeknockt hat... Aber musste er so fest dagegen laufen ?  
  
*** Résumé ***  
  
Wir ließen ihn einfach links liegen und gingen gemächlich in Richtung meines Zuhauses... wo noch immer die Digimon wie verrückt spielten... Kaum angekommen, besorgten wir uns etwas Eis, um unsere 'Schwellungen' zu lindern... Danach ging's zur Schadensinspektion... Glücklicherweise war keiner von uns beiden ernsthaft verletzt... Danach bestellten wir uns einige Pizzas, die mit Dads Geld heute morgen bezahlt wurden, bevor wir uns zu den Digimon hinzugesellten... Ich hätte nie geahnt, dass das Spiel zu fünft an einem PC solch einen ungeheuren Spaß machen würde... Jetzt erwäge ich, von Dad den zusätzlichen Computer zu besorgen, um ihn in meinem Zimmer aufzubauen... Ich hatte damals nicht angenommen, da mir meiner viel besser gefiel... mehr Persönlichkeit... und mit englischer Ausstattung... Doch jetzt wäre es von Vorteil, damit die Digimon nicht unbedingt meinen okkupieren müssen... Na ja... Die Zeit verflog regelrecht im Fluge und so gegen Acht, mussten sich Takeru und Patamon von mir verabschieden... und da Iori seinen Partner vergessen hatte, entschloss sich mein Freund, ihn auf seinem Rückweg heimzubringen...  
  
Der Rest des Abends erzählte ich Veemon vom vorherigen Treffen mit seinem alten Partner... Veemon war nicht gerade traurig, dass er eine Abreibung abbekommen hatte... Ganz ehrlich, er sagte sogar, dass er nie wieder mit ihm ein Team bilden würde... und dass er ihn am liebsten selbst vermöbelt hätte... Veemon muss richtig wütend auf ihn sein... Was kann nur passiert sein, dass er so energisch reagiert... Später spielten wir noch ein wenig, bevor meine Eltern kurz vor Mitternacht nachhause kamen... Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, wo wir beide schlafen gingen... Kapitel 21 - Samstag  
  
Es ist schön, wenigstens am Wochenende ausschlafen zu können... auch wenn es nur eine Stunde mehr ist... Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie einige bis in den Nachmittag schlafen können... klar, wenn ich etwas länger aufgeblieben bin, dann schaffe ich es auch, mal bis 11 Uhr zu schlafen... doch das ist auch das höchste der Gefühle... Es scheint wohl, dass keiner in dieser Familie ein wirklicher Langschläfer ist... Mom und Dad sind allerspätestens um 8 auf den Beinen... Wie auch gestern scheint der einzige, der noch schlafen kann, nur Veemon zu sein... Es soll mich auch nicht weiter stören... ich lasse ihn einfach schlafen, während ich mich fertig mache, um unter die Dusche zu gehen...  
  
Duschen, Morgentoilette und Ankleiden vergehen wie auch sonst immer reibungslos... Es ist schon etwas schönes, wenn man das Bad für sich alleine hat... Als ich in mein Zimmer zurückkomme, sitzt Veemon schlaftrunken in mein Bett und schaut wie blöd aus der Wäsche... er ist definitiv kein Morgenmensch... Morgendigimon... Das erste Mal überhaupt sitzen wir vier am Frühstückstisch und führen belanglose Gespräche... Dad will wissen, wie ich den gestrigen Tag verbracht habe... und wie Veemon... Mom und Dad konnten sich kaum mit dem Lachen aufhören, als ich ihnen von der 'Diablo 3'-Session erzählt habe... Drei Digimon, Takeru und ich an 'einem' Computer muss auch göttlich ausgesehen haben... Schon fast nebenbei deutete ich auch an, dass ich wohl doch den zweiten Computer brauche... Es bedurfte keine hellseherische Gabe, um zu verstehen wieso... Trotz allem spüre ich Moms leichte Nervosität bezüglich dem ganzen Digimon- /Digiwelt-Spektakels... Ich hoffe, dass ein Gespräch mit den Eltern der anderen Digiritter ihre Sorgen lindern wird... Ich hoffe es wirklich, da ich Mom solche Sorgen niemals bereiten wollte... Doch selbst wenn es das nicht kann... ich kann meiner Verantwortung einfach nicht davonlaufen...  
  
"So... Steht der Termin für heute Nachmittag noch ?" Diese Frage richte ich gegen Dad... "Natürlich, Liebes... Mein Freund Haruhiko ist nur noch diese Woche hier, bevor er wieder zurück nach Kioto muss... Wie wäre es, wenn du dir etwas Besonderes zum Anziehen besorgst ?" Wozu dieser Aufwand ? Sind meine anderen Klamotten nicht besonders genug ? Ich meine... wenn sie für den Deutschen Abgesandten in Amerika reicht... oder den Russischen... wieso sollte das dann nicht für einen 'Familienfreund' nicht reichen... Also, wieso will Dad, dass ich einkaufen gehe ? Da erhasche ich einen verdächtigen Blick zwischen Mom und Dad... Okay... Verstanden.... Jetzt ist klar, wieso Dad mich aus dem Haus haben will... er und Mom wollen wohl die Bude für sich haben... "Okay... irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche ?" Dad schüttelt den Kopf... "Das nicht... Hauptsache neu und schick..." Da habe ich mir ja etwas aufgehalst... Ohne Mimi wird das ja mindestens bis Mittag dauern... okay mit Mimi den ganzen Tag... aber auch nur, weil sie für sich so lange braucht... meine Sachen brauchen dann höchstens eine Stunde... Na ja... der Morgen ist gelaufen...  
  
Es wäre auch zu wunderlich gewesen, wenn Dad mir kein Geld zum Einkaufen gegeben hätte... Was mich jedoch etwas irritiert, ist die Frage, was genau Mom und Dad tun wollen... Ich meine... wenn sie einfach nur rumsauen wollen... bisher hat es die doch nicht gestört, wenn ich zuhause gewesen bin... Ich denke mal, sie haben irgendeine Gemeinheit ausgeheckt... oder sie wollen... Ach nee... wahrscheinlich nicht... Das Essen vergeht sodann recht fix und ohne vieler Worte... Wieder in meinem Zimmer sehe ich, wie Veemon sich an meinen PC setzt... "Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich noch ein wenig spiele ?" Es wirkt irgendwie lustig, wie er versucht, gleichzeitig die Tastatur und die Maus zu bedienen... "Wieso sollte ich... Ich kann dich ja schlecht als Einkaufsberater mit in die Läden nehmen... so sehr ich es auch wollte..." Dafür ernte ich ein leichtes Lächeln... "Ich weiß... und ich würde dich sehr, sehr gerne begleiten... doch möchte ich nicht unbedingt 'ihn' heute begegnen..." Ist mir auch mehr als klar... "Nicht nur du... Ich hoffe, du kommst allein zurecht... Wir sehen uns dann nachher..." "Bis später..." So sprach er und ward dem Computer verfallen...  
  
Ich verlasse gerade das Haus, da fällt mir ein besonderer Blondschopf auf, der in meine Richtung geht... Jedoch bedeutet seine nervöse und geistesabwesende Haltung 'nichts Gutes'... Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso Dad mich unbedingt weg haben wollte... Ich wünsche dir viel, viel Glück beim Gespräch... Soll ich noch mit ihm reden ? Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ich's tue... So angespannt, wie er derzeit ist, wird er keine gute Figur abgeben... "Hallo, Takeru..." Als er aufblickt, versucht er leicht mühsam zu lächeln... "Hallo, Rena." "Na, willst du mit Dad reden ?" Der Blick, den er mir zuwirft, spricht tausend Bände... "Stimmt... Dein Vater hat vorhin bei uns angerufen... und will mit mir unter vier Augen reden..." Typisch Dad... Anstelle, dass er mich einweiht, versucht er die geheimnistuerische Taktik... Er hätte aber zumindest Takeru etwas behutsamer einladen können... "Beruhige dich... Dad wird dir deinen Kopf nicht abreißen... dafür mag er dich einfach zu sehr..." Dieser Kommentar verfehlt nicht seine Wirkung... Takeru schaut nicht mehr so angespannt drein, dafür eher leicht verwirrt... "Am Telefon klang das nicht so..." Tja... das ist Dad... erst einmal Angst machen und dann doch den Lieben spielen... "Vertrau mir... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir zur Seite stehen... doch Dad hat mich 'aus dem Haus verbannt'... damit ihr euch in Ruhe unterhalten könnt." Daraufhin schluckt Takeru leicht... "Na ja... lass Dad lieber nicht warten... Wir sehen uns dann spätestens morgen früh..." Da fällt mir gerade ein... "Wo treffen wir uns eigentlich ?" Mein Freund denkt für einen Moment scharf nach... "Gute Frage... Koushiro hat doch glatt vergessen, einen Treffpunkt abzusprechen... Dann wird das heute Abend gegen 20 Uhr im Chat passieren..." "Danke für den Hinweis... Viel Spaß noch mit Dad..." Der blonde Engel schaut leicht verlegen... "Werde ich hoffentlich haben... Bis denn..." "Cerio..."  
  
Zum Glück hat mir Sora vor einigen Tagen den Weg zur Einkaufspassage gezeigt... ich finde den Weg ohne große Mühe... Dagegen habe ich eher Mühe, mir etwas schickes auszusuchen... So viel Auswahl... und nichts passt wirklich zu mir... zumindest nicht in irgendeiner Kombination... Ich wandere schon eine geschlagene Stunde durch die Boutiquen und habe noch immer genauso viel wie vorher... Was gäbe ich dafür, wenn Mimi oder irgendeine andere Einkaufsberaterin hier wäre... Mir ist absolut egal, wer... Allein schaffe ich es nicht in diesem Jahrtausend... Ich will gerade die x-te Boutique verlassen, da renne ich ein orangehaariges Mädchen... aber nicht in irgendeins... ausgerechnet in Sora... "Hallo, Sora..." Dem füge ich noch mein bestes Lächeln hinzu... Sie wirkt heute irgendwie entnervt... auch wenn sie gerade versucht, alles mit einem Lächeln zu kompensieren... "Hi, Rena... Das nenne ich aber einen Zufall." So kann man das auch betrachten... Aber irgendwas stimmt an ihrer 'guten Stimmung' nicht... und irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass dahinter mehr als nur ein schlechter Tag steckt... "Tja... Dad hat mich aus dem Haus geschmissen, damit ich mir etwas 'Schickes' zum Anziehen für heute Nachmittag kaufen kann..." Die Reaktion, die Sora jetzt liefert, irritiert mich ein wenig... Sora wirkt leicht... oder besser sehr... überrascht... "So ähnlich verlief das auch heute Morgen bei mir zuhause... Mein Vater hat irgendeinen Bekannten eingeladen und verlangt, dass ich heute extra schick aussehen soll..." Sekunde... irgendwas stimmt daran nicht... Wieso kommt mir das nicht so sehr wie ein Zufall vor... "Da ist er gerade drei-/viermal im Jahr zuhause, dann muss er unbedingt irgendeinen seiner alten Bekannten einladen... Wieso kann er das nicht in Kioto... wenn er wieder an seiner Uni unterrichtet ?" Kioto... 'Das' ist definitiv kein Zufall... Das klingt doch nach dem, was Dad heute Morgen erzählt hat... Wie war noch einmal der Name seines alten Freundes ? ... Harohiko... genau, so hieß er... "Dein Vater heißt nicht rein zufällig 'Harohiko', oder ?" Sora braucht mir nicht mehr zu antworten... Ihr Blick verrät alles... Erst Mimis Vater... dann Soras... verstehe wer will, welcher Zufall uns verarschen will... "Anscheinend wird das doch kein so langweiliger Nachmittag..." Dem füge ich nur noch ein Lächeln hinzu, das Bände spricht...  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Sora sich endlich vom Schock erholt hatte... Danach verging das Einkaufen recht fix und ohne größeren Stress... Okay... wir waren selbst zwei Stunden später keinen Schritt weiter als wie zuvor... doch war es lustiger als allein in all diesen Boutiquen... Am Ende fanden wir auch etwas, was uns zusagte... Es gefiel uns sogar doppelt so gut, da es für uns beide passend vorrätig war... Unsere Eltern werden staunen, wenn sie diesen 'Zufall' nachher sehen sollten... Sora und ich in Partnerlook... beide in schwarzen Rockhosen und mit einer multifarbenen Bluse, dazu passend jeweils ein neues Paar Schuhe... Doch soll es weder Sora noch mich weiter stören, das geschieht unseren Eltern recht. Hätten sie uns früher gesagt, mit wem wir uns treffen, dann hätten wir ihnen bestimmt erzählt, dass wir uns schon kennen...  
  
Wir wollen gerade die Boutique verlassen, da rennen wir in einen bestimmten Blondschopf. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie Sora sich anspannt... Was zur Hölle kann nur zwischen denen passiert sein. Takerus Bruder scheint uns ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben inklusive Soras Anspannung, er setzt eine Unschuldsmiene auf, die wahrscheinlich die meisten getäuscht hätte... doch nicht mich... Es bedarf keines Hellsehers, um zu verstehen, dass Yamato irgendwas angestellt hat, was Sora auf die Palme brachte... Nur was... das ist mir nicht klar. Ich will ihn gerade emotionsneutral begrüßen... da bemerke ich einen wortlosen Blickaustausch zwischen ihm und Sora... Man kann regelrecht ein Knistern in der Luft verspüren, so angespannt sind beide... Selbst meine Haare fangen sich an zu sträuben, als stünde ich unter Strom... Das ist eindeutig mehr als nur eine 'kleine' Meinungsverschiedenheit... Dieser Starrwettkampf dauert einige Sekunden, bis Sora wütend den Blick löst und schnurstracks davoneilt... Sie ist so schnell, dass ich keine Chance habe, ihr zu folgen... Ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen... aber ohne irgendeine Information, was überhaupt passiert ist, kann ich nichts tun... Was mich aber richtig überrascht, ist der Fakt, dass Yamato ihr mit einzelnen Tränen in den Augen hinterherblickt... Er liebt sie wirklich... "Hallo Yamato..." Ich versuche, eine möglichst neutrale Haltung zu bewahren... alles andere wäre wahrscheinlich nicht gut... Ich bin ja schließlich mit seinem Bruder zusammen... und die Sache ist jetzt ja schon kompliziert genug... Anscheinend ignoriert mich Yamato... er zieht ohne eines weiteren Wortes von dannen... Das, was er getan hat, muss recht ernst gewesen sein... Jetzt stehe ich vor der Boutique wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt... Tja... so endet ein Einkaufsbummel recht unvorhergesehen...  
  
Als ich endlich zuhause ankomme, ist es gerade halb eins... Perfekt zum Mittagessen... Es riecht irgendwie nach Spaghetti Bolognese... Stimmt ja, Samstag ist bei uns Pastatag... Kaum eingetreten, werde ich schon von Mom begrüßt... Nachdem ich ihr meine Auswahl gezeigt habe, lässt sie mich auf mein Zimmer... wo Veemon noch immer an meinem PC daddelt... Da es wenig Sinn macht, diese Sachen noch großartig in meinem Schrank zu verstauen, lege ich sie halbordentlich auf mein Bett. Die restliche Zeit vorm Essen verbringe ich noch mit Veemon am Computer spielen...  
  
Nur widerwillig trennen Veemon und ich mich vom Computerspiel, als wir zum Essen gerufen werden. Und doch ist der Ruf des Essens stärker als der Drang zu Spielen... Als Veemon und ich das Esszimmer betreten, steht schon alles dazu bereit. Ein bisschen seltsam nenne ich das... ansonsten ist es doch meine Aufgabe aufzudecken... Na ja... das ist sowieso kein Samstag wie sonst auch... Der Anfang des Essens vergeht noch recht ruhig... "So, Liebes, wie war's beim Einkaufen ?" Soll ich von meiner Begegnung reden ? Ach nö... so ist es lustiger. Am besten lenke ich das Gespräch in eine gewisse Richtung. "War recht interessant... habe dort durch Zufall einige Bekannte getroffen, darunter Takerus Bruder..." Mom scheint weniger überrascht als Dad... Wusste Dad nicht, dass Takeru einen Bruder hat ? "Takerus Bruder ?" "Ishida Yamato... Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du..." ... zum Beispiel von Mom... "Der Musiker ist Takerus Bruder ?..." Woher weiß Dad denn, dass Ishida Yamato Musiker ist ?... "Der Ishida Yamato von den 'Teenage Wolves' ?" Gute Frage... nächste Frage... Woher soll ich den Namen der Band wissen... okay... vielleicht von ihm persönlich... oder von Takeru... "Wahrscheinlich, es sei denn es gibt noch einen Ishida Yamato, der in einer Band musiziert. Aber woher kennst du diese Band ?" Anstelle einer Antwort grinst Dad einfach nur... Er weiß etwas, was er nicht sagen will... oder darf... Okay, wenn Dad unfair spielen will... dann spiele ich mit... "Eine andere Frage... Wie war das Gespräch ?" Dad fällt regelrecht die Gabel aus der Hand... und schaut mich verwundert an... Daraufhin grinse 'ich' einfach nur... Mom und Veemon können nicht anders, und fangen an loszuprusten... als sie Dads Gesicht sehen... Selbst für mich bedarf es eine ungeheure Menge an Selbstdisziplin... "Sagen wir es mal so... Ich sollte viel öfters auf deine Intuition vertrauen... Aber woher weißt du Bescheid ?" Aha... Dad will nicht allzu sehr über das Gespräch reden... Ich denke mal, da sind auch einige persönliche Sachen geflossen, von denen ich (noch) nichts wissen muss... "Tja... ich wusste von dem Moment an, als du mich regelrecht aus dem Haus geworfen hast, dass irgendwas Besonderes anlag... Als ich dann noch auf 'ihn' gestoßen bin, brauchte ich lediglich eins und eins zusammenzählen..." Daraufhin schüttelt Dad lediglich den Kopf... "Bist du sicher, dass 'du' nicht in die Diplomatie einsteigen willst ?" 'Das' Thema hatten wir schon zur Genüge... Nein, danke... "Ich bin mir 'sehr' sicher..." Der Rest des Essens vergeht wie der Anfang ohne vieler Worte... Dad ist noch immer leicht geschockt... und kriegt einfach keinen sinnvollen Satz mehr zusammen... Mom kriegt sich einfach vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und Veemon weiß sowieso nicht, wovon er an Tisch reden soll... Das einzige Sinnvolle, was Dad noch zusammenkriegt, ist der Fakt, dass wir ungefähr gegen halb drei zu Fuß zu seinem 'Freund' aufbrechen werden... und dass er 'rein zufällig' hier im Viertel wohnt... Da ich mir den Spaß nicht verderben will, spare ich mir eine zynische Antwort...  
  
Die nächste gute Stunde verbringen Veemon und ich noch auf meinem Zimmer, wo wir den zweiten PC aufbauen, den wir zuvor aus dem 'Lagerraum' besorgt haben. Zwar reicht die Zeit nicht, um den PC richtig einzurichten, jedoch ist es genug, um zumindest die allgemeine Funktionstüchtigkeit herzustellen.  
  
So vergeht die Zeit recht schnell und ohne großen Versehens stehen Mom, Dad und ich vor dem Takenouchi-Blumenladen... Veemon haben wir bei mir zuhause gelassen, wo er wieder vor seinem Spiel sitzt... da habe ich ja etwas angerichtet... Aber wie hätte ich Veemon mitnehmen können, ohne die Pointe zu versauen ? Wie erwartet gehen wir nicht in den Blumenladen, sondern in den Hauseingang daneben. Zwar gibt es laut Sora auch einen Durchgang durchs Geschäft, doch wäre es wohl nicht ganz so taktgemäß, diesen zu benutzen... Hinzu kommt, dass der Blumenladen sowieso geschlossen hat... Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, bevor wir vor der eigentlichen Haustür stehen, und Dad die Türklingel betätigt. Nach wenigen Momenten öffnet uns eine brünetthaarige Frau in Dads Alter die Tür, welche Dad sodann freundschaftlich umarmt... Sekunde... Ich dachte, Dad kennt Soras Vater... aber anscheinend ist das wohl doch nicht alles... "Kioko... Schön, dich wiederzusehen..." Langsam kommt mir eine andere Frage auf... Wen kennt Dad denn nicht ? Zuerst Mimis Eltern, dann ist Takerus Mutter die Arbeitskollegin von Mom... jetzt noch Soras... Dann wäre noch Takerus Bruder, von dem Dad schon zuvor gehört hat... Mich kann eigentlich nichts mehr überraschen... "Ich freue mich auch, Takeo..." Mom sieht regelrecht knatschig aus, als Dad sich von Soras Mutter trennt... Tja... Das war wohl ein wenig zu viel Umarmung... "Kioko, darf ich dir meine Frau Kohana vorstellen ?" Mom steckt ihre Hand aus, um Soras Mutter per Handschlag zu begrüßen... wie gesagt... wir sind nicht allzu sehr Japaner...Soras Mutter wirkt zuerst irritiert, doch dann imitiert sie Mom... Die Begrüßung der beiden dauert einen Moment, wo sich beide erst mal mustern, bevor Mom wieder ein Lächeln aufsetzt... Irgendwie passt das nicht so ganz zusammen... aber auch egal... jetzt dürfte mein Auftritt kommen... "Das hier ist mein Augapfel Rena..." Typisch Dad... nur er kann mich so vorstellen... Aber auch egal... It's showtime... Im Gegensatz zu Mom entschließe ich mich zu einer eher typischeren Begrüßung... Ich verbeuge mich höflich. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Soras Mutter mehr irritiert, meine Verbeugung oder mein Outfit... jedenfalls ist sie nicht nur sprachlos, sondern auch sehr, sehr irritiert... Ohne vieler Worte winkt sie uns dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer... wo schon Sora und ein älterer Herr, ebenfalls in Dads Alter, auf uns warten... Das muss also ihr Vater sein... Wie schon vor einigen Tagen bemerkt, spüre ich irgendeinen Keil zwischen ihr und ihm... Damals war es ein Unterton in der Stimme... und jetzt verrät sie ihre Aura... Entweder fällt es Dad nicht auf oder er ignoriert dieses einfach... jedenfalls begrüßt er seinen 'Freund' wie dessen Gattin zuvor ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung... "Hallo, Harohiko..." Einen Blick auf Soras Mutter ist einfach Gold wert... fast genauso sehr, wie Moms Gesichtsausdruck, als sie Sora erblickt hat... Sie ist nicht nur käseweiß, sondern ihr Gesicht spiegelt unendliche Irritation wider... Erst nach einiger Zeit lösen sich Dad und Soras Vater voneinander... "Harohiko, das ist meine bessere Hälfte... Kohana ?!?" Jetzt scheint Dad überhaupt erst Moms bleiches Gesicht bemerkt zu haben... Zuerst wirkt Dad absolut verwirrt, doch als er Moms Blick folgt, erkennt er den Grund für all das... und fällt beinahe Kopfüber... Ein Seitenblick zu Sora zeigt an, dass sie all das ebenfalls mit Humor trägt... sie kann sich ein Lachen gerade noch so verkneifen... Mir fällt es ebenfalls schon recht schwer, nicht loszuprusten... Doch bricht unser Widerstand abrupt, als wir das Gesicht von Soras Vater sehen... der anscheinend mich gerade erblickt hat...  
  
Es dauert noch einige Zeit, bis wir uns allesamt beruhigt haben... Als das aber geschieht, scheint wohl jedem klar zu sein, dass Sora und ich uns schon kennen... Irgendwie schaffen wir es dann auch, uns zuende vorzustellen. Dann wurde es auch Zeit, zu erklären, wie Sora und ich uns kennengelernt haben... Dad schaute regelrecht aus der Wäsche, als er Soras kleines Geheimnis erfährt... dass sie ebenfalls ein 'Digiritter' ist... Na ja... der Rest des Nachmittags verläuft für mich leicht uninteressant... Sora wird gebeten, etwas über ihre vergangenen Abenteuer zu erzählen, was sie sodann auch macht... Als sie mit ihrem Essay fertig ist, stellt Dad noch ein paar Fragen, zum einen an sie, aber auch an ihre Eltern... So kommen wir wenigstens zu einem Elterngespräch, was Mom sich schon sehnlichst wünscht... Mom hakt hin und wieder ein und stellt auch ein paar Fragen... insbesondere wenn es um die Gefahren der Digiwelt geht... Sora antwortet ungefähr genauso, wie sie es mir gegenüber einige Tage zuvor tat... benutzt sogar einen ähnlichen Wortlaut... Abgerundet wird der Nachmittag dann mit einem 'kurzen' Referat von Soras Vater, der ein wenig über seine Theorien erzählt... Ich weiß nicht, einiges wirkt leicht vertraut, gerade als es um die vier Himmelsgeister geht... Das klingt nach etwas, was ich von Koushiro schon gehört habe... Aus irgendeinem Grund werde ich recht wenig über mein erstes Abenteuer gefragt... anscheinend wissen sie schon etwas darüber... Passend zum Abendessen verabschieden wir uns dann, da Soras Vater für morgen früh packen und sich vorbereiten muss... Irgendwie habe ich nun auch ein Gefühl, wieso es zwischen Sora und ihrem Vater nicht so richtig funkt... Wie soll bei einer solchen Lebensführung ein echtes Familiengefühl entstehen ?  
  
Na ja... So gegen sieben kommen wir dann zuhause an, wo Mom sich zuerst umziehen und danach das Abendessen zubereiten geht... Dad hingegen verschanzt sich zuerst in sein Arbeitszimmer... Mich führt der Weg direkt in mein Zimmer, wo Veemon sich jetzt eins meiner Goldstücke literarisch verschlingt... Terry Pratchett's "MORT"... ein Klassiker der Scheibenwelt... Als ich mich zu ihm setze, legt er das Buch beiseite und schwärmt regelrecht davon... und wie lustig es ist... Da fällt mir überhaupt erst auf, dass er das englische Original liest... "Du kannst Englisch ?" Eigentlich ist das eine blöde Frage... er konnte doch schon das Spiel spielen, welches ich nur im englischen Original besitze... "Oh... ist mir eigentlich gar nicht aufgefallen... dass das eine andere Sprache ist..." Seltsam... so ein Gefühl kommt doch nur auf, wenn er diese Sprache genauso spricht, als wäre er damit aufgewachsen... Aus irgendeinem Grund greife ich in mein Regal und ziehe die französische Fassung desselben Buchs hervor... und hole aus einem meiner Schränke eine deutsche Ausgabe eines anderen von Pratchetts Werken... und werfe sie zu Veemon rüber... "Kannst du diese ebenfalls lesen ?" Veemon blättert kurz in den Büchern und nickt entsprechen mir zu... "Habe keine Probleme..." "Wie viel Sprachen verstehst du eigentlich ?" Anstelle einer Antwort erhalte ich lediglich ein verdutztes Gesicht... Anscheinend weiß er das selber nicht...  
  
Die nächste Zeit verbringt er wieder mit dem Buch, während ich am Zweit-PC arbeite... bis wir zum Abendessen gerufen werden... Das Abendessen an sich verläuft recht ereignislos und ohne wirklich niveauvolle Gespräche... Danach räumen Veemon und ich ab, während meine Eltern in ihrem Schlafzimmer entschwinden... Und es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, was sie dort treiben... Bis kurz vor Acht vertreiben wir uns die Zeit genauso, wie vorm Abendessen... Veemon mit dem Buch, während ich die Software und das Netzwerk auf dem PC weiter einrichte... In all den Jahren konnte ich mir eine Menge an Know-How aneignen... gerade wenn es um solche Sachen geht... Kurz vor Acht gehe ich dann mit 'meinem' PC in den Chatroom und warte dort auf das Erscheinen der anderen...  
  
Joining Channel 'Odaiba Chosen'  
  
Currently online : Knowing_Izzy, Hair_of_Courage, Doc_Reliable, Loving_Bird, Angel_Hope, Kendo_Boy, Techno_Gal, Best_Buddy  
  
Angel_Hope : Hallöchen, Rena. Knowing_Izzy : Schön, dass du da bist... wir wollten gerade einen Treffpunkt für morgen ausmachen... Rainbow_Gal : Hallo, Takeru, Koushiro und an den Rest von euch... Hair_of_Courage : Ebenfalls Hallo. Loving_Bird : Hi... Kendo_Boy : Hallo. Techno_Gal : Hallo, Rena. Ken, du kannst ruhig los. ich sage dir nachher, wo wir uns dann treffen. Best_Buddy : Erst mal ein Hallo an dich, Rena und ein 'Bis dann...' ... Miya... ich bin unterwegs... bis gleich...  
  
Best_Buddy leaves Chat.  
  
Doc_Reliable : Hi, Rena. Hair_of_Courage : So, wo wollen wir uns morgen treffen ? Knowing_Izzy : Bei mir geht's nicht... Hair_of_Courage : Tja... mein Zuhause kommt auch nicht in Frage. ist doch klar, wieso. Angel_Hope : Ist sonnenklar, Taichi... Loving_Bird : Bei mir ist's auch Essig... Techno_Gal : Zu volles Haus... bei mir geht's ebenfalls nicht... Rainbow_Gal : Eine Zwischenfrage... was wird eigentlich benötigt ? Wenn's nicht zu aufwändig ist, könnte ich mein Zuhause anbieten... Knowing_Izzy : Nicht viel, Rena... Nur ein Computer... Notwendige Software zum Monitoren bringe ich mit... Ach ja... ein wenig Platz wäre nicht schlecht... Angel_Hope : Dann wäre Renas Zimmer doch perfekt... Rainbow_Gal : Wenn das alles ist, dann treffen wir uns doch bei mir... Hauptsache, es ist nicht vor Neun... Knowing_Izzy : Das hört sich perfekt an... Hat jemand irgendwelche Einwände ? Doc_Reliable : Kein Problem... ich muss nur wissen, wohin ich genau kommen soll... Knowing_Izzy : Ich schicke dir gleich die Adresse... ansonsten treffen wir uns doch bei mir... Doc_Reliable : Okay... Angel_Hope : Ich habe alles, außer Einwände. Loving_Bird : DAS ... habe ich mir gedacht... Angel_Hope schaut Loving_Bird mit dem Medusablick an... Loving_Bird : Ich... ver... Loving_Bird versteinert... Techno_Gal : Takeru... warum machst du das nur ? Techno_Gal murmelt einen Zauberspruch und entsteinert Loving_Bird... Kendo_Boy : Ich bin pünktlich um Neun da... aber schließe das 'Spiel' weg... Rainbow_Gal : Wird gemacht, Lover_Boy... Rainbow_Gal blinzelt Kendo_Boy an... Kendo_Boy errötet... Techno_Gal : Lover_Boy ? Kendo_Boy errötet noch mehr... Kendo_Boy : Takeru und Rena haben mich mit Juri erwischt... Hair_of_Courage : o_O . Das ist etwas Neues. Aber zurück zum Thema... Ich bin dabei... Techno_Gal : Wow... Ich kenne dich schon so lange. UND DU ERZÄHLST MIR DAS NICHT ??? Kendo_Boy winselt Techno_Gal an... Kendo_Boy : Hab's vergessen zu erzählen. Techno_Gal : Als ob ich DAS glauben würde... Ich verzeihe dir... wenn du mich dieser Juri vorstellst... Kendo_Boy grinst von Ohr zu Ohr... Kendo_Boy : Mach ich... Techno_Gal : Das hoffe ich für dich... Ach ja... ich bin dabei... und bringe dann auch Ken mit... Ach ja... ich muss mich für mein Rendezvous fertig machen... Cerio...  
  
Techno_Gal leaves Chat.  
  
Kendo_Boy : Okay... Armadillomon und ich wollen in die Wanne... Bis Morgen...  
  
Kendo_Boy leaves Chat...  
  
Knowing_Izzy : Dann steht's also. Morgen früh um Neun bei Rena.  
  
Loving_Bird : Jupp... Bis morgen denn. Taichi, können wir gleich noch reden ? Hair_of_Courage : Kein Problem, Sora... Treffen wir uns bei dir. Loving_Bird : Danke... Hair_of_Courage : Okay... das war's dann von mir. bis Morgen früh. Loving_Bird : Ciao...  
  
Hair_of_Courage leaves Chat. Loving_Bird leaves Chat.  
  
Knowing_Izzy : Ich kontaktiere unsere Partner und arrangiere den Treffpunkt.  
  
Doc_Reliable : Hoffentlich ist der besser als dein letzter... Knowing_Izzy : Dieses mal vertraue ich Gatomons Instinkt... Doc_Reliable : Puh... Ich dachte schon, ich müsste schon wieder um mein Leben fürchten...  
  
Knowing_Izzy kicks Doc_Reliable. Ärgere niemals den Moderator...  
  
Angel_Hope : War das unbedingt nötig, Koushiro ? Knowing_Izzy : Eigentlich nicht... aber es macht halt Spaß...  
  
Soll ich ihm mal zeigen, was Spaß macht ??? Warum auch nicht...  
  
Rainbow_Gal kicks Knowing_Izzy... Macht's immer noch Spaß ?  
  
Angel_Hope : Du hast Koushiro gekickt ??? Wow... Rainbow_Gal : Wieso ? War doch nicht schwer... Angel_Hope : Den Trick musst du mir mal zeigen... Rainbow_Gal : Frage am besten meine Freundin Sybil... oder Cat... Die haben mich das gelehrt... Angel_Hope : Am besten zeigst du mir das... Rainbow_Gal : Mach ich bestimmt... Wie war eigentlich das Gespräch ? Angel_Hope : Hab's mir schlimmer vorgestellt... Jedoch musste ich deinem Vater versprechen, dass ich dir nichts genaueres erzählen darf... Rainbow_Gal : Okay... dann frage ich auch nicht weiter in die Richtung. Wir sehen uns ja dann morgen früh gegen 08.30h Angel_Hope : Ich bin pünktlich da... Sekunde hatten wir nicht 9 Uhr ausgemacht ? Rainbow_Gal : Stört es dich, wenn du etwas früher da bist ? Angel_Hope : Nicht die Bohne... Pata und ich sind pünktlich... Bis morgen dann... Meine Mutter will an den PC... Cerio Rainbow_Gal : Ciao...  
  
Angel_Hope leaves Chat.  
  
Damit fahre ich auch den PC herunter... Den Rest des Abends verbringen Veemon und ich sodann jeweils in einem Buch lesend... 


	5. Teil 5 &8211 Ein neues Abenteuer

Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder.  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß.  
  
Charaktere : Iwakomo Rena - 15 (Okt): Geboren in Deutschland, wurde später von ihrem Stiefvater adoptiert und erhielt auf diesen Weg den Namen Iwakomo. Zwischenzeitlich lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Deutschland, Frankreich und zuletzt in Amerika, bevor ihr Stiefvater nach Japan versetzt wurde. Einige ihrer besten Freunde sind Catherine Dupré, Tachikawa Mimi und Sybil Reynolds.  
  
Takaishi Takeru 15 (Okt) Izumi Koushiro 17 (Nov) Tachikawa Mimi 18 (Aug) Takenouchi Sora 18 (Feb) Ishida Yamato 18 (Mar)Yagami Hikari 15 (Dez) Yagami Taichi 18 (Jan) Inoue Miyako 16 (Jan) Ichijouji Ken 16 (Okt) Hida Iori 13 (Nov) Kido Jyou 20 (Feb) Motomiya Daisuke 16 (Jul) Catherine Dupré 16 (Apr) Sybil Reynolds 16 (Mai)  
  
Eltern : Rena Stiefvater Takeo Mutter Kohana Takeru/Yamato Vater Hiroaki Mutter Natsuko Mimi Vater Keisuke Mutter Satoe Koushiro VATER Yukio MUTTER Akili A-Vater Nasami A-Mutter Yoshie Taichi/Hikari Vater Susumu Mutter Yuuko Sora Vater Haruhiko Mutter Kiyoko Iori Vater Hiroki Mutter Großvater Chikara  
  
Andere Charas: Miyako Schwestern: Momoe Chizuru Bruder: Mantarou Jyou Brüder: Shin Shuu  
  
Kapitel Wochentag  
  
22-26 Sonntag, 02.09.07  
  
Teil 5 - Ein neues Abenteuer...  
  
Kapitel 22 - Überraschendes Treffen  
  
Mein Wecker klingelt... Es wird wirklich Zeit für einen neuen... Aber wieso klingelt er denn... heute ist doch Sonntag... keine Schule... also... Wieso klingelt der blöde Wecker... und dann um halb Acht ? ... Ach ja... das Treffen... Also aufstehen... Und zur Abwechslung ist Veemon auch schon wach... "Guten Morgen..." Okay... so wach ist Veemon noch nicht... er schaut mich leicht groggy an... "Morgen... Wieso die Hektik..." Am besten versuche ich's mit ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus... "Hast du vergessen, dass wir nachher wieder in deine Welt gehen ?" Ich verspüre einen Hauch Trauer in seinem Blick tanzen... Wieso... Glaubt er vielleicht, dass ich ihn wie einen ungewollten Hund dort abladen will ? "Du brauchst nicht unbedingt mit... doch wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mich begleiten würdest... Hin und zurück..." Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis Veemon meinen Satz wohl richtig realisiert... und dessen versteckte Bedeutung... Mit diesem Lächeln gefällt mir weiß-blaue Drache am besten...  
  
Duschen, Morgentoilette und Ankleiden verläuft recht fix, so dass Veemon und ich gegen Acht in der Küche unser Frühstück schmieren... Es mag zwar irritierend wirken, dass wir Sonntags nicht gemeinsam frühstücken... doch ist das unser Relaxo-Tag... Jeder steht auf, wann er/sie will, und sorgt für sein Frühstück selbst... Das hat mehrere Vorteile... Niemand wird aus dem Bett gezwungen und niemand muss das Frühstück für alle vorbereiten... Kurz nach uns betritt Dad die Küche... "Guten Morgen, Dad..." Anstelle seiner üblichen Begrüßung schaut er leicht irritiert in unsere Richtung... "Guten Morgen... Ihr seid schon auf ?" Oh... Ich habe ihnen gestern wohl vergessen, von unserem Treffen gleich zu berichten... "Jup... Ich kriege gleich einige Gäste..." In Dads Augen spiegelt sich ein Hauch Neugier wider... "... Genau, acht der anderen Digiritter mitsamt einiger Digimon... darunter auch Takeru mitsamt Patamon..." Anscheinend ist Dads Neugier ein wenig befriedigt... ein wenig... "Wann genau wollen sie kommen ?" "Takeru und Patamon wollen gegen halb Neun hier sein... der Rest kommt dann gegen Neun..." Was jetzt kommt, irritiert mich ein wenig... Dad fängt an, wie ein Teufelchen zu grinsen... "Irgendwie schade, dass deine Mutter nicht hier ist... das hätte sie bestimmt interessiert..." Mom ist nicht zuhause ? Wieso ? Und wo ist sie ? "Wo ist denn Mom..." "Hat sie es dir nicht erzählt ? Gestern Abend hat Natsuko angerufen und ihr von einem zusätzlichen Projekt erzählt... Du kennst ja deine Mutter... Sie kann keiner beruflichen Herausforderung widerstehen..." So ist Mom... Man braucht ihr nur von etwas zu erzählen... und schon ist sie Feuer und Flamme... zumindest wenn es ums Fotografieren geht... "Das ist wirklich schade... Das hier hätte sie bestimmt interessiert..." Ich wunder mich, wieso Veemon so still ist... ein Blick zu ihm verrät, dass er gerade dabei ist, den Kühlschrank ein wenig zu erleichtern... "Bestimmt... aber das wird bestimmt nicht ihre letzte Gelegenheit gewesen sein, um deine neuen Freunde kennenzulernen..." "Ganz sicher nicht... Dad, stört es dich, wenn wir in der Stube auf die Gäste warten ?" Daraufhin grinst Dad... "Natürlich nicht... Sorge nur dafür, dass wir am Ende noch eine Stube haben... Ich weiß ja, wie Digimon werden können..." Was meint Dad denn damit ? Doch als ich Veemon Dad zunicken sehe, wird mir klar, dass Veemon es verstanden hat...  
  
Es dauert noch einige Minuten, bevor Dad in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschwindet... Wieso habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass Dad pünktlich zum Entreffen der Gäste wieder zur Stelle ist ? Wahrscheinlich da ich Dad schon zu gut kenne... Etwas irritiert mich... Wie kommt es, dass Dad wieder den Profi heraushängen lässt... Ich weiß doch, dass ihn das Ganze recht stark berührt... Anscheinend ist er zu stark Diplomat, um seine Gefühle offen, um sie zur Schau zu stellen. Na ja... Es soll jetzt auch nicht weiter stören... Ich überwältige normalerweise Probleme, 'wenn' sie auftreten... Da wäre aber eine andere Frage offen... Was hat Dad vorhin mit seiner Andeutung gemeint... "Veemon, was meinte Dad eigentlich mit seiner Andeutung vorhin ?" Mein kleiner Freund seufzt leicht... "Wir Digimon können eine richtige Plage werden, wenn wir uns langweilen... Und Zugegebenerweise... Ich gehöre im Allgemeinen zu der schlimmsten Sorte..." 'Das' wäre mir definitiv nicht aufgefallen... "Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen..." Doch sieht es mein blauer Freund leicht anders... "Glaube mir... doch bisher konnte mir hier nicht langweilig werden... Fast genauso eine Plage können Patamon oder Gatomon werden... Nicht ohne Grund hat er sich damals seine Ohren in der Wohnung von Takerus Vater gebrochen..." Man lernt nie aus... "Dann wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass dir nie langweilig wird..." Veemon lacht daraufhin... "Wird mir bestimmt nicht... zumindest nicht mit all den Büchern hier... geschweige denn den PC..." Ich sehe immer mehr, wieso Veemon mir so gefällt... In vielen Punkten erinnert er mich an mich... Wie sehr wünschte ich, dass er mein Partner wäre... Aber... vielleicht ist er es schon... Und wenn nicht, er ist und bleibt ein guter... ein sehr guter Freund...  
  
Wieso kann die Zeit nie so vergehen, wie man es will... ich meine... wenn mir etwas gefällt, dann hat man immer zuwenig davon... und wenn man auf etwas wartet, dann verlängern sich die Sekunden ins Unermessliche... Doch endlich höre ich das so lang ersehnte Geräusch... die Türklingel... Ich weiß nicht... Ich muss richtig blöd aussehen, so schnell entschwinde ich in Richtung Tür... Okay, ich geb's zu... Ich bereue jede Minute, in der ich meinen blonden Engel nicht sehen kann... Als ich die Tür öffne, ist Takeru gerade dabei, die Klingel erneut zu läuten... Tja... Ich muss wohl recht schnell gewesen sein... und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schnell... Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht so beeilen sollen... aber was soll's... Ich kann nicht anders und umarme meinen blonden Engel mit einem "Guten Morgen" auf den Lippen... Es dauert zwar einige Momente, doch dann erwidert er meine Begrüßung... Da fällt mir etwas auf... wo ist seine Mütze... äh... wo ist Patamon ? "Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen ?" Ich wette, wenn ich ihn jetzt von vorne sehen könnte, dann würde er leicht dumm aus der Wäsche gucken... "Nein... Er ist gestern Abend schon einmal vorgeflogen... und wartet mit Gatomon am Treffpunkt... egal wo das genau ist..." Ist da vielleicht eine versteckte Botschaft darin ? So hört es sich zumindest an... "Wieso klingt das, als ob zwischen den beiden etwas läuft ?" Mein Engel beendet unsere Umarmung und lächelt mich einfach an... "Da läuft schon seit längerem etwas..." Etwas irritiert mich... Wenn ich jetzt einfach alle Fakten zusammenbringe, dann ergibt sich, dass Gatomons Partner diese H-Schlampe ist... Das wirkt etwas skurril... Aber andererseits... Wenn nun diese versucht hat, Patamon und Gatomon zu trennen... Könnte das der Grund sein, wieso Gatomon jetzt partnerlos ist ? "Ich denke mal, du hast nichts gegen die beiden ?" leuchtet jedoch kurz darauf wieder auf... "Es ist schwer zu erklären... Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich nicht glücklich darüber war..." Takerus Blick verfinstert sich für einen Moment... "...Aber ganz ehrlich, wer bin ich, dass ich mich zwischen meinen Partner und seinem Glück stellen darf ? Er verdient mehr, als dass er dasselbe durchleben muss, was mir widerfahren ist..." Sein Blick klärt sich wieder... "...Und jetzt freue ich mich regelrecht für ihn." Ich spüre, dass selbst jetzt diese Situation für Takeru nicht leicht zu verkraften ist... Am besten lasse ich fürs erste dieses Thema auf sich beruhen... "Okay... Komm rein, wir warten auf die anderen in der Stube..."  
  
Tja... Wir verbringen die nötige Zeit auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise... Veemon liest das Buch von gestern... während wir mal wieder mit unseren Augenuntersuchungen beschäftigt sind... Keine Ahnung wie lange wir so verbracht haben, doch werden wir von der Türklingel aus unserer Trance gerissen... Es hilft nichts, ich entfliehe meinem blonden Engel und beantworte die Tür... Dort wartet schon geduldig Iori und sein Partner Armadillomon... Ich muss ihm wirklich zugute halten, dass er nur einmal geklingelt hat, obwohl ich solange bis zur Tür brauchte. "Guten Morgen, ihr zwei..." Daraufhin ernte ich von beiden ein breites Grinsen... Schon fast nebenbei spüre ich eine mir sehr vertraute Aura hinter mir... Dad... "... darf ich euch vorstellen ? Das ist mein Dad..." Ich drehe mich zu Dad um... "... Dad, das sind Hida Iori... seinen Partner brauche ich dir wohl nicht weiter vorzustellen..." "Ich bin erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen..." Nein... Bitte nicht, Dad... bitte nicht... Aber was rede ich mir ein... ich weiß doch, was jetzt passieren wird... Dads Miene verfinstert sich... und Iori wirkt so, als ob er sich fragt, was er falsch gemacht hätte... "Niemand... wirklich niemand von Renas Freunden..." Dad macht eine dramatische Pause... "... siezt mich... Verstanden ?" Nein... Dad hat's schon wieder getan... Wie schon Takeru vor ihm verschlägt es Iori zuerst die Sprache, bevor er langsam realisiert, was Dad gesagt hat... Schlagartig hellt sich seine Miene wieder auf und nickt... "Dann ist es ja in Ordnung... Mein Name ist Takeo..." Wie sonst auch folgt jetzt eine dramatische Pause... "... Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, mich mit Herr Iwakomo anzusprechen..." Dads geschauspielerte, finstere Miene hellt auf und formt jetzt ein Lächeln... "... Verstanden ?" Iori wirkt weniger geschockt wie Takeru vor einigen Tagen... "Verstanden..." "Dann wünsche ich dich in diesem Haus herzlich willkommen..."  
  
Sodann geleiten wir die Neuankömmlinge in Richtung Stube, wo Takeru und Veemon geduldig auf uns warten... Abrupt bleiben sowohl Iori als auch Armadillomon stehen und schauen ungläubig... "Kann mich jemand bitte kneifen... oder sehe ich das hier wirklich..." Wie aus einem Mund antworten vier Individuen... Dad, Takeru, Veemon und ich... "Was meint ihr ?" Iori schüttelt nur noch ungläubig den Kopf... "Ist nicht so wichtig... aber wenn ich jemanden jemals erzählen würde, dass Veemon sich mit einem Buch beschäftigt... die würden mich doch in die Klapsmühle stecken..." Jetzt liegt es an Veemon, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln... "Was kann ich denn dafür, dass mein alter Partner nur eine Sorte von Büchern in seinem Zimmer hat... und ich stehe nun mal nicht auf unbekleidete Menschen..." DAS habe ich dieser Brillenschlange nun wirklich zugetraut... hat nur Schmuddelhefte in seinem Repertoire... Als ich dann auch noch Iori rot anlaufen sehe... da kann ich mir ein Lauthalses Lachen nicht verkneifen... Nach und nach fallen auch die anderen Anwesenden mit ein...  
  
Unterbrochen werden wir nur durch die Türklingel... Nur mühsam kriege ich mich wieder ein und gehe mit Dad in Schlepptau die Tür beantworten. Als ich diese öffne, stehen Jyou und Koushiro vor selbiger... "Guten Morgen ihr zwei..." Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht... Koushiro und Jyou wirken leicht daneben... und schauen verwirrt hinter mich... Ein Blick in diese Richtung verwirrt mich total... Ich sehe Dad... aber er wirkt total daneben... ich meine, so habe ich Dad noch nie gesehen... Es wirkt fast so, als habe er einen Geist gesehen... Wenn ich dann noch seinem Blick folge, ist meine Verwirrung komplett... Ich meine: Wieso starrt er Koushiro fast wie ein Geisteskranker an ? Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen ? Es macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn... außer er kennt Koushiro... aber woher ? Ganz ehrlich... ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll... wahrscheinlich ist es am besten, wenn 'ich' jetzt den Profi mieme... Ich seufze leicht, bevor ich weitermache... "Darf ich euch meinen Vater vorstellen ?..." Als ich mich erneut zu meinem Vater drehe, entfleucht mir ein weiterer Seufzer... "Dad, das sind Kido Jyou und Izumi Koushiro..." Was jetzt passiert, haut mich doch glatt aus den Socken... "Koushiro ? Das kann doch nicht sein... nicht nach all den Jahren..." Diesen Worten folgen noch einige Tränen... Was... Nein... Das macht nur Sinn... wenn... Wie sollte das aber möglich sein... Koushiro ist doch nicht... aber andererseits... ich weiß noch recht, recht wenig über ihn... vielleicht ist er's doch... Und wenn ich ihn mir jetzt so anschaue... Da kommt mir das eine Bild von gestern in den Sinn... Die Frau sieht ihm verdammt ähnlich... zu ähnlich, um noch an einen Zufall zu glauben... Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen... Am besten arrangiere ich etwas um... Die Haustür ist ein schlechter Ort für Gespräche... gerade über solch persönliche... Nur wie soll ich mich um alle hier Anwesenden gleichzeitig kümmern... und ich muss zuvor noch mit Koushiro etwas abklären... Wie auf Stichwort erscheint ein leicht irritierter Takeru, der anscheinend prüfen will, ob irgendwas vorgefallen ist... "Takeru..." Mein Engel schaut in meine Richtung... "Bitte führe Jyou in die Stube und kümmerst dich um die fehlenden Ankömmlinge..." Dem füge ich einen Blick hinzu, der keine Fragen offen lässt... Zuerst sollte ich mir jedoch meinen Verdacht bestätigen lassen... und ich wette, dass Dad nicht in der Verfassung dazu ist... "Dad, würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen ? Ich müsste noch kurz mit Koushiro hier reden..." Ich weiß nicht, ob Dad meinen verdeckten Unterton bemerkt hat... doch er geht auf meine Bitte ein und entschwindet in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers... "Rena... Ich wollte dich nicht in Anwesenheit deines Vaters fragen... doch weißt du vielleicht, was hier vorgeht ?" Ich nicke leicht... "Ich habe einen Verdacht, und deshalb müsste ich mit dir unter vier Augen reden... Folge mir einfach." Nachdem ich die Haustür geschlossen habe, weise ich meinem Freund den Weg in mein Zimmer...  
  
"Vorab, das, was wir hier in diesem Raum besprechen, wird diesen nicht verlassen, außer du willst es... Und noch etwas anderes... Weiß noch jemand anderes, wo der Treffpunkt ist ?" Koushiro schaut ernst in meine Richtung... "Ja, Taichi und Jyou wissen es... Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, warum du dieses fragst, doch vertaue ich dir einfach mal..." Er greift kurz in die Tasche und überreicht mir eine selbstgebrannte CD... "Gib diese Ken oder Miyako, beide wissen, was sie damit machen sollen... Ich nehme an, es geht um das Bild, oder ?" Ich denke mal, Koushiro hat einen wagen Verdacht... "Ja, das hat es... Ich werde dir gleich ein paar sehr persönliche Fragen stellen... und ich hoffe, dass ich mich nicht allzu sehr irre..." Jetzt bin ich definitiv im Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Fast schon wie ein Stoßseufzer antwortet er mir... "Schieß los..." "Du sagtest, du kanntest die Frau... Ich muss wissen, woher... oder wie lange..." Daraufhin ernte ich einen seltsamen Blick... ich kann ihn einfach nicht einordnen... "Ich weiß es nicht... ich kenne sie einfach... Dieses Bild verfolgt mich schon seit Jahren in meinen Träumen... Ich habe Ewigkeiten verbracht, herauszufinden, wer diese Frau ist... und dann tauchst du mit diesem Bild auf..." Anscheinend bestätigt sich langsam mein Verdacht... Ich denke, ich kann jetzt mit härteten Geschossen weitermachen... "Wer sind deine Eltern ?" Koushiro erbleicht... so weiß habe ich kaum andere Menschen je gesehen... Jetzt bin ich mir sicher... "Ich... ich kenne sie nicht... Aber woher..." Er braucht nicht mehr viel zu sagen... "Ich wusste es nicht... doch habe ich einfach eins und eins zusammengezählt... Ich habe einen Verdacht... und brauchte lediglich einige Bestätigungen... Weißt du irgendwas von ihnen..." Noch immer fehlt meinem Freund hier jegliche Farbe im Gesicht... "Nicht viel... Das einzige ist, dass mein leiblicher Vater Dozent für Mathematik war und dass sie bei einem Autounfall starben..." Koushiro schluckt einmal kurz... "... Ich ahne zwar, in welche Richtung deine Fragen gehen... aber starben diese Personen nicht in der Digiwelt ?" Es hat wohl meine Idee erkannt... "Ja und nein... Zwar hat Dad sie dort sterben sehen... doch laut der Polizei starben sie bei einem Autounfall... es gab nur einen Überlebenden im Wagen..." Koushiros geweiteten Augen sagen mir eindeutig, dass er den Wink verstanden hat... Das muss viel, vielleicht sogar zu viel, für ihn sein, was er zu verkraften hat... Ich kann nur erahnen, was er gerade durchmacht... doch zumindest habe ich eine Grundidee... "Wer... Wer sind sie..." Jetzt kommt wahrscheinlich der schwierigste Part... "Ihre Namen waren Yukio und Akili... Ich habe aus guten Gründen deren Identität bis zuletzt zurückgehalten... denn sie waren Dads Bruder und dessen Gattin..." Schock... Das ist der Zustand, in dem sich Koushiro wohl befindet... Das ist auch die seltsamste Art, um in einer Familie willkommen geheißen zu werden... Wahrscheinlich ist das jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt, um ihn und Dad endgültig zusammenzuführen... Jedoch sollen die beiden das unter sich ausmachen... "Wenn du willst, kannst du ja noch deine Adoptiveltern anrufen..." Koushiro schüttelt leicht den Kopf... "Nein... das ist... nicht nötig... noch nicht..." "In Ordnung, dann führe ich dich zu Dad..." "Danke... Bitte sag... Taichi... er soll heute... den Monitor... fahren..." Keine Ahnung was er damit meint... aber ich sag's ihm... "... Du kannst ihm... die ganze Geschichte... erzählen... er kennt sowieso... schon meine Hälfte..." Jetzt verstehe ich... Taichi soll die Seelenstütze stellen... "Mach ich..."  
  
Daraufhin führe ich Koushiro in Dads Arbeitszimmer. Kurz nachdem Koushiro eingetreten ist, schließe ich die Tür, damit beide sich erst mal in Ruhe ausreden können... oder wer weiß, was sie sonst tun wollen... Ich hasse es, wenn ich zur Abwechslung im Haus den Profi mimen soll... Doch kenne ich meine Verantwortung... und ich werde auch nichts verraten... Das ist allein Dads und Koushiros Recht... Als ich in die Stube gehe, bemerke ich, dass in der Zwischenzeit auch Sora, Miyako und Ken angekommen sind... Der einzige, der fehlt, ist nur noch Taichi... "Guten Morgen... Entschuldigt, da war noch etwas zu erledigen..." Ich bemerke, wie Jyou und Takeru mich fragend anblicken... Moment, da fällt mir noch etwas ein... Ich gehe zum Schrank und hole die Packung Atemfrisch heraus, die ich dort für ihn deponiert habe. Daraufhin werfe ich sie Jyou zu, der mich erst verwundert, dann aber dankend annimmt... Trotz allem kann ich ihn nicht stark genug ablenken... "Wo hast du Koushiro gelassen ?" War klar, dass diese Frage kommt... "Er hat etwas wichtiges zu erledigen..." Ich hole die CD hervor, die Koushiro mir vorhin anvertraut hat und reiche diese Miyako... "... Koushiro sagt, ihr wüsstet, was ihr damit machen sollt." Trotz allem ernte ich jetzt richtig neugierige Blicke... "Bitte fragt nicht, ich kann euch nicht antworten..." Zum Glück werde ich von der Türklingel gerettet... Fast wie von der Biene gestochen, entschwinde ich in Richtung Haustür...  
  
Dummerweise werde ich von meinem blonden Engel verfolgt... "Was ist denn los ? Dein Vater sah vorhin so daneben aus..." "So gerne ich es dir erzählen wollte, ich kann nicht... Das ist nicht meine Geschichte..." Takeru denkt für eine Sekunde nach... "Wenn ich raten sollte, würde ich sagen, dass es irgendwas mit dem Bild und Koushiros Eltern zu tun hat..." Wie ist er denn darauf gekommen ? Schlagartig hellt Takerus Blick auf... "Rena... Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts davon anderen gegenüber erwähnen werde... doch musste ich es einfach wissen..." Mit diesem Satz entschwindet er wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer... Gerade jetzt sehe ich dieses Talent in ihm, was ihn zu einem guten Diplomaten macht... Er ist nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch im gewissen Grad neugierig und doch taktvoll... Es läutet ein zweites Mal, bevor ich dem letzten Ankömmling die Tür öffne... "Guten Morgen..." "Guten Morgen... Entschuldige... dass..." Ich glaube, ihm entgeht nicht mein leicht ernstes Gesicht... "... Ist was passiert ?" Ich nicke nur leicht... "Koushiro sagt, du sollst den Monitor fahren..." Nach einigen Sekunden antwortet er mir... "Wieso übernimmt er nicht diesen Job ?" Koushiro sagte ja, dass ich Taichi die Wahrheit erzählen darf... "Er ist gerade bei seinem Onkel... und ist daher verhindert..." Fast schon, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, kommt die Antwort... "Also ist es wirklich wahr..." Er wusste es anscheinend schon... "Ja... Koushiros Vater war der Bruder von meinem Dad..."  
  
Fast schon nebenbei holen Taichi und ich die Gäste aus der Stube, und ich führe sie sodann in mein Zimmer. Miyako fragt zuerst noch, welchen der beiden PCs sie vorbereiten soll, worauf ich dann auf den neueren verweise... Schließlich ist dieser ja für die Digimon und die Digiwelt- Sache gedacht... Während der kurzen Zeit, die sie und Ken dazu benötigen, schaut sich der Rest mit Ausnahme von Takeru mein Zimmer genauer an... Er hingegen stellt sich neben mich, und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter, was ich spontan erwidere... Als Miyako mit der Prozedur fertig ist, ist es nun an der Zeit in die Digiwelt aufzubrechen... Taichi gibt ihr noch den Treffpunkt bekannt... Er sagt irgendwas von einem Restaurant, was sofort alle anderen Anwesenden hell aufhören lässt... Okay... sie kennen alle den Treffpunkt... Dann lasse ich mich mal überraschen... Mit Ausnahme von Taichi nehmen wir alle wieder dieselbe Pose wie am Mittwoch ein... Kapitel 23 - Gedankenvolles Treffen  
  
Langsam scheine ich mich an diesen Übergang zu gewöhnen... Okay, ich habe mich zwar noch immer an Takeru festgehalten, doch... mir ist wenigstens nicht mehr schlecht geworden... Als wir endlich ankommen, befinden wir uns in der nähe eines Sees mit einem tempelähnlichen Gebäude daneben... Bei genauerer Betrachtung fallen einem die Schilder auf, die das Gebäude als Restaurant deklarieren... Was für ein seltsames Restaurant... "Das soll das Restaurant sein ?" Mein blonder Engel nickt mir daraufhin zu... "Das ist es... Es mag ja nicht so aussehen, doch ist das Essen hier superb... Leider gilt das auch für den Preis... Ein weiteres Problem ist der recht eigenwillige Restaurantbesitzer... NICHT WAHR, JYOU ?!?" Als ich mich umdrehe, bemerke ich wie Jyou direkt hinter uns steht... Typisch Jyou... "Sei gewarnt... Iss hier niemals ohne fünfzehn verschiedene Währungen in der Tasche... insbesondere nicht ohne US-Dollars... Wir reden allesamt aus Erfahrung..." Was meint er denn genau damit ? Und was habe ich denn eben gerade gedacht ? "Sagen wir's mal so... Mein Bruder und Jyou mussten hier schon einige Tage ihre Schulden abarbeiten... Und für den kleinsten Fehler kamen immer wieder einige Tage hinzu..." Jyou errötet wie eine Tomate... Das muss ihm doch nicht peinlich sein... "Zur Ehrenrettung, wir wurden damals von Demidevimon hereingelegt... Aber diese Entschuldigung zählt nicht für euch damals, als Mimi und Michael euch auslösen mussten..." Das war damals wirklich nicht gerade klug... Was für ein 'lustiges' Spiel... Schuldzuweisungen und Peinlichkeitsaustausche... Das ist doch nichts besonderes... Was war denn das ? Auch egal... "Ich denke, ich habe den Wink verstanden... Hier sollte man vorher fragen, welche Währungen akzeptiert werden..." Schlagartig schauen mich sowohl Jyou als auch Takeru leicht irritiert an... und schlagen sich literarisch an die Stirn... "Wieso sind wir nicht darauf gekommen..." Autsch... Was ist peinlicher... Einmal auf eine Falle reinfallen... oder nichts aus dieser zu lernen... Plötzlich erschallt ein Lachen neben mir... Veemon kriegt sich nicht mehr ein... Aber ich muss auch zugeben... irgendwie ist das auch lustig... doch sollte ich nicht unbedingt auf deren Gefühle rumtrampeln... Ich hebe meinen blau- weißen Freund auf und schaue ihn geschauspielert finster in die Augen... Dieser Trick verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht... wie nahezu bei jedem anderen... "Was ist denn daran so lustig ?" Daraufhin ernte ich einen leicht schämendes Lächeln... Der Fakt, dass unser Freund Jyou hier... seitdem nie mehr ein Restaurant mit weniger als 15 Währungen in der Tasche betritt... "Der Fakt, dass unser Freund Jyou hier... seitdem nie mehr ein Restaurant mit weniger als 15 Währungen in der Tasche betritt..." Déjà-Vu ? Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich nur verhört... Reiß dich am Riemen... Ein Blick in Jyous Richtung verrät mir, dass Veemon mit seiner Aussage wahrscheinlich Recht hat... Jyou ist schon fast so rot, dass ich erwägen muss, einen Arzt zu rufen... Hilfe, Notarzt... Oh... Jyou ist doch unser Arzt hier... Ich will gerade etwas erwidern, da ruft Miyako zu uns... ! "Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen ? ... Kommt schon..." Okay... Das ist auch eine Art, jemanden aus der Patsche zu helfen... Meine Rede...  
  
Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis sich unser Freund mit der Brille wieder fängt... In dieser Zeit schlurfen wir recht langsam in Richtung der restlichen Freunde, bis wir sie erreichen... "Was hat euch denn aufgehalten ?" Am besten erzähle ich nur das Notwendigste... Jyou musste schon genug leiden... Irgendwie schade... "Ich hatte nur das Restaurant betrachtet... So etwas sehe ich nicht allzu oft..." "Jyou und ich haben noch auf ein paar wichtige Punkte hingewiesen..." So kann man's auch ausdrücken... Miyako mustert uns für einige Momente, bevor sie das Ganze mit einem Schulterzucken abtut... "Okay... Jedoch solltet ihr bedenken: Wir werden dort erwartet..." Was mich etwas irritiert... wieso spielt sie denn eigentlich den Anführer ? Aber andererseits... wer soll ihn sonst mimen... Takeru hat zwar gewisses Talent... doch ist er eher ein Diplomat, einer, der hinter den Reihen handelt... Jyou... Nee... Ken. Er könnte es wahrscheinlich. doch ein Gegühl sagt mir, dass ihn irgendwas zurückhält... Sora... Sie ist nicht wirklich in der Verfassung dazu... Und Iori... Er hat zwar gewisses Talent... doch fehlt ihm das Durchsetzungsvermögen... Ergo bleibt lediglich Miyako übrig... Miyako ist schon in Ordnung... Es gibt definitiv schlechtere... Wenn ich so an die Brillenschlange denke... Jupp... Da ich keine Lust auf eine Diskussion und/oder Streit habe... beuge ich mich ihrer Order...  
  
Es dauert nur kurze Zeit, bis wir das Restaurant erreichen... Dort warten schon einige Digimon auf uns, darunter erkenne ich als einziges Patamon und Gatomon... Der Rest ist mir völlig fremd... Schauen wir mal... Zum einen wäre da dieser orangene Minidino... Hat wohl nicht ganz zu einem T-Rex gereicht... Agumon... Daneben erkenne ich den größten Käfer mit einem roten Panzer, den ich jemals sehen konnte... Tentomon... Als nächstes kommt dann dieses weiß-lilane Wesen, das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Robbe oder Seelöwe hat... Gomamon... Und zu guter Letzt sehe ich ein rosanes Riesenvögelchen... könnte doch glatt aus einem Cartoon stammen... Biyomon... Woher kenne ich denn deren Namen ?... Ach, wahrscheinlich hat Koushiro sie schon einmal erwähnt... Auch egal... Das nenne ich einen gemischten Haufen... Nun versuche ich mal, diese Digimon zu den Menschen zuzuordnen... Es sollte ja nicht allzu schwer sein, da ja Digimon und Digiritter zusammenpassen... Hmm... Dieser T-Rex... der hat irgendwas dominantes und er strahlt enorm viel Mut aus... Diese Aura... passt zu... genau... Taichi... Der kann nur Taichis Partner sein... Als nächstes versuche ich's beim Vögelchen... Eigentlich bedarf es kaum Raterei... es passt einfach nur zu einer Person, die ich kenne... Sora... Dagegen sind die letzten beiden Digimon schwieriger... ich kann einfach keine wirkliche Aura erkennen... Moment... dieser Käfer... der hat irgendwas technisches... irgendwas technologisches an sich... Koushiro... Alles andere macht einfach keinen Sinn... Dann bleibt ja nur noch die Robbe... oder was es auch darstellen soll... für Jyou übrig... Mal sehen... wie gut ich geraten habe...  
  
Fast schon wie im Fluge stürzen sich der Vogel auf Sora und die Robbe auf unseren 'zuverlässigen' Freund... Zwei von vieren habe ich schon mal... Wahrscheinlich war es ein Volltreffer... "Hallo an euch alle..." "Hallo erst einmal... Ihr aber seid spät dran..." Anscheinend ist Gatomon der Anführer dieser Gruppe... Sie ist ja schließlich das einzige auf dem Champion-Level hier... "Wir wurden bei Rena aufgehalten... Koushiro und Taichi können leider nicht kommen..." "Was ?! Koushiro hat doch gestern extra betont, dass er heute hierher kommen wollte..." Anscheinend hatte ich Recht... Dieser Käfer gehört zu Koushiro... So sehr ich ihm auch erklären wollte, wieso Koushiro verhindert ist... das ist nicht meine Geschichte... auch wenn wir jetzt etwas wie Cousins sind... das ist und bleibt Koushiros Geschichte... Oh... Rena... Was ist denn bloß mit dir heute los ? Konzentration !! "Es ist zwar schade... doch haben wir wohl anderes zu besprechen... Wollt ihr uns nicht den beiden Neuen vorstellen ?" Hä ? Was meint denn dieser Minidino ? Ich bin doch die einzige Neue hier...  
  
Hat Agumon denn nicht mehr alle beisammen ?  
  
"Wen meinst du ? Die einzige neue hier ist Rena..." Patamon wirkt leicht verwirrt, während er auf mich zeigt. "Pata, und wer ist dann... Bist du das, Veemon ?" Jetzt stehen Veemon und ich im Mittelpunkt des Interesses... am meisten sogar Veemon... Wieso schauen die ihn so an, als ob ihm ein zweites Paar Arme gewachsen ist ? "Danke... Auch dir hallo..." Autsch... Veemon spricht richtig mit viel Zynismus in seiner Stimme... Irgendwie kommt es selbst mir vor, als ob er sich die letzten Tage verändert hätte... Das kann doch nicht sein... "Veemon, was ist denn mit dir passiert ? Du wirkst so... anders..." Anstelle von Zynismus antwortet er der Katze, Gatomon, jetzt leicht verwirrt... "Was meinst du ? Ist mir ein zweites Paar Arme gewachsen ?" Ich fasse es nicht... er benutzt doch glatt denselben Vergleich, den ich eben verwendet habe... Was geht denn hier vor ? Gatomon schüttelt schnell den Kopf... "Nein... das ist nicht der Fall... Aber du wirkst so... anders... Ich kann's auch nicht erklären..." "Dem kann ich nur beipflichten... Geht's dir vielleicht nicht gut ?" "Mir geht's blendend, Gomamon... So gut fühlte ich mich seit Monaten nicht mehr..." Dem fügt Veemon nur ein Lächeln zu, was mehr als tausend Wörter spricht... Der Minidino schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf... "Okay... wir vertrauen dir... Aber du kannst uns ruhig die Wahrheit sagen..." "Agumon... Mir geht's so gut wie ein Gomamon im Wasser, wie einem Patamon, das man gerade ein Eis versprochen hat... wie... ein Gatomon mit einem neuen Kratzbaum..." Was spricht denn mein blau-weißer Freund da... das klingt doch schon nach...  
  
Nach wem ?  
  
"Sora... Geht's dir nicht gut ?" "Vee... Veemon... du klingst ja... beinahe schon... wie Rena..." Was ? Aber es stimmt... er fängt schon genauso mit diesen Vergleichen an, die ich sonst bringe... Könnte es sein ?  
  
Rena... bist du das ?  
  
Sekunde... das sind doch nicht meine Gedanken... Rena... beruhige dich... das kann... Du bist es... Wow... Veemon ? Wie funktioniert denn das ? Aber das ist ja richtig cool... Jetzt weiß ich auch, woher diese komischen Gedanken zuvor kamen... Hin und wieder diese verschiedenen Brocken... DAS... ist definitiv nicht normal... Aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass ich nicht verrückt geworden bin... "Dem pflichte ich bei, Rena..." "Danke Veemon... Danke, dass du mir beipflichtest... Aber wieso ?" Sora schaut leicht verdutzt aus der Wäsche... Mein kleiner Freund schüttelt nur den Kopf... Veemon, die konnten uns doch nicht hören...  
  
Das glaube ich auch... Aber wie geht das hier überhaupt ? Und wieso gerade jetzt ?  
  
"Wer weiß, Veemon... Aber das eröffnet neue Möglichkeiten..."  
  
Meine Rede... Sekunde, das hast du doch eben laut gesagt, oder ?  
  
Stimmt ja... Diese Fähigkeit scheint ja recht cool zu sein... doch... Kommt man zu schnell... "Durcheinander..."  
  
"Stopp... Auszeit... Was faselt ihr beide denn da ?" Miyako scheint leicht irritiert und kriegt sich kaum noch ein... "Was meinst..." "... du denn genau ?" Veemon... ich glaube, wir sollten uns ein wenig zurückhalten... Schau dir mal die anderen an... einfach zu köstlich... Dem stimme ich nur zu... Miyako ist kurz vorm Explodieren und die anderen schauen richtig dumm aus der Wäsche...  
  
Wollen wir sie erlösen ?  
  
Warum ? Okay... ich glaube auch, dass es besser für sie wäre... "Rena... Veemon... Geht's euch gut ?" Man kann regelrecht die Sorge in Takerus Gesicht ablesen... Das ist doch nicht nötig... aber es gefällt mir... Wow... Ich hab's zwar geahnt... doch jetzt bin ich mir sicher... Du Schlingel du... "Veemon... bitte verrate nichts davon..." Oh mist... schon wieder laut gesprochen... Ich muss mich ein wenig beherrschen... Keine Sorge Rena... Mein Mund ist versiegelt... "Danke..." ! "RUHE ! Könnt ihr nicht einmal auf vernünftige Weise reden ?" "Doch... Wir hatten lediglich..." "... etwas herausgefunden und uns in einer kleinen Diskussion verfangen..." Danke Rena... Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können... Keine Ursache... aber eine andere Frage... Sind wir vielleicht Partner ? "Das vermute ich mal, Rena... Ansonsten machte das überhaupt keinen Sinn..." "Veemon, ich glaube, wir sollten wohl noch ein wenig üben..." "Glaube ich auch... Das ist höllisch schwer, Gedanken..." ... und Worte... "... auseinanderzuhalten... Argh... Schon wieder passiert..." Keine Sorge, Veemon... "Das passiert mir ebenfalls..."  
  
"Netter Trick, ihr zwei... Aber was soll das ?" Unisono antworten wir... "Welcher Trick ? Das ist kein Trick." "Wollt ihr uns weismachen, dass ihr des anderen Gedanken lesen könnt ?" Dieser Jyou... Ist er immer so ? Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen... Laut Patamon soll er früher ein gebündelter Sack voller Pessimismus gewesen sein... Selbst jetzt glaubt er nur etwas, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat... Danke... Keine Ursache... "Du kannst uns..." "... ruhig glauben..." "Argh... Ihr macht mich fertig..." Was ist denn mit dieser Miyako los ? Wahrscheinlich hat sie heute morgen zuviel Zucker gekriegt... dann ist sie immer so... Die einzigen, die sie dann kontrollieren können, sind Ken und Iori... Aha... Gut zu wissen... Aber weißt du was ? Es ist richtig cool, jemanden dabei zu haben, der einem ein wenig erklären kann... Aber eine andere Frage, konntest du das früher auch schon einmal ? Nein... bei 'ihm' war mir das nicht möglich... irgendwie bin ich auch richtig froh drüber... Aber andererseits... Andererseits ? Andererseits... Hätte dafür Patamon nicht leiden müssen... Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Was hat 'er' ihm denn angetan ? Bitte frage nicht... In Ordnung... Ich respektiere das... Danke... Ich wende mich an Iori... ~ "Wieviel Zucker hatte sie heute morgen ?" Der Kleine schaut mir leicht verwundert in die Augen... ~ "Du kennst ihr Problem ? ..." Sein Blick richtet sich an Veemon... "... Dann stimmt es also ?" ~ "Es stimmt... Ich würde niemals mit so etwas spaßen..." "Cool... Wieso aber nur ihr ?" Mein Partner antwortet an meiner Stelle... "Das wissen wir auch nicht... Noch ein Rätsel mehr..." "Takeru, was hältst du davon ?" Mein Engel mit dem blonden Haar denkt für einen Moment... "Ich glaube es... Das erinnert mich ein wenig an Patamon und mich..." Jetzt schaut der Kleine leicht irritiert... Leicht irritiert ? Das ist ja eine Untertreibung bester Güte... Und du übertreibst... "Ihr könnt das auch ?" Takeru lacht nur für einen Moment... "Nicht wirklich... aber manchmal..." "... können wir des anderen Gedanken fühlen..." "... Und können so noch harmonischer agieren." 'Jetzt' schaut Iori richtig dumm aus der Wäsche... Okay... Du hast Recht... Aber er sieht zu köstlich aus... Veemon... Aber ist dir schon aufgefallen ? Langsam kriegen wir den Bogen raus... Stimmt... Eine andere Frage... Können wir vielleicht auch diese 'Verbindung' trennen ? Keine Ahnung... Ich wüsste aber nicht, wie... Okay... Das schieben wir fürs Erste nach hinten... "Ist das so, wie damals mit der DNA-Digitation ?" Takeru denkt für einen Moment nach... "Ähnlich... aber doch irgendwie anders... Das ist halt schwer zu beschreiben..." "Okay... Dann lassen wir das Thema fürs Erste... Vielleicht sollten wir mal Gennai darüber fragen..." Jetzt mischt sich Gatomon in unser Gespräch ein...  
  
Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich einmal in sie verknallt war ?  
  
Ungesehen...  
  
Und glaubst du, dass das nicht mehr so ist ?  
  
Definitiv... Irgendwas sagt mir auch, dass du wohl auf verlorenen Posten stündest... Sie und Patamon sind schon länger zusammen... Und ich bin darüber sehr glücklich... Ich glaube sie will irgendwas sagen... "Da liegt ja das Problem... Gennai ist verschwunden..." Schlagartig hat sie wieder das gesamte Interesse der Anwesenden... Es ist Sora, die darauf antwortet... "Was ?" "Keine Ahnung wo er ist... Ich habe die letzten Tage alle möglichen Orte abgesucht, angefangen von seinem Haus bis hin zu diversen seiner Verstecke... Keine Spur, ich konnte nichts finden..." Seltsam... Was meinst du damit ?  
  
Ist das nicht ein Zufall ? Du tauchst auf mit all den neuen... alten... Fakten und er entschwindet so einfach ?  
  
Das stimmt... "Der wird bestimmt schon wieder auftauchen... so wie sonst auch..." Mein blonder Engel hat nichts von seiner Hoffnung verloren... Das ist Takeru... der alte Takeru... Das habe ich mir irgendwie gedacht... "Takeru... Spürst du das auch ?" Ich verspüre, wie Patamon sich stark anspannt... kurz darauf folgt Takeru... Was haben sie bloß ? Seltsam... So haben die beiden sich seit Jahren nicht mehr verhalten... Sekunde... Was meinst du damit genau ? So verhält er sich normalerweise nur, wenn Mächte der Dunkelheit anwesend sind... Das hat irgendwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun... Hmm... Ich halte besser ein Auge auf Takeru parat... und weiche ihm nicht von der Seite... Und ich mich nicht von deiner... Danke, Veemon...  
  
Hey, sind wir nun Partner, oder nicht ?  
  
Ich kann nicht anders und muss ein wenig kichern... Kapitel 24 - Ach du dickes Ei...  
  
Mein blauweißer Freund und ich folgen meinem blonden Engel und seinem geflügelten Freund, bis wir ein Gebüsch hinter dem Restaurant erreichen...Seltsamerweise ist von den beiden kein Haar mehr zu sehen... Wo stecken sie ? Aber da sind irgendwelche Stimmen zu hören... Am besten verstecken wir uns fürs Erste... Als wir uns im Gebüsch halbwegs bequem gemacht haben, kann ich einen Blick auf diese Stimmen erhaschen... Zwei Wesen... wahrscheinlich Digimon... beide bereiten mir richtig Unbehagen... Das verstehe ich nur zu gut... Wenn auch nur die Hälfte stimmt, was ich von denen gehört habe... dann stecken wir in der Klemme... Was meinst du ?  
  
Siehst du diesen Dämonen ?  
  
Wie könnte ich den übersehen ? Das ist Devimon... Angeblich ein ganz mieser Typ... Auch wenn er nur ein 'Champion' ist, er hat diverse Tricks auf Lager, die selbst Riesentruppen austricksen können... Ohne ein Ultra-Digimon sieht's für uns übel aus... Oh weh... Musstet ihr schon einmal gegen ein solches Digimon kämpfen ? Ich zwar noch nicht... doch die ersten sieben mussten es... Jedoch kann ich dir kaum etwas darüber erzählen... Keiner von denen spricht über diesen Kampf... insbesondere Takeru und Patamon nicht... Okay... Wer oder was ist dieser Calimero dort ?  
  
Calimero ?  
  
Ups... Ich meine das Ei mit Beinen... Calimero war ein Cartooncharakter aus meiner Kindheit... Ach so... Das ist Digitamamon... Ultra-Level... Zwar ist sein Angriff nicht übertrieben mächtig... doch ist ein Kampf gegen ihn recht schwer zu gewinnen, da er die Möglichkeit hat, sich in sein nahezu unzerstörbaren Panzer zurückzuziehen. Mußtet ihr schon gegen ihn antreten ? Ja... Damals hat Shurimon, einer von Hawkmons Armorformen, ihn von der Kontrolle des Digimonkaisers befreit... Okay... Ich frage lieber nicht, wer genau dieser Digimonkaiser war...  
  
Hat Koushiro es dir nicht erzählt ?  
  
Wir hatten nur einen Abend... Koushiro konnte gerade mal das Notwendigste erzählen... Ohh... Dann frag am besten Ken, er kennt den Digimonkaiser von uns am besten... Wieso habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckt ? Kein Kommentar... Argh... Wo bleibt hier die Privatsphäre ? Hey... Die Frage könnte ich auch andersherum stellen... In Ordnung... Aber hoffentlich können wir in Zukunft auch diese Verbindung beenden... Nichts gegen dich... aber ich möchte mir ein wenig Privatsphäre behalten... Nicht nur du... Na gut... Dann wollen wir wieder zurück zum Hauptthema kommen... Was bereden die beiden dort ? Ist zu leise, um es zu verstehen... Aber versuchen wir's...  
  
Anfangs kann man nur Genuschel von den beiden verstehen... doch langsam hört man einige Wörter heraus... darunter 'die Imperatorin' und 'Digiritter'... Sekunde... 'Töte alle ohne Ausnahme... aber sorge insbesondere...' es folgen ein paar unverständliche Worte... Ich glaube... 'dafür, dass das Kind der...' 'Hoffnung und dessen Partner...' 'deinen Angriff nicht überleben...' Hast du eine Ahnung, wen sie genau damit meinen ? Kind der Hoffnung... Das ist, wie nennst du ihn immer, 'dein blonder Engel'... Warum sollte dieser Dämon daran interessiert sein, dass 'mein blonder Engel' vernichtet wird ? Sekunde... Wahrscheinlich war es Angemon, der damals den Dämon vernichtet hat...  
  
Das könnte hinkommen... Das würde zumindest einiges erklären... Was passiert jetzt ?  
  
Der Dämon steigt in die Luft auf... und fliegt anscheinend davon... Gut... So haben wir lediglich ein Gegner... Sagtest du nicht 'Ultra-Level' ? Sagte ich... doch haben wir derzeit gegen ihn eine bessere Chance als gegen Devimon... Okay... Ich vertraue dir in diesem Punkt... Doch sollten wir lieber zurück zu den anderen... vielleicht sind auch schon Takeru und Patamon dort... Wahrscheinlich... Obwohl wir bei Takeru in diesem Zustand etwas vorsichtiger sein müssen... Wie meinst du das genau ? Normalerweise ist Takeru immer derjenige, der erst denkt und dann zuschlägt... in diesem Zustand denkt er gar nicht erst... Seltsam... Was könnte ihn dazu veranlassen... Könnte das eventuell damit zusammenhängen... dass... dass Patamon vielleicht bei dem Angriff damals starb ?  
  
WAS ?!? Wie kommst du denn darauf ?  
  
Sora erwähnte, dass in eurer Truppe bislang nur zwei Digimon starben... Patamon und Wormmon... Sie gab mir gleichzeitig den Tipp, dass ich dieses Thema mit den beiden nicht bereden sollte, da es für diese zu schmerzliche Erinnerungen sind... Wenn ich dann noch diese 'Devimon'-Problematik hinzuzähle... ... dann bleibt nur dieses möglich... Du hast Recht... Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Patamon ebenfalls einmal starb... Wormmon war ich dabei, damals gab er mir seine letzte Energie, damit ich ein künstlich erschafftes Monster, Chimeramon, vernichten konnte... Ich glaube, jeder von uns kennt wohl nur einen Teil der Geschichte... Aber das soll uns fürs Erste nicht weiter bekümmern... Wir sollten wohl lieber zu den anderen zurückkehren... Dieses Ei... äh Digitamamon... schaut ein wenig zu misstrauisch in unsere Richtung... Dann mal los...  
  
Sind wir ihm 'entkommen' ? Oder hat er uns doch noch gesehen... Ich kann's nicht sagen... Aber gehen wir mal vom Schlimmsten aus... Korrekt... Lieber bereite ich mich auf einen Angriff vor, der aus bleibt... als... Wenn man unvorbereitet doch angegriffen wird... Ah... Da vorne sind sie ja... selbst... Dein blonder Engel... ich weiß... Danke, Veemon... 'Das' habe ich auch gesehen... "Achtung... Wir werden gleich angegriffen..." Schlagartig befinden wir uns im Mittelpunkt des Interesses... "Was ? Wer will uns denn Angreifen..." Keine Zeit für Geplänkel... "Dieses Osterei... Wie war noch mal der Name..." Digitamamon... "Digitamamon heißt er... Wir konnten ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Vorgesetzten teils mitanhören..." Wie lange tippst du, bis die Frage nach dem Vorgesetzten kommt ? Drei... Zwei... Eins... "Vorgesetzten ?" Es ist Miyako, die uns als erstes fragt... die anderen mit Ausnahme von Takeru blicken neugierig in unsere Richtung... Willst du es erzählen ? Oder soll ich ? Mach du's... Ich will gerade mein Mund öffnen, da höre ich... "Devimon..." Takerus Stimme beinhaltet eine Menge Schmerz und Hass, als er diesen Namen ausspricht... So kalt spricht er normalerweise nicht einmal den Namen meines Expartners aus... Mir fällt auf, dass Sora, Jyou, äh Biyomon und Gomamon schlagartig erbleichen... Vergiss Ken nicht... Der sieht fast wie eine wandelnde Leiche aus... Stimmt, diese drei zeigen die stärksten Reaktionen... Aber auch die anderen scheinen den Namen schon einmal vernommen zu haben... Wie ich schon zuvor gesagt habe, Devimon gilt als einer der mächtigsten Champion-Digimon, die es gibt... und er hat Macht, die selbst Ultra-Digimon fürchten...  
  
"Ach wie süß... Ihr kennt meinen Vorgesetzten schon ?" Verdammt... Hat er uns wohl doch bemerkt...  
  
Das war das Risiko... Wie wollen wir agieren ?  
  
Keine Ahnung... Doch weiß ich nicht, ob Culumon in der Nähe ist...  
  
Wieso ?  
  
Ich habe nicht einmal einen blassen Schimmer, wie ich dich auf Champion kriegen soll... Oh... Stimmt ja, du bist neu hier... Habe ich doch glatt vergessen... Kein Problem... Ich denke mal, wir sollten fürs Erste uns weiter hinten aufhalten... Gute Idee... Vielleicht fällt uns etwas anderes ein... Na ja, dann gehen wir am besten in Richtung von Takeru... Dieser Ort ist genauso gut wie jeder andere...  
  
Wahrscheinlich sogar besser... Nicht wahr, Rena ?  
  
VEEMON ! "Wir wollen nicht mit dir kämpfen..." Eine Frage, ist Miyako immer so ? Ja... Sie hasst den Kampf bis aufs Blut... Doch erkennt sie meist rechtzeitig, dass manchmal ein Kampf unausweichlich ist... genauso wie das Töten... Tja... Ich finde zwar ihre Einstellung sehr gut... doch bezweifle ich, dass wir mit diesem Osterei Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen spielen werden... Netter Vergleich... "Das ist ja super... Dann wollt ihr also ohne Gegenwehr sterben... Perfekt... ALPTRAUM" Pass auf diesen Angriff auf... Dieses schwarze Gebilde, was er dort abfeuert, kann jeden paralysieren... Dann ist der Gegner wehrlos und er kann seinen Hyperblitz einsetzen... Anscheinend weichen alle diesem Angriff aus... ! "Los. Angriff." Wie schon von früher bekannt, tauchen nahezu einige der Digimon hier in diesen Lichtkegel ein... mit Ausnahme von Gatomon, Veemon, Tentomon und Gomamon... Ich wünschte, ich könnte es... Es tut mir leid, Veemon... Braucht es dir doch nicht... Du kannst ja schließlich nicht alles von Anfang an wissen... "Patamon digitiert zu..." "Gomamon digitiert zu..." "Wormmon digitiert zu..." "Hawkmon digitiert zu..." "Armadillomon digitiert zu..." "Biyomon digitiert zu..." Eine Frage, schreibt hier jemand ein Ablaufbericht, oder wieso müssen Digimon immer diesen Satz bringen ? Keine Ahnung wieso... Wir machen das einfach... Das gehört einfach dazu... Du weißt es selbst nicht ?  
  
Nein... Aber stört es dich ?  
  
Es irritiert halt nur... Ahh... Anscheinend passiert etwas... "...Angemon" Das Engelsdigimon tritt aus dem Lichtkegel aus... "...Ikkakumon" Anstelle der niedlichen Robbe ist jetzt ein Riesenexemplar davon da... "...Stingmon" Ich weiß zwar, dass aus Raupen oder Maden sich Insekten entwickeln können... doch das hier ist die Krönung von diesem Vorgang... Das ist ja ein richtiger Riesenmoskito... "...Aquilamon" Der kleine Habicht, oder Falke, ist im Prinzip nur ein 'wenig' gewachsen... "...Ankylomon" Das kleine Gürteltier ist ebenfalls gewachsen und hat jetzt einen Morgensternschanz hinzubekommen... "...Birdramon" Aus dem Kanarienpiep wurde ein großer Vogel... Nette Umschreibungen, Rena... Hast du eine bessere Umschreibung ? Nicht wirklich... "Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr mich damit beeindrucken könnt ? ALPTRAUM" Wie schon zuvor versucht jeder, diesem schwarzen Gebilde auszuweichen... Leider schafft es Soras Riesenvogel nicht... und stürzt unter Zuckungen... Was für ein Angriff... Dieser Angriff kann zwar nicht töten... doch... Aufhalten... Wie lange hält er an ? Einige Minuten... oder bis das Digitamamon besiegt wurde... Das heißt... Sora und der Vogel sind jetzt nicht mehr von Belang... "Dafür wirst du zahlen..." Die anderen Champion-Digimon 'laden' ihre Waffen... "Kraft des Lichtes..." "Harpune" "Letzter Stich" "Schwanzhammer" "Laser Blaster" Während die Angriffe in Richtung des Riseneis steuern, schottet sich das Ei in seinem Panzer ein... Alle Angriffe prallen gegen den Panzer und hinterlassen lediglich kleine Kratzer... Was für ein Schutz... Das ist das Problem hier... Man kommt einfach nicht durch diesen Panzer durch... Was sind das eigentlich dort für kleine Öffnungen... kaum mit dem Auge zu erkennen ? Oh... Anscheinend sind das die Stellen, wo Digitamamon seine Beine durchsteckt und seinen Angriff abfeuert... Sie sind jedoch für die Angriffe hier zu klein... Was gäbe ich jetzt für eine Armbrust... oder ein Bogen...  
  
Wieso ?  
  
Deren Geschosse entwickeln eine enorme Kraft bei einem minimalen Auftreffpunkt... Dadurch könnte man diese Öffnungen vielleicht weiten... Gar nicht mal so dumm... Aber ich gäbe schon ein Königreich für ein Digiarmorei... egal welches... Dann bräuchte ich wenigstens nicht so dumm hier rumstehen... Nur woher nehmen und nicht stehlen... Leider hat mein alter Partner noch 'meine' Digiarmoreier... Freundschaft und Mut... Wir sollten uns lieber auf das konzentrieren, was wir haben... oder erreichen können... Es wäre auch nicht übel, wenn ich zu dieses 'Sagittarimon' digitieren könnte... wie dein Vater angedeutet hat... Vater... Nein, Rena... Er meint Dad...  
  
Hä ?  
  
Nicht so wichtig... Was hat Dad noch gesagt... Natürlich... Veemon, danke für die Idee...  
  
Welche Idee ?  
  
Vielleicht können wir doch etwas machen... Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer...  
  
Takeru schaut wie gebannt seinem Partner hinterher, wie er wie irre mit einem Kampfstab auf dieses Ei-Digimon einprügelt... "Takeru ?" Schlagartig habe ich seine Aufmerksamkeit... "Ja, Rena ?" "Ich hätte zwei Bitten an dich..." "Bin ganz Ohr. Welche Bitten wären es ?" Wie sage ich's ihm nur... "Bitte sorge dafür, dass die Digimon da vorne, etwas Zeit schinden..." Daraufhin ernte ich ein Nicken...  
  
Rena, was hast du vor ?  
  
Das wirst du gleich sehen... "Und ich müsste etwas von dir ausleihen... etwas persönliches..." Sag bloß, du willst... Genau... Ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden... Wieso bin ich denn nicht darauf gekommen ? "Was, Rena ?" Tja... Jetzt kommt's... "Dein Digiarmorei..." Der Blick ist Gold wert... Und Tonnen von Essen... Und das... "Wozu brauchst du es ?" "Bitte vertrau mir..." Mein blonder Engel mustert mich für einen Moment... "Ich vertraue dir..." Er holt aus seiner Tasche eine Art Minicomputer, wo er daraufhin einige Tasten drückt... Nach wenigen Momenten erscheint sodann ein goldgelbes Ei daraus mit Flügeln, die Patamons sehr ähneln, einer weißen Haartolle und einer eingravierten Sternschnuppe... Das nenne ich ein seltsames Ei... Dann solltest du mal das Digiarmorei der Freundschaft oder des Mutes sehen... Die sehen auch nicht glaubwürdiger aus... Na ja... Ich habe mir trotzdem etwas anderes darunter vorgestellt... "Danke..." "Keine Ursache... Aber sei vorsichtig..." "Bin ich..." Jetzt habe ich nur noch eine Frage... Wie benutzt man eigentlich dieses Ei ? Ups... Das ist recht einfach... Halte das Ei mit einer Hand in die Luft und rufe 'Digiarmorei des Mutes... äh Hoffnung... erstrahle'. Digiarmorei der Hoffnung erstrahle, also... Bist du bereit ? Nicht nur bereit... sondern auch sehr, sehr neugierig... Nicht nur du... Nicht nur du...  
  
Veemon und ich stellen uns ein wenig abseits, damit wir ein wenig mehr Raum für das Kommende haben... Los... Ich kann's nicht mehr abwarten... Okay... Wie zuvor erfahren, stelle ich mich hin und halte Takerus Digiarmorei in die Luft... Jetzt wird's spannend... ! "Digiarmorei der Hoffnung erstrahle..." Für einige Momente passiert nichts... doch dann spüre ich ein Ansteigen der Energie... Das Gewicht aus meiner Hand entschwindet... Es klappt... Wow... Wow... Es ist unbeschreiblich, was sich für Gefühle in mir ausbreiten... Noch schwieriger ist diese Energie zu beschreiben, die mich durchfließt... "Veemon..." Mein ganzer Körper wird leichter und leichter... Ich könnte glatt fliegen... Nicht nur du... So intensiv waren diese Kräfte in mir noch nie zuvor... "...Armordigitation zu..." Diese Energien konzentrieren sich... Diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle verblassen leicht... "...Sagittarimon, Schütze der Hoffnung." Es ist vorbei... diese Energien verblassen immer mehr... und ich fühle mich einfach nur pudelwohl... Dann frag mich erst... Wow... Jetzt muss ich mich nur noch an diesen neuen Körper gewöhnen... Wie meinst du das ? Für uns Digimon dauert es einige Momente, bis wir uns in den neuen Körper eingelebt haben... Hinzu kommt, ich muss diesen Körper und seine Angriffe erst verstehen... Ich kann nur sagen... Das ist halt so... Wahrscheinlich ist das genauso, als wenn ich meine... äh Tage... habe... Wie sollte ich das jemanden beschreiben... Wenn du mir erzählst, was diese 'Tage' sind... könnte ich mir vielleicht ein Bild machen... Frage mich, wenn ich etwas mehr, sehr viel mehr, Zeit habe... Das ist etwas sehr intimes... Hmm... Okay, ich frage nicht mehr... Außerdem werde ich auf dem Schlachtfeld erwartet... Dem stimme ich zu... Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt deinem Aussehen Beachtung schenken... Wieso bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen... Sagittarius ist doch das Sternbild des 'Schützen'... Veemon sieht genau wie die Verkörperung der dazugehörigen mythischen Figur aus... Ein Zentaur mit Pfeil und Bogen... Perfekt, einfach nur perfekt...  
  
Ist ein Zentaur vielleicht ein Pferd mit Menschenkopf ?  
  
Genau...  
  
So fühle ich mich auch... Also, wie wollen wir vorgehen ?  
  
Die Taktik, die wir vorhin ausgeklügelt haben... Wie schnell sind deine Geschosse und wie genau ? Probieren wir doch mal... Vee... äh Sagittarimon greift nach einem Pfeil... "Pfeil der Gerechtigkeit"... und schießt einen Pfeil in Richtung eines Schildes am Restaurant ab... Der Pfeil ist blitzschnell, mit dem Auge kaum zu verfolgen... Wie genau war der Schuss ? Punktgenau... Er hat genau den Punkt getroffen, den ich anvisiert habe... Wie schnell kann deine Schussfolge werden ? Sehr schnell... Der Körper ist ein perfekter Bogenschütze... Super... Schieße immer auf diese kleinen Schwachstellen im Panzer... Ich suche nach weiteren Schwachstellen, und gebe dir diese dann bekannt... Wichtig ist vor allem das Tempo der Geschosse und die Genauigkeit. Konzentriere ich, wenn vorhanden, auf Sprünge... Wir benötigen einen Angriffspunkt für die anderen Digimon hier... Habe verstanden... Bloß sollen die anderen mir nicht im Weg stehen... Dafür sorge ich schon... Dann mal los... Mit diesem feuert mein Zentaurenfreund den ersten Schuss auf den Panzer ab... Punktgenau, die kleine Schwachstelle wurde um Millimeter vergrößert... Weiter so...  
  
Erst jetzt fallen die Blicke auf, die auf meinem Partner und mich lasten... Muss wohl eine Riesenshow gewesen sein... "An alle... gebt Sagittarimon freies Schussfeld... und sorgt dafür, dass Digitamamon nicht angreifen kann..." Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis jeder meiner Order zunickt... und sich sodann zum zugehörigen Partner begibt... Ich konzentriere mich sodann wieder auf das Ei und dessen Schale... Veemon... Sagittarimon hat bis jetzt schon gute Arbeit geleistet, ein kleiner Riss ist entstanden... Hmm... Da ist sogar ein kleiner Riss daneben... Danke... Ich sehe ihn... Mein Partner schießt Salve hinter Salve ab, man könnte ihn doch glatt mit einem Maschinengewehr vergleichen... aber im Ernst, er schießt bei weitem besser und schneller als ein Elf es jemals könnte... Da ist noch ein Riss... Etwas weiter rechts... Gut... Perfekt... Es dauert nicht mehr lange... Nebenbei bemerkt, mir fallen gar nicht mehr seine Ausrufe auf, die er bei jedem Schuss mit abgibt... "Coole Digitation... Aber was macht er denn da ?" Mein blonder Engel... Hat er meine Taktik noch nicht erkannt ? "Schau mal an die Stellen, wo Sagittarimon hinschießt..." Der Blick Takerus ist Gold wert, als er meine Taktik erkennt... "Super-Idee... War das von Anfang an geplant ?" Ich kann ihn einfach nicht anlügen... "Nein... Wir haben dein Ei ausgeliehen, damit Veemon nicht unnütz in der Ecke stehen musste... Das hat sich dann als perfekter Zufall ergeben, dass wir genau dieses erreichen können..." "Vielleicht solltest du unser Anführer werden..." Hat er nicht mehr alle ? "Nicht einmal eine Sekunde... Ich agiere lieber von den hinteren Reihen aus... so kann ich mich genau auf diese Sachen konzentrieren..." Takeru lacht einfach nur dazu... mir fällt auf, dass seine düstere Stimmung verschwunden ist... Muss wohl in der Zwischenzeit passiert sein... Rena, ich glaube, gleich habe ich ihn... Ich werfe einen Blick auf das noch geschützte Ei... Es stimmt... Die Risse sind schon sehr gut zu sehen... Nur noch wenige Schüsse, einige gezielt in Richtung Mitte, dann haben wir unsere Angriffsstelle... Okay... die Anderen sollen sich bereithalten... "Takeru, bitte sorge dafür, dass gleich jeder auf die offene Stelle angreift..." "Jawohl, Frau Kommandeur..." Würde Takeru nicht so verdammt niedlich grinsen, dann hätte er für diesen Kommentar eine gepfeffert bekommen... Das glaubst du doch selber nicht... Okay... Aber zurück zur Arbeit... Es ist soweit... Der letzte Schuss hat eine wunde Stelle am Panzer geöffnet... ! "Angriff !" Die anderen Digimon 'laden' erneut ihre Waffen und schießen sie synchron auf die wunde Stelle... Bei dem Stimmenchaos kann man kein Wort richtig verstehen... Dieses Mal hat der Angriff gesessen... Keiner von denen ist abgeprallt... "Danke... Danke für die Erlösung... Danke... aber hütet... euch vor... der Imperator..in..." Mit diesen Worten zerfällt unser Gegner in seine Partikel und löst sich einfach auf... Kapitel 25 - Nach dem Kampf...  
  
Wie geht's dir ? Nicht so berauschend... das war wohl doch... etwas zu... viel... Tut mir leid... Braucht es nicht... Für mich... ist lediglich... der Körper noch... ungewohnt... Nach ein... zwei weiteren... dieser Digitationen ist... das kaum noch... ein... Problem... Ruh dich erst mal ein wenig aus... Du hast es dir verdient... Leichter getan... als gesagt... Sekunde... Ich spüre wieder diesen komischen Energieanstieg... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich wohl meine Hand offen halten sollte... Wäre wohl angebracht... Argh... Schmerzhaft ? ... Die Energie verblasst und ein Gewicht erschwert meine Hand... Dreimal darf ich raten, was... Jetzt fühle ich mich besser... Nein, Rena... Es schmerzt nicht... nur diese Digitationen und Dedigitationen verkrampfen ungemein... Interessant... Doch denke ich mal, wir sollten zum Tagesgeschäft übergehen...  
  
"Wow... Das nannte ich eine passende Digitation..." "Veemon, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf diese Weise digitieren kannst..." Mittelpunkt... ich hasse es, wenn ich im Mittelpunkt stehe... Nicht nur du... Dafür liebte es mein Ex... Du armer... Doch ganz ehrlich, das sieht ihm ähnlich... Wie hast du es all die Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten ? Es ging... zumindest bevor er anfing so herumzuspinnen... Damals war ich wirklich stolz, sein Partner zu sein... Doch dann geschah irgendwas mit ihm... und er wurde zu diesem... ich finde kein passendes Wort dafür... Monster... Nee, das würde die Monster doch abwerten... Mir fällt auch kein passendes Wort ein... Aber es hilft nichts, wir müssen durch dieses hier durch... "Erzähl mal, Rena, wie machst du das mit dem Kleidungswechsel ?" Was fragt denn Miyako da ? Worauf spielt sie an ? "Was meinst du ?" "Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Robe sich komplett gelb gefärbt hat mit einem schwarzen Muster drauf ?" Ganz ehrlich, ich hatte vorhin keine Zeit, mein Outfit zu überprüfen... Aber das erinnert mich an desletzteren, als du digitiert bist... Keine Ahnung, wovon genau du sprichst... denkst... Beide Male war ich leicht mit anderem beschäftigt... Beim letzten Mal hat sich sowohl meine Robe als auch mein Digivice verändert... dummerweise kann ich mich jetzt nicht mehr an die Farben erinnern... "Iori... Dieses 'Muster', das war das Wappen der Hoffnung... Hat Koushiro dir unsere Wappen nie gezeigt ?" "Er kam immer nur bis zu meinen beiden Wappen von den Digiarmoreiern..." Apropos Digiarmoreier... ich habe ja noch eins in den Händen, was mir nicht gehört... Ich begutachte noch einmal genauer dieses Stück... Dieses Wappen soll auf meiner Robe zu sehen gewesen sein ? Diese Sternschnuppe ? Rena... Ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen... Ich denke jedoch, dass es den Sonnenaufgang darstellen soll... mit dem ersten Strahl des Tages... Stimmt... Wenn man es so betrachtet, passt es mindestens genauso gut... Aber egal ob Sternschnuppe oder Sonnenaufgang... beides verkörpert doch die Hoffnung... die Sternenschnuppe die Hoffnung auf einen Wunsch, ein Wunder... und der Sonnenaufgang auf den nächsten Tag... Hey... So gesehen... muss ich dir zustimmen... Hey, da fällt mir etwas auf... Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst... Willst du jetzt mit mir spielen ? Seltsamer Zeitpunkt... Aber ich spiele mal mit... Hmm... Was meinst du ? Patamon oder Gatomon ? Nah dran... Denk mal drüber nach... Gomamon... Biyomon... Was meinst du jetzt genau ? Denk doch mal nach... es ist ganz einfach... nur dass es mir erst jetzt aufgefallen ist...  
  
Oh... Ich verstehe... Wann sind sie denn zurückdigitiert ?  
  
Meine Frage... Wahrscheinlich muss das zeitgleich mit dir passiert sein... Anders macht es ja auch keinen Sinn... "Eine Frage... Seid ihr noch anwesend oder in eure eigenen Gedankenwelt entschwunden ?" Diese Miyako... Sie sollte vorsichtig sein, mit wem sie solche Spielchen spielt... Lass sie doch... für heute... Okay... "Was soll ich sagen... Es geht schnell, dass Veemon und ich uns gegenseitig ablenken..." "Aber wieso... Oh... stimmt ja... Vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung..." Wenn sie Star Trek zitiert, dann sollte sie zuvor genauer recherchieren... Die Vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung benötigt die physische Verbindung... und ein Partner muss Vulkanier sein...  
  
Bist wohl ein Trekkie ?  
  
Nicht wirklich... doch bezeichne etwas mit Science-Fiction oder Fantasy, dann gebe ich ihm zumindest eine Chance... Star Trek gefällt mir, doch würde ich nie auf die Idee kommen, mich in diese Nachthemden zu schwingen und so den Tag zu verbringen... Dafür nimmst du den blauen Drachen und bekämpfst das Böse... Okay... klingt auch nicht glaubwürdiger... doch... Ich verstehe schon... wie der Hase läuft... Wo... wo läuft er ?  
  
Autsch... Nimmst du alles wörtlich ?  
  
Nö... Nur wenn's lustig ist... Aber im Ernst... Es ist schon wieder passiert...  
  
Was meinst du ?  
  
Wir haben uns schon wieder gegenseitig abgelenkt... Ups... Wo waren wir ?... Ach ja, Vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung... "Sage mir bitte, wer von uns der Vulkanier sein soll... mit dem grünen Blut ?" Miyako schlägt sich literarisch an den Kopf... Hilfe... Selbstverstümmelung... Danke... für den Kommentar... Gern geschehen... Schon aus Reflex imitiere ich Miyakos Handlung... Du nicht auch... VEEMON... Wir sollten uns mal einige Spielregeln zwecks Kommentaren einfallen lassen... Hey... Was soll ich machen... Das ist ja schließlich auch mein Kopf... Sorry... Aber langsam kriege ich Kopfschmerzen... und dann geht mir hin und wieder mein Temperament durch... Lass dir keine grauen Haare darüber wachsen... Mir geht's doch auch nicht besser... So lustig es ist, mit dir zu 'schnacken'... mir dröhnt langsam auch der Schädel... "Aber ganz ehrlich, diese Verbindung muss doch lustig sein..." Iori macht sich keine wirklichen Vorstellungen darüber... Wie wäre es, wenn er tagein tagaus die Gedanken seines Partners hören könnte... Armadillomon ist manchmal so naiv, dass es richtig weh tun kann... Dann scheint er nicht mehr viel mit seinem Partner gemein zu haben... Du hättest ihn am Freitag mit seiner Freundin sehen sollen... die waren alles andere als naiv... Whoa... Das klang vorher nicht so... so... bildlich... "Du verstehst nur die Hälfte davon... Es mag zwar strategische Vorteile... wie ebengerade... haben... doch treibt das einen schnell auf die Palme." "Wieso ?" Wie aus einem Mund kommt diese Frage von Iori, Miyako und Sora... "Es gibt keine Privatsphäre... ich kann keinen Gedanken fassen, ohne dass ich dabei Veemons eigene Gedanken verspüre... Es ist fast unmöglich, einen Faden zu verfolgen, wenn ein ganzes Wollknäuel von hinten kommt..." "Was Rena damit sagen will... Sie denkt etwas, ich denke etwas, und keiner weiß am Ende, wer was gedacht hat... oder was man als nächstes machen wollte..." Jetzt verfallen diese Personen in genau das andere Extrem... Extreme Mitleidstour... Was soll man mit denen bloß machen... Keine Ahnung... Am besten andere Taktik... "Ich denke mal, wir brauchen noch ein wenig mehr Übung, um damit umgehen zu können... Doch verwundert euch nicht, wenn wir hin und wieder ein wenig geistesabwesend sind..."  
  
"Oh... Kay... Dann wollen wir mal wieder zum Geschäft kommen..." ENDLICH... Lasst die Sektkorken knallen... Du trinkst Sekt ?  
  
Nö... Mit Alkohol kann man mich jagen... Dafür liebt unser Freund Agumon hin und wieder einen Schluck... nur kommt es dann zu kleineren 'Nebenwirkungen'...  
  
Ich frage gar nicht erst... Zurück zum Thema... "Vielleicht sollten wir doch zurückgehen... Ich persönlich möchte nicht hier sein, wenn der 'Vorgesetzte' zurückkommt..." Iori hat einen Punkt... "Ich auch nicht..." Von allen Anwesenden ernten wir zustimmendes Nicken... Da fällt mir ein... Ich habe ja noch immer dieses Digiarmorei... Ups... Wir sollten es lieber zurückgeben... Meine Rede... Auf dem Weg zum Portal begebe ich mich wieder neben meinem blonden Engel... Natürlich... alles andere wäre auch anormal... Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen... Rena... ich bin verletzt... Beruhige dich, Rena... Er meint es nicht böse... Du solltest deinen Frust über die mangelnde Privatsphäre nicht an ihm auslassen... Er ist doch ebenfalls ein Opfer hier... Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen... Ich verstehe nur zu gut, wie du dich fühlst... Es frustriert nur ein wenig, dass du mit Takeru so eng bist... und ich mit Culu nicht... Stopp... Ruhe, Veemon... Tja... Du wirst auch dein Glück finden... und vielleicht sieht sie in dir mehr als der Anschein erweckt... Hoffentlich... aber bitte sage nichts den anderen... Wieso sollte ich ? ... Sekunde... Ich wollte doch noch etwas... Ach ja... "Takeru... Hier ist dein Digiarmorei... Danke, dass du es mir geliehen hast..." Mein blonder Engel lächelt mich einfach nur an... Das ist zwar leicht untertrieben... doch... "Behalte es fürs Erste... Du kannst es derzeit mehr gebrauchen als ich." Tja... Nur wo soll ich es verstauen ? Dieser Robe fehlt nur dummerweise eine passende Tasche... "Vielleicht... Doch ist es dein Digiarmorei, und es gehört einfach zu dir. Wenn ich es wieder einmal benötigen sollte, dann weiß ich ja, wohin ich mich zu wenden habe... Hinzu kommt, dass ich nicht wüsste, wo ich es verstauen sollte..." Mein Freund blickt mich für einige Momente leicht musternd an...  
  
Nur noch Freund ?  
  
VEEMON... "In Ordnung... Ich hoffe, du kommst dann wirklich..." "Natürlich... Aber wohin gehört das Digiarmorei der Hoffnung eher ? Zu mir oder zum Kind der Hoffnung ?" Auf diese Frage lächelt mein favorisierter Blondschopf leicht schief und nimmt das Digiarmorei entgegen. Eine einfache Frage ? Was ist eigentlich aus 'mein blonder Engel' geworden ? Veemon... Du stellst Fragen... Takeru betätigt wieder an seinem Minicomputer... Digiterminal... einige Tasten, woraufhin das Digiarmorei wieder darin verschwindet... Das wirkt irgendwie seltsam... das Ei ist mindestens doppeltsogroß wie dieses Digiterminal und doch verschwindet es in diesem... Mein Physiklehrer würde nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln und sich danach die Kugel geben... Wieso sollte er denn das ? Das ist doch normal... Vielleicht für diese Welt... doch bei uns gibt es etwas, das nennt man den 'Masse-Energie-Erhaltungssatz'... Oder mit einfacheren Worten... Das ist physikalisch einfach nicht möglich... Oh... Das ist halt seltsam... "Rena... Wie fühlst du dich ?" Was? Wie ? Wo ? Rena, 'dein blonder Engel' hat dir eine einfache Frage gestellt... "Wie meinst du das ?" Mein... äh Takeru wirkt leicht ernst... "Du seihst nicht gut aus... und du bist so abwesend..." Tja... "Ich weiß... nur diese ganze Telepathie-Sache schlaucht ungemein... Dagegen wirkt der Rest recht beiläufig..." "Vielleicht solltet ihr erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen... vielleicht gewöhnt ihr euch recht schnell daran..." Mein blonder Engel legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und zieht mich zu sich heran... Vielleicht... Hoffentlich...  
  
So könnte ich Ewigkeiten verbringen... Ihm einfach so nahe... Dich hat's ja richtig erwischt... Ich weiß... ich weiß...  
  
Wieso küsst du ihn dann nicht ?  
  
Ich kann nicht... noch nicht...  
  
Aber wieso ?  
  
Bitte... bitte frage nicht... In Ordnung... Oh, was sehe ich denn dort ? Das Portal... Kapitel 26 - Wieder zurück...  
  
Wir betreten alle mit Ausnahme von Gatomon, sie wollte nach Gennai suchen, Tentomon, der nach Informationen suchen will, und Agumon das Portal.  
  
Langsam gewöhnt man sich daran... Zwar ist mir noch immer leicht flau im Magen... doch verspüre ich nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, meinen Mageninhalt zu entleeren. Okay, die Nähe zu meinem blonden Engel hat eine Menge geholfen... Tja... dann will ich mal schauen, was alles in der Zwischenzeit hier passiert ist. Sekunde... hier stimmt doch etwas nicht... Ich meine, ich denke an meinen blonden Engel und es gibt keinen Kommentar ? Veemon, bist du da ? VEEMON ! Jetzt ist es Zeit, die Sektkorken knallen zu lassen... auch wenn ich mich jetzt leicht einsam fühle... Es ist irgendwie seltsam... Vor einigen Minuten herrschte regelrecht Chaos in meinen Gedanken... und jetzt vermisse ich genau dieses... "Veemon, wie geht's dir ?" Mein Partner blickt mich einfach nur an... "Ich fühle mich irgendwie einsam..." Vielleicht mag unsere geistige Verbindung unterbrochen sein... doch denken wir noch immer in gleichen Bahnen... "Was ist denn nun mit euch los ? Ich dachte, ihr braucht euch nicht mehr 'verbal' zu unterhalten..." Ich schüttle einfach nur ungläubig meinen Kopf... bei dieser Miyako ist Hopfen und Malz verloren... "Und wo ist Taichi ? Wollte er uns nicht monitoren ?" Tja... das war eigentlich nicht wirklich seine Aufgabe... Es ist mein blonder Engel, der an meiner Stelle antwortet... "Keine Sorge, er hatte bestimmt etwas dringendes zu erledigen... Du weißt doch, dass er niemals seinen Posten ohne guten Grund verlassen würde..." Anscheinend beruhigt das diese Miyako ein wenig... Also eins ist sicher... Ich lade diese Miyako nie wieder zu mir ein, wenn sie auf Zucker ist... Sie kann einem ganz schön auf den Keks gehen... "Das hoffe ich für ihn... ansonsten ist er Hundefutter..." Oh Mann... Wie haben die anderen es nur geschafft, bei ihr nicht wahnsinnig zu werden ? "Miya, ich glaube wir sollten gehen..." Mit diesem Satz zerrt Ken seine Freundin und deren beiden Digimon regelrecht aus meinem Zimmer... Der kann einem ja richtig leid tun... Wo bleiben meine Manieren, ich sollte sie vielleicht herausführen... Als ich den beiden folge, folgen mir die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder.  
  
"Es war ein interessanter Morgen, doch sollten Miya und ich ein wenig Zeit alleine verbringen... Ich hoffe, der plötzliche Aufbruch stört euch nicht..." Ken hat einen gewissen Unterton... anscheinend wird Miyako eine nette Diskussion mit ihm haben... "Keine Sorge... Es ist ja schließlich eure Zeit, ihr könnt tun und lassen, was ihr wollt..." Mit einem unausgesprochenen Danke verabschiedet er sich... "Wir sehen uns..." "Ciao..." Jetzt meldet sich Jyou zu Wort... "Ich denke, für heute sollten wir Schluss machen... Was meint ihr ?" Die meisten mit Ausnahme von Takeru nicken nur... Ich glaube auch, dass es für heute genug Aufregung war... "Gut, dann möchte ich mich verabschieden. Wir sehen uns doch die Tage, oder ?" Eine rein rhetorische Frage... "Natürlich... spätestens beim nächsten Abenteuer..." "Rena, wir sehen uns doch die Tage, nicht ?" "Natürlich Sora, aber du kannst ruhig hier bleiben... es ist ja nicht gerade so, als ob wir hier viel zu tun hätten..." Sora schüttelt einfach nur den Kopf... "Nein... Ich habe versprochen, meiner Mutter zu helfen... Und Versprechen pflege ich zu halten..." Ich lasse es einfach... sie will weg und ich kann sie zu ihrem Glück nicht zwingen... "Wir sehen uns dann..." "Bis die Tage dann..." Jetzt sind's nur noch Takeru, Iori, deren Partner, Veemon und ich... Und irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass es gleich noch weniger werden... "Ich möchte auch nicht weiter stören... Außerdem möchte ich Juri nicht unnötig warten lassen..." Junge Liebe kann schon sehr erfrischend sein... "Kein Problem, Lover-Boy... Wir werden dich nicht aufhalten..." Man kann regelrecht spüren, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fällt... "Takeru, kommst du ? Oder willst du noch ein wenig hier bleiben ?" Es bedarf keines Pesichiaters äh Psychiaters, um den Unterton aus Ioris Worten herauszuhören... "Ich denke, ich bleibe noch ein wenig... Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Rena ?" Es bedarf schon eine Menge Selbstkontrolle, um nicht lauthals loszuprusten oder ihn zu umarmen... "Natürlich nicht..." Iori schüttelt nur ungläubig den Kopf und geht mit Armadillomon in den Armen los... "Bis die Tage..." "Ciao."  
  
"So... jetzt scheinen es nur noch wir vier zu sein..." "Denke ich auch mal... Aber wo sind dann dein Vater und Koushiro ?" Ich weiß es nicht... doch habe ich eine Vorahnung... "Vielleicht bei Koushiros 'Eltern' ?" Mein Freund denkt für einen Moment nach... "Das könnte hinkommen... Es ist schon seltsam, dass urplötzlich Koushiros Vergangenheit sich offenbart... und dann noch so..." "Was meinst du ?" Takerus Partner scheint wohl als einziger hier noch keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben... "Versprich mir, dass du nichts sagen wirst... nicht bevor Koushiro oder Renas Vater es dir erlaubt..." Patamon muss wohl den ernsten Unterton von Takerus Stimme vernommen haben... "Ich verspreche es..." "Erinnerst du dich daran, dass während unseres ersten Abenteuers Koushiro erzählt hat, dass er adoptiert ist ?" Patamon versucht angestrengt, sich zu erinnern... Das sieht irgendwie lustig und niedlich aus... "Wo du's gerade sagst... stimmt, ich kann mich erinnern... Und was hat es mit Takeo zu tun ?" Ich fasse es nicht... Kann er nicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen ? "Das ist wohl nicht unbedingt dein Tag, Pata... Koushiros leibliche Eltern waren mit Takeos Bruder und Schwägerin... Takeo ist Koushiros Onkel..." Diese Nachricht schockt ihn wohl so sehr, dass er glatt vergisst, seine Flügel weiterzuschlagen... Er fällt mit einem Plumpsen einfach zu Boden... 'Das' ist auch eine Reaktion... auch wenn ein wenig ungewöhnlich... "Ich hoffe, du verstehst, wieso es erst mal unter uns bleiben muss..." Daraufhin nickt Patamon nur...  
  
"Was machen wir nun ?" Es mag eine einfache Frage sein... doch interessiert mich die Antwort ungemein... Allein würde ich zum Lesen eines Buches tendieren... doch zu viert... "Hmm... Es ist kurz vor Mittag... vielleicht können wir uns etwas zu Essen vorbereiten... Ich denke mal, dein Vater wird wohl heute nicht dazu kommen..." Ohoh... Er kennt meine zwei linken Hände noch nicht... "Persönlich würde ich eher nach einem Essen auswärts tendieren... Ich schaffe es sogar, dass Wasser anbrennt..." Jetzt blickt mich mein Freund mit riesigen Augen an... "Du kannst nicht kochen ?" Dem entgegne ich nur mit einem Kopfschütteln... "Zwei linke Hände..." Schlagartig fängt mein Freund an, sinister zu lächeln... "Dagegen müssen wir Abhilfe schaffen... Veemon, Patamon, schafft ihr es, euch ohne uns zu beschäftigen ?" "Natürlich, ich kann Patamon mal Renas Büchersammlung zeigen..." Veemon, du Verräter... Du wirst dich mir heute Abend stellen... Ich werfe meinem Partner einen meiner finstersten Blicke zu...  
  
"Heute auf dem Programm: Kochen mit Takaishi. Lektion Eins, tu einfach nur das, was der Koch sagt..." "Wenn du meinst, dass ich dich nicht störe..." Mein Engel lächelt einfach nur... "Bestimmt nicht... Wenn wir aus Mimi eine akzeptable Köchin gemacht haben, dann sollte es auch bei dir gelingen..." Er hat definitiv Mut... "Wenn du meinst... aber ich bin in der Küche eine wandelnde Katastrophe... Sekunde... woher weißt du von Mimis Kochkunst ? Sie posaunt es normalerweise nicht heraus..." Jetzt muss er einfach nur lachen... "Rate doch mal, mit wem sie das Kochen gelernt hat... Nachdem mein 'lieber' Bruder uns beide reingelegt hatte, da beschlossen wir gemeinsam, es ihm zu zeigen..." Jetzt wird mir langsam einiges klar... "Okay... du hast mich überredet... Was soll ich machen ?" "Schau'n wir mal..."  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir in der Küche verbracht haben... doch irgendwie machte es sogar richtig Spaß... auch wenn ich mir mehrere Male die Flossen verbrannt und mich auch noch beim Gemüseschneiden in die Finger geschnitten habe... Ich verstehe auch langsam, wieso Sora von Takerus Kochkünsten schwärmt... er ist wirklich ein Meister seines Fachs. Ob er nun die Zutaten in den Pfannen geschickt schwänkt, oder ganz penibel abschmeckt... wirklich perfekt... Die meiste Zeit durfte ich ihm zuschauen, während er mir einige kleine Geheimnisse des Kochens erklärte... ob nun die genaue Dosierung der Gewürze oder wie man etwas am besten anbrät... Als er's mir erklärt hat, wirkte alles auf einmal einfacher als es Mom es damals versuchte... Aber der Duft erst... in der Küche riecht es richtig appetitlich... egal, ob es nun das Fleisch oder das Gemüse ist. Selbst die einfache Suppe wirkt alles andere als einfach...  
  
"Uns so was treibst du in der Freizeit ?" "Tja... Kochen kann Spaß machen... wenn man richtig motiviert ist..." Das glaube ich ihm... jetzt... "Das hätte ich nie geglaubt..." Mein blonder Freund legt einen Arm um meine Schulter... "Ich weiß... Wären Mimi und ich nicht so wütend auf Yamato, dann hätten wir es auch nie angefangen... Bei unserem ersten Versuch hatten wir soviel Spaß, dass wir gar nicht mehr aufhören konnten... Ich verrate lieber nicht, wie die Küche damals aussahen..." DAS... will ich mir nicht unbedingt vorstellen... obwohl es lustig ausgesehen haben muss... ARGH... Jetzt habe ich's doch versucht... "Ich will's mir lieber nicht vorstellen..." Jetzt lacht mein Freund nur noch... "Solltest du aber... Meine Mutter hat sogar einige Fotos davon geschossen... CHAOS pur..." Wieso habe ich einen so komischen Geruch in der Nase... SCH... "Hier verbrennt etwas !" Mein blonder Engel schnuppert kurz und eilt sodann zu einem der Töpfe... "Du hast Recht... Mist... Gerade das Gemüse... Also wieder zurück zum Schneidebrett..." Na bravo... Noch einmal von vorne... aber es gibt schlimmeres...  
  
Es dauert eine gewisse Zeit, bis wir das Gemüse neu zubereitet haben... nachdem wir das verbrannte still und heimlich verschwinden ließen... ! "Hallo, ist hier jemand ?" Mom ? Ist sie endlich von ihrem Sonderauftrag endlich zurück ? Perfektes Timing... perfekt zum Essen... ! "Mom, wir sind in der Küche..." Es dauert einige Momente, bis Mom die Küche betritt... "Was geht denn hier vor... Oh, hallo, Takeru..." "Hi, Mom... Wir haben nur ein wenig zu Essen vorbereitet..." Der Blick, den Mom mir zuwirft, spricht Bände... "Wo ist denn Takeo ? Ich dachte, er wollte heute kochen..." Was soll ich nur sagen... Hmm... Vielleicht folgendes... "Er ist wegen einer Familienangelegenheit unterwegs... Er wird's dir nachher persönlich erzählen..." Mom blickt recht neugierig in meine Richtung... "Du weißt anscheinend mehr, als du sagst..." Manchmal wünschte ich, dass Mom nicht so viel von Dad gelernt hätte... "Es ist besser, wenn Dad es dir erzählt... Bitte frage nicht weiter..." "Okay... Wenn du glaubst, dass es das Beste ist... dann vertraue ich dir mal..." Danke Mom... Es ist wirklich nicht meine Geschichte... "Das Essen wäre fertig, wir können essen... bevor es... anbrennt..." Nur mühsam verkneift sich Takeru das Wort 'wieder'... "Kein Problem meinerseits... doch sollten wir nicht lieber auf Takeo warten ?" Dem entgegne ich mit einem Kopfschütteln... "Wer weiß, wann Dad zurückkommt... Es könnte länger dauern..." Und schon wieder haben wir Moms Neugier geweckt... Na bravo... 


	6. Teil 6 Der nächste Schritt

Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder... Manchmal braucht es doch ein Wunder… 

  


_Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß._

  


_**Charaktere** **:**_

_**Iwakomo** **Rena** – 15 (Okt):_

_Geboren in Deutschland, wurde später von ihrem Stiefvater adoptiert und erhielt auf diesen Weg den Namen Iwakomo. Zwischenzeitlich lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Deutschland, Frankreich und zuletzt in Amerika, bevor ihr Stiefvater nach Japan versetzt wurde. Einige ihrer besten Freunde sind Catherine Dupré, Tachikawa Mimi und Sybil Reynolds. _

  


_**Takaishi Takeru** 15 (Okt)**Izumi Koushiro** 17 (Nov)**Tachikawa Mimi** 18 (Aug)_

_**Takenouchi Sora**18 (Feb)**Ishida Yamato**18 (Mar) **Yagami Hikari**15 (Dez)_

_**Yagami Taichi**18 (Jan)**Inoue Miyako**16 (Jan)**Ichijouji Ken**16 (Okt)_

_**Hida Iori**13 (Nov)**Kido Jyou**20 (Feb)**Motomiya Daisuke**16 (Jul)_

_**Catherine Dupré**16 (Apr)**Sybil Reynolds**16 (Mai) **Hisashi Tomoki**13 (Dez)_

  


_**Eltern :**_

_**Rena**Stiefvater**Takeo**Mutter**Kohana**_

_**Takeru/Yamato**Vater**Hiroaki**Mutter**Natsuko**_

_****Großvater**Jacques (fiktiv)**_

_**Mimi**Vater**Keisuke**Mutter**Satoe**_

_**Koushiro**VATER**Yukio**MUTTER**Akili**_

_A-Vater**Nasami**A-Mutter**Yoshie**_

_**Taichi/Hikari**Vater**Susumu**Mutter**Yuuko**_

_**Sora**Vater**Haruhiko**Mutter**Kiyoko**_

_**Iori**Vater**Hiroki**Mutter_

_Großvater**Chikara**_

_**Tomoki**Mutter(fiktiv)Vater-**verstorben-**_

  


_**Andere** **Charas:**_

_**Miyako**Schwestern:**Momoe****Chizuru**_

_Bruder:**Mantarou**_

_**Jyou**Brüder:**Shin****Shuu**_

  


KapitelWochentag 

27 Sonntag, 02.09.07

28-31Montag, 03.09.07

32Dienstag, 04.09.07

  


  


**Teil 6 – Der nächste Schritt**

  


  


**Kapitel 27 – Ein ruhiger Nachmittag...**

  


Das Essen verläuft ohne großartige Unterhaltung, klar Takeru und die beiden Digimon erzählen ein paar Anekdoten aus deren früheren Abenteuern und Takerus Mutter gibt ihren Senf dazu, doch von einem komplexen Tischgespräch sind wir meilenweit entfernt. Doch genau das gefällt mir.

  


Es erleichtert mich ungemein, dass niemand wirklich versucht, Dads Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden... oder wieso er überhaupt weg ist. Jedoch sehe ich in Moms Augen immer diese Flamme der Neugier. Dad kann mir regelrecht leid tun... Wenn er nach hause kommt, dürfte er einiges zu erklären haben... Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn ich sie vorbereite... Doch wie ? Schließlich ist es wirklich Dads Angelegenheit und wenn ich ihm das nähme, das wäre Dad gegenüber partout nicht gerecht... Das ist seine Geschichte... und nur er hat ein Recht, sie jemand anderen, selbst Mom, zu erzählen...

  


Als wir mit dem Essen fertig sind, wollen Takeru und ich zwar abräumen... doch unsere Mütter schmeißen uns und unsere Digimon regelrecht aus dem Esszimmer und übernehmen dieses...

„Was machen wir nun ?"

Auf diese Frage ernte ich von unseren Digimon sinisteres Funkeln in deren Augen... „Egal, was ihr unternehmen wollt... tut's ohne uns..." Und wie der Blitz sind sie in Richtung meines Zimmers verschwunden...

Takeru und ich stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt da...

„Weißt du, was das eben war ?"

Keinen Schimmer... was in die zwei gefahren ist... „Gute Frage... nächste Frage..."

Mein blondstrubbliger Freund lacht daraufhin kurz... „Okay... Was wollen wir beide unternehmen ?"

Eine berechtigte Frage... „Keine Ahnung... bisher habe ich nichts konkretes geplant..."

  


Schlagartig werde ich an meinem Arm aus dem Haus gezerrt... Okay, er braucht mich nicht wirklich zu zerren... ich würde ihm blindlings in einem Abgrund folgen... wenn er nur dabei wäre... Verdammt... mich muss es wirklich erwischt haben... Doch muss ich zugeben, dass er was an sich hat, was einem den Verstand bewölkt... Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich meine Hände nicht von ihm lassen kann... da wird mir schon schwummrig...

Was hat mein blonder Engel hier, was andere nicht haben... Anscheinend eine Menge, es ist genauso wie Dad gesagt hat, Takeru ist nicht ‚er'... nicht mein Vater... Es ist einfach unmöglich, in Takeru diesen kranken Mann zu sehen...

„Rena ?"

Was ? Oh... „Ja ?"

„Wie war das mit der Telepathie ? Hat's dir gefallen ?"

Eine gute Frage... doch irgendwie ist die Antwort nicht so schwer, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe...

„Ja... auch wenn es etwas verwirrend war... Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich sogar Veemons Kommentare vermisse ?"

Dafür ernte ich ein leichtes Lächeln...

„Das kann ich... mehr als du glaubst..." Wie meint er denn das ? „... Ich muss dir etwas gestehen... etwas, was selbst mein Bruder oder Iori nicht wissen..." Jetzt kommt's... Hat er vorhin vielleicht ein wenig geflunkert ? „... Ich hatte doch Iori vorhin von meiner Nähe zu Patamon erzählt... doch habe ich etwas zurückgehalten... Du und Veemon seid nicht die einzigen mit dieser Verbindung..."

Wieso überrascht es mich nicht ? Wahrscheinlich liegt's an den vielen Kleinigkeiten, die sich in meinem Hinterkopf eingenistet hatten... „Irgendwie überrascht's mich nicht..."

Jetzt erhalte ich einen recht überraschten Blick Takerus... „Wie... woher ?"

Mal seh'n, ob ich hoch pokern kann... ach nee... „Mir sind einige Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen... Ob nun während deines Erklärungsversuchs mit Iori oder die Beziehung, die du und Patamon habt... auch deine Reaktion, als Veemon und ich feststellten, dass unsere Verbindung abgebrochen ist... halt Kleinigkeiten..."

Das einzige, was mein blonder Engel loslässt, ist ein ungläubiges Lachen... „Du bist ja besser als Koushiro... Und du nimmst's mir nicht übel, dass ich vorhin die Wahrheit ein wenig gedehnt habe ?"

Eigentlich eine blöde Frage... wie könnte ich ihm etwas krumm nehmen... nicht mit seinem Lächeln und diesen Augen... Hinzu kommt, dass er nicht unbedingt in der besten Verfassung ist, um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu ertragen... „Warum sollte ich ? Hätte ich von dieser allgemeinen Reaktion gewusst, dann hätte ich auch geschwiegen..."

Daraufhin lächelt Takeru leicht sinister... „Wenn du glaubst, dass das alles war, dann irrst du dich... Wenn Koushiro es herausfindet, dann wirst du wirkliche Probleme kennenlernen... Er wird sich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bevor er das Geheimnis hinter der Telepathie herausgefunden hat..."

Meint er das ernst ? Anscheinend... Doch soll es mich derzeit nicht berühren... Koushiro hat andere Sorgen... „Über die Brücke gehe ich erst, wenn sie erreiche... Aber eine andere Frage... Wie lange geht das schon bei euch ?"

„Ob du's glaubst, oder nicht... Das erste Mal, wo wir richtig Kontakt zueinander hatten, war Mittwoch, doch früher waren Pata und ich uns schon immer nahe gewesen... Daher war für uns dieser Wechsel nur ein kleiner..."

Hmm... Die müssen sich ja schon seit langem so vertraut sein... hoffentlich wird das auch irgendwann mit Veemon und mir so sein... wahrscheinlich wird's das auch...

Etwas irritiert mich aber... dieser komische Zufall, der Takeru und mich so zusammengebracht hat... und wie wir uns so ähneln... Ist das wirklich nur Zufall... oder hat da jemand seine Hand im Spiel ? Wahrscheinlich gibt's auf diese Frage keine richtige Antwort, nur Vermutungen... Naja... genug gegrübelt... Themawechsel...

„Wohin führst du mich eigentlich ?"

Mein Freund zuckt mit den Achseln... „Keine Ahnung... einfach mal raus..."

Das gefällt mir... einfach ein spontaner Schuss ins Blaue... „Auch eine Idee... Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei auch ein wenig von Odaiba zeigen... Orte, die nicht unbedingt dem alltäglichen Leben dienen..."

„Kein Problem... ich zeig's dir gerne..."

Oh Mann... ich könnte Stunden mit einem Fotoapparat und seinem Lächeln verbringen... einfach goldig...

„Ich revanchiere mich, wenn wir beide mal in New York oder Paris sein sollten..."

Ein Lichtblitz funkelt kurz in Takerus Augen... „Darauf komme ich gerne zurück, auch wenn Großvater etwas enttäuscht wäre..."

Was meint er denn damit ? Wieso bringt er denn seinen Großvater ins Spiel ? Sekunde... Da war doch etwas... Ich kann den Daumen nicht drauf festhalten... Am besten frage ich ganz unschuldig... „Wie meinst du das ?"

Mit einem Lächeln antwortet er mir... „Mein Großvater lebt in Paris... er ist ein wenig exzentrisch, aber sehr nett..."

Exzentrisch und nett ? Das klingt doch nach dem Bekannten von Cat... Wie war noch mal sein Name ?... Mist, wieso ist mir das denn nicht früher aufgefallen ?

„Jacques ist dein Großvater ?!?"

Dieses bestätigt er mit einem Nicken... „Jup... das ist er... Woher kennst du ihn ?"

Woher... „Cat hat ihn mir einmal vorgestellt... Exzentrisch, aber nett... diese Umschreibung passt zu ihm... Es wäre noch einfacher gewesen, wenn du dazugesagt hättest, dass er jedem mit einem Rock hinterherpfeift..."

Er muss einfach losprusten... „Das hätte ich vielleicht... muss am französischen Blut liegen..."

„Wahrscheinlich..." Das bedeutet aber auch, dass er ein Teil Franzose ist... das erklärt diese kleinen ‚Abweichungen' zu den normalen Japanern... diese westlichen Züge in seinem Gesicht... oder in dem seiner Mutter...

Und schon wieder haben wir etwas gemein... wir beide sind keine reinrassigen Japaner...

  


Der Nachmittag vergeht wie im Fluge, ich kann mich nur vage daran erinnern, wohin mein blonder Engel mich alles geschleppt hat... doch zwei Orte bleiben in Erinnerung... der Park, welchen wir schon zuvor besucht haben, und der Strand, an dem wir uns gerade befinden... 

Die ganze Zeit über gingen wir händchenhaltend... nicht dass ich maule... ich maule wirklich nicht... doch langsam drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass er vorsichtig einen Schritt in unserer Beziehung weiterführen will... Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, ob ich wirklich bereit dazu bin... und doch... es wird immer schwerer, sich ein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen... Und genau das ist es, was mich ein wenig beunruhigt... dieser abrupte Wandel... in binnen einer Woche von der Eisernen Jungfrau zur einer blindlings verliebten... doch andererseits... es fühlt sich einfach so richtig an... so als ob wir nur aufeinander gewartet hätten...

  


„Weißt du, was irgendwie seltsam ist ?"

„Was meinst du, Rena ?"

„Mitten in Tokio gibt's doch einen solch hübschen Strand... Dagegen wirkt Liberty Island irgendwie armselig..."

Mit diesen Worten bringe ich meinen Freund ein wenig zum Lachen... „So toll ist er nun auch nicht... Liberty Island hat mir persönlich besser gefallen..."

Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass er nicht um die Ecke davon gelebt hat... So oft, wie Mom mich dorthin geschleppt hat... „Glaub mir, Liberty Island verliert schnell seinen Reiz... wenn man um die Ecke wohnt... Und wenn man dann noch die Touristen hinzuzählt... da lobe ich mir einen solch ruhigen, beschaulichen Strand..."

Der Blick, den ich ernte, ist einfach goldig... „So betrachtet... hast du natürlich Recht... Doch bedeutet mir dieser Strand nicht mehr so viel... zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen..."

Aus dem Unterton in seiner Stimme erkenne ich, welche Art von Erinnerungen er damit meint... Es muss irgendwas mit der H-Schlampe zu tun haben... Was soll ich nur machen... irgendwie gefällt mir der Strand... und wenn Takeru so nah am Wasser ist, da wirkt er nur umso wundervoller...

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit, ein paar neue zu sammeln..." Dem füge ich ein sinisteres Lächeln hinzu, bevor ich mich dran mache, meine Schuhe und Strümpfe auszuziehen...

Jetzt habe ich seine Neugier geweckt... „Was hast du vor ?"

Der Fisch ist an der Angel... „Nur ein wenig Spaß haben... mach mit, es wird bestimmt lustig..."

Takeru schüttelt zwar anfangs ungläubig den Kopf, doch dann folgt er meinem Beispiel und entkleidet seine Füße komplett...

Kaum haben wir beide unser Fußwerk halbwegs trocken verstaut, da stürme ich mit ihm Hand in Hand das Wasser...

  


Ich habe ja prophezeit, dass wir Spaß haben würden... und wir hatten es auch... Zwar haben wir überall auf unserer Kleidung etliche Wasserspritzer, doch im Nachhinein war's das allemal wert...

„Das sollten wir öfters machen..."

Ich kann ihm nur Recht geben... Das könnten wir wirklich... „Meine Rede... Und was hältst du jetzt von diesem Stand ?"

Dafür ernte ich ein Lachen, was selbst den mürrischsten Griesgram erheitern könnte... „Auf diese Idee konntest nur du kommen, oder ?"

Tja... Das ist halt mein Stil... gerne mal spontan sein... „War das eine Frage oder eher eine Feststellung ?" Dem füge ich einen leicht ironischen Blick hinzu...

Und noch ein Lacher... „'ne Feststellung... und es gefällt mir..."

Sekunde, hat er genau das gesagt, was ich verstanden habe ? Ich hoffe es... „Schön, dass es dir gefällt..."

Jetzt ist es wieder an Takeru, mich zu führen... doch anstelle, dass wir zu unseren Schuhen gehen, um sie anzuziehen, hebt er sein Paar auf, woraufhin ich dann meine in die freie Hand nehme...

Kaum sind wir damit fertig, ‚zerrt' er mich schon wieder weiter... Ich bin mal gespannt, was er jetzt vor hat...

  


Es dauert gute fünf, zehn Minuten, die wir am Stand weitergehen... doch dann sehe ich es... ein wunderschöner Felsen, der leicht von Wasser umspült ist... dieser ist groß genug, so dass sich zwei, drei Menschen darauf hinsetzten und die Füße im Wasser baumeln lassen können...

Wir lassen unsere Schuhe und Stümpfe in der Nähe ‚fallen' und bewegen uns in Richtung des Felsens...

„Ein wundervoller Ort..."

Anstelle einer Antwort erhalte ich nur Meeresrauschen... und Möwenkreischen... eine wundervolle Atmosphäre... 

Wir setzten uns nebeneinander auf den Stein... noch immer händchenhaltend... Es ist einfach nur schön und beruhigend... schön beruhigend... Ein Blick aufs Wasser gerichtet lässt ein Segelschiff am Horizont erblicken... zwar habe ich keine Ahnung, was für ein Typ... doch wen interessiert's ?

  


Es vergehen etliche Minuten, die wir nur in ruhiger Zweisamkeit verbringen... Irgendwann habe ich mich entschlossen, meinen Kopf an Takerus Schulter anzulehnen... ich konnte einfach dieser Stimmung nicht entfliehen... und ich musste meinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf lassen... und was soll ich sagen ? Ich bereue nicht einmal eine Sekunde davon... viel eher, dass ich es nicht schon früher gemacht habe...

Ich spüre einfach alles von Takeru... seinen leicht erhöhten Puls, eine ruhige Atmung, die leicht salzige Luft, die uns umgibt, den leichten Windhauch, der mir Takerus ‚Duft' in die Nase drückt... einfach ein Traum, das ist es... einfach ein Traum...

Irgendwann lösen sich unsere Hände... auch wenn nur, um diese dann um die Schulter des Partners zu legen... so lässt's sich leben... ich könnte noch Stunden so verbringen... Stunden...

  


Und anscheinend vergehen auch selbige... Erst als es anfängt, zu dämmern, da realisiere ich erst, wie lange wir hier verbracht haben müssen... Aber ganz ehrlich, nichts davon ist vergeudete Zeit... nichts...

Und doch... langsam sollten wir wohl aufbrechen... unsere ‚Familien' müssen sich langsam Sorgen um uns machen... so lange unterwegs und kein Lebenszeichen... Ich meine... Wenn es jetzt anfängt zu dämmern, da muss es schon weit nach 21 Uhr sein... und morgen haben wir ja wieder Schule...

„So sehr ich auch wünschte, wir könnten hier die Ewigkeit verbringen..." Schon allein für diesen Satz ernte ich einen leichten Stoßseufzer... „Langsam sollten wir wohl zurück..."

„Bevor wir gehen... Ich habe da eine Frage..."

„Dann schieß los..."

Es dauert einige Momente, bis Takeru fortfährt... „Ist Rena eigentlich dein richtiger Name, oder ist es eine Kurzform ?"

Irgendwie seltsam, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt danach fragt... „Rena steht eigentlich für Serena... jedoch verwende ich den schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr..."

„Schlechte Erinnerungen ?"

Ironisch, nicht ? „Ja... sehr schlechte..."

„Dann wird's wohl Zeit, dass du neue, schöne sammelst..." Es ist schon seltsam, wie sich in der letzten Zeit so häufig diese Ideen als Bumerang erweisen... „Du hast mir neue, schöne Seiten von diesem Stand gezeigt... dann ist es jetzt an mir, dir neue, schöne Seiten von deinem Namen zu zeigen... Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel ich dir schulde... Diese Woche ist die schönste seit Ewigkeiten für mich geworden... und..."

Anstelle, dass er seine Ausführungen weiterführt, verstummt mein blonder Engel einfach... Anscheinend wollte er mehr sagen und schafft es einfach noch nicht, diese Worte rauszubringen... Ich weiß selbst nicht, ob ich schon bereit dafür wäre... auch wenn mir mein Herz etwas anderes flüstert...

„Du weißt nicht, wie viel ich dir schulde... du hast mir soviel gezeigt, was ich vorher nicht mal erahnen konnte... damit meine ich nicht nur die ganze Digiwelt... und Veemon... Es gibt so vieles, was mir die letzte Woche gebracht hat... es bedeutet mir so viel... du bedeutest mir so viel..."

Ich glaube es nicht... Ich, die Eiserne Jungfrau, habe diese Worte gesagt... Entweder ich bin einfach nur krank... oder... mich hat's total erwischt... Wenn ich wetten müsste, dann täte ich's auf die zweite Möglichkeit...

Aus irgendeinem Grund drehe ich mich zu Takerus Gesicht... und blicke in seine Augen... Diese sind nicht mehr so, wie vor gut einer Woche... nicht mehr so voller Depression... Nein, sie sind so voller Feuer, ein freudiges Feuer... ein Feuer, dass mich irgendwie ansteckt... Ich kann einfach seinen Augen nicht mehr widerstehen... ich kann ihm nicht mehr widerstehen...

Langsam nähern sich unsere Gesichter, bis wir nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind... Ich kann Takerus beschleunigten Atem spüren... dieser vermischt sich mit meinem... und es entsteht eine Atmosphäre, in die ich gerade eintauche...

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen schließe ich meine Augen und lasse mich vom Kommenden überraschen... Wenn diese Spannung einen umbringen könnte, dann wäre es ein wunderschöner Tod... doch das passiert nicht und ich spüre, wie wir uns ganz langsam immer näher kommen... immer näher...

Dann passiert es... seine Lippen berühren meine... und ich entschwinde in ferne Galaxien...

  


_{A/N: So... ich habe festgestellt, dass sich in meiner Geschichte schwere Bugs eingeschlichen haben... oder besser ein schwerer... Ich gehe immer von 5 Tagen Schule aus und dass die Schultage bis mitten in den Nachmittag gehen... jedoch haben die Japaner das Vergnügen, auch am Samstag die Schulbank zu drücken... Die Schule der Digiritter gehört zu einem Pilotprojekt, die den Samstag frei haben, doch dafür werden die fehlenden Stunden auf die Woche verteilt. Schlechter sieht's für die Schulen von Kido Jyou und Hida Iori aus... sie müssen den normalen Stundenplan fahren...}_

  


**Zwischenspiel – Der Abend danach...**

  


Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass das vorhin passiert ist... dieser Kuss... mein erster Kuss... Es fühlt sich so irreal an... und dann doch auch wieder so real... Insgesamt wurde mir sehr warm ums Herz... und es lief gleichzeitig ein kalter Schauder den Rücken hinunter... einfach fantastisch...

Im Nachhinein entschwindet alles, was nach der ersten Berührung unserer Lippen passiert ist... Am liebsten würde ich dieser Erinnerung mein restliches Leben widmen... und doch... ich will wissen, was jetzt passiert... wie es zwischen uns weitergeht...

  


Ich liege gerade auf meinem Bett, Veemon mit seinem, meinem, Buch lesend neben mir... Alles nach dem Kuss entschwindet leicht meinen Erinnerungen... nur der Kuss ist noch da... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich nach hause gekommen bin... oder wie Takeru und ich uns verabschiedet haben... all das wirkt im Gegensatz zu dem Kuss so nichtig, so unwichtig...

Ich versuche wirklich angestrengt, diese Erinnerungen zurückzurufen... und doch erhalte ich nur meine Gefühle während des Kusses... und dass Takeru nicht Rena... sondern Serena geküsst hat... Ob er wohl weiß, wie viel das mir bedeutet ? Dass er mir als Serena den ersten Kuss gegeben hat ?

Vielleicht ist es ihm jetzt noch nicht ganz klar... aber ich weiß, dass ich es ihm irgendwann einmal erzählen muss... ihm irgendwann mein schrecklichstes Geheimnis anvertrauen muss... Ob er dann für mich genauso empfinden wird ? Ich bin mir nicht sicher... und doch... fühle ich, dass ich nicht an ihm zweifeln muss... Dieses Gefühl stammt zur Abwechslung nicht von meiner Intuition... nein, dieses kommt von meinem Herzen...

  


„Rena, bist du nun bereit, von deinem Nachmittag zu erzählen ?"

Hmm ? Ach Veemon... mit dir habe ich noch ein Hünchen zu rupfen... Du sollst schwitzen... dafür... dass...

„Nicht bevor du mir erzählst, was das vorhin von euch beiden sollte ? Wolltet ihr beide uns verkuppeln, oder was war euer Plan ?"

Veemon schaut richtig verdutzt rein... ~ „Woher..." Dieses Wort spricht er ganz seicht aus, bevor er seine Frage unvollendet lässt... „Nein... Natürlich nicht... Wir... äh... wollten nur... öh... ja, ich wollte ihm nur deine Bücher zeigen... und wie toll sie sind..."

Also Schauspieler sollte Veemon nicht werden... selbst ein Tauber hätte diese Dehnung der Wahrheit erkannt... Haben diese beiden Schlingel doch glatt ein wenig beim Arrangieren mitgeholfen... Natürlich kann ich ihnen dafür nicht böse sein... wenn nichts zwischen Takeru und mir bestanden hätte, dann wäre auch nichts passiert... und doch... kriege ich dieses dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mehr gemacht haben, als Takeru und mich allein zu lassen... Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt ein Freund solcher ‚Hilfsaktionen' bin... schulde ich ihnen einen gewissen Dank...

„Und das soll ich glauben ?" Ich versuche, so ernst und wütend wie möglich auszusehen... selbst wenn es in meiner momentanen Stimmung unmöglich sein sollte...

Anscheinend hat mein Partner meinen ‚Bluff' durchschaut... er lächelt mich schief an... „Ja ?"

Was soll ich bloß mit ihm machen ? Lynchen oder Küssen ? ... Okay, zweiteres fällt weg... das wäre Takeru gegenüber nicht fair... Doch lynchen ?

„Heute werde ich's dir durchgehen lassen... doch wehe ich finde jemals heraus, dass du mich verkuppeln willst... dann..." Ich versuche, dem einen finsteren Blick hinzuzufügen... Betonung liegt auf ‚versuche'...

Anscheinend ist mein Bluff angekommen... oder Veemon blufft ebenfalls... „Habe verstanden..."

„Und bevor ich's vergesse... Danke..."

Der Anblick Veemons ist's mir wert gewesen... dieses ganze Theater...

  


Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker verrät mir, dass es wohl an der Zeit ist, schlafen zu gehen... Noch einmal kurz den Wecker kontrollieren und Licht ausschalten... dann... wird es wohl eine LANGE Nacht werden...

Selbst jetzt geht mir der heutige Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... Es ist wie ein Traum... ein Traum, der langsam in Erfüllung geht...

**Kapitel 28 – I don't like Mondays...**

  


Ich hasse den Wecker... es wird wirklich Zeit, diesen gegen ein Radiowecker zu tauschen... definitiv... Weiß er denn nicht, dass ich einen solch wundervollen Traum hatte ? Dafür wird er zahlen !

Mit aller Kraft schmeiße ich den Wecker in Richtung Wand... wo er in seine Einzelteile zerfällt... Ups... da habe ich wohl mit Spatzen auf Kanonen geschossen... Na ja... jetzt komme ich nicht mehr umhin, mir einen neuen Wecker zu besorgen...

„Rena ? Geht's dir gut ?"

Ach Veemon... „Es geht... nur der Wecker hat mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt..."

Mit einem leichten Kichern antwortet mir Veemon... „Das sehe ich... Anscheinend brauchst du wohl jetzt einen neuen..."

„Wie wahr... wie wahr..."

Mein blauer Freund lächelt daraufhin... „Das war wohl die Idee dahinter, oder ?"

Wer weiß... wer weiß...

  


Na ja... die Morgentoilette vergeht ohne irgendwelche nennenswerten Zwischenfällen... außer, dass ich nur an eine bestimmte Person all die Zeit denken kann... blaue Augen... blondes, struppiges Haar... das süßeste Lächeln auf Erden... Irgendwie ist das schon leicht peinlich...

Als ich aus dem Bad, mit meiner Unterwäsche am Körper zurückkomme, finde ich ihn, wie er mein kleines Malheur aufräumt... es ist schon recht nett von ihm... das ist's... Kurz nachdem er mich so sieht, weiten sich seine Augen merklich...

Was ist denn mit ihm los ?

Ein Blick nach unten weist auf, dass ich mein Unterhemd im Bad vergessen habe... ich stehe doch glatt nur in BH, Größe unmerklich, und Schlüpfer... Das ist ja peinlich !!!

Irgendwie entfleucht mir ein Kreischer, bevor ich meinen Schrank stürme und das nächstmögliche Hemd rauskrame...

  


Ich muss gerade den Weltrekord im Anziehen gebrochen haben... so schnell war ich noch nie...

„Rena ?"

Oh ja... den habe ich doch glatt vergessen... „Liegt dir irgendwas auf dem Herzen ?"

Mir kommt ein leicht verlegener Anblick entgegen... Ihm scheint's nicht minder peinlich zu sein...

„Was war... denn das... ? Diese Narbe..."

Na toll... Eigentlich sollte es mein Geheimnis bleiben... aber was denke ich denn... wie sollte ich so was von ihm fernhalten können... Doch... musste diese Frage ausgerechnet heute kommen ?

Mit einem Stoßseufzer versuche ich, ihm zu antworten... „Sie ist eine schlechte Erinnerung..."

Anscheinend ist diese Antwort nicht gerade erleuchtend... was habe ich denn erwartet... diese Antwort hätte mich auch nicht befriedigt... „Hä ?" Jup... das ist die passende Reaktion meines Partners...

„Das ist das... letzte Geschenk... meines Vaters... meines leiblichen... Vaters..." Selbst jetzt fallen mir diese Worte schwer... Eigentlich sollte ich doch Übung darin haben... wie viele Psychiatern musste ich dieses schon erzählen... habe ich es erzählt...

Veemon kann nur noch unverständlich zwinkern... „Takeo ist nicht... dein... Vater ?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln antworte ich ihm... „Nein, mein Stiefvater..." ...aber er war mir immer mehr ein Vater, als mein leiblicher es jemals war...

„Man lernt hier nie aus... Aber wieso... hast du..." ... es dir nie erzählt ?

„Veemon... es ist etwas sehr persönliches... halt etwas, was ich gerne anschneide... zu viele schreckliche Erinnerungen... Nur wenige wissen davon..."

Es sieht so aus, als ob er jetzt mein Problem erkennt... und hoffentlich schneidet er dieses Thema nicht noch einmal an... hoffentlich...

„Oh..."

Die restliche Zeit auf dem Zimmer vergeht ohne vieler Worte... anscheinend habe ich ihn wohl doch ein wenig zuviel zugemutet... Das ist aber auch ein Mist...

Genauso wie der erneute Blick in meinem Schrank... die neue Schuluniform ist früher gekommen, als erwartet... Das heißt... SKLAVENKLAMOTTEN...

Langsam kommt mir mein allwöchentliches Problem in den Sinn... Ich hasse Montage !!!

  


Es dauert nicht lange, bis Veemon und ich runterkommen... Im Esszimmer warten schon Mom und Dad mit dem Frühstück...

Recht geschwind setzen sich mein Partner und ich zu ihnen... und beginnen, das erste Brötchen zu schmieren...

Doch anscheinend soll es heute nicht mein Tag sein, das Brötchen, was ich gerade schmiere, rutscht aus meiner Hand und landet, wie üblich, mit der Butterseite auf dem Boden... ICH HASSE MONTAGE !!!

Das war's... wenn's schon wieder ein solcher Montag werden soll... dann gehe ich auf die übliche Routine ein... Zielstrebig gehe ich in die Küche und hole eine Schüssel mitsamt Milch und Frühstücksmüsli hervor... Das dürfte das einzige sein, was ich heute zum Frühstück essen kann... Montagssyndrom...

Bei der Rückkehr ins Wohnzimmer erhalte ich die allüblichen Blicke Moms und Dads... und unisono erhalte ich die üblichen Worte... „Es ist Montag..."

Nur ein einziger am Tisch versteht die Welt nicht mehr... Veemon...

Da meine Eltern nichts provozieren wollen, entgehe ich vorerst jeglicher Befragung... vorerst... Das wird sich wahrscheinlich heute Abend... oder spätestens morgen früh ändern...

  


Es dauert nicht lange, bis Mom und Dad ihr Geschirr in die Küche bringen und sich mit den üblichen Worten zur Arbeit aufmachen... Da Veemon und ich noch etwas Zeit haben... vorzugsweise ich... genießen wir die Zeit so gut es geht... 

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dieser Montag nicht so weitergeht, wie er angefangen hat...

Kaum sind wir beide mit dem Frühstück fertig, Veemon mit seinen Brötchen und ich mit meinem Müsli, da klingelt es an der Tür...

Ich versuche, so schnell wie möglich zur Tür zu eilen... doch komme ich nicht weit, da ich über meinen Stuhl stolpere und mit einem Satz den Boden küsse...

Veemon schaut mich daraufhin richtig verdutzt an... und hilft mir wieder auf die Beine... „Was war denn das ?"

„Ein typischer Montag... das ist's..."

Erneut tönt die Türklingel und ich mache mich so schnell, aber auch so vorsichtig, wie möglich auf den Weg zur Haustür...

Dort angekommen, öffne ich sie recht abrupt... und erblicke einen leicht geschockten und verlegenen Takeru...

„Guten Morgen..."

  


Hoffentlich wird der restliche Tag nicht so wie dieser Morgen... hoffentlich... aber was rede ich... selbst ein solcher Montag kann mir die Freude an einem weiteren Tag mit Takeru nicht vermiesen...

Nach kurzen Momenten der Stille holt er seine Tasche hervor und lässt seinen Partner ‚frei'... welcher sofort in Richtung meines Partners fliegt... Seiner Miene zu urteilen, hat er wohl dasselbe durchgemacht wie Veemon gestern...

Doch das tangiert mich peripher... wichtiger ist eher Takeru, der mit seiner Verlegenheit anscheinend den Weltrekord brechen will... Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll... Dieser gestrige Tag... er geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf... und jetzt... ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll... was aus uns wird...

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich einfach vergessen könnte, was zwischen uns abgelaufen ist... nicht dass ich es überhaupt wollte... vielleicht war es auch ein wenig zu vorschnell von uns... ich wollte doch zuerst unsere Freundschaft aufbauen... und dann... ein Tag am Strand... und ich gehe glatt einen Schritt weiter...

Es hilft nichts... Egal wie es jetzt mit uns weitergeht... wenn wir aber nicht langsam losgehen, kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht... Zwar würde es zu einem typischen Montag passen... aber unnötig Ärger mit den Lehrern anzufangen... das muss nicht sein...

„Lass uns losgehen..."

Als Antwort erhalte ich ein verständliches Nicken... Irgendwie ist er jetzt richtig verlegen... Was er wohl denkt ? Es muss schon ernst sein, wenn er so verlegen wirkt... Nur was soll ich bloß tun ? 

  


Die erste Hälfte des Schulwegs gehen wir schweigend nebeneinander... bis... „Autsch..." ich stolpere... und erneut auf meiner Nase liege... ICH HASSE MONTAGE !!!

! „Rena..."

Manchmal hat solch ein Malheur auch einen positiven Seiteneffekt... neben all den negativen... Takeru ist über seinen Schatten gesprungen... und hilft mir wieder auf die Beine...

Doch spüre ich wie etwas warmes an meinem Gesicht herunterfließen/-tropfen... Anscheinend ist wohl mehr passiert, als bei meinem Sturz zuhause... und ein überprüfen mit einer Hand bestätigt diesen Verdacht... Blut... Und irgendwie glaube ich auch, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, meine Nase genauer zu untersuchen...

Nur Momente später reicht mit mein blonder Engel ein Taschentuch, welches ich dankend entgegennehme und sofort unter meine blutende Nase drücke...

  


Das hätte ich wohl lassen sollen... die Schmerzen sind höllisch... Das ist auch eine Art, um meine Theorie zu beweisen... doch sollte ich in Zukunft auf diese verzichten...

„Geht's ?"

Ich weiß nicht... Weder ein Ja noch ein Nein kämen einer korrekten Antwort nahe... „Es geht... aber in Zukunft sollte ich auf solche Stunts verzichten..."

Anscheinend ist mein Freund jetzt über seine Verlegenheit hinweg... auch wenn sein Gesicht jetzt voller Sorge ist...

„Ich bringe dich trotzdem zur Schulschwester... Es sieht fast so aus, als ob deine Nase gebrochen ist..."

Es sieht nicht nur so aus... den Schmerzen nach, wenn ich sie berühre, kann kaum was anderes vorliegen... „Das ist auch mein Verdacht..."

Vielleicht sollte ich mir öfters die Nase einschlagen... wenigstens kriege ich Takeru so wieder zurück in die Realität... und seinen Arm um meinen Rücken... Aber andererseits kann ich gut auf diese Schmerzen und den Blutverlust verzichten...

„Rena..." Irgendwie höre ich einen komischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme...

„Ja ?" Was er wohl will ?

„Wegen gestern..." Ich hab's geahnt... „... es tut mir leid..." Warum denn ? „... Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist..." Was soll ich denn dazu sagen ? „... Kannst du mir verzeihen ?"

Takeru... ich könnte dir nie böse sein... insbesondere nicht dafür... Nur wie sage ich's ihm, ohne zu aufdringlich zu wirken ? Hmm... Vielleicht...

„Was soll ich dir denn verzeihen ? Der gestrige Tag... das war der schönste... seit Ewigkeiten..."

Ohoh... war wohl ein wenig zu offen...

„Wirklich ?" Ein Hauch Verzückung ziert seine Stimme... richtig goldig...

~ „Wirklich..." Dieses eine Wort enthält mehr Emotionen, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können... und anscheinend hat dieses auch meinen blonden Engel mehr als vermutet berührt...

„Und... und es hat dir... wirklich... gefallen ?"

Du ahnst ja nicht wie sehr... Doch anstelle einer Antwort gebe ich ihm einfach nur ein Lächeln... das beste Lächeln, was ich mit dem Taschentuch vor meiner Nase rauskriege...

Und anscheinend reicht es... So eng hat er mich noch nie an sich gezogen... und was soll ich sagen... Das gefällt mir... absolut...

  


Manchmal sind Worte einfach überflüssig... und der restliche Weg bis zur Schulschwester ist eine solche Zeit... Zwar ernten wir seltsame Blicke von allen Seiten... doch wen interessiert's ?

Als die Schulschwester mein Taschentuch und mich sieht, zerrt sie mich regelrecht in ihr kleines Büro, wo sie erst mal meine Nase genauer begutachtet... Da die erste Stunde fast anfängt, schickt sie meinen Freund zu unserer Klasse...

„Wie hast du denn das angestellt ? Sehr wahrscheinlich ist deine Nase gebrochen... zumindest angeknackst..."

Was soll ich darauf schon antworten... die Wahrheit... „Ich wollte sehen, was stärker ist... die Straße oder meine Nase... Anscheinend hat die Straße gewonnen..."

Sie schaut mich daraufhin erst geschockt an... bevor sie anfängt zu kichern... „Oder in anderen Worten... du hast dich sprichwörtlich auf die Nase gelegt..."

Dem nicke ich einfach nur zu...

„Okay... was jetzt folgt, wird wahrscheinlich etwas schmerzen... Darf ich dir ein Schmerzmittel, Bambusstock oder ein Kendostab reichen ?"

Hä ? Kendostab ? Ich habe nicht einmal genug Zeit, um eine Antwort zu verfassen... Es folgt einfach nur ein höllischer Schmerz... ICH HASSE MONTAGE !!!!!

  


Es dauert einige Minuten, bis der Schmerz nachlässt... Zwar ist es recht unangenehm... doch nichts, was mich wirklich beunruhigen könnte... Ich habe schon schlimmeres durchgestanden... Dagegen war das Richten und Verbinden der Nase nur ein billiger Abklatsch...

„So... das dürfte wohl reichen... Doch solltest du die nächste Woche etwas ruhiger treten... Sport nur als Zaungast und keine Schlägereien... Verstanden ?"

Diese Frau ist schon ein seltsamer Vogel... als ob ich mich mit dieser Nase auf eine Schlägerei einlassen würde... „Klaro..."

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen... Hier die Bescheinigungen... Die eine ist für deinen Lehrer in der laufenden Stunde... und die andere für den Sportunterricht. Und nun ab in die Klasse..."

Seltsam ist kein Ausdruck... sie ist sehr skurril... aber recht nett...

Mit gemäßigten Tempo begebe ich mich in Richtung meiner Klasse... Japanisch... Zwar kann ich die Übung gebrauchen, doch... es ist kein Beinbruch, dass ich einen Teil des Unterrichts verpasse...

  


Es bedarf einiger Minuten, bis ich mein Ziel, den Klassenraum, erreiche... Glücklicherweise ist mir auf dem Weg kein weiteres Malheur widerfahren... Nicht dass ich maule... für heute habe ich genug Aufregung hinter mir...

Na ja... der Lehrer ist von meiner Abwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert... doch als er meine Nase und die Bescheinigung sieht, kann er mich nur auf meinen Platz schicken, wo schon mein blonder Engel auf mich wartet...

Ein Blick seinerseits reicht aus, um klarzustellen, dass er am Status meiner Nase und mir interessiert ist... Und genau das ist es, was ich so an ihm mag... er sorgt sich um mich... und das nicht nur oberflächig...

~ „Es ist nichts Schlimmes... nur halt kein Sport und keine Boxkämpfe die nächste Woche..."

Auf Boxkämpfe kann ich getrost verzichten... doch eine Woche ohne Sport... das wird nicht so lustig...

Mit einem Blick unseres Lehrers bringt er unsere Konzentration wieder auf seinen Unterrichtsstoff... egal wie langweilig dieser auch ist...

Ich weiß nicht, wie langweilig kann Unterricht überhaupt werden ? Der Japanisch-Lehrer scheint wohl auszuprobieren, wo die Schmerzgrenze liegt... Meiner Meinung nach ist er weit darüber... Selbst mein blonder Engel scheint meiner Meinung zu sein... Na ja... es hilft nichts, da müssen wir durch... zumindest noch einige Minuten für heute...

  


Man kann regelrecht spüren, wie sich die Stimmung in unserer Klasse aufheitert, als die Schulklingel den Unterricht beendet... Wäre da nicht diese blöde Hausaufgabe bis nächsten Montag, dann wäre es umso besser...

Der Lehrer will doch glatt von Zweierteams einen Aufsatz haben, worin wir das von ihm angesprochene Buch zusammenfassen... Das Problem... es ist ein ‚Meisterwerk japanischer Künste'... in klaren Worten, eine grottenlangweilige, kaum verständliche, Sammlung beschriebenen Papiers... 

Wie schon erwartet, bilden Takeru und ich ein Team... wie so häufig in der letzten Zeit... Ein Gutes hat die Sache, wir haben einen weiteren Grund, um einen oder zwei gemeinsame Nachmittage zu verbringen...

„Und was ist es genau ?" Selbst jetzt höre ich diesen Hauch der Sorge in Takerus Stimme...

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie angeknackst oder gar gebrochen... Die Schwester war sich nicht ganz sicher... Wenn ich die Schmerzen bei der Verarztung betrachte, dann glaube ich an das zweite..."

„Scheint wohl nicht ganz dein Tag zu sein..."

Wenn er nur wüsste... „Ist's auch nicht... aber was soll's..."

  


Englisch... das ist ein Fach, wo ich natürlich meine Trümpfe ausspielen kann... Doch kommt's erstens anders und zweitens als man denkt... 

Da die Lehrerin einen deftigen Frosch im Hals hat, verdonnert sie mich dazu, ihren vorbereiteten Unterrichtsstoff zu rezitieren... Das Problem... Bei meinen leicht schwachen Kanji-Kenntnissen und ihrer Sauklaue wird das eher zu einem Sisyphus-Akt als alles andere...

So zäh kam mir Englischunterricht noch nie vor... und so blamiert habe ich mich auch schon lange nicht mehr... Das Schlimmste waren jedoch meine zwei Lieblingsfreunde... Sie kicherten und scherzten all die Zeit herum... doch wird das wahrscheinlich nicht ganz ohne Folgen sein... wenn ich dem sinisteren Lächeln unserer Lehrerin und den mehrmaligen Notieren in ihrem roten Buch Glauben schenken darf...

Wären da nicht die aufmunternden Blicke Takerus... dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich verzweifelt... Doch seine Kraft leitete mich durch diese Höllenstunde und schlussendlich überstehe ich das Ganze...

Trotz allem kommt unsere Lehrerin am Ende nicht umhin, noch auf den Test am Freitag hinzuweisen... Wie schon an meiner alten Schule üblich erntet sie damit nur lautes Stöhnen... insbesondere vom speziellen Pärchen... Selbst Takeru scheint nicht allzu begeistert davon zu sein...

Doch daran lässt sich nichts ändern... Wenn am Freitag ein Test angesetzt ist, dann wäre wohl eine Übungsession angebracht.

  


Die Zeit zwischen Englisch und Geschichte vergeht fast wie im Fluge... Takeru ist die beste Ablenkung für langweilige Pausen... er und seine azurblauen Augen... Es ist schon höllisch schwer, nicht der magnetischen Anziehungskraft dieser zu verfallen... und den gestrigen Abend zu wiederholen... Doch sollten wir das während der Schulzeit und bei all den Anwesenden hier nicht unbedingt tun... 

Und immer wieder kommt mir diese Frage in den Sinn... wie er es nur schafft, dass alles andere unwichtig erscheint... Ein Blick in diese funkelnden Augen und all die Peinlichkeit der letzten Stunde ist verflogen, der Sturz und die Nase vergessen...

Erst als unser Geschichtslehrer eintritt, kommen mir diese Erinnerungen wieder in den Sinn... auch wenn sie nur noch ein schwaches Abbild davon sind...

Der Unterricht scheint wie üblich zu beginnen... mit der Standartbegrüßung... Doch dann kommt etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe...

„Bevor ich mit dem Unterricht fortfahre, möchte ich auf ein Projekt mehrerer Schulen Tokios hinweisen. Wie vielleicht aus der Presse bekannt, findet in gut einandhalb Monaten hier in Tokio ein Treffen mehrerer Nationen zum Entwicklung des Politischen Weltbilds ab..." Oh... Stimmt ja, das war auch einer der Gründe, wieso Dad hierher versetzt wurde. Das hatte ich beinahe vergessen... „... Dazu haben sich mehrere Schulen Tokios entschieden, mehrere Ausstellungen anzubieten. Unter anderem sind die Themen: ‚Aktuelles Politisches Weltbild', ‚Die Welt – Gestern und Heute' und ‚Zeitreise – 50 Jahre zurück'. Genau dafür suchen wir Freiwillige, die Themen/Projekte dazu ausarbeiten. Diese Arbeit soll auch nicht unhonoriert bleiben, je nach Aufwand und Thema werden Bonuspunkte verteilt, die sowohl zur Geschichts- als auch zur Politiknote hinzuaddiert werden. Das richtet sich nicht nur an Schüler, die drohen, das Klassenziel nicht zu erreichen, sondern auch an welche, die ihre Note gerne aufbessern wollen. Als weiteres sei noch eine Bemerkung hinzuzufügen, es soll ein schulübergreifendes Projekt werden, und folglich bilden sich die Teams auch aus Angehörigen von zwei oder mehreren Schulen. Und um gleich klarzustellen, es werden keine Riesenprojekte mit Multimedialen Inhalten erwartet... auch wenn diese partout nicht verboten sind... Falls sich jemand genauer dafür interessiert, dann kann man sich in den nächsten Pausen bei meinem Politik-Kollegen oder bei mir melden."

Ein Blick zu Takeru zeigt eindeutig sein Interesse an diesem Projekt... zwar weiß ich nicht, ob es direkt von ihm stammt, oder davon, dass er Dad beeindrucken will... aber egal woher genau er ist definitiv interessiert...

  


Während der ganzen Schulstunde wirkt mein blonder Engel, als ob er auf glühenden Kohlen säße... dieses brennende Interesse bestätigt nur mein Bild von ihm... Und wenn er sich freiwillig meldet... dann kann ich ihm nur zur Seite stehen...

Kaum ertönt die Schulklingel und der Lehrer beendet die Stunde, da steht mein Freund auf den Beinen...

„Warte auf mich..." Kaum hört er mich, da dreht er sich abrupt um und lächelt mich an... „Diesen Spaß lass ich mir doch nicht nehmen..."

Schon allein dafür ernte ich ein breiteres Lächeln... „Du willst es wirklich ?"

„Natürlich, du solltest nicht vergessen, dass ich ja regelrecht an der Quelle sitze..."

Dieses kommentiert mein Freund einfach nur mit einem Kichern...

  


„Damit ich's richtig verstehe, ihr beide habt Interesse an einem Projekt... Als Team ?"

„Als Team..."

Unser Lehrer mustert uns für einen Moment... „In Ordnung... Habt ihr irgendein Wunschgebiet ?"

Mein blonder Freund blickt mich an... Anscheinend soll ich wählen... Und da fällt mir ein passendes Thema ein, das wahrscheinlich noch nicht vergeben sein dürfte... „Europäische Union, entweder aktuelle Situation oder die Entwicklung in den Jahren seit der Entstehung..."

Takerus Augen funkeln, als ich dieses Thema angebe... und der Lehrer wirkt leicht irritiert...

„Interessantes Gebiet... egal, was ihr von den beiden Möglichkeiten nehmt... Kommt dann in der Mittagspause zu mir, dann suchen wir einen weiteren Schüler aus dem Pool der Freiwilligen aus... auch wenn die Auswahl für dieses Thema nicht unbedingt riesig ist..."

Wir würden zwar noch weiterreden, doch erscheint unser Politiklehrer und wir müssen auf unsren Platz zurück...

  


Die Politikstunde verläuft zur Abwechslung ohne irgendwelche besondere Zwischenfälle, wenn man davon absieht, dass der Lehrer nochmals auf diese Projekte verweist... Dabei blickt er mehrere Schüler demonstrativ an, als ob er sagen wollte, dass diese Schüler einen Push in den Noten gut gebrauchen könnten... Der Rest der Stunde hingegen ist recht uninteressant... halt nichts, was ich nicht schon von zuhause kenne... Takeru hingegen klebt regelrecht an den Lippen unseres Lehrers... entweder irgendwas hat sein politisches Interesse geweckt... oder... wer weiß...

  


Wie schon an den letzten Schultagen, verschlägt es uns, Takeru und mich, in der Mittagspause an den Tisch der anderen Digiritter... und wie auch in den letzten Tagen sitzen Sora und Yamato soweit wie möglich auseinander... dazwischen Taichi, und Koushiro.

Gerade dieser wirkt heute leicht daneben... er hat wohl den gestrigen Schock noch nicht ganz überstanden... Ken und Miyako betrachten diese irritierte Gestalt mit fragenden Gesichtern... Yamato wirkt fast so, als ob er sich in Grund und Boden schämen müsste und Taichi wirft mordlustige Blicke genau in dessen Richtung... Wer weiß, was hier passiert ist...

Kaum sitzen wir, stehe ich schlagartig im Zentrum des Interesses...

„Rena, was... ist denn mit dir passiert ?"

„Meine Nase schloss engen Kontakt zur Straße... zu engen..."

So viele ungläubige Blicke... Hoffentlich denken sie jetzt nichts Falsches... Aber selbst wenn... dann werden sie mich schon darauf ansprechen...

Ich komme nicht umhin, Koushiro genauer zu betrachten... er wirkt so richtig daneben, aber was sollte ich erwarten... Gestern hat sich sein ganzes Weltbild geändert... nicht nur, dass er jetzt seine Wurzeln kennt... ihm wurde auch klar, wie er Waise wurde... darum beneide ich ihn nicht...

Aber auch sonst ist die Stimmung eher leicht gedrückt... Wer weiß, was zuvor passiert ist... wer weiß...

Ich will gerade mein ‚Mittag' auspacken... da fällt mir ein, dass ich ja glatt vergessen habe, mir ein solches vorzubereiten... Ich hasse Montage !!!

„Rena, kein Appetit heute ?"

Takeru... Was soll ich nur mit dir machen ? „Das ist's weniger... ich habe nur vergessen, mir ein solches vorzubereiten..."

Dafür ernte ich einen reichlich verwunderten Blick meines Freundes... „Das ist wohl wirklich nicht dein Tag, oder ?"

Ich kann daraufhin nur meinen Kopf schütteln...

Das was nun kommt, hätte ich nicht erwartet, er nimmt sein Sandwich, bricht es in der Mitte und reicht mir eine Hälfte davon... Sowas nenne ich richtig süß... 

Da es wahrscheinlich absolut keinen Nutzen hätte, dagegen vorzugehen, nehme ich diese Hälfte an mich... „Danke... das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen..."

„Doch, das ist es..." Irgendwie überrascht mich seine Antwort überhaupt nicht... er ist einfach zu gut zu mir...

Diese Geste kann ich einfach nur noch mit einem Lächeln quittieren, woraufhin er mir golden zurücklächelt... Ich könnte doch glatt das Essen vergessen und von dem Blick in seinen Augen leben... so wunderschön ist das...

Und schon wieder werde ich von diesen Augen magisch angezogen... Ich könnte einfach alles vergessen und mich diesen ergeben... und doch... irgendwas hält mich zurück... Blicke... Blicke von den Digirittern... an unserem Tisch...

Wären diese nicht gewesen, dann... dann hätten Takeru... und ich... wahrscheinlich... diesem Drang... nachgegeben...

Es ist auch höllisch schwer, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren... doch solange wir so beobachtet werden... kann ich Takeru einfach nicht nachgeben... nicht dass ich nicht wollte... doch... es geht einfach nicht...

Mit größter Mühe breche ich unseren hypnotischen Blickkontakt... was irgendwie ein unerfülltes Gefühl in mein ausbreiten lässt... und doch... hier fühle ich mich so beobachtet...

Es hilft nur eins, ich muss mich von diesen Gedanken ablenken... und das versuche ich mit einem kräftigen Biss in die Sandwichhälfte...

  


Die nächsten Minuten vergehen ohne Worte aller Seiten... Ein Blick auf Takeru zeigt außerdem, dass er mindestens so rot ist, wie ich mich fühle... Aber ganz ehrlich, es hat nicht viel gefehlt... und... Ich will gar nicht erst daran denken... ansonsten bereue ich noch, dass ich nicht nachgegeben habe...

Da fällt mir noch etwas ein... hatten wir nicht noch einen Termin ? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät, dass wir langsam uns auf den Weg machen sollten...

„Takeru, ich glaube, wir müssen los..." Dabei zeige ich demonstrativ auf die Uhr...

„Oh... Habe ich doch glatt vergessen... Bis später, Leute..."

Er fasst eine meiner freien Hände und zerrt mich regelrecht vom Gemeinschaftstisch mit... Anscheinend hat er nur auf irgendeine gute Gelegenheit gewartet, um von den wartenden Geiern davoneilen zu können...

„Das war knapp..."

Wem sagt er das... „Und wie knapp..."

Kaum haben wir den Speisesaal verlassen, hält mein blonder Engel und schaut mir in die Augen...

„Weißt du, was ich am meisten bereue ?"

Irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, zu wissen, was er sagen will... ~ „Was ?"

Er schaut mir mit seinen azurblauen Augen in die meinen... ~ „Dass ich nicht nachgegeben habe..."

Oh ja... ~ „Das... tut mir auch leid..." Wenn wir das doch einfach nur nachholen könnten... aber wir können es doch... ~ „... Es ist jedoch noch nicht zu spät dazu..."

Bevor ich mich versehe, berühren sich unsere Lippen ganz sanft... und eine gewisse Spannung zuckt durch unsere Körper...

**Kapitel 29 – _Now I know why..._**

  


„Ach wie süß... meine perfektionistischen Turteltäubchen..."

Das ist ja peinlich... nicht nur, dass wir erwischt wurden... sondern, dass es ausgerechnet einer unserer Lehrer ist... Wie ein Blitz trennen sich Takerus und mein Gesicht, woraufhin sich eine Menge Blut in meinen Kopf staut...

Irgendwie ist es mir nicht möglich, unserem Kunstlehrer in die Augen zu blicken... der Boden knapp vor meinen Füßen ist weitaus interessanter... Die Putzfrau könnte ruhig ein wenig gründlicher reinigen... in den Rillen hat sich eine Menge Dreck angesammelt...

„Hey... Ihr braucht deswegen nicht gleich rot zu werden... Und wo ich euch gerade hier sehe... hattet ihr nicht noch eine Verabredung ?"

Was meint er damit ? ... Verdammt... Das haben wir doch glatt vergessen...

„Das Projekt..."

„Genau das... Wenn ihr's noch nicht wisst, ihr seid wahrscheinlich die einzigen Schüler aus dieser Schule, die daran teilnehmen wollen... Naja, sputet euch lieber, bevor mein Kollege es noch mit der Angst zu tun kriegt..."

Dieser Lehrer ist schon ein Fall für sich... Doch genau das macht ihn so sympathisch...

„Wir sind schon auf dem Weg..." Mit diesen Worten nimmt mich mein Freund an die Hand und zieht mich regelrecht in Richtung unseres Geschichtslehrers...

  


Dort angekommen, wartet dieser schon wie auf glühenden Kohlen... Bei unserem Erscheinen löst sich schlagartig diese angespannte Haltung und es formt sich ein kleines Lächeln...

„Das ist schön... Ich hatte schon Angst, ihr hättet euch nun doch anders entschieden..."

Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie kann ich meinen Puls nicht richtig beruhigen... „Das war's weniger, nur wurden wir ein wenig abgelenkt..."

Dafür ernte ich einen leicht seltsamen Blick, welcher für einige Momente aufrecht bleibt, bevor sich unser Lehrer wieder aufs Wesentliche konzentriert...

„Okay... Ich habe mich schon einmal nach einem weiteren Schüler für euer Projekt erkundigt... Wie schon vorhin vermutet, ist die Liste nicht gerade allzu lang, die sich um dieses Thema dreht... Um genau zu sein, da ist lediglich ein jüngerer Schüler aus Kawada. Dieser hat kein bestimmtes Thema angegeben, doch hatte als Wunsch irgendwas Europäisches oder Afrikanisches."

Hmm... Kawada... Das ist mit der U-Bahn eine gute halbe bis ganze Stunde entfernt... Es geht, doch... das dürfte ein ausgesprochener Aufwand werden...

„Brauchen wir unbedingt einen dritten Mann ?"

Daraufhin schüttelt unser Lehrer den Kopf... „Nicht unbedingt... doch geht es bei diesem Projekt auch ein wenig darum, wie Schüler unterschiedlicher Schulen zusammenarbeiten... halt eine gewisse soziale Komponente..."

Da ist schon was dran... Ein Blick zu meinem Freund zeigt mir, dass er anscheinend nichts gegen einen dritten Mann hat...

„Okay... Der Schüler aus Kawada hört sich schon interessant an... Wie treten wir in Kontakt ?"

Jetzt ist es an unserem Lehrer, anzufangen leicht zu schwitzen... „Derzeit habe ich nur die Adresse... Die Namen wurden ‚seltsamerweise' nicht mit auf die Liste gestellt..." Unser Lehrer reicht Takeru einen Zettel... „... Ihr könnt gerne heute nach Kawada fahren und mit dem Schüler alles abklären, ansonsten wartet ihr bis morgen, dann dürfte ich die restlichen Daten zusammenhaben..."

Was machen wir ? Erneut ist ein Blick an Takeru gefragt... was wollen wir machen ?

„Ich denke, wir werden die erste Option wählen... auf diese Weise sehe ich die alte Gegend wieder..."

Dafür erntet mein blonder Engel zwei irritierte Blicke... einen von unserem Lehrer und einen von mir...

„Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt..." Er wirft einen Blick in ein Heft... „... und da ihr die letzte Stunde sowieso nur ‚Übungen' habt, könnt ihr gerne vorzeitig nach hause gehen... Hier eine Bescheinigung für euch..." Er reicht mir die Bescheinigung sowohl für Takeru als auch für mich... Ein netter und praktischer Zug von ihm...

Damit entlässt er uns, so dass wir beide noch rechtzeitig zu Mathe kommen...

  


Mathe und Bio... beides vergeht schon beinahe wie im Fluge... und seltsamerweise hat sich mein ‚Glück' nicht weiter eingemischt... der Vormittag war ja schon peinlich genug, geschweige denn das unvorhergesehene Treffen mit unserem Kunstlehrer... Hoffentlich war das auch alles vom Montagssyndrom... hoffentlich...

Wir, damit meine ich meinen blonden Engel und mich, sitzen regelrecht auf Lauerstellung und warten ungeduldig auf die Schulklingel... nicht, dass Bio langweilig ist... doch... derzeit gibt's interessanteres...

Fast schon eine Erlösung... genau das ist das langersehnte Klingeln für mich... Und als unser Lehrer uns sodann noch aus dem Unterricht entlässt, da spüre ich regelrecht den Stein... der sich löst...

Wie der Blitz packen sowohl mein blonder Engel als auch ich unsere Sachen und entschwinden aus dem Klassenraum... Einige Mitschüler schauend fragend in unsere Richtung... doch... niemand formuliert diese richtig aus...

Zumindest niemand, dessen Meinung zählt... „Heute schwänzen wir, nicht wahr ?" An sich könnten wir diesem Typen die ganze Geschichte erzählen... aber wozu ? Der Typ hat doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, wieso sollten wir uns mit seiner Meinung belasten ?

Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, bis wir den Hauptausgang erreichen... Und dort steht auch unser Geschichtslehrer... irgendwie überrascht's mich überhaupt nicht... „Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß mit dem Projekt..."

Wir können uns nur noch dafür bedanken und uns dann von ihm verabschieden, bevor wir die Schule verlassen...

  


„Wohin als erstes ?"

Mein blonder Engel schaut mir tief in die Augen... „Um's mit Miss Sophy zu sagen... The same procedure than every year..."

Woher kenne ich diesen Ausspruch nur… Miss Sophy... The same procedure... Ahh... ‚Dinner for one'... 

„Du kennst ‚Dinner for one' ?"

Daraufhin zuckt er einfach nur mit den Achseln... „Hab ich mal in Frankreich gesehen, als ich bei meinem Großvater war..."

Ich kann einfach ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken... „Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen ?"

Jetzt ist es an Takeru, mit dem Kichern anzufangen... „Ich hätte da einige Ideen..." DAS kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen...

Wie schon auf dem Hinweg, können wir unsere Flossen nicht voneinander lassen... die Arme sind wieder um des anderen Schulter... so gefällt das Leben...

  


Verdammt !!! Das gibt definitiv eine Beule...

Wir wollten doch nur das Gebäude betreten, wo Takeru wohnt... und jemand... öffnet die Haustür abrupt und donnert diese gegen meinen Schädel... Ist dieser nicht schon malträtiert genug ? Wenigstens hat's nicht erneut meine Nase getroffen...

! „Rena !"

Aber wenigstens ist auf meinen blonden Freund Verlass... er reicht mir helfend eine Hand... zu dieser gesellt sich noch eine weitere... eine jüngere...

Es bedarf einige Sekunden, bis ich wieder klar sehe... und bemerke einen sehr entschuldigend dreinblickenden Iori... War er das mit der Tür ?

„Entschuldige... Das war nicht beabsichtigt..."

Na doll... wenigstens ist's niemand unbekanntes... oder noch schlimmer, einer von meinen zwei Spezialisten...

„Entschuldigung angenommen... es ist nur mein Schädel... und der kann's ab..."

Der arme Kleine... er weiß einfach nicht mehr, was er dazu sagen soll... Schon allein sein Blick ist all den Schmerz wert...

  


„So, Iori... heute wieder Kendo ?"

Es bedarf einiger Sekunden, bis sich der ‚Kleine' wieder zusammengerissen hat... „So ungefähr... Juri wollte heute zuschauen..."

Irgendwie ist's mir unmöglich, ein leichtes Grinsen zu unterdrücken... Junge Liebe... aber was rede ich denn... 

„Sie will wohl den Meister bei der ‚Arbeit' zugucken... oder ?"

Aus Takerus Unterton höre ich einen leicht stichelnden Unterton... Und dieser verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht... Iori schießt ungefähr so stark das Blut in den Kopf, wie es vorhin bei Takeru und mir war... „Äh.. tja..."

„Du musst uns bei Gelegenheit mal gegenseitig vorstellen... Es kann ja nie schaden, die Freundin des besten Freundes kennenzulernen..."

Ich weiß nicht... wie rot kann ein Mensch überhaupt werden ? Iori scheint wohl zu versuchen, sich in einen Indianer zu verwandeln... Rothaut wird ihm nicht mal ansatzweise gerecht...

„Ähm... das mache... ich bestimmt..." Er setzt eine ‚dramatische' Pause an, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen... „Da wäre noch etwas, Takeru..."

An seinem Blick erkenne ich, dass es um etwas Persönliches gehen soll... es wirkt so, als ob es ihm etwas peinlich wäre, ihn hier bei meiner Anwesenheit dieses zu fragen... egal, was für eine Frage es ist...

Mein blonder Engel denkt für einige Momente nach, bevor er mit einem Nicken ihm sagt... „Schieß los... Ich bin ganz Ohr..."

Und schon wieder verfällt der ‚Kleine' in eine Art der Verlegenheit... 

„Du... hast mir doch von dem ‚Ort' erzählt..." Da nickt mein Freund einfach... Irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass ich nur zu gut weiß, von welchem Ort sie reden... „... Hast du jemand anderes auch davon erzählt ?"

Wenn ich mir meinen Freund so ansehe, da fällt mir ein seichtes Schwitzen seinerseits auf... Mein Verdacht scheint bestätigt zu sein... „Nicht vielen... Wieso fragst du ?"

Iori's Verlegenheit kann man fast schon mit einem Messer schneiden... „Tja... gestern wollte ich Juri diesen zeigen..." Was er wohl im Sinn hatte ? „... Tja... da war schon jemand..." Ohoh... „... Diese waren sogar für lange Zeit dort..." Ein kurzer Blick in Takerus Richtung räumt mit jedem möglichen Zweifel rigoros auf... „... Ähm... und als wir gerade nach Hause gehen wollten... tja... da küssten die sich sogar..." Oh Sch... „... Naja, ich wollte nur wissen, ob jemand anderes davon weiß, da er nicht allzu leicht zu finden ist..."

Oh weh... wir wurden doch glatt beobachtet... und das nicht von jemand unbekannten... Moment... die waren noch um die Zeit unterwegs ? Was haben sie für Eltern, die es ihren Kindern erlauben, allein... äh... zu zweien, so spät noch herumzuspazieren...

Ein Blick meinerseits in Takerus Richtung erwidert einen hilflosen seinerseits... Und anscheinend ist Iori Takerus Blick nicht entgangen... „Äh... Takeru... ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ?"

Pokern... Aber wie... „Tja... wie soll ich's sagen..." Takeru scheint wohl keine Ausrede parat zu haben...

„Wir wundern uns nur... dass Juri und du so lange unterwegs wart..." Ich hoffe inständig, dass es kein Fehler war...

Iori blinzeln einige Male... „So spät war es nicht... Sekunde... Woher weißt du... wie spät das war ?" Verdammt !!! Verplappert... Es folgen einige musternde Blicke des ‚Kleinen', bevor er fortfährt... ! „Das wart ihr ?"

HILFE !!!

Irgendwie schießt mir erneut mein Blut in Richtung Kopf... und es entfleucht mir ein hilfloser Blick in Richtung Takeru... der nicht minder rot und hilflos zu sein scheint... Peinlicher kann's kaum noch werden...

  


Und es ward peinlicher... Iori fängt an, hysterisch zu lachen... und meine Nase an zu bluten... Das ist nun wirklich nicht mein Tag... Es gibt definitiv Tage, an denen man sich vorher überlegen sollte, ob man überhaupt aufsteht...

„Rena... hier, nimm..."

Mein blonder Engel reicht mir ein Taschentuch... welches ich mit Freuden annehme und mir unter die Nase halte... „Danke, Takeru..."

„Das freut mich für euch beide... und für Juri und mich..."

Wie meint der Kleine das denn ? Das Erste macht noch Sinn... doch... wieso freut er sich denn für seine Freundin und sich ?

Er scheint wohl Takerus und meinen verwirrten Blick zu erahnen, mit einem Grinsen beantwortet er unsere ungestellten Fragen... „Taichi, Miyako und Yamato haben die Wette verloren... Jeder schuldet uns, mir, ein Essen..."

Sekunde... Sowohl der ‚Kleine' als auch die anderen haben auf Takeru und mich gewettet ? Dafür gibt's Saures... wenn meine Nase verheilt ist... oder vielleicht auch nicht... Wenn ich den sinistren Blick Takerus richtig deute... dann...

„Lauf !!"

Der ‚Kleine' schaut für einen Moment leicht irritiert zu seinem Freund... bevor er seinen Kendostab packt und geschwind davoneilt... Mein blonder Engel macht erst Anstalten, ihm zu folgen... doch... lässt schon nach wenigen Metern von ihm ab...

„Ich fass' es nicht... Die wetten doch glatt auf unser Privatleben... und dann noch mein Bruder..."

Irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass Yamato ein paar stressige Tage haben wird... doch hat er nichts geringeres verdient... Man fällt nicht ungestraft in des eigenen Bruders Rücken...

„Wir hätten wohl heute im Bett bleiben sollen..."

Dafür ernte ich einen leicht überlegenden Blick... „Vielleicht... doch... dann hättest du auch auf das hier verzichten müssen..."

Ehe ich mich versehe, ist Takerus Kopf in einer ähnlichen Position wie vorhin in der Mittagspause... Und ich muss zugeben, es ist ein guter, ein sehr guter, Grund dafür, dass wir heute Morgen aufgestanden sind...

  


Ich muss eingestehen, dass es mir richtig gefällt... doch... ich weiß nicht... irgendwas hält mich noch zurück... Ich will mich so gerne ihm gänzlich öffnen... und doch... ich kann's einfach nicht... Wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte ihm meine Gefühle ganz gestehen... doch...

Vielleicht sollte ich mich an Dads Ratschlag halten... mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen treiben lassen... Irgendwann werde ich bestimmt in der Lage sein, diesen Schritt zuende zu bringen... und fürs Erste reicht mir meine Situation jetzt... ein blonder Engel, der weiß, wie man die Lippen benutzt...

  


Im Gegensatz zu heute Mittag besinnen wir uns rechtzeitig, so dass wir nicht ‚erwischt' werden... einmal erwischt zu werden, reicht für einen Tag... und wenn man noch die Sache mit Iori hinzuzählt... das ist nun wirklich genug...

Hinzu kommt, dass wir noch etwas anderes zu tun haben, einen Trip nach Kawada, um den dritten ‚Mann' für unser Projekt zu treffen... Insgesamt kommt es mir nun so vor, als ob sich Takerus und mein Leben richtig verbinden... zuerst dieses Treffen, dann die Digiwelt, gefolgt von der Sache mit der Diplomatie... und jetzt... die ganzen Schulprojekte... die Hausaufgaben... Mehr und mehr Zeit verbringen wir zusammen... und es gefällt mir...

Und wenn ich bedenke, dass alles in nur einer Woche passiert ist... da wird mir leicht anders... 

  


Bevor ich mich versehe, stehen Takeru und ich vor der Tür zu seinem Zuhause... Als wir sie betreten, geht er entgegen meiner Erwartung nicht in Richtung seines Zimmers, sondern entgegengesetzt dazu...

Es bedarf einiger Sekunden, um zu erkennen wohin genau... die Küche... Nur kurze Zeit später kommt er mit einem feuchten Handtuch zurück...

„Hier... für deinen Kopf..." Genau das richtige für den Moment... für meine Beule...

Ich nehme es dankend entgegen und bemerke, dass es leicht kühl ist... wahrscheinlich befindet sich ein Eiswürfel darin... Es ist aber schön, dass er mitdenkt... und meine verworrenen Gedankengänge schont... „Das habe ich gebraucht..."

Daraufhin ernte ich ein Lächeln seinerseits... „Gut... Wenn du dich für einen Moment gedulden könntest... ich gehe mich schnell umziehen..."

Wieso sollte ich nicht ? Schließlich sind wir doch extra deswegen hierher gekommen... „Kein Problem..."

Diese Zeit nutze ich, um mich ein wenig genauer in der Wohnung umzusehen... Wie schon beim letzten Besuch besticht sie durch schlichte Eleganz und Gemütlichkeit... Von der Ausstattung könnte sie nimmer mit meinem Heim mithalten... und doch... ich könnte mir ein Leben in solch einem Zuhause gut vorstellen...

Ich komme nicht umhin, ein wenig genauer zu gucken... besonders fallen mir einige Bücher auf, die entgegen meiner Erwartungen nicht in Japanisch sondern in Französisch zu sein scheinen, darunter Klassiker von allen möglichen Autoren wie zum Beispiel Karl May, Agatha Christie oder gar J.R.R. Tolkien in ihrer jeweiligen französischen Ausgabe... Das ist schon eine leicht seltsame Mischung... egal wie ich mich wende, irgendwie kommt das dumme Gefühl auf, dass diese Bücher nicht Takerus sind...

„Wie ich sehe, bestaunst du gerade die Lieblingsbücher meiner Mutter..."

Seiner Mutter... es überrascht mich nur wenig... obwohl mich eines doch irritiert... Natsuko liest den Herrn der Ringe ? „Alle ?"

Takeru kann nur ein wenig kichern... „Alle... Auf den Herrn der Ringe kam sie erst nachdem sie Patamon kennengelernt hat... die anderen waren allesamt Geschenke meines Großvaters..."

„Tja... man lernt nie aus..."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr... Hier..." Takeru zeigt mir eine cremefarbene Fischermütze... „Damit du nicht aussiehst, als ob du gerade aus einer Schlägerei gekommen bist..."

Der Junge hat Humor... und einen findigen Verstand... „Danke..."

Ich will die Mütze gerade nehmen, da zieht er sie regelrecht weg... „Ich mach das schon..." Ganz behutsam setzt er mir die Mütze auf den Kopf und richtet sie ein wenig... „Ich muss zugeben, sie steht dir..."

Seltsam... das letzte Mal, als Mimi mich dazu zwang, eine solche aufzusetzen, passte sie partout nicht zu meinem Haar... Aber... es könnte sein, dass mein neuer Haarstil besser dazu passt... Jetzt bin ich neugierig... ein Spiegel muss her...

Als ob Takeru meine Gedanken erraten hätte, führt er mich zu einem im Flur... Ich kann nur eingestehen, Takeru hat Recht... Sie steht mir wirklich... diese cremefarbene Mütze bildet regelrecht einen harmonischen Kontrast zu meinem schwarzen, schulterlangen Haar. „Wow... vielleicht sollte ich öfters Mütze tragen..."

„Vielleicht... doch gewöhne dich nicht allzu sehr an sie... die kann ich dir leider nicht schenken..."

So ein... lieber Trottel... ich hätte nie gewollt, dass er das macht... „Das sollst du auch nicht... aber du kannst mir beim Erwerben einer solchen helfen..."

Dafür ernte ich nur schallendes Gelächter... Gelächter, was den ganzen Weg zu meinem Zuhause anhält...

  


Zuhause angekommen, werden wir von Dad regelrecht willkommen geheißen... Dafür, dass sein Leben gestern komplett auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, geht's ihm recht blendend... Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, könnte man annehmen, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht berührte... doch... Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass es nur seine Professionalität als Diplomat ist, das diesen Anschein aufrecht erhält... Er ist definitiv ein Meister im Verstecken seiner Gefühle... doch... ich bin eine Meisterin in der Menschenkenntnis... mich legt er damit nicht rein... Andererseits... Dad braucht Luft... ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren würde...

„So ihr zwei, was treibt euch so früh nach Hause ?..." Dem Blick Dads entnehme ich, dass er jetzt meine Nase erkannt hat... „... Was ist denn mit dir passiert ? Gab's 'ne Schlägerei ?"

„Nicht ganz... ich habe nur engen Kontakt mit der Straße geschlossen... und einer Tür..." Dabei zeige ich auf die Beule, nachdem ich Takerus Mütze abgenommen und aufgehängt habe...

Das Gesicht Dads ist regelrecht Gold wert... und doch... verbleibt nicht die Zeit, dieses zu genießen... schließlich haben wir noch einiges heute Nachmittag vor... „Bevor ich's vergesse, wir müssen gleich wieder los... müssen wegen der Schule nach Kawada..."

„Schade... dann musst du wohl auswärts essen... Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen, heute mit ihr auszugehen... du weißt schon... als Entschädigung..."

Naja... irgendwie muss er sich ja für letzten Dienstag revanchieren... So ist Mom...

„Ist schon gut..."

  


**Kapitel 30 –Vergangenheiten...**

  


Eines ist schon seltsam... von unseren Partnern ist nichts zu finden... nicht einmal ein Haar... oder so... Und da wir nicht die Zeit haben, um nach ihnen zu suchen, belasse ich's auch fürs Erste...

Ich beeile mich extra mit dem Umziehen, auch wenn eine Auswahl irgendwie nicht leicht fällt... Ich meine, was soll ich bloß anziehen ? Meine guten Sachen ? Wenn ich aber meinen heutigen Tag bedenke... dann lieber nicht...

Ich greife nach einer meiner kurzen Hosen mitsamt eines passenden Shirts... Dabei achte ich nicht wirklich auf die Farben... Dafür geht mir dieser verrückte Tag einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn... und damit meine ich nicht nur meine Nase oder meinen Schädel... viel mehr geht mir mein eigenes Verhalten durch den Kopf... Vor einer guten Woche hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen Jungen nicht mal näher als eine Armlänge an mich heran gelassen... und jetzt... jetzt kann ich Takeru nicht nahe genug sein... Das schlimmste daran... es gefällt mir...

Aber auch egal... Dad hatte schon Recht, als er sagte, dass sich alles von selbst regelt... Doch dass es so schnell von dannen geht... damit hätte ich nie gerechnet...

  


„Rena ?"

Sekunde... bin ich doch glatt wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken... Scheint neuerdings eine Gewohnheit von mir geworden zu sein... „Ja ?"

„Dauert's noch lange ? Wenn wir nicht bald losziehen, dann dürfte es etwas spät werden..."

Oh ja... ich sollte mir wirklich abgewöhnen, zu tagträumen, wenn ich dringendes zu erledigen habe... „Bin ‚schon' fertig..." 

Mit diesen Worten verlasse ich sodann mein Zimmer... vor dessen Tür schon mein blonder Engel auf mich wartet... Anstelle von ‚Das hat lange gedauert' erhalte ich nur ein Lächeln... ein goldiges Lächeln...

„Takeo sagte, unsere Partner sein ‚im Tempel des Todes'... Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo das sein sollte ?"

‚Tempel des Todes'... Oh ja... schließlich ist dieser Name meine Erfindung... Mit einem Nicken antworte ich ihm... „Unser Dachboden..."

Hoffentlich fragt er nicht nach... aber wen will ich verarschen... „Wieso heißt er denn ‚Tempel des Todes' ?"

War doch klar... oder ? „Ich habe ihn so benannt... jedes Mal, wenn ich dort war, kam ich mehr tot als lebendig da wieder heraus... Noch Fragen ?"

Takeru kann einfach nicht anders als kichern... „Nachdem ich deinen heutigen Tag erlebt habe..." Dabei zeigt er auf meine malträtierten Körperteile... „... kann ich's mir nur zu gut vorstellen..."

Dafür ‚kann' ich ihn nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen... Mit einem gezielten Handgriff zerre ich an seinem Shirt so, dass er ‚recht behutsam' auf seinen Allerwertesten fällt... Dummerweise hat er sich so an mich festgehalten, dass ich ihm unfreiwillig in Richtung Boden folge... Das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen... und ich stürze mich regelrecht so auf ihn, dass ich meinen blonden Engel auf den Boden mit meinen Körper festnagel...

Ich war zwar meinem blonden Engel schon früher (irgendwie klingt's komisch) nah... doch so nah... das ist so... so... seltsam... nein... so ungewohnt... so... knisternd, so wundervoll... Und dann noch diese Augen, dieser Blick... der hat so etwas magisches an sich, etwas hypnotisches... ich könnte mich glatt ihm hingeben...

... und doch... dieser Schatten... diese Erinnerung...

Nein... nicht Takeru... er würde mir nie weh tun... niemals... nicht er...

Der Schmerz... dieser Abend... diese Erinnerung...

  


_Das Messer... diese stählerne Klinge... fast genauso groß wie mein Hals, an dem es gehalten wird... Ein Laut... nein... das letzte Mal gab's Schmerzen... schlimme Schmerzen... und mit jedem Laut... wurde es mehr... schlimmer... Wie das letzte Mal reißt er mein Kleid herunter... und... berührt mich... Schmerzen..._

  


„Rena !"

Was ist hier los ?

Ich vernehme einen Stoßseufzer... „Geht's dir gut ?"

Diese Stimme... Takeru... „Was ist passiert ?"

Mit einem Hauch Sorge vernehme ich... „Keine Ahnung... erst tollten wir herum... und dann..."

... und dann... der Alptraum... Kann ER mich nicht irgendwann einmal in Ruhe lassen ?!? Das ist nicht fair... Halt, konzentriere dich, Rena...

Einatmen, Ausatmen...

„Rena, bist du noch da ?"

Oh... „Ja... es waren nur schlechte Erinnerungen." ... nur Erinnerungen...

Anscheinend habe ich meinen blonden Engel neugierig gemacht... doch... seinem Blick entnehme ich, dass er mir in diesem Punkt meinen Freiraum lässt... „Wenn du's sagst... Doch wenn du darüber reden willst, ich bin immer ganz Ohr..."

Nickend werfe ich ihm einen dankenden Blick zu... er ist in vielen Belangen so wie Dad... genauso fürsorglich und doch so diplomatisch...

  


Es vergehen noch gute ein, zwei stille Minuten, bis wir uns wieder aufrappeln und langsam zum Abmarsch fertig machen. Und wie schon zuvor, setzt er mir seine Fischermütze auf den Kopf, bevor wir uns in Richtung Haustür aufmachen... doch kommen wir nicht ungestört dort an...

Wie der Blitz kommt Dad angeschossen...

„Wollt ihr los ?"

Dumme Frage... „Natürlich..."

Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck... den er aufhat, während er in Richtung seiner Brieftasche greift... typisch Dad... „Damit ihr schick essen gehen könnt..." Dabei reicht er mir einen recht ‚hübschen' Schein...

Wäre Takeru nicht dabei, würde ich wahrscheinlich mit Dad darüber ‚streiten'... doch... was soll's... wenn Dad darauf besteht... was soll ich machen... Und ein Essen mit Takeru dürfte nicht zu verachten sein...

  


Und kaum haben wir die Tür durchschritten, dreht sich mein blonder Engel zu mir um...

„Dein Vater ist schon ein eigenartiger Vogel..."

Wenn Takeru nur wüsste... Mit einem Kichern antworte ich ihm... „Wie wahr... wie wahr..."

Und wenn ich bedenke, wie viel Geld Dad mir zugesteckt hat... da wird mir leicht anders... An was für ein Restaurant hat Dad gedacht ? Vielleicht das Ritz ? Inklusive Hin- und Rückflug ? Okay, das ist ein wenig übertrieben... doch...

„Weiß dein Vater denn nicht, dass das Geld für ein Essen der gesamten Gruppe inklusive Digimon reicht ?"

„Wahrscheinlich weiß er's... er versucht schon seit langem, mein Taschengeld zu erhöhen... und da ich jedes Mal ablehne, nutzt er halt solche Gelegenheiten..."

Dieser ungläubige Blick, denn ich bei Takeru ernte, ist mindestens genauso viel wert...

„Du lehnst Taschengelderhöhungen ab ? Da bist du wohl die einzigste hier in Japan..."

„Vielleicht... doch was nutzt mir Geld, wofür ich keine Verwendung habe ? Sparen macht keinen Sinn, da, soweit ich Dad kenne, er sowieso schon ein Sparbuch für mein Schulabschluss angelegt hat..." ... geschweige denn für meine Hochzeit...

Nur ein leichter Seufzer entfleucht meinem Freund... bevor wir die U-Bahn-Station erreichen...

  


Die Fahrt ist alles andere als unangenehm oder langweilig... Okay, selbst ein „Titanik"-Marathon mit Takeru wäre alles andere als langweilig... Einfach nur Händehalten und das Anlehnen meines Kopfes auf seiner Schulter ist ablenkend genug...

So lässt's sich leben... Zweisamkeit inmitten der Masse...

  


Eigentlich schade, dass die Fahrt nur eine gute halbe Stunde beschlägt... mehr Zeit hätte partout nicht gestört...

Doch was soll's... in nur wenigen Momenten sind wir schon aus der U-Bahn-Station entschwunden und landen in einer Einkaufspassage... War da nicht noch etwas ? ... Ach ja... DER WECKER !!!

„Ähm... Takeru ?"

Der Blondschopf blickt mich grinsend an... „Ja ?"

„Ich müsste noch schnell einen neuen Wecker kaufen... du weißt nicht zufällig, wo wir am schnellsten einen solchen kriegen ?"

Daraufhin denkt Takeru für kurz nach... „Natürlich weiß ich das richtige Geschäft... Aber wieso brauchst du einen neuen ?"

Autsch... „Wie soll ich sagen... mein alter hatte heute morgen einen kleinen... äh... Unfall..."

Mein blonder Engel imitiert Mr. Spock und zieht wie ein Vulkanier eine Augenbraue hoch... „Wie ein kleiner ‚Unfall' ?"

Das musste ja kommen... „Sagen wir's mal so... er hatte heute mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt... und nicht überlebt..."

Takeru kann nicht anders und muss kichern... dabei weicht er ‚demonstrativ' von mir zurück... „Erinnere mich bitte, dass ich niemals auf deine schlechte Seite gelange..."

Ich kann einfach nicht anders und muss diabolisch grinsen... „Du bist der erste, der's erfährt, falls du doch auf dieser landen solltest..."

Mein Freund kann nicht anders und erwidert einen Hundeblick... „Das habe ich befürchtet..." ...und fängt an lauthals zu lachen...

  


Zielstrebig führt er mich zu einem Elektrowarengeschäft, wo ich im Schaufenster den niedlichsten Wecker sehe, den ich jemals erblicken konnte... ein kleiner goldener Drache, der ein wenig an Veemon erinnert und laut Beschreibung sowohl als Radiowecker als auch als normaler Wecker verwendet werden kann... einfach perfekt... Selbst der Preis stimmt...

„Der gefällt dir, oder ?"

Anscheinend hat mein blonder Engel meine Gedanken erkannt... „Und wie..."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen... wäre er blau, könnte man ihn glatt als eine Kopie Veemons halten..."

Ich zerre fast schon meinen Freund mit in den Laden, wo ich mir den ersten Verkäufer schnappe, der mir zwischen die Finger kommt... Es stellt sich sogar heraus, dass dieser Wecker das letzte Exemplar ist, was noch zu erwerben ist... laut Verkäufer gibt's keine mehr davon in ganz Tokio... Vielleicht ist das heute doch kein typischer Montag...

  


„So... sind noch irgendwelche Einkäufe zu erledigen ?"

Da gäbe es noch etwas... doch das muss nicht heute sein... „Nichts von allergrößter Wichtigkeit... Woll'n wir dann ?"

Takeru holt aus seiner Tasche den Zettel hervor, den uns der Lehrer vorhin gegeben hat...

„Hmm... Lass mich mal kurz nachdenken... Die Adresse kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... und ich glaube, ich kann mich an die Strasse erinnern... Folge mir einfach..."

Und ich folge ihm... Dabei durchqueren wir ein wenig die Gegend...

Plötzlich hält mein blonder Engel... direkt vor einer Schule... „Ist es schon so lange her ?"

Ich weiß, wann Fragen überflüssig sind... und jetzt sind sie's...

„Rena... das ist die Schule, auf der ich früher ging... Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es eine gute Zeit war... aber... anfangs war's das nicht..."

Ich kenne dieses Gefühl... nur zu gut... „Was war passiert ?"

Mein Freund schluckt einmal kurz... „Zwei Sachen... die Scheidung meiner Eltern... und Rowdys in meiner Klasse... die hatten mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht..." Urplötzlich beginnt er leicht zu kichern... „... nach dem Abenteuer in der Digiwelt war's andersrum..."

Das möchte ich mir nur zu gerne vorstellen... diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei den Schlägern, als klein Takeru sich plötzlich wehrte... „Deren Gesichtsausdruck muss Gold wert sein..."

„Das war er auch... dieser hat für so vieles entschädigt..." 

Sein Grinsen zeigt genau, wie viel diese Erinnerung ihm wert ist... Wahrscheinlich wäre's das für mich auch... Solche Erinnerungen sind's, die das Leben so lebenswert machen...

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal weiter..." Bevor er jedoch aussprechen kann, lege ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter... dieses Mal kommt er mir nicht so einfach davon... Und anscheinend gefällt's meinem Freund auch mehr...

  


Der nächste Halt... das öffentliche Basketballfeld der Schule...

„Dieses ist wohl einer meiner liebsten Orte hier... Hier habe ich meinen ersten Korb geworfen... und etliche weitere... Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie viele Nachmittage ich hier verbracht habe..."

Das kenn' ich... Es gab eine Zeit, da kannte ich den Basketballplatz besser als die Umgebung, in der ich lebte... egal ob nun in Frankreich oder später in Amerika... aber hauptsächlich galt's für die Zeit in Amerika... „Da haben wir wohl einiges gemein..." Da fällt mir auf, dass auf dem Feld einige Leute spielen... vielleicht sind auch ein paar von Takerus alten Freunden dabei... vielleicht... „... Eine Frage, von denen hier ist nicht zufällig jemand ein damaliger Freund deinerseits ?"

Daraufhin blinzelt mein Freund einige Male... „Da habe ich, ehrlich gesagt, noch gar nicht darauf geachtet..."

Jetzt kann ich auch etwas vom Feld hören, wo ich mich nicht mehr auf meinen Freund konzentriere... Da fällt mir dieser dunkelblonde Junge in Ioris Alter auf. Dieser trägt eine hellblaue Turnhose mit einem weißen Shirt und hat irgendwas Vertrautes an sich...

„Entschuldigt, dass ich schon los muss..."

„Aber das Training..."

„Ich weiß... wir spielen diesen Freitag... doch kann ich nicht bleiben... Schule geht halt vor..."

„Schade..."

Jetzt kann ich einen Blick auf die Augen des Jungen werfen... sie sind grün... doch da ist irgendein Glanz in ihnen... dieser kommt mir irgendwie vertraut vor... Zeitgleich spüre ich etwas von meiner Seite... aus Takerus Richtung... und ein Blick in dessen Richtung offeriert ein Lächeln, dass jede miese Laune verfliegen lässt...

Es dauert noch einige Momente, bis dieser Junge an uns vorbei geht... er scheint wohl sehr stark in seine Gedankenwelt versunken zu sein... ihm scheint wohl Takerus Blick entgangen zu sein... und anscheinend gefällt das meinem Freund überhaupt nicht...

! „Hisashi Tomoki... Du gehst einfach vorbei, ohne wenigstens ‚Guten Tag' zu sagen ?"

Anscheinend ist das wirklich einer von Takerus alten Freunden... Dieser Junge dreht sich mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck abrupt in unsere Richtung... 

„Gu...guten Tag... wer..." Plötzlich weiten sich dessen Augen ins Unermessliche... anscheinend hat er jetzt wohl meinen Freund erkannt... 

! „Takeru ?"

Zwar kann ich Takerus Grinsen nur erahnen... doch so wie ich ihn kenne, wird's einer der besseren Sorte sein... „Jup..." Manchmal ist mein Freund einfach nur eine Schote... dieses ‚Jup' wirkt irgendwie total unangebracht... und doch so passend...

Es dauert nur wenige Momente, bis sich die beiden wie zwei Bären umarmen... selbst dieser Größenunterschied stört sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde... Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich glatt eifersüchtig werden... Vielleicht sollten Takeru und ich unsere Umarmung ein wenig mehr ausweiten... vielleicht...

„Verdammt lange her, dass ich dich gesehen habe..." Dieser Kommentar scheint wohl meinem Freund ein wenig an die Nieren zu gehen... ich bemerke, wie er leicht zusammenzuckt...

„Ich war verhindert..." Geschickt umgeht er die ungestellte Frage... aber anscheinend kennt der ‚Kleine' meinen Freund einfach zu gut...

„Da ist bestimmt mehr dahinter... vielleicht sogar deine Freundin hier..."

Mir unerklärlich ist es, wieso mir auf diesen einfachen Kommentar hin mein Blut in Richtung Kopf schießt... Ich bin doch Takerus Freundin... also wieso...

Mein blonder Engel seufzt für einen Moment... „Nicht ganz... aber diese Geschichte möchte ich lieber für mich behalten..." Sein Unterton macht nur zu sehr deutlich, wie wichtig das für ihn ist... „... und bevor ich's vergesse, darf ich dir Iwakomo Rena vorstellen ?..." Kurz darauf dreht sich mein Freund zu mir um... „Rena, das ist Hisashi Tomoki, wohl mein einzig wahrer Freund hier in Kawada..."

Wie's sich gehört, reiche ich dem Kleinen die Hand... Oh... Das ist doch Japan... Aber nichtsdestotrotz nimmt er sic und schüttelt die meine... Anscheinend kennt er diesen westlichen Brauch... 

„Du kommst wohl nicht aus Japan..." Das ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage... dieser Kleine scheint pfiffiger zu sein, als man ihm von außen ansehen kann... Dabei lässt er meine Hand langsam gehen... „Ich würde ja gerne noch ein wenig plaudern, doch erwarte ich noch zuhause Gäste..."

„Kein Problem unsererseits... wir müssen auch weiter... Seh'n wir uns ?"

„Bestimmt..." Der ‚Kleine' wendet sich an Takeru... „Es war schön, die mal wiederzusehen..." Dann wendet er sich in meine Richtung... „...und dich kennenzulernen." Jetzt blickt er uns beide an... „Bis die Tage dann..."

Und mit diesen Worten entschwindet er geschwind...

  


Kaum hat Tomoki unser Sichtfeld verlassen, legt mein Freund seine Hand um meine Schulter, worauf ich mit einer ähnlichen Gäste antworte... und geht langsam weiter...

„Irgendwie schade, dass wir nicht genug Zeit hatten..."

„Dann nehmen wir sie uns doch irgendwann demnächst..."

Mein blonder Engel blickt mich daraufhin einfach nur leicht verwundert an... „Du willst mitkommen ?"

Ich kann nur einen alten, abgedroschenen Spruch erwidern... „Deine Freunde sind auch meine Freunde..."

Takeru kann einfach nur noch lächeln... „Danke..."

  


Der folgende Fußmarsch von gut 5-10 Minuten vergeht ohne vieler Worte... Worte wären auch irgendwie fehl am Platz gewesen... Da erreichen wir ein Hochhaus, wovor Takeru abrupt hält...

„Da sind wir... irgendwie kommt mir dieser Komplex bekannt vor..."

Wer weiß... „Wohntest du vielleicht früher hier ?"

Takeru kann einfach nur seinen Kopf daraufhin schütteln... „Nein, unser Zuhause war ein Block weiter in dieser Richtung..." Dabei zeigt er leicht nach Rechts...

„War ja auch nur ein Versuch... es wird dir bestimmt wieder einfallen..."

Ein Lächeln kann er sich nicht verkneifen... „Auch wahr... wir müssen in Apartment 437, mehr gibt die Adresse nicht her..."

„Das reicht doch..."

Mit diesen Worten gehen wir gemeinsam in Richtung Haustür, die seltsamerweise nicht verschlossen ist... und nur wenige Sekunden später stehen wir vorm Fahrstuhl.

Es dauert nur wenige Momente, bis sich dieser öffnet und wir ihn betreten können. Die wenigen Sekunden bis zum Erreichen des 4. Stocks vergehen recht schnell und ohne Zwischenfälle... was sollte auch schon in einem Fahrstuhl passieren...

Kaum haben wir diesen dann verlassen fällt mein Blick nach Rechts, wo ich durch Zufall die Zahl 437 an einer Tür lese...

„Ich habe das Apartment gefunden." Dabei zeige ich in die Richtung der Tür... 

Irgendwie sträuben sich meine Nackenhaare... eine Vorahnung... irgendwas wird gleich passieren... manchmal nervt meine Intuition... und doch...

Ehe wir uns versehen, haben wir die Tür erreicht... seltsamerweise ist kein Namensschild an der Tür zu finden, wie es sonst immer üblich ist... wahrscheinlich ist's heruntergefallen oder wurde von jemanden entfernt...

Das stört uns aber nicht... wieso auch... und Takeru betätigt die Klingel...

Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnet jemand die Tür... dieser Jemand hat dunkelblondes Haar, grüne Augen und einen extrem verwirrten Blick, der sich auf meinen Freund fixiert... Takeru andererseits blickt genauso in die Richtung dieser Person...

Und ich muss einfach anfangen, lauthals loszulachen...

**Kapitel 31 – Ein Schulprojekt und ein seltsames Essen...**

  


Der Blick der beiden ist einfach unbezahlbar... und ich ärgere mich ungemein, dass ich keine Kamera mitgenommen habe...

Und wie sie sich einfach nur anblinzeln... keiner in der Lage, auch nur die entscheidende Frage oder den entscheidenden Satz zu formulieren...

Diese verrückte Situation hält für einige Sekunden, bis auch mein Freund anfängt, wie ein Verrückter loszulachen...

„... Jetzt..." Irgendwie schafft's mein favorisierter Blondschopf aufgrund seines Gelächter nicht mehr, seinen Satz zu vollenden... nicht dass ich nicht wüsste, was er sagen wollte...

„Jetzt... wissen wir... wieso... die Adresse... dir so bekannt... vorkam..." Keine Ahnung, wie ich's geschafft habe... doch zwischen meinen Lachern konnte ich diesen Satz unterbringen...

Langsam scheint wohl auch Takerus Freund endlich zu realisieren, was genau hier abgeht... „Ihr seid das mit dem Schulprojekt ?!?"

Das Beste an der ganzen Sache ist sein Gesicht... einfach zum Schießen...

  


Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir uns vor der Tür kaputtlachen... irgendwie habe ich mein Verhältnis zur Zeit dabei verloren... es könnten nur wenige Minuten sein oder auch eine viertel oder gar halbe Stunde... keine Ahnung...

Doch auch jede lustige Zeit muss zuende gehen... insbesondere wenn man eigentlich gar keine Zeit dafür hat... So geht's auch uns... langsam fängt sich jeder, auch wenn's höllisch schwer ist... Kaum hat der eine aufgehört zu lachen, bricht der andere wieder los und der Kreis beginnt von vorne... Und das geht solange, bis man vom ganzen Lachen schon richtige Schmerzen im Zwerchfell kriegt... so wie bei mir...

  


„Hätte ich das gewusst..."

So geht's wohl jedem hier, nicht nur unserem Gastgeber...

„Das konntest du nicht... selbst wir hatten keine Ahnung, zu wem wir überhaupt gehen... bis wir hier waren..."

Wenn mir nicht mein Zwerchfell schmerzen würde, hätte ich wahrscheinlich bei diesem Kommentar Takerus erneut angefangen, loszuprusten...

„Was mich ein wenig irritiert... wieso machst du überhaupt bei diesem Projekt mit ? Ich dachte, dir läge mehr am Sport... oder vielleicht Schreiben..."

Ich weiß nicht... das klingt doch irgendwie vertraut... das habe ich doch schon einmal gehört... Manchmal hasse ich Déjà-Vus...

Mein blonder Freund schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf... „Es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären... Sport ist zwar nett und eine gute Möglichkeit, Stress abzubauen... doch erfüllt mich das schon lange nicht mehr... und Schreiben... bei meinem Talent ?"

Daraufhin kichert der ‚Kleine'... „Auch wahr... habe doch glatt deine ersten Versuche vergessen... ich müsste noch ein paar irgendwo rumliegen haben..."

So verängstigt habe ich Takeru noch nicht gesehen... Sind diese Versuche ‚so' schlecht ? ! „Du hast was ???"

„Wollte nur sehen, wie du reagierst..." Er setzt einfach ein sinisteres Lächeln auf und antwortet... Entweder hat der ‚Kleine' Mut oder er weiß, was er sich herausnehmen darf...

Ich kann regelrecht den Stein hören, der gerade von Takerus Herzen fällt... ein tiefer, dumpfer Plumps... „Jag mir nie wieder soviel Angst ein... Verstanden ?"

Irgendwie ist diese Situation zu komisch... da hat der Kleine richtig gut geblufft und meinem blonden Engel regelrecht vorgeführt... Wahrscheinlich würde ich jetzt lauthals loslachen... doch... irgendwie hält mich etwas zurück...

„Okay... doch sollte ich dich warnen... meine Mutter hat irgendwo einige deiner ‚Versuche' versteckt... sie fand das einfach zu ‚niedlich'..."

Ist das nicht typisch ??? Genau so verhalten sich anscheinend alle Mütter... sie finden die lächerlichsten Sachen der Kinder und deren Freunde immer für ‚niedlich'... Wird mir das irgendwann auch einmal so gehen ?

Sekunde... was denke ich denn da gerade ? ... Jetzt ist's passiert, ich bin reif für die Klapse... wenn ich schon an so was denke, dann stimmt definitiv etwas nicht mit mir...

„Falls auch nur ein Blatt davon in Umlauf kommt... dann weißt du ja, was dir blüht..." Diesem Satz fügt mein Freund ein hinterhältiges Lächeln hinzu... Für mich ist ganz klar, dass er blufft... woher keine Ahnung...

  


Nachdem Tomoki ein paar Mal geschluckt hat, können wir endlich zum ‚Geschäft' kommen... zu unserem Projekt...

Dazu führt er uns in das Wohnzimmer, was ungefähr auf dem selben Standard wie bei Takeru ist. Und wie schon bei meinem Freund gefällt mir diese Einrichtung...

„Erstmal für Dumme... An welchem Thema wollen wir arbeiten ?"

Das ist ein wenig seltsam... Hat sein Lehrer ihn nicht informiert ? Wenn ich aber andererseits diese verrückte Planung bedenke, würde mich das nicht verwundern...

„Die Europäische Union war unser Vorschlag... Unklar waren wir uns, ob nun der geschichtliche Verlauf seit der Gründung oder vielleicht die derzeitige Situation behandeln sollten..."

Der Kleine wirkt geplättet... „Whoa... Da habt ihr euch ja etwas vorgenommen... Meint ihr wirklich, dass wir das schaffen können ?"

Daraufhin lächelt mein Freund einfach nur... „Da sehe ich wohl kaum ein Problem... Bei unseren Quellen dürften Informationen wohl kaum ein Problem sein..."

„Was für Quellen ?"

Wollen wir ??? Warum auch nicht... „Das... ist ein Geheimnis..."

Oh Mann... jetzt klinge ich fast schon wie Zellos... Na bravo, Mimi und ihre Animé… 

"Kann's sein, dass du ein wenig zu viel Animé schaust ?"

Ich blicke daraufhin zu Takeru, er zu mir und wir zucken synchron mit den Achseln... „Na und ?"

Da kann unser Gastgeber einfach nur noch den Kopf schütteln... „Entschuldigt, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe..."

Das war's... und schon wieder verfalle ich dem Lachen... und das bei meinem noch schmerzenden Zwerchfell...

  


So geht's auch noch die nächsten einandhalb Stunden weiter... irgendwie schaffe ich es doch noch, einen kleinen Einblick in die derzeitige Situation in der Europäischen Union zu geben...

„Eine Frage... woher weißt du das alles ?"

Was soll ich dazu schon sagen... „Das hat mit den Geschäften meines Stiefvaters zu tun... Da kriegt man schon einiges mit..."

Für einen Moment schaut mich mein Freund musternd an und beginnt sodann an zu grinsen... Anscheinend liebt er ebenfalls kleine Spielchen...

„Wieso habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass das nicht alles ist ?"

Diese Frage klingt weniger, als ob er sie uns sondern eher sich selbst stellt... Er wird's schon früh genug rauskriegen... Nach wenigen Momenten schüttelt er den Kopf, als ob er ihn wieder klar bekommen wollte... und schaut auf die Uhr...

„Schon so spät ? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wann ihr wieder zuhause sein müsst... doch würde ich vorschlagen, ein weiteres Treffen für demnächst anzusetzen..."

Wie spät ist es eigentlich ? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät, dass es schon halb Sieben durch ist... eigentlich nicht gerade spät... doch müssen wir ja noch zurück via U-Bahn und noch irgendwo essen... dann dürfte es wirklich spät werden...

Mit einem Blick zu Takeru hole ich mir seine Erlaubnis, ein Angebot zu unterbreiten...

„Danke, dass du uns daran erinnerst... passt dir vielleicht Mittwoch oder Donnerstag ? Dazu könnte ich gerne meine Wohnung anbieten..."

Anscheinend möchte der Kleine sich vergewissern, ob Takeru damit einverstanden ist, zumindest schaut er musternd in dessen Richtung... Mein Freund lächelt einfach nur zurück...

„Mittwoch hört sich gut an... Nur kenn ich mich in Odaiba überhaupt nicht aus..."

Woher weiß er eigentlich... ach ja die Schule und Takeru... Frage geklärt...

„Am besten machen wir's ganz einfach..." Dabei kramt Takeru aus einer Tasche einen kleinen Fahrplan der U-Bahn heraus... was er nicht alles in den Taschen hat...

So sehr mich Takerus Wegbeschreibung interessiert... ach was soll's... ich kann Wegbeschreibungen einfach nicht ausstehen... meist schon am Anfang verliere ich den Faden und gen Schluss habe ich mich total verlaufen... Karten... Ob nun Landkarten oder Stadtpläne, sie nutzen mir überhaupt nichts... schon nach wenigen Blöcken weiß ich nicht mehr, wo ich bin...

Und ich hatte Recht, mich hat er schon früh verloren...

„... Da wärst du dann..."

Takerus kleiner Freund blinzelt einige Male... kein gutes Zeichen... „Ähh... kannst du das noch mal wiederholen... zum Mitschreiben ?"

Takeru schlägt sich literarisch gegen den Kopf... „Habe ich doch glatt vergessen... dein Orientierungssinn kann sich ja mit meinem Schreibtalent messen..."

„Hey !"

Anstelle einer Entschuldigung grinst mein Freund einfach nur... „Okay... machen wir's anders... Die Haltestelle weißt du ?"

„Soweit kam ich noch mit..."

„Okay... Du gehst einfach aus der U-Bahn-Station raus... keine Sorge, dieser hat derzeit nur einen begehbaren Ausgang... und wendest dich nach Rechts... dort siehst du in einiger Entfernung einen Gemischtwarenladen... keine Sorge, es gibt nur einen dort... gehe dort hin und warte dort... kurz nach 15.00 Uhr werden wir dich dort treffen... Ist das besser ?"

„Wesentlich... zum Glück habe ich mir dieses Mal alles Wesentliche aufgeschrieben..." Erst jetzt fällt mir der Block und der Stift bei dem Kleinen auf... woher er wohl beides so schnell hat ?

Kurz darauf schnappt sich mein Freund diesen Block und überprüft alles... „Noch immer diese Sauklaue... aber alles richtig..."

! „Takeru !!!"

Da war wohl mein blonder Engel ein wenig zu weit gegangen... oder auch nicht, als ich das sinistre Lächeln des Kleinen bemerke...

„Ich frage nachher meine Mutter mal, wo sie deine ‚Versuche' versteckt hat... ein paar Kopien dürften wohl angebracht sein..."

Ist das normal zwischen den beiden ? Sie kommen mir eher wie Brüder vor als wie Freunde... 

Und nur wenige Sekunden später liegen sich beide wieder in den Armen... langsam wird mir das ein wenig zu... Ruhig, Rena... beruhige dich... Was ist denn bloß mit mir los ?

  


Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich irgendwie erleichtert, als wir endlich Tomoki nach einer relativ langen Verabschiedung verlassen... Das ist richtig seltsam...

„Rena... stimmt irgendwas nicht ?"

Eine gute Frage... „Ich weiß es nicht... Muss wahrscheinlich an diesem verrückten Tag liegen..."

„Vielleicht..."

Irgendwie verfangen sich wieder unsere Arme um des anderen Schulter... scheint schon ein richtiger Reflex geworden zu sein... Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie die Tasche mit dem Wecker in die andere Hand gelandet ist...

„Was machen wir nun ?" Eigentlich ist mir schon klar, wie die Antwort darauf lauten kann... entweder wir fahren jetzt zurück... oder wir gehen essen... 

„Wollten wir nicht nach Hause ?"

Als Antwort kann ich nur leicht kichern... „Das schon... nur hast du etwas vergessen..."

Mein blonder Engel blickt mich fragend an... er scheint wohl nicht mehr zu wissen, was noch anlag...

„Dad wollte, dass wir noch essen gehen..." Dabei setzte ich mein breitestes Grinsen auf, was ich in meinem Repertoire finden kann...

„Ohh..." Schlagartig spüre ich eine mittelstarke Anspannung bei meinem Freund... Dieses scheint ihm leicht Unbehagen zu bereiten... und wenn ich's recht bedenke... mir wird nun auch leicht flau um die Magengegend... „Hatte... äh... ich total... vergessen... Wollen... wir wirklich ?"

Oh Mann... Muss er ausgerechnet diese Frage stellen ? Was soll ich denn schon darauf antworten... es ist verdammt schwer, passende Worte zu finden...

  


Reiß dich zusammen, Rena... Es ist doch nur ein Essen... nur ein Essen... ein gemeinsames Essen, nur wir zwei, ganz allein... Ob das Dad wohl geplant hat ? Anscheinend... er weiß nur zu gut, dass ich normalerweise nie fragen würde... nicht nach einem gemeinsamen Essen... ein Rendezvous... Ich denke mal, ich sollte ein paar Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln... wenn ich ihn wieder sehe...

  


„Rena ?"

Was ? Wie ? Wo ? ... Oh... bin ich wohl mal wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken... „Ja ?"

Wann haben wir eigentlich voneinander abgelassen ? Ich merke, wie mein Freund direkt vor mir steht und mich leicht nervös anblickt...

„Äh... ich weiß nicht... tja... ich würde gerne mit... dir essen gehen... aber nur, wenn du auch..." Während er sich für den ersten Teil richtig Zeit nimmt, schießt der letzte regelrecht wie ein Maschinengewehr aus seinem Mund heraus...

Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie - so verrückt es auch klingen mag - erregen mich seine Worte etwas... keine Ahnung warum...

„Natürlich... Natürlich würde ich gerne mit dir essen gehen..." Keine Ahnung... keine Ahnung, wie ich's schaffe, diese Worte so ruhig herauszukriegen, ohne ihm gleich um den Hals zu fallen...

Langsam mache ich mir selber Angst... Habe ich das wirklich gedacht ? ... Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an, so angenehm...

„... Du suchst das Restaurant aus... und Dad zahlt..."

Keine Ahnung... irgendwie musste ich diese Situation ein wenig auflockern... und nachdem wir beide anfangen zu kichern, scheint es mir auch gelungen zu sein...

  


Ohne vieler weiterer Worte begeben wir uns, mit dem Arm um des anderen Schulter, in Richtung U-Bahn-Station, wo wir in die passende Bahn Richtung Odaiba einsteigen... 

Es ist schon irgendwie seltsam... wie kann man in solch überfüllten Bahnen überhaupt noch atmen ? Da gefiel mir die Métro in Paris um einiges besser... nicht so überfüllt...

Und doch hat dieses irgendwas... Takeru und ich werden gezwungen, eng aneinander zu rücken... Vielleicht sollten wir öfters um diese Zeit fahren... Aber nur vielleicht...

  


Kaum sind wir an der Odaiba'er U-Bahn-Station angekommen, zieht mein blondhaariger Partner mich regelrecht aus der Menschenmenge...

„Magst du italienisch ?"

Italienisch... Pasta und Pizza sind mein Ding... „Natürlich, wer mag das denn nicht ?"

Takeru grinst mir zu... „War nur eine Frage..." Da ist irgendwas... anscheinend kennt er jemanden... „Umso besser, dann woll'n wir mal..."

Wieder in der partnerischen Umarmung führt er mich leicht summend durch die Strassen...

  


... bis wir vor einem relativ kleinen Restaurant stehen... welches einen recht typischen Namen hat... „Luigis Pizzeria"... Dieses steht sogar in romanisierter Schreibweise auf dem Schild geschrieben... Japanisch steht nur an der Seite... „Italienische Spezialitäten"

„Der Laden macht zwar nicht allzu viel her... doch gibt's hier die besten Nudelgerichte und Pizzas..."

Wer weiß... zwar hat mir das Restaurant, was Sora mir letzte Woche gezeigt hat, auch sehr gut gefallen... doch... mal seh'n...

  


Wie's sich für ein Gentleman gehört, führt mein Freund mich ins Restaurant und hilft mir aus meiner Sommerjacke... zwar komme ich mir irgendwie unbeholfen dabei vor... doch zählt am Ende nur der Gedanke... er will gerne Gentleman sein, dann spiele ich halt mit... Danach führt er mich zu einem recht abgelegenen, freien Tisch, wo er mir sogar beim Hinsetzen behilflich ist... vielleicht schießt er ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus...

Ich will mich gerade meinem sich hinsetzenden Freund zuwenden, da sticht mir etwas ins Auge... regelrecht am anderen Ende des Restaurants sitzt eine mir recht bekannte orangehaarige Frisur entgegen... und ein Riesenschopf neben der ersteren... Könnten das Sora und... nein nicht Yamato... sondern... Taichi, genau Taichi, sein ?

Ich höre ein leichtes keuchen von mir gegenüber… und als ich in die Richtung blicke, bemerke ich, dass Takeru anscheinend meinen Blick gefolgt ist und jetzt leicht erschrocken dreinblickt… erschrocken ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, doch fällt mir derzeit kein passenderes ein…

„Das war wohl nicht beabsichtigt... oder ?"

Mein blonder Engel schüttelt leicht den Kopf... „Nicht wirklich... Ich frage mich sowieso, was Sora und Taichi hier machen..."

Keine Ahnung... vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder ein wenig auf meine Intuition vertrauen... und blicke erneut in die Richtung der beiden... Für einen Moment spüre ich gar nichts... doch dann kommt's wie ein Hammerschlag... eine wütende, trauernde Aura... ausgehend von Sora...

„Ich weiß es auch nicht... doch scheint das kein normales Essen zu sein..."

Mein Freund blickt mich leicht fragend an... „Wie meinst du das ? ... Zwar fühlt sich irgendwas nicht richtig an..."

„Sora ist alles andere als glücklich und gelassen... ich verspüre Wut und Trauer aus ihrer Richtung..."

Jetzt blinzelt Takeru einige Male... „Wie meinst du das ?"

Ich blicke erneut zu den beiden und antworte dann mit einem Grinsen... „Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man leichte intuitive Fähigkeiten besitzt... doch wenn du diesen nicht vertraust... dann schau doch jetzt noch mal..."

Dieser Aufforderung kommt Takeru nach und sieht wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie ich... Sora hat ihren Kopf mit der Stirn auf Taichis Schulter gelegt, während Taichi anscheinend beruhigend auf sie einredet und ihr leicht mit den Armen auf den Rücken tatscht... Diese Szene kenne ich nur zu gut... So tröstete Dad mich immer, wenn ich nach einem Alptraum aufgewacht war und diesen nicht mehr vergessen konnte...

Aus Takerus Richtung erreicht mich ein Seufzer... „Wieso überrascht's mich nicht ?"

Sekunde... hat er genau das gesagt, was ich verstanden habe ? ... „Sekunde... wie meinst ‚du' denn das ?"

Erneut vernehme ich einen Stoßseufzer... „Dieses Mal hat er alles abgeschossen..." 

Er ??? Mal nachdenken... ach ja... Yamato... Langsam fügt sich alles zu einem Bild zusammen... „Was hat dein Bruder angestellt ?"

Takeru schaut leicht gereizt in meine Richtung... auch wenn dieses nicht in meine Richtung gerichtet ist...

„Mein Bruder hat einen Vertrag in Amerika angenommen... ohne unsere Meinung einzuholen... Nur unser Vater wusste vorher bescheid..."

Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll... doch etwas irritiert mich ein wenig... wieso wirkt Takeru nicht aufgebrauster ?

„... Wäre das unserm Vater nicht zufälligerweise letzte Woche Sonntag bei uns herausgerutscht... dann wüssten wir's noch immer nicht."

Jetzt wird mir alles klar... wieso Sora in der letzten Woche so entnervt war, wieso Taichi wie auf dem Kriegspfad wirkte... und wieso Dad Yamatos Namen kennt... 

Da kommen aber neue Fragen auf... „Wie lange wussten die beiden das schon ?"

„Gute... drei Monate..." Ich spüre, wie Takeru selbst langsam traurig wird und seine Stimme bricht... Yamato hat hierbei wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet...

Es hilft nichts... ich weiß nur zu gut, was ich unternehmen muss... Ich rücke mit meinem Stuhl neben ihn und fange an, ihn so zu trösten, wie Taichi es mit Sora eben getan hat...

  


Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir so beisammen sind... doch werden wir von einem Kellner jäh unterbrochen... Glücklicherweise hat Takeru sich ein wenig gefangen... auch wenn nicht genug, um klare Gedanken zu fassen...

Da ich keine Lust verspüre, großartig aus der Speisekarte zu suchen, bestelle ich einfach eine Portion Cannelloni und eine Lasagne mitsamt Softdrinks... Zwar gehört Wein zu einem guten italienischen Essen... doch sind wir hier in Japan... vorm 20. Lebensjahr brauche ich gar nicht erst zu fragen...

Aber wieso beschäftige ich mich gerade damit ? Gibt's nichts wichtigeres ? Wie zum Beispiel mein Freund hier ?

  


Langsam, aber stetig, fühle ich, wie Takeru sich mehr und mehr beruhigt... Es vergehen noch gute fünf Minuten, in denen ich ihn noch immer tröste... Wie lange hat er all diese Gefühle nur so aufgestaut ? 

„Besser ?"

Es bedarf nur eines Nickens, um die Antwort zu verstehen...

  


Die nächsten Minuten vergehen in stiller Zweisamkeit... ein Blick zu den anderen Beiden verrät mir, dass dort anscheinend dasselbe abläuft wie hier... doch soll's mich für heute nicht weiter tangieren...

Dafür tangiert mich viel mehr der Kellner, der ein Tablett mitsamt unserem Essen bringt...

Nach wir uns endlich einig werden, wer von uns was essen will, können wir auch damit beginnen... anfangs recht ruhig...

Doch mit der Zeit lichtet sich die Stimmung und wir fangen an, ein wenig Smalltalk zu betreiben... keine Ahnung, worüber wir gerade reden... irgendwie entschwinden die Worte dorthin, woher sie stammen... Viel wichtiger sind seine azurblauen Augen, die mich ansehen, als ob... als ob was... ich finde einfach keine Worte dafür... für diese wunderschönen blauen Augen...

Wie schon mehrmals zuvor verfalle ich ihnen... mit Haut und Haar...

  


Als ich wieder zu Sinnen komme, sehe ich eine Gabel vor mir... mit einem Stück Lasagne...

Ich blinzele einige Male, bevor sich langsam der Schleier, der sich über mich gelegt hat, lichtet... „Willst du probieren ?"

Eigentlich würde ich so was nie machen... doch... ich kann einfach nicht anders... ich muss einfach auf sein Angebot eingehen... alles andere wäre ein Sakrileg...

Langsam öffne ich meinen Mund... es ist schließlich ein Spiel... und genauso langsam führt mein Freund mir seine Gabel zu mir... In diesem Tempo verbleibend, schließe ich den Mund, woraufhin Takeru das Spiel weiterführt und ganz behände die Gabel herauszieht... 

Die Lasagne ist ein Traum... auch wenn der Geschmack wahrscheinlich nur eine untergeordnete Rolle hierbei spielt... Eigentlich für mich unüblich lasse ich sie ganz langsam auf meiner Zunge zergehen...

Jetzt ist's an der Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen... Ich schneide ein Stück einer Cannelloni-Rolle ab und imitiere Takerus Aktion... „Jetzt bist du dran..."

  


Wer weiß... wir hätten wahrscheinlich das Spielchen bis in alle Ewigkeit weitergespielt... wäre uns nicht das Essen ausgegangen... Man muss halt aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist...

„Weißt du was ?"

Mein blondhaariger Freund blickt mich leicht irritiert an... „Was ?"

Ich kichere für einen Moment... „Das hat Spaß gemacht..."

Jetzt ist's an Takeru, leicht zu kichern... leicht ist wahrscheinlich untertrieben... „Das hat's... sollten wir vielleicht noch mal machen..."

Takeru hat einen Punkt... einen dicken, fetten... „Bestimmt..." Daraufhin lächele ich einfach nur...

„Wo wir gerade bei gemeinsamen Unternehmungen sind..." Ich bin ganz Ohr... „Hast du zufällig Samstag Abend Zeit ?"

Bestimmt... „Bisher liegt noch nichts an... wieso fragst du ?"

Mein Freund spannt sich wieder leicht an... und wirkt erneut leicht verlegen...

„Ich bin zu einem Konzert eingeladen... und habe nicht das Bedürfnis, alleine hinzugehen..."

Was für ein Konzert ? ... Ich Trottel... ein Konzert seines Bruders... wahrscheinlich eine Art Abschlusskonzert...

„Natürlich gehe ich mit dir dort hin..."

Erneut höre ich einen Plumps... ein weiterer Stein, der von seiner Brust abfällt... und sein Gesicht ist von Verzückung gezeichnet... Wer weiß, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich Takeru zu etwas eingeladen hätte... und er hätte zugesagt... wahrscheinlich genauso...

Aus irgendeinem Grund verfangen sich erneut unsere Augen... Langsam wird's zur Gewohnheit...

  


Wer weiß, wie lange wir beide hier so starrend verbracht haben... nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wird mir jedoch leicht anders... es ist schon nach 21.00h... Wir sollten wohl langsam los...

Mit einer Handbewegung rufe ich nach dem Kellner, der sodann mit der Rechnung erscheint... Über den genauen Betrag mache ich mir keinen Kopf und hole den Schein hervor, den Dad mir vorhin gereicht hat. Da springt sogar noch ein nettes Trinkgeld für ihn raus... und doch erhalte ich noch einen recht beachtliches Rückgeld...

Beim Weg nach draußen fällt mir auf, dass nichts mehr von Taichi oder Sora zu sehen ist... wahrscheinlich sind sie schon früher gegangen...

Mit der Tasche in der einen Hand und um Takerus Rücken die andere, entschwinden wir langsam Richtung Heimat... Der Fußmarsch bis zu meiner Wohnung vergeht mal wieder in stiller Zweisamkeit, einfach nur angenehm...

  


Als ich dir Tür aufschließe, bemerke ich, dass keine Bewegung zu vernehmen ist... und da meine Eltern eigentlich um diese Zeit noch recht aktiv sind, nehme ich an, dass sie wohl noch nicht zurück sind...

„Dann... sehen wir uns morgen ?"

Tja... es ist mal wieder so weit... der Abschied naht... „Worauf du wetten kannst..."

Dafür ernte ich ein richtig süßes Lächeln... welchem ich nur mein bestes erwidern kann...

Und erneut zieht mich etwas in seine Richtung... keine Ahnung was... doch fällt's mir erst auf, als ich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt bin... Und dann doch... nichts kann mich mehr zurückhalten... gar nichts... und nicht, dass ich wollte...

Sterne... der Himmel hat so viele, wunderhübsche Sterne... und einer muss derzeit wie eine Sonne strahlen... so wie ich mich derzeit fühle...

  


Wir werden erst durch ein Husten... beziehungsweise durch zwei... auseinandergerissen...

Als wir uns umdrehen, sehen wir zwei diabolisch grinsende Digimonpartner, die heute auf dem Hundeplatz schlafen werden... oder auch nicht...

„Takeru... ich glaube, wir sollten wohl langsam heim gehen... deine Mutter wartet bestimmt schon auf uns..."

Mein blonder Engel kann nur noch einen Stoßseufzer ablassen... „Hast ja Recht.... Wir seh'n uns, Rena, Veemon ?"

„Natürlich... morgen früh, gleiche Stelle, gleiche Welle..." Was soll ich denn sonst antworten ?

„Bis morgen..."

Patamon will gerade auf seinen Stammplatz fliegen, da schüttelt Takeru seinen Kopf... „Heute wirst du laufen, mein Freund..."

Tja... Rache kommt in kleinen Tüten... nicht wahr, Veemon ?

„Vee... liegt dir etwas an deinem Leben ?"

Den Blick, den ich ernte, ist einfach zu niedlich... „Ja..."

„Gut... dann lauf..."

Und er nimmt mich wörtlich... sehr wörtlich...

  


---  
  


**Zwischenspiel – Résumé**

  


Ich spiele das Spiel noch für eine gute halbe Stunde, in der ich fast schon nebenbei den neuen Wecker stelle und mich für die Nacht fertig mache. Fast schon zu höflich fragt mein blauer Freund, ob's dann wieder sicher für ihn ist... Ich lasse ihn noch ein paar Sekunden schwitzen, bevor ich ihn sinister anlächle... Danach muss ich ihn noch ein wenig über den heutigen Tag einweihen, wobei ich nach einigen Stellen meiner Geschichte ein süßes Lächeln seinerseits bemerke...

Darauf ist's an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen...

**Kapitel 32 – Der einsame Wolf**

  


Musik... Rockmusik... Was ist denn hier los ?

Ach ja... der neue Wecker... wenigstens nicht mehr dieses grelle Piepen...

„Das waren die Teenage Wolves mit ihrem letzten großen Erfolg... Wo wir gerade bei den Teenage Wolves sind... Gerüchten zufolge werden sie am Samstag ihr letztes gemeinsames Konzert geben..." Nicht nur Gerüchten zufolge... „Wenn das stimmen sollte, dürfte das für viele Teenager ein bitteres Wochenende werden..." Oh Mann, ich bezweifle, dass Yamato hierbei an seine Groupies denkt... „Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen... Und nun für die trauernden Fans noch einen etwas älteren Hit dieser Gruppe... die gecoverte Version von ‚All Star'..."

‚All Star'... Ich kenne das Lied... zumindest im Original. Ironischerweise war das Lied damals unsere Mannschaftshymne...

Es hilft nichts... ich muss raus...

  


Ohne Veemon zu wecken - Wie schafft der Kleine das bloß ? Ich könnte das nicht... - entsteige ich dem Bett und verschwinde in Richtung Bad...

Die eigentliche Morgentoilette vergeht ohne größere Zwischenfälle... wenn ich mal davon absehe, dass ich eine neue Zahnbürste brauchen könnte... Aber das ist nur eine Kleinigkeit...

Kaum betrete ich erneut mein Zimmer, sehe ich Veemon auf meinem Bett schlaftrunken sitzend... Irgendwie sieht er so richtig niedlich aus... Aber auch egal... ich hole meine Sklavenklamotten aus dem Schrank und bekleide mich vollends... Wenn ich da noch bedenke, dass es sogar einige gibt, die sich so was freiwillig antun... Nee, daran will ich gar nicht erst denken...

„Morgen... Was hat es eigentlich mit diesen ulkigen Klamotten auf sich ? Sie stehen dir irgendwie überhaupt nicht..."

Er kann wohl Gedanken lesen...

„Dem stimme ich dir zu... ich würde auch lieber was anderes tragen... doch das erzähl mal den Lehrern..."

Mein kleiner blauer Freund kann nur noch seinen Kopf schütteln...

„Kann in dieser Welt nicht zur Abwechslung etwas einfach sein ?"

„Ich glaube nicht... Aber was soll's... wir sollten wohl lieber frühstücken gehen..."

Das brauche ich ihm nicht zweimal zu sagen... blitzschnell schüttelt er seine übrige Müdigkeit ab und tritt an meine Seite...

  


„Guten Morgen..." So ertönt's, als Veemon und ich das Esszimmer betreten. Meine Eltern scheinen regelrecht guter Laune zu sein... Irgendwas ist hier im Busch... Das gibt mir natürlich einen gewissen Rückhalt, wenn sie mir unangenehme Fragen stellen sollten.

„Guten Morgen." Ich versuche mal, so zu tun, als ob nichts vorgefallen wäre...

„So, wie war der Nachmittag in Kawada ?"

Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wieso Mutter manchmal so undiplomatisch sein kann...

„Wir waren nicht zum Vergnügen dort, es war für die Schule..." Ich versuche, meine anschwellende Röte mit dem Schmieren eines Brötchens zu verbergen.

„Für die Schule..." Dabei zwinkert sie mir verdächtig zu... Es gibt Tage, da frage ich mich, ob sie wirklich meine Mutter ist... so wie jetzt...

„Für die Schule !" Dem füge ich einen Blick hinzu, der klarmacht, dass ich nicht mehr darüber reden möchte... 

„Siehst du Liebes ? Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass es für die Schule war..."

Dafür erntet Dad einen finsteren Blick... den ich nur zu gut kenne... Egal, wie sehr Mom vorgibt, auf Dad wütend zu sein... dieser Blick ist das Einzige, was in diesen Fällen wirklich dabei rumkommt... Kurz darauf setzt Dad den treuen Hundeblick auf... seine Spezialität in dieser Sache... Mom mag er zwar täuschen können... mich aber nicht...

Das hat aber auch einen gewissen Vorteil... wenigstens kommt die Beziehung zwischen Takeru und mir nicht zur Diskussion...

Ich nutze die Zeit lieber, mir meine Brötchen für die Pause zu schmieren... und mir etwas hinter die Kiemen zu schieben... ungefähr genauso wie mein blauweißer Partner neben mir... 

Und anscheinend hat das das Interesse meiner Eltern geweckt... Sie schauen erst mich, dann Veemon und danach wieder mich an... und schütteln ungläubig den Kopf... Wer weiß, was die gerade denken...

  


Das restliche Frühstück vergeht glücklicherweise ohne Zwischenfälle... wenn man mal wieder von Moms Opfer an den Klogott absieht... Wenn ich's so recht bedenke... ist das eigentlich gar kein Zwischenfall mehr... viel mehr alltägliche Routine...

Es hilft aber nichts... als die Türklingel läutet, ist für mich das Frühstück zuende... seltsam daran ist lediglich, dass, falls es Takeru ist, er einige Minuten zu früh hier ist... Aber ganz ehrlich... das stört mich nicht mal die Bohne... Bei der Wahl zwischen einem zu frühen Takeru und dem Frühstück... gewinnt Takeru haushoch... 

Und wie erwartet, steht mein blonder Freund vor der Haustür... breit grinsend... auf seinem Kopf trägt er seine berühmte Patamon-Mütze...

„Guten Morgen... Du bist heute aber früh..."

Dafür ernte ich ein breites Lächeln... „Auch dir erstmal einen guten Morgen... Ich weiß, dass ich früh bin, doch wollte Yama noch mit mir vor der Schule reden... und..."

Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was er sich gedacht hat... trotz allem nagt seine vergangene Depression noch immer an ihm... wen verwundert's ? Mich nicht...

„Kein Problem meinerseits..." Ich blicke zu Takerus Partner, dem geflügelten Hamster – ich weiß, das war gemein... „Und Patamon... wenn du Hunger hast, da ist bestimmt noch etwas Frühstück im Esszimmer für dich übrig..."

Das brauche ich ihm nicht zweimal zu sagen... geschwind entschwindet er von seinem bequemen Sitzplatz in Richtung Essen... 

„Manchmal verstehe ich ihn nicht... er hatte doch eben gerade erst ein Frühstück bei mir..."

Daraufhin kann ich nur mit den Achseln zucken... „Wer weiß... wahrscheinlich haben Digimon einen recht schnellen Metabolismus..."

Mein blonder Engel kichert leicht... „Wahrscheinlich..."

Ich schnappe meine Siebensachen mit einem Arm und Takeru mit dem anderen... und ich lasse mich von ihm leiten...

  


Unser Weg führt uns in Richtung Schule, doch bleiben wir am Eingang stehen...

„Das ist mal wieder typisch... erst ruft er mich so früh an, und dann ist er nicht mal pünktlich..."

Zwischen den beiden Brüdern scheint's derzeit wohl wirklich nicht ganz zu funken... jedoch kann ich mir dieses nur schwerlich vorstellen... ich bin schließlich noch Einzelkind... doch eins ist sicher, Takeru kann meine Unterstützung derzeit nur zu gut gebrauchen... und die gebe ich ihm... wenn auch nicht ganz uneigennützig... 

Ich will gerade meinem Freund irgendwas entgegnen... keine Ahnung was... da kommt eine Figur auf uns zugerannt... Und es bedarf keine 273,58 Versuche, um zu erraten wer...

Man merkt regelrecht, dass er von meiner Anwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert ist... doch dem ist nicht zu helfen... ich richte mich nach Takeru, und der hält regelrecht meine Hand wie der letzte Halt an einer Klippe... Nein, Takeru will, dass ich ihm zur Seite stehe... und genau das ist's, was ich tun werde... ihm zur Seite stehen...

„Takeru... ich hatte gehofft... dass wir unter vier Augen reden könnten..."

Ich kapiere es nicht... wieso sagt er nicht gleich, dass ich aus seiner Sicht unerwünscht bin ? Ich hasse es, wenn ich aus diese Art behandelt werde...

„Nein, Yamato... Ich... ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor S... Rena..."

Takerus Bruder blinzelt einige Male... und gibt seufzend auf...

„Du sollst deinen Weg haben..." Ich bemerke, wie er mühsam nach den passenden Worten ringt... „Ich habe eine Bitte an dich..."

Jetzt kommt's... wieso habe ich so ein dummes Gefühl, dass diese Bitte irgendwas mit Sora zu tun hat ? Meine Vorahnung schlägt mal wieder zu...

„Um was geht's ? Mach's bitte schnell, ich will nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen..." Seine Stimme hat etwas ernsthaftes an sich... 

Außerdem haben haben wir eigentlich noch genügend Zeit... doch... geht's wohl weniger darum... Takeru will's einfach hinter sich bringen... 

Yamato wirkt von diesem Kommentar und dem Ton wohl etwas geschockt... jedoch fängt er sich relativ schnell wieder...

„Könntest du bitte... mit Sora... reden... sie geht mir einfach nur noch aus dem Weg..."

Was hat der I... nein, beruhige dich Rena... Aber im Ernst, was hat er denn erwartet ? Dass Sora einfach dankend sich vor ihm verbeugt ?

„Das werde ich nicht ! Das ist etwas, was du selbst erledigen musst..."

„Aber Takeru... sie redet nicht mehr mit mir... doch du..."

Ich spüre, wie Takeru sich anspannt, und meine Hand extrem dabei belastet... Gleich wird mein blonder Engel anscheinend explodieren...

„Yamato ! Dieses hast du dir selbst eingebrockt... ich werde nicht Soras Zorn entfachen, damit du den leichten Weg einschlagen kannst... Das ist etwas, das solltest du mit ihr selbst klären..."

Yamato versucht ihn zu unterbrechen... „Aber..."

„Kein ‚Aber'... Du kannst nicht einfach erwarten, dass sie alles ignoriert... Sie hat Gefühle wie jeder andere... und du hast diese einfach mit deiner Entscheidung verletzt... Finde einen anderen Weg, um mit ihr ins Reine zu kommen... suche jemanden, der dir helfen kann und will... Ich will nicht... Verdammt, wie konntest du glauben, dass sie dir noch vertrauen kann, nachdem du eine solche Entscheidung einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg gefällt hast ?! Ich weiß ja selbst nicht mehr... ob ich dir noch vertrauen kann..."

Erneut spüre ich diese Welle an aufgestauten Emotionen... genauso wie an dem Tag im Park, als er die Brillenschlange arm aussehen ließ...

„Aber Takeru..."

Er kapiert es einfach nicht... „Yamato... es wäre besser, wenn du Takeru jetzt in Ruhe ließest... Denk lieber mal darüber nach, was dir dein Bruder gerade erzählt hat..." Dem füge ich einen Blick hinzu, der selbst Leoparden sich in die Ecke verkriechen lassen würde...

Und anscheinend hat dieser auch Erfolg... Yamato lässt seinen Kopf niedergeschlagen fallen und entschwindet langsam in die Schule... Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan... aber andererseits... es ist wohl für Takeru das Beste...

  


Kaum hat Takerus Bruder uns verlassen, dreht sich mein blonder Engel zu mir... dabei fallen mir ein paar Tränen auf, die langsam sein Gesicht herabgleiten... Wie Dad mich damals umarme ich meinen blonden Freund und lasse ihn an meiner Schulter ausweinen... Das muss einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen sein...

  


Glücklicherweise erholt er sich rechtzeitig vor dem Unterricht, und wir können uns der Geschichts-Politik-Kombo widmen... Während des ganzen Unterrichts bei unserem Geschichtslehrer ernten wir von ihm zustimmende Blicke... und einen, der uns anzeigt, dass er nach dem Unterricht mit uns reden möchte... Der Rest der Geschichtsstunde vergeht sodann wie im Flug...

Kaum ertönt die Schulglocke, um das Ende der ersten Stunde bekannt zu geben, bittet der Lehrer uns, mit ihm vor den Klassenraum zu gehen...

„Ich hoffe, es gibt keine Probleme mit dem Projekt..."

Dem entgegnen wir beide mit einem Lächeln... „Keine Probleme, wir bleiben bei dem Projekt..."

Man merkt regelrecht, wie unserm Lehrer ein Stein vom Herzen plumpst... „Das klingt sehr gut... ich denke mal, ihr braucht keine weiteren Informationen mehr ?"

Da kann ich mir ein Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen... 

„Sagen wir's mal so... Tomoki und ich kennen uns schon von früher..."

Der Blick unseres Lehrers spricht wahre Bände...

Leider kann man sowas nie lange genug genießen... als unser Politik-Lehrer auftaucht, endet unser ‚Gespräch'...

  


Die restlichen Vormittagsstunden vergehen beinahe wie im Fluge... Das Beste war jedoch, als unser Lieblingsfreund, die Brillenschlange, dasselbe wie ich gestern zu durchleben hatte... Oh Mann, der hat sich einen abgebrochen... selbst unsere Lehrerin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen... Den Kredit, den sie mir wegen meiner Kanji-Schwäche gegeben hat, wird sie wohl bei unserem ‚besten Freund' wohl nicht gewähren... Aber selbst das Gesicht meiner ‚liebsten Freundin', die H-Schlampe, ist Platin wert... Gold wäre eine Untertreibung bester Güte... Ich denke mal, sie hat sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so für jemanden geschämt...

Manchmal liebe ich Admiral Murphy... Das Gesetz der Gemeinheit gilt nicht nur für mich... sondern auch für andere...

  


Mittagspause... was gibt's schöneres, als mit einem guten Freund diese freie Zeit zu verbringen ? Vielleicht noch mit ein oder zwei Brötchen... aber viel mehr mit seiner Anwesenheit ?

Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal, um genau zu sein, zu dem Stammtisch... da fällt mir die Abwesenheit der meisten von den Anderen auf... lediglich ein besorgter Ken wartet dort auf uns...

„Takeru..."

Es bedarf keines Hellsehers, um festzustellen, dass irgendwas im Busch ist...

„Was ist los ?"

Genauso leicht spürt man die Sorge in Takerus Worten...

„Es geht um Sora... und..."

Wie aus einem Mund antworten wir gemeinsam... „Yamato..."

Takeru stellt dann noch die eigentliche Frage... „Wo..."

„Bei den Bäumen... die anderen versuchen, Sora vor einem Mord abzuhalten..."

So ernst ist die Lage ? ... Irgendwie verwundert mich das nicht... Sie muss eine Menge seitdem aufgestaut haben... und da sie ihm bisher bestmöglich aus dem Weg ging, dürfte das eigentlich nicht mehr überraschen...

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Verdammt !"

Schlagartig spannt sich Ken an... es ist fast so, als ob ihm eine schlimme Erinnerung hochgekommen wäre... Es dauert einige Momente, bis mir auffällt, dass Takeru los gerannt ist...

„Was..."

„Rena, bitte halte Takeru auf... er ist nicht er selbst... Ich... ich hätte es lieber... nicht erwähnen sollen..."

Wie meint er den ersten Part ? Ich denke, ich sollte wohl mal ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln, wenn die ganze Chose vorbei ist... „Ich denke, wir sollten irgendwann mal miteinander reden..."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, eile ich meinem blonden Freund hinterher... dabei ist es mir egal, wie viel Aufregung das stiftet... Takeru ist mir wichtiger als alle Aufregung der Welt... viel wichtiger...

  


Es dauert nur einige Minuten, bis ich ihn eingeholt habe... noch rechtzeitig, bevor er im Schulhof die Bäume erreicht... es war ja auch nicht schwer, sein Ziel zu erraten... es gibt nur einen Ort in der Schule, wo Bäume stehen...

„Takeru..."

Keine Reaktion... er marschiert unentwegt weiter... Ich muss anscheinend stärkere Geschütze auffahren...

Alle Kraft zusammenreißend halte ich ihn fest und drehe ihn zu mir... Als erstes fallen mir seine Augen auf... diesen Blick hatte ich schon einmal gesehen... als dieser Dämon... dieser Devimon erschienen ist... Diesem Blick stand zu halten, fällt mir höllisch schwer... aber ich versuche mein Bestes... ich muss ihm schließlich helfen...

Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, bis sich Verwirrung in seinen Augen widerspiegelt... und Scham... Anscheinend ist für ihn heute Montag... ein Tag, an dem er wohl lieber im Bett geblieben wäre...

„Rena..."

Bevor er irgendwas sagt, was uns beiden wohl nicht gefallen dürfte, unterbreche ich ihn... „Ganz ruhig... es ist ja nichts passiert..." ...und nehme ihn in meine Arme... anscheinend meine Lieblingsgeste heute...

Es vergehen einige Minuten, bis Takeru sich wieder beruhigt hat... doch diese Zeit musste sein, egal was um uns herum geschieht... Er war einfach nicht in der Verfassung, um ihn einfach auf die Streithähne loszulassen...

Langsam formt sich in meinem Kopf noch ein weiterer Verdacht, was meinem Freund angeht... ich kenne diese Art der Reaktionen nur zu gut... litt ja selbst eine Zeit lang darunter... nur hatte ich andere Auslöser als Takeru...

  


Ihm regelrecht Halt gebend, führe ich meinem Freund zum Ort des Geschehens... Es ähnelt leicht einem Schlachtfeld... Sora wird von Taichi an einem Baum festgenagelt, während er auf sie einredet... Sie wirkt den Tränen sehr nahe... doch zeichnet sich ein Funken Wut in ihrem Gesicht ab...

Auf der anderen Seite hält sich Takerus Bruder die Arme schützend vor die Magengegend und ein roter Striemen verläuft quer über sein Gesicht... Sora muss regelrecht explodiert sein, wenn sie solche Spuren hinterlässt... An seiner Seite stehen sowohl Koushiro als auch Miyako, die Yamatos Wunden inspiziert...

Es bedarf keines Hellsehers, um zu erkennen, dass wir für ein Einschreiten zu spät erschienen sind... doch vielleicht ist's so auch besser... für alle Beteiligten...

Als Miyako mich erblickt, sieht man regelrecht, wie sie sich irgendwas auf der Zunge zurechtlegt... doch scheint alles zu verfliegen, als sie Takerus Verfassung erkennt...

Eins ist sicher... die derzeitige Situation ist auf die Dauer nicht haltbar... nicht einmal für alle Beteiligten von Nutzen... es wird Zeit, dass hier jemand ein wenig eingreift... Und wie auf Stichwort führt Taichi Sora vom Schauplatz... keine Ahnung wohin... Bevor er jedoch mit ihr ins Gebäude zurückkehrt, dreht er sich nochmals zu Yamato und schüttelt den Kopf... Für einen Laien mag das wie eine sinnlose Geste wirken... doch für mich... ist in dieser Geste viel mehr zu erkennen... So etwas wie... „Diesmal hast du's wirklich verbockt' oder etwas ähnliches... Danach entschwinden sie beide...

  


Ich denke, das ist der beste Zeitpunkt, um ein Aussprechen zwischen Takeru und seinem Bruder zu veranlassen... Beide sind für einen richtigen Streit einfach nicht in der Verfassung... der perfekte Augenblick...

Aber eins ist sicher... das ist etwas, was die beiden unter sich klären müssen... ohne Babysitter und ohne Zaungäste... Mit einem alles sagenden Blick deute ich den beiden anderen hier verbliebenen, dass sie uns alleine lassen möchten... und wie gewünscht, verlässt ohne vieler Worte Koushiro die Kampfarena... Miyako dagegen ist eine härtere Nuss... doch nachdem Ken einige Momente später auftaucht und sie mit einem ernsthaften Blick zurechtweist, verlässt sie uns ebenfalls...

Schlussendlich verbleiben nur noch Yamato, Takeru und ich...

„Takeru, Yamato... ich denke, ihr habt wohl einiges zu bereden..."

Dass sie Brüder sind, das wird mir schlagartig klar, als beide mir einen Blick zuwerfen nach dem Motto „Bitte nicht...". Sie haben mehr gemein, als man sonst bei Scheidungskindern kennt...

Es ist schon schwer, nicht loszuprusten oder zu grinsen... Die Situation bedarf keines solchen Malheurs – nein, ich muss ernst bleiben... für beide...

„Wollt ihr einfach alles aufgeben, was euch als Brüder verbindet ? Ist eure Sturheit, euer Stolz das wirklich wert ? Auch wenn Fehler begangen wurden, das Band als Geschwister, als Brüder, sollte so etwas überstehen... ihr habt doch schon etliches überstanden, wieso das nicht ?..." Ich weiß, dass ich pokere, hoffentlich wissen sie das nicht... „... Wenn ihr es nicht jetzt klärt, wann wollt ihr das dann ? Die Zeit rennt gegen euch, nicht für euch..." 

Ich füge eine dramatische Pause hinzu... und betrachte die Reaktion auf den Gesichtern der Brüder... Sie sind voller Wut... nicht gegeneinander, auch nicht gegen mich... nein, gegen sich selbst... Anscheinend waren es die richtigen Worte...

„... Falls ihr mich braucht, ich bleibe in Sichtweite..."

Mit diesen Worten lasse ich sie beide allein und begebe mich in die Nähe des Eingangs...

  


Keine Ahnung... irgendwie bin ich neugierig... doch mein Verstand sagt mir eindeutig, dass es dumm wäre, zu versuchen, sie zu belauschen... deren Beziehung ist schon gespannt genug... und außerdem möchte ich nichts riskieren, was meine ‚Beziehung' zu Takeru gefährden könnte... Nein, so ist's besser... 

„Na , Rena ? Spielst du Schlichter ?"

Als ich mich umdrehe, bemerke ich ‚meinen Cousin', der mich mit relativ ernstem Gesicht anblickt...

„So ungefähr... Ich konnte einfach nicht zusehen, wie die beiden Brüder so auseinanderbrechen... Was ich heute Morgen miterlebt habe, reicht mir..."

Koushiro blinzelt mich daraufhin irritiert an... „Wie ‚heute Morgen'..."

„Heute Morgen kamen sich die beiden schon einmal ins Gehege... Takeru sollte zwischen Yamato und Sora vermitteln... doch Takeru... wie soll ich's ausdrücken... erteilte ihm mit harschen Worten eine Abfuhr..."

Meinem ‚Cousin' entfleucht ein Seufzer... „Irgendwie geht wohl in der letzten Zeit einiges Schief... erst die Sache mit dem Pärchen, dann unsere Niederlagen in der Digiwelt und jetzt die ganze Sache mit Yamato... Warum..."

„Kennst du einen Admiral Murphy ?"

Koushiro denkt für einige Momente nach... „Ich habe irgendwann einmal etwas über einen solchen Admiral gelesen... doch weiß ich jetzt nicht, worauf du hinaus willst..."

Dem kann ich nur sinister grinsend entgegnen... „Von ihm stammt das Gesetz der Gemeinheit... Wenn etwas schief geht, dann geht's richtig schief..."

„Das Gesetz der Gemeinheit also... ja, das könnte hinkommen..."

Schweigend drehen wir uns beide wieder in die Richtung der Brüder... Man kann sehen, dass sie gerade ein relativ heftiges Wortgefecht haben... Es ist höllisch schwer, nicht nachzugeben... doch täte ich niemanden einen Gefallen, wenn ich's täte...

„Anscheinend geht's voran... ein gutes Zeichen..."

Koushiro hat irgendwie ein eigenwilliges Verständnis für Aussprachen... „Wie kommst du denn darauf ?"

„Du kennst die beiden einfach nicht gut genug... sie streiten sich, dann reden sie zumindest miteinander... sie sind einfach zu sehr Ishida, um anders zu reagieren... auch wenn Takeru mehr nach deren Mutter kommt... Du kannst mir jedoch vertrauen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern dürfte... vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Schläge in die Bauchgegend, dann dürfte deren Zwist vorbei sein..."

DAS ist eine seltsame Sichtweise... Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, was ich wissen muss... „Koushiro... kann es sein, dass Takeru leicht bipolar ist ?"

Als ich mich zu meinem ‚Cousin' drehe, bemerke ich geweitete Augen... „Woher... woher weißt du das ?"

Ich wusste es... er ist bipolar... er hat eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit... Ich hasse es, wenn ich Recht habe... Und schon wieder sind Takeru und ich uns ähnlicher geworden... „Ich habe damit meine Erfahrung... Wenn man weiß, wonach man schauen muss, dann ist es einfach... Und wenn ich raten müsste... es hat etwas mit Devimon und Patamons Tod damals zu tun, stimmt's ?"

Wäre Koushiro nicht schon zuvor geschockt gewesen, dann wäre er es wohl jetzt... „Verdammt... Das sollte doch..." Er beißt sich regelrecht auf die Zunge, damit er seinen Satz nicht beendet...

„Geheim bleiben ? Keine Angst, ich werde es niemanden weitererzählen... obwohl ich nicht versprechen kann, dass Veemon es nicht herausfindet..."

Langsam ändert sich Koushiros Zustand von geschockt zu verwirrt... „Wie meinst du das ? Liest er dein Tagebuch ?"

Er weiß es wohl noch nicht... „Sagen wir's mal so, es gibt Zeiten, da kennt er meine Gedanken sehr genau..."

  


Da fällt mir ein... wie geht es eigentlich unseren Streithähnen ?

Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, wie Yamato Takeru so hält, wie ich es heute schon mehrmals getan habe... „Anscheinend hattest du Recht... Deren Problem scheint wohl geklärt zu sein..."

„Gut... wenigstens ein Problem von Tausenden gelöst... Aber noch eine andere Frage... Dein Vater... mein ‚Onkel'..." Ich merke, wie er das Wort ‚Onkel' behutsam ausspricht, als ob er sich noch daran gewöhnen muss... „... hat mich heute zum Abendessen eingeladen... er wollte mich jemanden vorstellen... Weißt du, wer das sein könnte ?"

Anscheinend hatte ich vorhin Recht, dass da etwas im Busch war... vielleicht hätte ich doch etwas nachhaken sollen... „Leider nicht... wahrscheinlich ist es nur Mom... sie will dich bestimmt kennenlernen..."

  


Unser Gespräch wird durch die Schulglocke unterbrochen... Es ist Zeit, wieder zur Klasse zu gehen... Dazu warte ich jedoch darauf, dass Takeru zu mir stößt, was auch nach kurzen Momenten passiert...

Dabei ernte ich von ihm ein Wort... ein Wort mit viel Gefühl... „Danke..."

  


Der Rest des Schultags vergeht wie im Fluge... Takeru hat soviel Elan und Energie, dass wir in Chemie sogar unser Experiment in Rekordzeit beenden... und sogar schaffen, den Bericht in der Unterrichtszeit zu vollenden, während es die anderen als Hausaufgabe tun müssen... Und in Mathe rechnet er sogar unseren Lehrer an die Wand... Ihm geht's wirklich besser... es wirkt fast so, als ob niemals etwas zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder vorgefallen wäre... 

Ist das so zwischen Geschwistern ? Ich weiß es nicht...

  


Wie schon die anderen Schultage zuvor vollenden wir den Schultag mit dem altbekannten Prozedere... wir gehen erst zu ihm, wo er sich seiner Schulsachen entledigt und sich in Privatkluft wirft, danach geht's zu mir... Aber egal, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, wir könnten heute einfach nur zusammen rumhängen, es geht einfach nicht... wir schreiben schließlich Freitag einen Test... und haben für Montag diese Japanischhausaufgabe...

  


Als wir mein Zuhause betreten, fällt mir diese übertriebene Stille auf... nicht einmal ein Geräusch klingt aus der Küche... und ein Zettel hängt am Spiegel...

  


_Hallo, Rena... hallo, Takeru..._

  


_Wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest, sind Kohana und ich einen Gast abholen... Dadurch ergibt sich, dass sich unser Essen heute etwas verspätet... außerdem habe ich für nachher noch Koushiro eingeladen... _

_Es wäre sehr nett, wenn eure kleinen Freunde heute auf deinem Zimmer bleiben könnten... damit unser Gast keinen Schock fürs Leben kriegt..._

  


_Bis später dann,_

_Takeo_

  


Dad kann manchmal sehr verwundernd sein... woher wusste er, dass Takeru hier sein würde... Okay, streiche die letzte Aussage... er gehört schon fast zum Inventar hier...

Doch wer ist dieser mysteriöse Gast ? Das macht keinen Sinn...

„Ich denke, unsere Lernsession wird wohl heute nicht so lang ausfallen... Ich sollte mich wohl rechtzeitig verabschieden, bevor deine Eltern mit dem Gast zurück sind..."

Mein blonder Engel scheint wohl meinen Dad noch nicht ganz zu verstehen... „Ich denke da etwas anders... Dad hat die Notiz auch an dich gerichtet... also erwartet er wohl, dass du nachher ebenfalls hier bist..."

Bevor wir beide uns der Lernsession in meinem Zimmer widmen, sehe ich, wie er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt...

  


Während unsere Partner mal wieder vorm Computer sitzen und sich „Diablo 3" voll und ganz widmen, arbeiten Takeru und ich nahezu ununterbrochen für die Schule... nahezu deswegen, da wir hin und wieder kurze Pausen einlegen, wo wir Schulter an Schulter auf meinem Bett einfach nur unsere Partner beobachten, wie sie wie gebannt am Computer zocken...

Irgendwann gegen Sechs, gerade als wir mit unserer Lernsession für heute durch sind, hören wir an der Tür ein Klopfen... Nach einem Herein, betritt jemand mit grünen Haaren mein Zimmer...

/1


End file.
